Crossover
by Electricfox
Summary: Three worlds and three hearts collide. Involves Discworld, Star Trek and Stargate. All chapters are now up, please R&R, and bear in mind this was my first attempt at a big fanfic...and in some places it really does show. Enjoy anyway :
1. In the beginning

I don't own: The Final Fantasy series, the Stargate series, the Star Trek series, the Discworld novels or the Planet Earth. Though I should imagine it could be quite fun if I did. 

I dedicate this story to my beautiful fiancé, without her I would have never played Final Fantasy Nine, or any other Final Fantasy for that matter, nor written this story. Nor lived my life as wonderfully as I have.

Thank you.

Crossover

Chapter One: The Beginning

The rain beat a steady rhythm on the cobbled streets of Ankh-Morpork, trickling down broken gutters and dripping off rotten window sills to form puddles in the street. Through one of these many puddles a man trudged, wrapped up in a dark black cloak and hood he strode with a purposeful march towards the largest building in the sprawling metropolis, the Unseen University.

Just before the university lay Sator Square, the usual thriving marketplace of the city but this evening the stalls were silent and deserted. Above the noise of the driving rain came seven long sonorous silences as Old Tom the Unseen University's magical bell counted out the hour in it's particular way. As the last silence rolled across the city a shadowed figure detached itself from the shadows and stood behind the hooded figure causing him to tense momentarily.

"Relax Thu, it's me" whispered the shadowed figure

The hooded figure turned around to face the speaker and laughed quietly

"Pro, how many times have I told you never to sneak up on me like that"

"I've lost count, heh heh heh"

The hooded figure slowly drew back his hood and looked up into the evening sky

"It's a horrid evening isn't it?"

"Aye, do you think they'll turn up?"

"I should have thought so, they'll not let a trivial matter such as the weather get in their way"

A sharp crackle of thunder made both speakers turn their heads to the centre of the square where a both of lightning briefly earthed itself, momentarily whiting out the entire square.

"Thunderchild, what the hell have you got us into!?" cried the second figure

"Easy now Proeliator, they're not as powerful as they appear"

"Oh, great, that's really put my mind at ease"

Thunderchild had encountered his pursuers on the Ramtops far away from Ankh-Morpork, they had been gathered in a group and seemed to be up to something but he couldn't be sure what, they had spotted him and given chase.

Both men slowly drew their swords and prepared for battle. Another bolt of lightning hit the centre of the square, shaking the ground underfoot.

"They certainly weren't this powerful before, something's wrong"

"Now you tell me!"

Thunderchild backed away from the centre of the square where almost continuous bolts of lightning were striking the ground causing the whole city to shake. Over the din of perpetual thunder Proeliator turned to Thunderchild and screamed to him

"HERE THEY COME!!"

With a blinding flash of lightning which spread from across the whole sky down to one point in the centre of the square, two figures appeared. They appeared to be wizards of a sort, but not the usual chubby old beings that Ankh-Morpork was used to, these wizards wore dark black shabby clothing and wide dark hats under the brow of which no facial features could be made out.

One of them raised it's arm out and called in a deep voice that shattered nearby windows

"**It is time**"

A bolt of lightning shot out and earthed itself where Thunderchild had once stood, but now he was running at the wizards his two-handed sword drawn and swung high above his head ready to strike.

"I'm through with running!" he yelled at Proeliator as he ran.

At the sight of Thunderchild beginning to battle the wizards, Proeliator ran forward and swung his sword at the nearest wizard, a battle then ensued.

Thunderchild swung his two-handed sword as fast as he could but the wizards were too quick, dodging out of the way and firing a blast, which only made Thunderchild even madder. Proeliator darted in quick and struck fast, but again the wizards were too fast, Thunderchild began to worry if this was a battle he could not win.

Suddenly one of the wizards began a long slow steady chant in an alien language that neither Thunderchild nor Proeliator could understand, briefly they heard a word that sounded like Gaya, although neither could be sure. Believing that the wizard was powering up for a major attack Proeliator pressed forward, trying to make his way to the chanting wizard, but was held back by the other wizard, Thunderchild on the other hand managed to smash his way past the wizard battling Proeliator and emerged in front of the chanting wizard, who was now chanting louder and faster.

The wind suddenly got up, whistling in from the streets surrounding Sator Square, it tore into Thunderchild almost knocking him over and blowing his cloak around him, still the wizard chanted, reaching a crescendo of sound as his chanting combined with the wind, rain and thunder to make a wall of sound which seemed to cancel everything out.

Then it all went quiet, the wizard stop chanting and flung his arms high into the air, the rain stopped, the wind stopped, everything was as quiet as the grave, Thunderchild got up, looked at Proeliator and then charged the wizard, as he swung his sword a massive blast of light seared across the heavens tearing the clouds apart and engulfed the two wizards and Thunderchild. 

When Proeliator was able to see clearly again, there was no sign of any of them.

The first thing that Thunderchild was aware of, was that he was lying face down on a floor made of wood, he moved his hands around him, good they weren't tied up. So, now what? Feigning unconsciousness for a minute or two, Thunderchild gathered his bearings and then opened his eyes. Yep, a wooden floor, and walls, and ceiling, so, he was in a prison cell, not a very well made prison cell he judged as he looked around himself. A table in the corner with a chair next to it, no windows though, no fruit or a bed or anything…. He tried the door and to his astonishment, it swung open freely. Some prison cell!!

He tiptoed out, careful not to wake any guards that there should be, again, to his surprise, he found none.

"Where the hell am I?" he pondered as he walked down a corridor

The floor under his feet slowly leaned to his left, tripping Thunderchild over.

"Ah, that narrows it down a bit, I'm on a ship"

Now, all he had to do was find the deck and then he could stow away until this boat came into port, simple.

After some searching amongst the wooden corridors, he found a staircase leading up, _This must be the way up_ he thought, so up he went, climbing around the spiral staircase until he could see daylight.

At the top of the stairs he could see out across the ship, above several things whirred around in a circle, this was the oddest ship he'd seen on the disc, maybe it was Ecksian he mused, they did some strange things so he'd heard. After making a quick check that the coast was clear he walked out on deck, he'd only got halfway across when someone behind him shouted

"Oi you! Stop!"

That was it, he ran for it. _Get my armour off when I jump overboard, might be able to swim for it_ he thought, but as he got to the edge of the deck he suddenly realised that that wasn't going to be an option.

**The ship was flying.**

"By the Gods, what place is this!!?" he cried, backing away from the edge, as he looked down he could see clouds floating past. It was a long, long way down….

A hand touched his shoulder and he wheeled round to see a short lad, he averaged to be in his early twenties with blonde hair down to his shoulders, and…and

"Ga, ack, ack!" cried Thunderchild and tried to run away from this creature

"What the hells the matter!?" cried the creature

"Your, your..!" gibbered Thunderchild and pointed to the rear of the creature

"Oh, my tail?" said the creature, swishing the aforementioned tail lightly

That was too much for Thunderchild, as he fainted.

"Strange," muttered the creature as he stood over Thunderchilds prostrate form "You'd have thought he'd never seen a genome before"


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter 2: Not in Kansas Anymore

****

Thunderchild awoke once again, to find himself lying on a comfortable bed, for a minute or two he just lay there running over the events of the last 24 hours in his head. Then he slowly got up and looked around the room he was in, it was much the same as the room he'd arrived in. Gods know how though.

_I don't think I'm on the Disc any more,_ he thought _where the hell am I?_

He noticed a bowl of fruit on a table in the corner but decided not to touch it, for all he knew it could contain poison. He rubbed his eyes, what was he doing here? The last thing he could remember was attacking the black wizard and then he was on this ship, if indeed it was a ship. Ships floated, they didn't fly like the birds!

He reached for his sword, which wasn't there.

"Damn!" he swore

Defenceless and in the middle of another world, could it get any worse?

The door clicked and swung slowly open, the monkey creature he saw earlier walked in with another of the same species, Thunderchild closely examined the both of them.

The male of the species had blonde hair, cut to about neck height, he wore loose baggy clothing and carried a small dagger in a sheath. The female was similarly dressed but her hair was black with purple highlights and it carried down to the back of her shoulders, at the moment she had it up in a ponytail. Thunderchild decided that if it wasn't for the tail she'd be quite attractive.

Thunderchild smiled to himself thinking _Ye gods man, can't you keep your mind off women for two seconds!? _

The male walked across the room and turned a chair around to face the bed that Thunderchild was sitting on and sat down.

"Erm, hiya, I'm Zidane and this," He indicated the female "Is Domino. We'd like to know who you are and how you got on the Prima Vista?"

"My name is Thunderchild, and to be frank I haven't got a clue how I got here, one minute I was fighting and the next I woke up here"  
Thunderchild noticed that Domino was watching him with a great distrust in her eyes, something he'd not noticed in Zidanes, as he looked back at her she quickly looked away. 

"Who were you fighting?" asked Zidane, dragging Thunderchilds attention from Domino

"Erm, they were two wizards, dark mages I can only presume, they'd been chasing me all the way from the Ramtops back to Ankh-Morpork"

"Ramtops? Ankh-Morpork? I've travelled far across the Mist Continent but I've never heard of those places"

"That's because they're not from this continent, or indeed I suspect, this world"

That got Dominos attention

"Are you trying to suggest you're from another planet??"

"Not suggest, I know that this isn't part of the disc, you're too advanced in technology for one thing"

Domino gave him a very suspicious look and went back to examining the ceiling, Thunderchild wondered what was so fascinating about the wooden beams.

"So, assuming you are from another world, how do these mages come into it?" continued Zidane

"Well, as I was fighting one he began chanting something about Gaya.."

"Gaia"

"Yeah, that'd be it, how'd you know?"

"It's the name of this planet"

"Really? Oh, well he was chanting something about Gaia and then there was a massive flash of white light and I blacked out, when I woke up I was here"

"Can you describe these mages to us?"

Thunderchild paused, searching his memory for events that happened less than forty-eight hours ago but seemed like years in the past. He wondered how Proeliator had fared, whether the mages had left or whether the battle had continued after his departure.

"Well, if I remember rightly they were dressed in shabby clothing, all black, with a wide brim dark black hat, I couldn't see much of their face, but I swear…"

Zidane leaned closer to Thunderchild

"What?"

"I swear their eyes glowed blood red," Thunderchild paused and then shook his head "No, sod it, that's impossible."

"As impossible as being transported to alien world?"

"Well, when you put it like that Mr Zidane"

"Hell, please, ditch the Mister, it's just Zidane ok?"

"Oh, ok, Zidane, thank you."

"Hmm," Zidane turned to Domino "These guys sound a bit too familiar don't they Dom?"

"Yes, they do, I'll go tell the boss"

With that she looked back at Thunderchild briefly and then with a flick of her tail, she opened and walked out the door, without shutting her tail in it, Thunderchild made a mental note to ask how she did that.

"Is there anything you need then Thunderchild?"

"Well, information really, about you, this world, everything"

Zidane smiled and flicked his tail slightly

"Well, you must understand that I can't tell you much at the moment but I can answer a few questions"

Thunderchild thought for a moment and then asked

"What are you?"

Zidane laughed briefly "Brief and to the point, I like you Thunderchild. Me and Domino are what are known as Genomes, we're a sort of monkey cross human but we all have some special abilities."

"Such as..?"

"Ah, but that would be telling," Zidane laughed again "Anything else?"

"What keeps this ship from plummeting to the ground?"

"This ship is powered by mist engines, in essence we sail above the mist, it's much more safer than trying to travel through it at ground level"

"Safer? How so?"

"The mist is a sort of life force of it's own, it can create mist creatures, which are generally hostile and powerful, and it's generally considered best to keep out of it"

Thunderchild raised his eyes at the mention of the power of the mist.

"Blimey, that's pretty nasty."

"Yeah, so Thunderchild, tell me some more of where you come from."

"Well, there's not a lot to be said, I live, or used to live on, the Discworld, which according to some priests and wizards, is carried through space on the back of four elephants who in turn stand on the back of a turtle, the Great A'tuin"

"What!? That sounds ridiculous!!"

"Really? How does your planet function?"

"Well, erm, it's spherical shape, like all planets, well I thought all anyway"

"Sphere!? How does that work, why doesn't everyone fall off the bottom?"

"Something called gravity I think"

"Sounds a bit risky to me."  
"I dunno Thunderchild,  I'm a fighter not a scientist! All I know is that it does work"

With that Zidane stood up and made for the door

"Wait," called Thunderchild "Will I be allowed outside at all?"

"I dunno, I'll have to ask the boss"

"The boss? Who's he?"

"His name is Baku and he's in charge around here, he'll decide what's going to happen with you"

"Oh, right, well… thank you Zidane."

"Don't mention it Thunderchild, welcome to Gaia."

With that Zidane walked out, also managing not to shut his tail in the door.

Thunderchild lay back down in his bed, Genomes, Gaia, spheres and ships. _It all didn't make sense and yet it did make sense_ Thunderchild thought. It obviously worked but he couldn't see how. 

_I guess it'll all make sense in the end, whatever end that'll be_ thought Thunderchild. He then remembered Domino and smiled, _Dammit_ he thought _I kinda like that strange genome._


	3. Trance

Chapter 3: Trance

Time passed incredibly slowly, sitting on his wooden and yet surprisingly comfortable bed, Thunderchild spent the time trying to figure out ways to escape from this cell and eventually this ship, he eventually threw all caution to the wind and helped himself to some strange looking fruits from the bowl on the table; they tasted quite nice and didn't cause him to be violently ill or fall into a sound sleep.

After what had to be hours, time meant nothing in an area without visibility of the sun, and Thunderchilds imp watch had stopped working ever since he'd arrived at this place because the imp hadn't been transported through with him; the ship lurched violently to one side and then shuddered, Thunderchild panicked and then attacked the door, after about three attempts the door gave way and he ran out into the corridor ready for action.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the Prima Vista, things were not going well, several monsters had appeared out of the mist and boarded the ship, at the first sign of them Zidane and Domino had rushed out onto the deck and attacked them. Domino managed to get several damaging blows in but had taken moderate damage as a result, Zidane had had better luck but the battle was still in the monsters favour; two versus six, never good odds. The rest of the Tantalus crew on board the Prima Vista were struggling to keep the ship under control as the mist whirled and eddied underneath them, plummeting the ship towards the ground and then thrusting it high back into the air.

Domino ran into the heart of the monsters, dodging beaks and talons thrust in her direction and swept her sword in a tight arc at the nearest monster; cutting a deep gash in it's scaly hide. As she turned around to run back out to safety she suddenly found her way blocked by another of the monsters which had moved in behind her, it struck across her arm cutting it down to the bone, she shuddered and felt a strong feeling of rage build within her, she knew she was about to go into Trance, the state of high emotional charge that heightened ones reflexes in battle. She prepared to receive another blow from the creature, ducking down and putting her arms up front of her face in a reflex action. The blow never came.

The stranger from another planet, what was his name again? Thunderchild, that was it, was slashing deeply into the creature with his large two-handed sword,_ I thought we'd taken that away from him_ she thought. 

She then noticed with some level of astonishment that he'd gone into Trance, _I didn't think that would be possible for him_, she thought and then joined him in fighting the creature off and then returned to Zidane who was fighting another of the creatures that was threatening to snap the ships main mast in two. 

Thunderchild followed her, _typical _he thought _I save her life and does she say thank you? Hell as like she does! _And then he charged another of the creatures cutting its head clean from it's body. _Unusual_ he thought _I never remember being this strong, or this quick, maybe it's the air here? _Then he caught Zidane giving him a strange look and found that in the reflection of one of ships windows that his hair had gone a bright white; and his armour was positively glowing.

"What the hell's happening to me!?" he yelled at Zidane

"It's Trance Thunderchild, don't worry about it, just help me kill these things!"

Thunderchild shrugged and charged another of the creatures, killing it in one hit.

After another five minutes of fighting the deck lay strewn in blood and body parts, all from the creatures that had attacked; the ship had stabilised itself and everything was relatively back to normal, except for Thunderchild for who there were plenty of questions to be answered.

"What the hell is trance all about then?" he asked Zidane

Thunderchild looked back at the window and at his reflection, his hair had gone back to normal now and his armour no longer glowed, he felt his usual self, no more, no less.

"Trance is usually brought on by a strong emotion, that itself is usually brought on by a sustained period of hits from the enemy."

Domino walked over, her arm bandaged

"I was nearly in trance when you interrupted," she said looking at Thunderchild "I could have taken them on easily, you didn't need to get involved"

"Well, I'm sorry but from what I could see you were about to get massacred by those things"

"I could have gotten myself out of it, there was no need for you to interfere with things that you know nothing about, you don't even belong here Human!"

With that she stormed off down into the holds of the ship.

"Ok, that hurt"

"You'll have to excuse Domino, she's not too fond of humans, she's had a lot of history if you know what I mean"

"I think I understand, still she's got a point, what do I know?"

"Well, I think you kicked arse back there, if you can do that alright then you'll do fine here"

"Thank you"

Zidane went to walk away and then stopped and turned back to Thunderchild

"There's one thing I don't understand," he said "You hadn't been hurt by those monsters, why did you go into trance?"

"I'm not sure, I saw Domino; that she'd been hurt, and I knew I had to help her, even though she didn't appreciate it"

"You went into Trance over Domino?"

"Yeah, something like that"

Zidane smiled at him and then looked to where Domino had gone down into the hold

"You like her don't you?"

Thunderchild blushed and lowered his head

"Guilty as charged Zidane"

Zidane laughed and then looked long and hard at Thunderchild

"I think she likes you too, but she'll be damned if you'll get that out of her"

With that Zidane took the same way down into the hold that Domino had taken leaving a very confused Thunderchild sitting by himself on the deck.

Shortly after Zidane left, some other crewmembers came up on deck  to remove any valuable items from the corpses of the monsters and throw the rest overboard, Thunderchild helped them, and it was while he was helping clear out one of the monsters he came across a silver charm necklace which he put in his pocket for safe keeping, _After all, _he thought _I might not be staying with these guys so why give them everything I have? _

As he was helping throw the last of the bodies overboard a shadow fell next to him, he turned to see a short and slightly fat creature with pointed ears poking through, with more of a muzzle than a face.

"You Thunderchild?" he asked

"Yeah, that's me" 

The creature extended a furry paw/hand in what Thunderchild correctly presumed was a handshake gesture.

"I'm Baku, I heard what you did during the skirmish we had; Thank you"

"Not a problem, so you're the infamous 'boss' I've heard about, pleased to meet you"

"Likewise, you've presented us with quite a puzzle Thunderchild"

"You're not the only ones, I'm just as puzzled as you"

"Here, what are we doing talking out here? Come back to my cabin, we can have a drink"

"Thank you"

Baku and Thunderchild walked down into the hold of the ship and along to the back where they entered a large but modest cabin with some large windows facing behind the ship.

Baku poured both of them a drink and then sat down to a small round table, beckoning Thunderchild to do the same.

"So, Thunderchild, You were battling two Black mages before you came here"

"Yes, it was during the battle I was teleported"

"Ok, well, I'm glad in a way that we've met up because that information is very valuable to me"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, as Zidane no doubt told you, we had a rather large spot of trouble a year ago with black mages that were created by the Queen of Alexandria in a period of unrest. We thought that we'd sorted that mess out, but apparently we haven't, and now they're more powerful than ever. Thankfully they seem to be confined to a small number of mages"

"Zidane never mentioned this, so, where is this ship headed?"

"At the moment? Lindblum"

"Lindblum?"

"Yeah, it sounds a lot like that Ankh-Morpork you described only maybe a bit more advanced"

Thunderchild sipped some more of his drink, ach, it was strong and burned the throat but it was what he needed after recent events. He then leaned back and stretched his legs.

"So, what part am I playing in this?"

Baku shifted uneasily in his chair and then fixed Thunderchild with a shrewd look

"Well, after how well you performed in battle there's a berth for you on the Prima Vista, however should you choose not to join us, there's bound to be something to your liking in Lindblum"

Thunderchilds eyes widened slightly

"So there's no way I can be returned?"

"No, not at the moment"

"DAMN!!!"

Baku looked very puzzled at Thunderchilds outburst

"Is something the matter?"

"It's not your fault Baku, to be frank your hospitality here has been much better than I expected but I left a friend of mine fighting for his life, for all I know he could be dead by now!"

"I understand, during that period I mentioned earlier, we lost Blank a close college of ours, to a petrified forest, however, we got lucky and were able to revive him later but for a time it was as though he was dead."

"Aye, it's a tough thing, I've often lost friends"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm a soldier, I fought for my country in a war that never should have happened, over a small strip of an island that had reappeared in the sea between our two nations. The powers in charge decided that fighting was better than talking and sent us into battle."

Baku leaned forward

"Please Thunderchild, go on"

Thunderchild sighed and took a deep draught of his drink and then put it down on the table before continuing:

"The war only lasted a couple of days, the island sank back into the sea less than a week later. It was long enough though. I was a member of the 101st Screaming Vultures magic carpet squadron, we were positioned far behind enemy lines in order to capture a key bridge while the 30th Camel corps pushed through the frontlines to us."

"But, it went wrong"

Thunderchild put his head in his hands

"Yes, badly wrong. Initial intelligence reports indicated that the area around our landing point was clear of enemy troops. They were very, very wrong. A strong enemy cavalry unit was resting from the frontlines there and we landed," his voice faltered

Baku reached over to Thunderchild and put his hand on his shoulder

"It's ok Thunderchild, you don't have to go on if you don't want to"

"No, it must be said"

"Ok, carry on then"

"We landed practically on top of them; it was a massacre. Not many of us survived the original cavalry surge; I was one of the few. I saw, I saw my best friends blood leak out into the noonday sand. There was nothing, nothing I could have done to save them. When the cavalry returned to finish us off, I just put up my hands and surrendered, I didn't want to see more of my friends die that day"

Thunderchild brought us head back up again and looked Baku squarely in the eye. In Thunderchilds eyes Baku saw pain, anguish and helplessness at a horror that there was nothing he could have done to avoid. In Bakus eyes Thunderchild saw wisdom tempered by experience, both men formed a mutual respect for each other there and then.

"Ok Thunderchild, thank you for telling me that, I can understand you a lot better now. Go back to your cabin, have a rest, help yourself to anything on this ship, it'll be another two days before we reach Lindblum so I think you'd better prepare yourself for what lies ahead"

"Thank you Baku, thank you for listening"

"We're all in the same boat now Thunderchild, pun unintended"

Thunderchild smiled and then walked out of the cabin, Baku finished off his drink and then walked over to the window.

_Ah Thunderchild, what other horrors must we both see before we can rest in our quest for peace?_ He thought


	4. A History Uncovered

Chapter 4: A History Uncovered

On his way back to his cabin Thunderchild thought long and hard about the upcoming visit to Lindblum _Maybe I can find someone to send me back_ he thought; then a sense of slight guilt overtook him, _No, I can't just leave these people, after what they've done for me, they've treated me very well _He paused, looking around him. He was in a long corridor that seemed to stretch from one end of the ship to the other with other corridors joining in along the way. _Baku's right_ he thought _We're all in this now, the disc and gaia, if these mages can attack the disc and truly are as powerful as he thought then they were a distinct danger to the disc and must be stopped_. 

He continued walking thinking of what had happened in his past, mulling over events that had long gone. He didn't even notice Domino walking out of one of the connecting corridors until he walked straight into her

"Why don't you look where you're going human!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you"

"So I noticed!"

Thunderchild had had just about enough of this genome and whirled round on her

"Look, for crying out loud can't you just get off my case for more than five minutes!? Ever since I got here you've done nothing but chip away at me. I saw what was happening in that fight, even in the so-called Trance you couldn't have fought your way out of that mess. Admit it I saved your life! You could have said thank you, you could have just muttered it on passing but **NO**!" He made Domino flinch slightly when he shouted, "You just had to have another crack at me. So I'm human, so what? Just because I'm not a genome or anything else, it doesn't mean I'm any less of a person! I'm fed up of being treated like I'm out of place. Just come to my planet, then see who'll be out of place!!"

With that he turned and stormed off down the corridor, he'd only got half-way when a voice behind him said

"Thunderchild?"

He turned to see Domino standing behind him, looking slightly ashamed

"I'm sorry, you did help save my life; Thank you"

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

Domino looked long and hard at Thunderchild and then ran back down the corridor, hands over her face, Thunderchild thought for a moment he could hear sobbing.

"Oh now what have I done!?" he cried and ran after her.

He followed her to a cabin and waited for a moment before slowly entering. Domino was sitting with her legs crossed and her back to him, she was also hanging from one of the beams in the ceiling by her tail.

"Go away" she said before he had had a chance to announce his presence

"Look Domino, I'm sorry"

She whirled around at him with fire in her eyes

"You NEVER shout at me, EVER!! I have been through more in life than you!!"

That got Thunderchilds back up

"Don't you bet on it monkey girl!"

She reacted strongly to that, jumping across the room at Thunderchild and knocking him to the ground, she raised a fist to hit him in the face but he was able to catch it in his hand before she could actually strike him.

"Domino, what are you doing?" he tried but he couldn't get through to her, she had the look of murder in her eyes and there was nothing Thunderchild could say or do to stop her. He pushed her off him and stood up, she instantly jumped to her feet and ran at him again, this time he side-stepped and swung her head over heels so that she landed on her back in a fall that should have winded anyone, but she got straight back up again and this time was more cautious in her approach, circling him slowly looking for a weak spot.

Thunderchild felt an itching feeling in the back of his head that rapidly grew into a headache; _ow_ he thought _what the hell is that?_ Then he noticed Domino staring intently at him. Something inside him clicked and suddenly the pain was removed.

Domino sagged slightly and gave him an incredulous look

"That…should have killed..you!"

Thunderchild shrugged and circled to her left slightly, as he did she drew herself up again, and Thunderchild felt the same itching feeling in the back of his head begin again. This time he not only shrugged it off, he felt a rush of heat towards his forehead as he sent out a physic blast in response.

Midway to Domino it met another blast coming back and created a feedback loop of physic energy, which steadily grew and grew. Domino and Thunderchild faced each other across the empty room, both with laboured breathing and faces breaking out in sweat, neither wanting to drop their guard should the blast strike them.

They remained like this for about five minutes while the blast grew larger and larger, suddenly both relaxed their guard and were instantly struck by the blast.

Domino tensed up and fell to the floor, unconscious while Thunderchild convulsed slightly and was thrown backward across the room before hitting the floor.

Thunderchilds life flashed before his eyes:

His life in Ankh-Morpork, getting into fights in the outskirts of the Shades, being heavily drunk and trashing the Mended Drum pub

Being captured in the Ankh-Klatch wars, suffering brief but painful torture at the hands of the Ankhs

Fighting in the aforementioned war, losing nearly every friend he ever had.

Living in Khot-Lip-Khin in Klatch, running through the streets after stealing from the bazaar.

There it should have ended, but it didn't…it carried on….

_Back into a past Thunderchild never knew he had._

Flashes of indistinct memory. A Party, red dresses and dinners suits, wine and the laughter of guests. Then a more distinct memory, talking to a pretty woman of about 18 about flying as a fighter pilot in the Terran space program

"It must be very frightening at times"

"It does get pretty hairy very often" he'd replied

They had talked more and then had gone outside to sit on the balcony, now he could remember why the party was taking place, it was a ceremony to celebrate his squadrons 100th mission. He and this woman had sat there watching the stars for what had had to have been ages, her name was Jara, he could remember, Jara Gedyen. She was a scientist working on the recall project. A project creating creatures with programmable memories so that peoples personalities could be transferred over to these creatures before they died. In that way they could live forever in some form.

Thunderchild had thought it a great idea, but his mind had been inclined to think of the military aspects of the creations, an army of programmable soldiers.

Jara had argued quite strongly against this but they had finished the night in each others arms, watching the stars shine brightly. Thunderchild had never felt that way about someone before and the emotions he felt came as a surprise to him.

Then his communicator bleeped and he found he had a message calling him back to the fighter base on an urgent basis. The rest of his squadron were leaving so he joined them, waving goodbye to Jara as he pulled away in the staff hovercar, she stood at the top of the steps her dress gently flowing in the wind that had just began to blow up, he'd never forget that sight. 

The memory changed to a fighter cockpit, it all seemed familier to him now considering he'd never seen one before in his life, or at least thought he hadn't but he knew all the switches and what they did.

Main cannon, lightspeed drive engage, particle torpedoes, it was all coming back to him now. Suddenly a small face appeared in a little screen next to him and a voice crackled into existence in the cockpit.

"All fighter squadrons this is the Quentin, the enemy ship is entering sensor range, prepare to engage"

He looked out into space from his cockpit window, alongside him flew other ships much like his, and further back larger ships floated along.

Far away up front a small object appeared with a small flash of light. The voice spoke again saying "The ship has come out of lightspeed and is engaging sublight drive, all fighters charge weapons"

He felt his hands working over the controls, flicking switches here and there and then gripping the control stick tightly in one hand he watched as the object grew quickly in size into a grey metal cube. Suddenly a dull mechanical voice, spoken as if thousands were repeating the same words in harmony

"We are the Borg, you will surrender your ships and prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is futile"

The metallic voice disappeared and was replaced by something more familiar, the voice of his wing commander

"All fighter squadrons, engage now, now, now"

He pushed the accelerator fully forward and increased speed to meet up with the cube; all of his wing mates did the same.

As they approached the cube it fired off four projectiles that struck the fighters to his left, all exploded when the projectiles hit them. The flashes made Thunderchild wince, as did the knowledge that his friends were inside those fighters, people he'd shared drinks with, fought alongside and celebrated with over the past four years.

Then the cube covered the nearest command cruiser in a green light, which came from a point on the cubes surface

"This is the Devington! We're losing power, that beam is drawing our shield power down, we're about to…arrrrrrgh!"

The transmission mercifully cut off, but Thunderchild knew that the cruisers crews end had been less than merciful. He aimed his weapons at the point from which the beam came and fired a full spread of three particle torpedoes followed up by a volley of cannon-fire. 

The shots had no effect

"Quentin, this is fighter command, our shots seem to have no effect on them, better bring in the big guns"

"Roger that Fighter command, charging hyper-cannons now"

Less than 10 seconds after he had said that, a massive volley of very bright cannon fire overtook Thunderchilds fighter and struck the cube, some small explosions played across the surface but the end result was less than impressive

"Dammit, we can't touch them!"

"All ships fire on target!!"

What followed was the most confusing ten minutes that Thunderchild had ever encountered, space became filled with cannon and hyper-cannon fire and beams of light all too frequently flashed out from the cube and created a path of destruction where-ever they played.

However it was to no avail.

"All ships, we're taking heavy losses, retreat, I repeat all ships regroup and retreat immediately"

Thunderchild swung his ship around, as two fighters heavily damaged and on fire flew past in front of him, missing him by metres, and set a course back to Terra, engaging the lightspeed drive when he was safely out of the battle.

They had lost; there was nothing they could do to stop the Borg now.

The memory changed again, he was sitting in a barracks with what was left of his fighter team, a radio was playing the news in the background, Thunderchild could hear the panic in the radio announcers voice

"So far the cube ship has ignored all our attempts to establish contact with it, our main fleet was ineffective against their weaponry. There is nothing we can do except pray now. Evacuation ships are leaving in the following places: Guitsburg, Hallis, Bagury and Jagestung. The Borg will arrive in orbit in approximately three hours."

His other fighters were talking too; he listened to what they were saying

"Dammit, I feel so helpless" said one

"Yeah, our weapons couldn't scratch the damn thing!"

"Maybe there is a way" Thunderchild heard himself say

"How so?"

"It would be suicide but it might just work."

"Go on, at the moment I'm open to any suggestions"

Thunderchild felt himself sigh and rub his hands nervously 

"A lightspeed jump into the cube, it might do some damage and force it to retreat"

There was a long pause as each of the fighter pilots let this suggestion sink in, they all knew what it meant, there would be no going back, no chance to see Terra or anyone they loved again. Thunderchild thought of Jara at that point, wondering if she had managed to get off the planet yet.

Then one of the younger pilots nodded and said

"It's gotta be worth a try. Lets blow these bastards out of this system!"

A ragged cheer went up from the rest of the pilots as they filed out to their fighters. Thunderchild didn't follow them immediately but went to a videphone and dialled Jaras number, it took a while to connect but then her face appeared on the screen again and she smiled as she saw him.

"Hiya, I hear your fighter squadron took heavy losses against the Borg"

"Yeah, we were pretty much wiped out"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you're alright though."

"Yeah, err Jara, that's the thing. I'm about to go into battle against the Borg again and I won't be coming back"

"Won't be coming back?"

"No"

There was a stunned silence as Jara bowed her head slightly, Thunderchild thought he could hear sobbing at her end.

"I'll…miss you" she managed after a time

"I'll miss you too Jara, I'll always be with you. Right by your side, I'll never leave you."

She started to openly cry now "W-why!? Why does it h-have to happen now!!? We've only just met!"

"I know Jara, I know"

Thunderchild put his hand palm down onto the screen, Jara placed hers on her screen too, though there was plastic and miles of cabling between them it made them feel that somehow they were closer together. Then, the bases power went down and the screen went black. It was all Thunderchild could do not to cry as her picture blinked away. Alarms started off all over the base, that could only mean one thing, the Borg had arrived, and sooner than expected!! Thunderchild could only guess at the devastation they would cause if they were not stopped now, and with that knowledge he ran to his fighter craft, knowing that it was only he and the rest of his fighter squadron that stood between the Borg and Terra.

They wouldn't fail; they _COULDN'T_ fail!

Thunderchilds fighter sat on the paved fighter station, it's engines idling over, the sunset glinting off the cockpit window, he ran over to it and pressed his hand on the door button and climbed through the engineering room into the cockpit. Strapping himself into his seat he hit several buttons and put his helmet on, he heard the engines pitch change behind him as they powered up fully. He switched thrusters to hover and power to full. Slowly but getting faster by the second, the fighter craft lifted into the air, as it did Thunderchild looked around the city of Hallis, the city of the greats, the pride and joy of Terra. He knew it would be the last time he'd ever see it. He tapped the communications button and set the broadcast to all ships

"Take a good look people, we'll never be closer to home than we are now"

Thunderchild knew that the rest of his squadron were thinking the same thing as they followed him into the atmosphere of Terra. Suddenly far away to Thunderchilds right, a beam of light shot out of the darkening night sky and hit the ground creating a large explosion

"They're attacking!! The Borg are attacking!!!" screamed one of his comrades

"I see it, let's go end this before it starts" replied Thunderchild

The sky darkened more as the atmosphere thinned and disappeared, before long the stars were out and Thunderchild could see the Borg cube in orbit, raining down fire upon his home. Thunderchild changed his thrusters to forward motion and prepared to broadcast his last message to the squadron.

"Ok, thrusters to forward, prepare to jump to lightspeed when I give the order"

Thunderchild knew that if they engaged the lightspeed drive too soon then they would not be in the matter stream and wouldn't have any effect on the cube. They had to be close enough. Thunderchild pressed a few buttons and got a range to target display appear on the control panel in front of him.

_100 miles_

The cube fired it's green beam down onto the planets surface, keeping it locked on something, Thunderchild dreaded to think what devastating affect it was having on the planets remaining population.

_80 miles_

Thunderchild did a quick system check on the engines, found no faults and prepared to engage the lightspeed drive at 35 miles from the Borg cube, that should give them enough time.

_60 miles_

Another green beam fired out and engulfed a nearby squadron member, instantly the rest of the squadron opened fire.

"Dammit, hold your fire, they won't attack us unless we're a threat!"

But the damage was done, the Borg cube re-evaluated its threat priority and concentrated it's attention on the fighters approaching it. Several torpedoes left the cube and streaked out towards Thunderchilds squadron, Thunderchild left it to the last moment and then screamed

"Fighters, break break break!"

The squadron instantly dispersed, every ship for itself, trying to avoid the deadly torpedoes headed their way. Thunderchild found himself with a torpedo right on his tail, he pushed his engines onto overload and headed flat out directly for the cube, the only way he could see of evading the torpedo was to bring it back to those who'd fired it. 

_40 miles_

There wasn't any point in ordering lightspeed now, the rest of his squadron were scattered and one ship at a time wasn't going to be much use, it needed to be a concentrated assault. 

A flash of light past him and impacted on his cube creating a very large explosion that looked like it could have done major damage to the cube but when the fireball cleared Thunderchild saw that the damage was merely superficial. Then he realised what was happening. The squadron was beginning their run, without him!

"Echo Squadron, disengage your runs, I repeat disengage your runs, we need to do this together!!"

Another ship flew past him and impacted on the cube. Thunderchild almost screamed at them "NO! STOP IT, YOU'RE WASTING YOUR LIVES FOR NOTHING!!!"

_20 miles_

Thunderchild suddenly realised what was happening and pulled hard back on the control stick to avoid a collision with the cube, the torpedo following him impacted on the Borg hull, with minimal damage to the cube. The fighter flew, less than 5 miles off the cubes surface as more and more ships flung themselves at the cube, Thunderchild didn't what to think how many pilots were needlessly sacrificing their lives.

A flash of light nearly blinded him and suddenly the whole control panel in front of him lit up with red lights. _Uh oh_ Thunderchild thought_, not good, not good at all_

His ship spiralled out of control flying off into space

"Ooooooooooh Crap!" he screamed as he tried to return the fighter under control. However with the majority of his control system fried, there was little he could do to recover any sort of control over the ship. After about half an hours worth of struggling, he gave up and surveyed the damage.

Lightspeed drive was fairly badly damaged, Life support was in very bad condition, and flight controls were offline. There was only one possible alternative that Thunderchild knew about and even that alternative was experimental and not something that Thunderchild would normally even consider. 

He hit the cryostasis button.

A steel bubble expanded around his seat and a compressed gas was pumped in, Thunderchild felt himself falling slowly asleep.

The next memory gave quickly after that. Thunderchild remembered awaking from stasis to find a warning light bleeping on his console, he hadn't a clue how long he'd been in stasis, it could have been days it could have been weeks, it could even have been years! He looked at the readout on his control panel, another planet had been detected and the ship was on an intercept course for it. Sublight engines had been returned to full power, as had his flight control. Thunderchild mentally thanked the inventor of the auto-repair system. 

He leaned forward and read some more data on this planet, _strange_ he thought _it's not spherical it's a disc! _He increased engine power to full and then cut the engines totally, relying on the momentum of the ship to carry it to the disc and save power for the landing.

Within minutes the disc filled the cockpit screen, he could see continents, oceans, even grey smudges that were probably cities down there, and in the middle of this giant disc a mountain stretch high up into the top of the atmosphere. Thunderchild looked to his left and right to see the rim of the disc where the oceans just fell over the side. It was like the waterfalls of Retara on Terra only on a planet sized scale, Thunderchild mentally flinched when he thought of Terra and what it must be going through now or indeed, gone through years ago.

A few minutes later and the ship hit the atmosphere, a blinding red scorching across the front of the craft as the powerful friction rubbed the metal red. Thunderchild could see that he was heading for some desert land; hopefully the sand would cushion his impact. Then he lost view of everything as he hit the cloud layer, which was quite thick. Suddenly the desert vista opened up in front of him and Thunderchild crossed his hands over his chest and prayed.

The ship smashed into the top of a sand dune and bounced over it, sailing through the air and crashing into another dune, it carried on in this way for about a mile at high speed before smashing into a rock and flipping over and sliding gently into a darkened cave.

There Thunderchilds new memories ended, but something strange happened. The memories continued, not his memories though but the memories of someone else.

Someone he once knew by the name of Jara Gedyen but know knew by a completely different name.

**_Domino._**


	5. Hidden Love

**Chapter 5: Hidden Love**

Once again, clear images were hard to fully understand, everything came thick and fast. Flashes of bright light, explosions, people crying out in agony. 

Then the images flicked to a research laboratory, people walking around in white coats and electronic clipboards, in the middle of this gigantic room was a clear cylinder with a form floating freely inside of it. The person whose memories that Thunderchild was experiencing walked over to a fellow scientist and said 

"The subject is displaying an advanced cranial capacity"

The other scientist, a small bald headed person with thick spectacles took a close look at his clipboard and nodded.

"Yes, this is the best result we've had so far"

Thunderchild then felt himself walk over to the cylinder and look inside. Inside the cylinder, Thunderchild saw, to his horror, Domino, or someone who looked a lot like her floating, head bowed, life-less inside this tube of a watery substance.

"Jara!" he heard someone call and he felt himself turn around

"Nigemo," he heard himself say "What's the matter?"

Nigemo walked up to him and smiled, she was a young woman in her late teens, and she smiled as she said 

"Are you going to the pilots ball tonight?"

Thunderchild felt himself reply 

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Nigemo giggled slightly and ran back to her station

_Jara,_ Thunderchild thought, _Oh my God, this must be Jaras memories…but how?_

"Ok people, we're ready to began the animation process." Called out an older graying man in one corner of the laboratory, Thunderchild knew somehow that he was the main person in charge of the project. Thunderchild also knew that this was "Project Recall" the well published attempt at the creation of a superbeing with a transferable memory. Eventually, it was suggested that there would no longer be anything such as death, life would continue but in another form, another body.

"Beginning cardiac stimulation" announced a scientist that Thunderchild couldn't see because he or indeed she was hidden by a large rack of computers.

"Activating cranial functions" he felt himself say

The form inside the cylinder began to stir slightly, fingers moving slightly.

"Readings are indicating normal activity, beginning stage two." Announced the chief scientist

The laboratory had gone a deathly quiet, as everyone looked at the cylinder, Thunderchild had a feeling that this had been the most successful experiment so far.

"Removing stasis water" announced Nigemo as the water drained out of the tank, suddenly the genome slumped against the tank walls.

"She's going critical!!" warned a scientist behind Thunderchild

"Increasing cardiac rate, stimulating blood flow" countered the scientist behind the computers.

The genome staggered back upright and then opened her eyes, examining everyone in the room closely, Thunderchild felt a chill run down his spine when he was observed. She stood back, tail swishing uncertainly, as if unsure what move to make next.

"Secondary phase is complete, well done people"

Everyone around Thunderchild began to slowly and quietly clap their hands, it was the first time the experiment had worked properly.

However the genome appeared less than pleased, it began to thump the glass with one fist, then transferred to both fist, smacking the glass repeatedly. Then one of the scientists screamed and fell to the ground clutching his head, another followed and then another. Then someone realised what was happening

"It has physic powers!!"

Another scientist fell to the ground

Thunderchild felt himself say "Shut it down!! Pump in the gas!!"

Someone stabbed at a few buttons and then a hissing noise filled the room, the genome continued hitting the glass, making little progress. Suddenly it's eyes rolled back in its head and it slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Thank goodness for that" someone sighed

"Experiment suspended at 14:89" said the chief scientist

"Are they still alive?" asked Thunderchild, indicating the still forms on the ground

A scientist walked over and checked the victims pulses

"No, that physic power must have fried their minds"

Thunderchild noted with regret that Nigemo was one of the fallen. 

A bright flash of light, city towers falling, rubble raining down on terrified people.

A party, Thunderchild recognised the occasion, "The Pilots Ball" he then found himself in an unusual circumstance….talking to himself. He suddenly knew more about himself now too, his name on Terra was Yissan Gojenta, he was just under 19 and a new fighter pilot in Echo Squadron. Although he hadn't flown many of the 100 missions that the other pilots were now celebrating, he has respected because of his skills as a fighter pilot.

Thunderchild felt strong feelings for Yissan, even though he knew it was himself.

It was a most curious feeling, Thunderchild wasn't quite sure how to feel. Though he respected that this was how Jara had felt about him.

He still wasn't sure just how he was experiencing her side of events though.

Thunderchild knew what was to come, albeit from the other side of events; the talking, the flirting, the sitting under the moonlit stars, the call to return to base and the sorrow of goodbye.

More flashes of light, explosions tearing across the city, smoke blotting out the noonday sun.

Thunderchild now found himself in a staff room, inside the same laboratory he had been in earlier he presumed. The television was switched on, a news broadcast was in progress.

"The Borg cube has now arrived in orbit, sooner than expected. Echo squadron of fighters scrambled to intercept and some even tried a suicide run at the cube but all sadly were destroyed. We've lost contact with Hallis now, last reports indicated that casualties were extremely high. We will continue to bring you reports as soon as we…."

The picture suddenly cut off.

"Damn," someone swore "There goes Guitsburg" 

Thunderchild could feel himself crying uncontrollably, someone had their arm around his shoulder

"There, there Jara. I'm sure it would have been a quick death, he probably never even knew what had hit him"

"Why? Why does all this have to happen now? Why couldn't it have happened later!?"

"Who knows why things happen Jara, perhaps we'll be alright out of this"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're miles from the nearest city, we might not be found by the Borg here, we might just make it out alive"

Thunderchild knew that there was a possibility that she was right, that they might get lucky, the Borg might never detect their laboratory.

"This is Yinzi to all scientists, we're going to go for the personality transfer now, please report to the main laboratory immediately, it's now or never people." 

A bright flash of light, a hand outstretched causing destruction by the force of the mind.

In the next memory Thunderchild was back in the lab, for what he presumed was the DNA transfer. He also remembered that a year or so ago they had created another genome, a male variant and something had gone wrong during the experiment, it had escaped. They presumed it hadn't gone far though but no-one could find it.

"DNA splicing is complete, we've appeared to had done this one" announced a scientist on the far left of the room.

"Congratulations people, we've finally cracked the secret of eternal life" cried the chief scientist.

Thunderchild looked at the genome in the tank again, he right uneasy about this new creation, bearing in mind what had happened with her before.

The chief scientist, Thunderchild could remember his name now, Lawrence, spoke up again "Right, lets begin construction of them all, maybe we can use them to defeat the Borg!"

"What!? As an army!?" Thunderchild felt himself shout

"Yes, now we can finally take control of Terra"

A few other scientists were agreeing with Lawrence and walking over to him, the majority though were disagreeing. Lawrence didn't appear to like the idea of this and he pressed a few buttons on the side of the tank. The tank started to open up!

"No! What are you doing!!?" cried Thunderchild "Shut the tank back up, it's not ready!"

But the damage was done, as the tank opened up the genome leaped out and walked over to Lawrence, kneeling before him.

"I await your command" she said

Thunderchild knew with an increasing dread that Lawrence had planned this all along, that this was the end result of Project Recall, not eternal life but eternal war. Their boss was a mad man.

Thunderchild ran and hid behind one of the control matrixes as the genome began the destruction of those unfortunate enough to be in its way. Thunderchild heard people scream and fall to the floor, quite obviously dead. No-one with the top of their head missing like that could ever be alive.

Thunderchild felt himself hit several buttons on the matrix, he saw that the genome was still partly connected to the machine, if he could just transfer his own personality over he could stop what Lawrence had started. 

He put on the transfer head gear, he had to be quick now he could see the genome walked his way, computers exploding as she walked past them.

**_25%_**

"Come on, Come on" he muttered

**_50%_**

The genome knew something was up as she turned and looked straight at Thunderchild and began to walk over to him with a look of hate in her eyes.

**_75%_**

The genome jumped onto a desk in front of Thunderchild and raised her hand in preparation for a physic blast that would split Thunderchilds head open much like the other unfortunate souls in the laboratory.

**_100% _**

_FLASH!_

Suddenly Thunderchild saw the scene from the other side of the looking glass, from the eyes of genome, he knew that he had successfully transferred his personality over, but it was having no effect, he couldn't stop the genome from being who she was.

"Leave that one" Lawrence said

Thunderchild felt himself stop and realise the charge he was building up and turn to Lawrence

"As you command"

"Come genome, we have a planet to take back, and I don't mean Terra"

The smell of burning hurt Thunderchilds nose as the scene flickered again, this time to a city, much like Ankh-Morpork. He could feel himself walking and felt rage and fear inside of himself, he knew that Jara still couldn't take control of this genome. Something inside was stirring though, hidden emotions that could take control, Thunderchild could feel these emotions, of hate and anger, he knew that they couldn't be allowed to take control.

"Destroy this city" she had been commanded, and that was what she had to do. 

There was no regret, no sadness just a cool calm rage. Thunderchild felt his arm raising and a blast of energy turned a tower into a pile of rubble.

People ran into the streets screaming and pointing at him, with a wave of his hand they spontaneously exploded into flame. Stepping over burnt corpses, and ignoring the smell of burning fresh he continued, shattering another building into fragments, setting fire to the survivors.

Before long the local army turned up, she felt their consciousness before they arrived, then they came into view running around the corner of the street up ahead swords raised. When they got near to Thunderchild they shouted out

"Stop or we will be forced to kill you!"

Thunderchild turned and stared hard at them, as one they screamed and fell to the floor clutching their skulls. Then he continued, creating a fireball that set fire to a building, as the occupants of the building ran out into the street Thunderchild also cried out. They were children, it must have been a school of some sort, Thunderchild begged with whatever was controlling the body he was in not to kill them. For a moment it seemed as though he was winning and that they would be spared. Then his hand came up and the children disappeared into a fireball, when the flames cleared nothing could be seen of them.

He continued like this until every building in the small town was levelled, and every occupant was dead. There was nothing he could do but watch as atrocity after atrocity was committed by the body he was occupying. 

Then he was back in a laboratory with Lawrence, he was studying him from the corner of the room they were sitting in. 

"Well done my Mithril Yugami, you did well. Now all of Gaia knows my power"

He stood, his grey eyes scruntising every small detail, every part of Thunderchild.

"Something troubles you my Mithril"

Thunderchild felt his mouth open and close but had no control over what was being said

"Why?"

"Why? They had to be shown, there is no use having power unless you're prepared to use it"

Thunderchild could feel doubt in his sub consciousness, knew that the control over this body was weakening, now he thought now is the time.

Actively he began pressing in on the consciousness of the genome, feeding in his thoughts, his emotions until it overwhelmed the original programming and finally he took control.

"But, surely there was another way" he said

"THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY my Mithril, people have to be shown or else they would not fear, and fear is the pathway to power, DO NOT DISAGREE WITH ME Mithril, I made you! I OWN YOU!!"

Lawrence looked Thunderchild long and hard in the eyes and sighed

"Maybe you are not as strong as I designed you to be, perhaps we should create another"

"NO" came a voice from the door behind Thunderchild "You promised there would be no others with a soul"

"Ah, Kuja, how nice of you to join us" smiled Lawrence

Kuja walked in, he was a genome too but pure evil, something must have gone badly wrong during his creation but it had worked out to the benefit of Lawrence who was equally evil. Kuja scanned Thunderchild briefly and sneered.

"So this was the best you could do? With my DNA!? Ha, it's useless, melt it down and make another"

"She's not useless, why yesterday evening she single-handedly destroyed Gilfon and Tyrent"

Kuja seemed unimpressed, and stood next to Lawrence with his back turned, he murmured something to Lawrence and Lawrence acknowledged it with a nod.

"Ok Mithril, you may go, return to me this evening, I will have more work for you."

Thunderchild walked out, once outside he looked around. He had to escape, but where? He ran, his mind scanning the building around him, he was in that way able to avoid anyone walking past, as he ran down one corridor he suddenly ran into another genome, jumping he turned to run away but something made him look back.

It was Zidane.

He continued walking as if he hadn't even seen Thunderchild.

_Strange_ thought Thunderchild _obviously he hasn't got a soul yet   _

It took him a long time and many dead-ends but finally Thunderchild found a hidden exit, smashing open the door with his physic powers he ran off deep into the forest outside. 

Then the memories started to come thick and fast.

Wandering through the forests, running into a bunch of humans who called themselves "The Bandits" Alex and Sam.

Staying with "The Bandits" encountering many creatures along the way, including a foray into another world consisting of strange monsters called Pokemon.

Meeting up with Zidane and the Tantalus crew during that adventure. 

All the time fighting that killing urge within him, the urge to destroy and to conquer.


	6. A meeting with Cid

**Chapter 6: A meeting with Cid**

Domino awoke with a painful headache, she was in her cabin on the Prima Vista, standing up slowly and gingerly she made her way over to the window, the city of Lindblum sprawled out below her. Parts of it newer than others, because of the destruction caused by an eidolon during the Alexandrian conflict. 

She remembered what she had seen, who she was and who that Thunderchild was. 

Who could have thought it, after all these years that Yissan would return, she was so surprised to see him alive. She hadn't even realised who he was until her old memories had resurfaced.

Had the memories been a two way thing she wondered did Thunderchild know who he was? She had to find out.

Rather unsteadily she walked out of her cabin onto the top deck. On the way she passed Zidane.

"Dom! Are you alright? What did he do to you?"

"Er, oh Zidane..ow," she winced as she tried to wave to Zidane "I'm ok, he didn't do anything, but I need to speak to him, urgently!"

"Well, we tried to shut him in his cabin but he got out, we've had him under surveillance ever since he left the Prima Vista, although he doesn't know it"

"And where is he now"

"Well, strangely he went straight to the nearest cathedral and hasn't come out of it since."

"Thank you Zidane"

"No problem, are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine Zidane, I've never felt better" 

She walked down into the theatrical district of Lindblum and to the cathedral that Zidane had directed her to. As she entered, she felt Thunderchilds thoughts.

_I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy _she could hear 

_No you're not Yissan, It's really me_ she thought back to him as she walked down the aisle behind him

Thunderchild stopped kneeling at the altar at the front of the cathedral and turned around. He wasn't wearing his usual armour but was wearing a dark red cloak with loose fitting clothing underneath. As he saw Domino he burst into tears and ran towards her, sweeping her off her feet in a hug that she thought would damage her ribcage 

"It's really you Jara, I thought I was dreaming!" he cried

She hugged him back, decades of repressed emotion surging through her, then they stopped and looked at each other.

"I knew you weren't dead, I knew you would come back to me" she sobbed

"I'm back Jara, and I'm never going to leave you again" he promised

Then they kissed and hugged again, both thinking the same thoughts

I love you 

Someone politely coughed behind them, they both turned to see Zidane standing at the door to the cathedral.

"Erm, is there something you're not telling me Domino?" he asked quirking one eyebrow.

"There's a lot of things Zidane, things I've only just found out." She replied holding Thunderchilds hand.

Thunderchild smiled "Things that go back long before you were made Zidane"

Zidane frowned "Made? How do you know? Domino, what have you been telling him?"

"I've told him nothing Zidane, nothing he doesn't already know"

Zidane shot Domino an incredulous look.

"She's right Zidane, it turns out that I have a closer link with this planet than I realised" confirmed Thunderchild

The three walked outside the cathedral and spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the memories that had been uncovered, and of the love that Thunderchild and Domino now felt for each other.

"What did I tell you TC," said Zidane "She's crazy about you!"

Thunderchild laughed and replied "Yeah, and you were right, it took a helluva lot for her to admit it"

Domino gently punched Thunderchild on the arm and then gave him a warm heartfelt hug. Just then a Imperial guard ran up to the three of them and saluted

"Master Zidane, Mistress Domino and guest, you are invited to attend the court of Regent Cid"

Zidane smiled and stood up

"I've been waiting for this, I knew Cid would call on us when we reached Lindblum. He'll know a lot more about this mage issue"

Thunderchild eyed the Imperial Guard and then extended a hand

"The names Thunderchild by the way"

The guard saluted

"Greetings Master Thunderchild"

Thunderchild saluted him back smiling

Then Domino grabbed him by the arm and walked him off in the same direction Zidane had just left, Thunderchild keenly watched all the happenings of Lindblum. He was beginning to warm to this city, if it wasn't for the mist, airships and lack of obvious crime it'd be just like home. Thunderchild stopped suddenly and frowned. _Except Ankh-Morpork  isn't home is it? Your real home was wiped out years ago _he thought

Domino turned to him

What's the matter? she thought to him

Thunderchild frowned, trying to remember how to use his newly made telepathic link with Domino 

Akrekodopp--- 

Pardon? came a puzzled reply from Domino

"Sorry," said Thunderchild "I don't think I've got the hang of telepathic communication"

"Just don't think about it and do it" said Domino

If only it was that easy, thought Thunderchild and then jumped I did it!

Well done Yissan

Thunderchild blushed slightly

It's been years since I've been called that, I kinda prefer Thunderchild

Ok, Yis-er-Thunderchild. Did your disc-parents call you that then?

Well, sort of. They actually named me Khit-Ghot-Jip

It's ok Thunderchild, don't think about using your telepathy. Just focus on the thoughts

Err, I didn't Domino, that's what they called me. It's Klatchian, it means "Child of the Storm" since they found me in a thunder storm

Oh I see thought Domino

Zidane shouted at them from the end of the street and waved them to come on

"Guess Zidane wants to see us" said Thunderchild

Domino nodded and they both ran after Zidane.

"Come on you two love-birds," he joked "There's a lot that needs to be done"

He ain't kidding thought Thunderchild

Domino nodded

They walked over into an air cab station, inside it a large blue ship with two propellers waited. 

"This cab departs for the palace in two minutes" announced one of the station staff

They hastened aboard.

"So," said Thunderchild "How exactly does this cab work then?"

Zidane shrugged "I dunno, 'cept it does"

Domino gave Thunderchild an equally blank look

"Oh well," said Thunderchild I guess I'll have to settle for it working…after all it's better than it not working" he looked down into Lindblum at that point.

The air cab rattled into life and flew out of the station and into the skies over Lindblum

"One thing I have been wondering," said Thunderchild "Why is that part of Lindblum look new while the rest of it looks like it's been around for ages"

Zidane bowed his head slightly, and sighed slightly. Domino explained for Zidane.

"During the Alexandrian war, one of Queen Brahnes eidolons wiped out the whole industrial district of Lindblum. Hundreds were killed."

Thunderchild regretted asking his question

"Hell, I'm sorry. What a terrible thing…"

Zidane looked at Thunderchild

"Hell, Thunderchild we lost a whole planet to something worse than one of Brahnes eidolons."

Thunderchild nodded, but remained silent.

Deep in his mind he heard the voice of hundreds of minds speaking in unison

WE ARE THE BORG, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE 

Domino must have had an inkling of his thoughts as she placed an arm around his shoulder.

There was nothing you could have done to have stopped them she consoled him

I should have died trying!!

Then you would have never have seen me again

Thunderchild turned and looked long and hard at Domino, watching the way her eyes seemed to glow with an inner energy, how her hair glistened like fire in the sunlight. He knew that she was right, he couldn't be without her. It was as though the rest of his life was meaningless, that he only lived to be with her.

I love you Domino

I love you too she replied

Thunderchild rested his head on her shoulder as they rocked gently in the turbulence of the air over Lindblum, Zidane watched them both and sighed softly.

What's up with Zidane? asked Thunderchild

He's missing his own love, the queen of Alexandria

Brahne?

Hell no, her daughter

Ah, poor kid, it must be hard for him to be on the open road all the time, no real family

Domino looked at Thunderchild

But that's exactly what it's like for me and you

That's true, I never thought of it like that before

Then the air cab entered a covered area which Thunderchild correctly assumed was the next station, it slowed down and stopped and the driver of the air cab called out.

"Imperial Palace, this is Imperial Palace!"

Thunderchild brought up his head from Dominos shoulder and got up.

"Right," he said "Lets go and see this Regent fella then"

A little while later they reached the lift that led from the lower levels up into the throne level. An Imperial guard made sure they were all aboard and then operated the levers to begin the lift on its journey.

"What a place" Thunderchild said, clearly awestruck by the palaces magnificence.

"Don't you have anything like this on the Disc?" asked Domino

"No way! If someone tried to build something this rich in Ankh-Morpork they go away one night and come back in the morning to find someone had stolen it!"

"Life sounds very hard in Ankh-Morpork"

"Only in some areas. Well, most areas," He paused, trying to think of a way to explain life in Ankh-Morpork "Well, it's an art living in Ankh-Morpork. Unofficial crime is almost non-existent, the Thieves Guild makes sure of that"

"Pardon?"

Thunderchild sighed, he'd never quite fully understood the whole Thieves Guild system, only that it had worked, in some form.

"Well, every thief in Ankh-Morpork must belong to the Thieves guild, otherwise something unfortunate happens to them. Everyone who lives in Ankh-Morpork pays a fee to the Thieves Guild and in return there is a limit to how much can be stolen from them. It's complicated but it stops the crime situation from getting out of control, which in Ankh-Morpork wouldn't take much."

Domino quirked her head onto one side, her hair spilling over one shoulder.

"Here the is hardly any crime because of policing"

"Oh, we have the City Watch, but they mainly concentrate on unlicensed thieving and murders."

Domino nodded. The lift then reached the upper level and stopped, the guard opened the lift door for them and Zidane, Domino and Thunderchild walked out into the corridor.

Thunderchild ran over to one of the paintings and closely examined it.

"Wow, look at the skill in this. So…detailed"

A voice from behind them spoke up

"I'm glad you like it, it is of my grandfather"

They all turned around to see who had spoken.

"Regent Cid" said Zidane

"Zidane, it is good to see you again. How is Garnet?"

The Regent, a quite attractive man in his late twenties, walked over to Zidane and shook his hand

"I haven't seen her in a while" admitted Zidane

"It is a shame, I would imagine she misses you, after what I have heard out of Alexandria since she became Queen, she has quite a soft spot for you"

Zidane bowed his head, obviously thinking of what he had left behind, of what he had sacrificed to return to the open road. The Regent turned to Domino and Thunderchild

"Ah, and Domino. I have heard much of you, it is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you." He reached out and kissed Dominos hand.

"Likewise Regent Cid, Zidane has told me much of you."

"All of it good I hope"

Then the Regent walked up to Thunderchild

"I'm afraid I do not know much about you friend, only that you are new to the land but seem to already have found your feet"

Thunderchild smiled and nodded

"Of which I owe much to Zidane, Domino and the Tantalus band, without their generous hospitality I would have come unstuck very quickly."

Regent Cid smiled back and then turned around.

"Come, there is much we must talk of, and little time to talk in. I hear that you haven't eating in a while, shall we dine?"

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows

"Is your intelligence service that good?"

The Regent turned around slightly to look at Thunderchild and said

"Not really, I heard your stomach rumbling"

Thunderchild heard Domino snigger behind him and smiled to himself.

I like this Regent guy thought Thunderchild to Domino

Me too, he's just like Zidane described him Domino telepathically replied

They walked through many more richly decorated hallways, Thunderchild marvelling at each new splendour that greeted them. Then they emerged into a Dining Hall, that had a table large enough to sit at least thirty. On it was laid many delicious looking items.

Zidane hesitated slightly

"I just hope we manage to finish this meal without being drugged"

The Regent smiled

"Yes, I hope so too. Garnet proved…resourceful then"

Domino and Thunderchild gave each other a puzzled look and then Domino shrugged.

These two go back a while, back to the Alexandrian war

They each took a seat and helped themselves to the food. At first Thunderchild was reluctant to try the alien food but then found to his pleasure that it was quite edible and was, in fact, very delicious.

"You visit Lindblum in troubled times Zidane," said the Regent "I have reports from across my territory that Black Mages are on the warpath. I have no idea who is controlling them this time around"

Zidane nodded and said:

"The Tantalus group haven't had contact with the Mages yet, however Thunderchild has"

The Regent turned to look at Thunderchild

"Really? How so"

Thunderchild put down his leg of…well, he didn't know what it was or if it even was a leg but it looked like one, and cleared his throat.

"Well, I fought against two Black Mages on the Discworld and then one of them transported me here."

"Hmm, so you're saying that the Mages are about, not only on the Mist Continent but on this Discworld too"

Thunderchild nodded then the Regent frowned.

"If this is so then the controller of the Mages must be even stronger than I thought"

Zidane nodded

"This is also what I thought"

The Regent paused and looked at each of his guests in turn.

"I also don't think their controller is actually on Gaia" 

Zidane raised an eyebrow "Really? Where do you think the controller is?"

"Of this, I cannot be sure. Possibly this Discworld, possibly not. There is only one way to find out though…"

Thunderchild looked up

"Return to the disc? How?"

The Regent took a long sip of his drink

"By the same way you got here, Mage Transport"

Thunderchild laughed

"I hardly think a Black Mage is going to offer to teleport me back to Ankh-Morpork," he looked at Domino "Are they?"

"There is a way"

Thunderchild gave Domino a blank look

"How?"

"A group of self-aware Black Mages broke away from Brahnes control during the Alexandrian war and set up a village on the Outer Continent, they aim to live out the rest of their natural lives in peace there, in an attempt to forget the reason they were created."

"Which was?"

"To kill"

Thunderchild downed his drink _Damn, that's strong stuff_ he thought

"So, they'd be able to teleport me back…"

"Us"

"Us? I'm sorry Domino but I don't think it'd be a good idea if you came back to the disc with me, it's not Gaia. Things are not as safe, even in the supposed 'safe areas' in the main cities"

You think I don't know that Yissan? I can't be parted from you again. I cannot bear to be without you!

I couldn't bear it either, but what if something happens to you?

I can take care of myself, and you and Zidane will be there too

Thunderchild sighed 

"Ok then Domino, if you think it's for the best."

Zidane and the Regent shot each other a look

"Thunderchild? Domino? What just happened?"

The two blushed, having their telepathic secret revealed. 

"Me and Domino can read each others minds, we can talk to each other…telepathically. I think it was a by result of the psychic loop I accidentally created"

Zidane smiled slyly.

"What other secrets do you two have, eh?"

Domino punched Zidane on the arm

"Oi Zidane!"

The Regent laughed, it was a warm and welcoming laugh. One that expressed that even after defeat, humiliation, and occupation that laughter could still be felt and expressed. Regent Cid had gone through more in his reign than the majority of his predecessors and knew that he had already written himself a large place in history. He had wished for a more normal reign though, one that hadn't involved him becoming an oglop for a lot of his time. _Still _he thought _I shouldn't have gone off with that lady while I was married, I guess Hildegarde had a right to have me turned into an Oglop._

"How can we get to the Black Mage Village though, I mean, it's on the Outer Continent, there's an ocean between us and there, and there's no Mist for our ship to use" said Zidane, breaking the Regents line of thought.

The Regent thought long and hard.

"I can lend you one of our steam ships, it will take a day or two to prepare for launch, but it'd be safer than taking to the seas"

"More flying?" asked Thunderchild

Domino nodded

"Oh great"

The Regent then decided to try to explain to his guests the design and construction of the airship _Cleyra_, named after the settlement obliterated by another Eidolon in the Alexandrian war.

After this the meeting split up as it was getting dark outside and Thunderchild and Domino were starting to feel tired, it had been a long day for them. The Regent had them shown to special rooms in the palace that had been prepared for them. Zidane was shown his room and left the company bidding them goodnight.

Thunderchild and Domino were guided into a large room by an Imperial guard, It was spacious and luxurious with a very comfortable looking double bed against one wall and a veranda facing out into Lindblum on the other side of the room to the door.

The guard bowed to them and went to leave

"Err, excuse me," said Thunderchild "There's been some mistake, me and Domino should have separate rooms."

"I'm sorry sir," replied the guard "but you're down here as sharing a double bed."

Domino walked over and dismissed the guard

Don't worry Thunderchild, I requested we have a room together

Really? Whys that?

Domino threw her arms around his shoulders and drew him close for a long drawn out kiss that seemed to last forever.

Well, it's been many years. I think we have a lot to catch up on


	7. Shadow of a Chocobo

Chapter Seven: Shadow of a Chocobo

WE ARE THE BORG

In his dreams Thunderchild heard them coming for him. He had eluded them once but they had returned. They were coming to turn him into a slave, to take his heart and soul away from him. He squirmed against mechanical restraints as the drill slowly lowered into his brain. Turning around he saw Domino standing beside him, overseeing the process, the side of her face covered in mechanical extensions. Not only had they taken him, they had taken his love too.

RESISTANCE IS FUTILE

He awoke, sitting upright quickly his face covered in cold sweat. Looking around him he saw that it was all a dream, he was in a guest room in the palace of Lindblum, it was still dark outside but the moon brightened things up alot.

Someone stirred in the bed next to him, looking down he saw the sleeping form of Domino, he smiled running his hand over her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Is it morning yet?"

"No," assured Thunderchild "Go back to sleep, it's ok"

She smiled serenely at him and snuggled back down into her pillow, Thunderchild lay back down again and stared at the ceiling. The past five days had gone past so fast, he could barely understand the events taking place. So much had been revealed to him, his previous life had been a lie, a falsification created by amnesia, and he had forgotten so much, so many important things.

He wondered about his real parents, he knew that they were still alive at the time of the Borg attack, he wondered if they had made it off the planet or whether they too had suffered their fate at the hands of this merciless enemy. 

Thunderchild lay there for a while, remembering those long since dead, from a past he had only just found. Then he turned to look at his future lying peacefully next to him, he knew that no matter what happened he could not leave her, would not leave her. 

He pushed himself closer to her and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

He awoke lying alone in the bed, he felt the empty space next to him and slowly sat upright. He looked around, it was light outside, the daylight pushed its way through the curtains on the balcony into the room. _Where the hell is she?_ He wondered and he began to worry that she had left him during the night. Then she walked out of a small room opposite, drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, you're up" she said seeing him awake. 

Thunderchild breathed a long sigh of relief, relaxing again. Domino crossed over to him

"Are you ok Thunderchild?"

He smiled looking into her eyes

"I am now"

They kissed, Thunderchild pulling Domino close to him. 

Something worries you Yissan he heard her think to him

It was just a bad dream

She drew back from their kiss and looked at him

What was it about?

It was nothing

Tell me…please Domino sat on her side of the bed, looking at him.

I dreamt…that the Borg came back and they took me and you as slaves.

Domino put her hand on Thunderchilds shoulder

It's ok Yissan, I understand. The Borg were terrible things, but they're gone now

Are they? That's what I'm worried about, they attacked Terra and from what I've learned, Gaia isn't that far from Terra

That's true but what do you mean

They could come back Domino, they missed me once, they wouldn't do it again

Domino began to massage Thunderchilds knotted, worried back, all the time assuring him.

Gaia isn't advanced enough to constitute a target for the Borg, they won't worry us yet. When the time comes that they return, we'll be advanced enough to deal with them

Thunderchild smiled, the past weeks tension disappearing as Domino relaxed his back muscles.

I wish I was as confident about that as you Dom

Domino stopped massaging his back and kissed him on the cheek.

Come on, she thought Get dressed, there's a lot I want to show you today

Thunderchild grinned and returned the kiss.

An hour later they both stood at Dragons Gate, the northern exit from Lindblum. 

We'll have to be careful, the country outside is dangerous she warned Thunderchild

With you at my side Dom, where could we go wrong? he thought back

She smiled and walked through the gate, wishing the guard on duty a good morning whilst she did. 

They strode out through the misty countryside, at times the mist got so bad that Thunderchild could only see the outline of Domino walking beside him but he held her hand in his and so felt connected to her in that way.

I'm sorry if I forced last night on you she apologised

Hey, it's ok Dom. I have missed you a lot

She smiled at Thunderchild through the mist and gripped his hand tighter

And I've missed you too.

They carried on walking in near silence for another four hours before they came to a bridge over a fast flowing river.

It's not far now Domino assured 

Suddenly the hairs on the back of Thunderchilds neck began to stand up on end.

Something's wrong! he warned

He turned around to see a large shape approaching in the mist behind them, he quickly drew his sword and prepared to face the creature.

Bursting through the mist, flapping its wings came an Ionite. A large light red coloured dragon, it flew over them and then settled on the other side of the bridge, blocking their way forward.

Damn, that's the way we have to go. We're gonna have to fight it, are you ready Thunderchild?

Thunderchild looked at the large beast rearing up in front of them

As I'll ever be he replied

Domino ran forward and drew her sword from it's scabbard on her back, she thrust it deep into the heart of the Ionite. It in turn reared up again and roared in pain and anger, taking a swipe at Domino with it's wing as she ran back to Thunderchild, the swipe caught her on the side of the head and she staggered slightly but carried on.

Thunderchild now held out his two-handed sword and muttered a few words to himself, he hadn't a clue what he was saying or doing, he was essentially letting his mind run on autopilot.

Suddenly his sword burst into flame, the fire whipping up the length of the sword and turning the metal white hot, Thunderchilds hands were unaffected though.

Thunderchild flinched at the sight of the fire but didn't miss his chance, running forward he swung the sword at the creatures head striking it a deep blow in the side of its face. The Ionite staggered and almost went down but screamed in agony and carried on fighting.

Nice move Thunderchild Domino praised him

She then jumped forward and waved her sword around chanting a mysterious song, the ground underneath the Ionite burst into a whirlwind of flame, the flames fanned out over the Ionites body and up into the afternoon sky.

The Ionite cried out in pain and then collapsed on the ground, dead.

Domino sighed and wiped her forehead, only then did she appear to notice she was bleeding.

Damn she thought Ionite must have gotten a hit in

Thunderchild ran over to her and tore a large strip off his shirt and made a bandage around her head.

There, that should help stop the bleeding he thought

Thank you Thunderchild…where did you learn that move, with the burning sword? she asked back

I don't know, it just happened, I had no control over it

Well, it was very impressive, thank you

Thunderchild bowed to Domino and kissed her hand.

Now Dom, shall we continue?

Of course

They continued walking through the mist, it swirled around them and covered their trail, it made it feel as though they had walked for miles without actually getting anywhere. 

Domino felt uneasy, she hadn't remember the mist being this thick last time she had past through here, but it had been a long time and things can change very quickly as she was now well aware.

Thunderchild trudged along at a steady pace, relying on his training to fall into a step that was swift and yet undemanding. Domino began to find it hard to keep up with him.

Can we just stop a minute Thunderchild? I need a rest

Thunderchild turned and looked at Domino

Of course, I'm sorry I didn't realise I was going too fast.

Well, it's not so much speed, more distance

Thunderchild wiped his brow with the back of his hand and looked around, finding a large stone nearby he walked over and sat down on it, Domino joined him.

I do apologise, it's my army training. I used to be able to do about forty miles a day

Wow

Thunderchild nodded

I doubt I could do it now, I'm not as fit as I used to be, and there's the war wounds

Yes, I noticed the scars on your back last night but I didn't want to say anything

Aye, it was only a short war but it was pretty horrible. The Ankhs weren't known for their well treatment of prisoners either

You were tortured

Thunderchild sighed and bowed his head

Yes, for only two days but it seemed a life time he thought but refused to say or think anything else on the subject, it was clearly something he wanted to forget.

There was an awkward silence, the mist swirled around them. Thunderchild fancied he could see shapes in it. 

Thunderchild turned and watched Domino, watched the way her tail twitched as though it was a separate entity, watched how her hair was played with by the gentle wind that pushed the mist into eddies and whirls. Domino was aware that he was watching her and returned his smile, she put her head on his shoulder. 

I wonder what's happened back on the disc… thought Thunderchild

Pardon? replied Domino

Thunderchild laughed briefly

"I guess that's the problem with mind sharing, you hear my random thoughts as well as my directed ones" he said

Domino laughed and gave him a gentle hug

Come on, she thought It can't be far now

They both stood up and carried on walking.

Before long they came to a closely knitted forest, Domino bounded ahead and swung up into the trees, clearly in her element, while Thunderchild lumbered along behind her, stumbling over roots and crashing into branches.

Then he walked into a clearing where Domino was waiting for him.

So, what's it you wanted to show me?

"KUPO!" shouted something in the trees to the left

"What the-?!" cried Thunderchild drawing his sword

Domino grabbed his hand "No don't," she warned "You'll frighten him off"

She turned and called out into the forest

"I'm Domino, you remember me? I've come to see my Chocobo" 

A strange small pink creature with a red ball at the end of a long tail walked out of the trees to the left.

"Domino kupo!" it cried running towards Domino, upon seeing Thunderchild it stopped and hesitated

Thunderchild kneeled down to the creatures height and said "My name is Thunderchild, I'm Dominos companion"

"Nice to meet you Kupo" the creature replied

Funny thing he thought to Domino

They're called Moogles, and they're really nice when you get to know them she replied, she then turned to the Moogle

"So where's Shadow?" she asked

The moogle ran off into the trees again and walked back leading a strange creature. It looked in all the world like a yellow ostrich to Thunderchild, but with a bigger beak.

"Shadow!" cried Domino, running to give the creature a hug.

"Kweeh!" called Shadow in return, nuzzling Domino with his beak

He's err…nice thought Thunderchild, still unsure about the creature. He had heard Ostriches came with a nasty kick and he eyed up the legs of the creature. 

You ok Thu? thought Domino

Yeah, it's a lovely looking creature. Is it safe though?

Of course he is

As if to prove it to Thunderchild, Domino vaulted onto the back of Shadow and trotted around the clearing. The Chocobo seemed to love being ridden and pranced around as though it was made to be ridden.

Thunderchild had to admit he was impressed but was also still a bit sceptical.

That's all well and good, he knows you, but me?

Come try Domino climbed off the Chocobo and walked him over to Thunderchild

Thunderchild eyed the creature up and ran his hand through the silky feathers.

"Oh well, what have a got to lose, aside from my life?" he joked

He put his hand on the Chocobos back and pulled himself up. His first impression was _Not so different to riding a horse, only a bit smaller._

"So, how do I get him to ride on then?" he asked.

Then Shadow bolted.

Suddenly screeching to life, Shadow ran at breakneck speed out of the clearing and off into the forest, Thunderchild clinging onto his back for dear life. 

"Whoa boy, Whoooooooooooa!!" he tried, but to no avail

Trees flashed by him to the left and right, at the speed they were going Thunderchild thought that the Chocobo would run headlong into a tree but it didn't. Smaller branches whipped at his face and he had to duck to avoid some of the larger branches.

"Stop Shadow, where the hell are you going!?" he screamed at the Chocobo, jumping up and down on it's back in a futile attempt to slow it down.

Thunderchild suddenly became aware to his utmost concern that he was sliding off Shadow sideways. He tried grabbing a hand hold but only succeeded in pulling out a handful of feathers.

"Oh no…"

He fell off. Not fast and at once but in stages. First he slid sideways around the Chocobos neck, then he lost his handhold and flipped upside down, occasionally banging his head on some roots that were raised up above the ground.

"Ow…ow…ow" cried Thunderchild

Then he lost his foothold on the Chocobo and fell off, at the same time colliding with a passing tree. Falling to the ground the darkness closed in around him and he drifted into a blissful painless sleep.

He opened his eyes to see the Moogle from earlier standing in front of him. He blinked and then tried to sit upright fast, suddenly the Moogle blurred and multiplied into several moogles all of them moving sideways.

"Urgh" said Thunderchild, his head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer, when in fact it had been a tree.

"You're awake Thunderchild," said a familiar voice "Thank goodness for that, don't try to move, you've had a nasty fall"

A very blurry Domino moved into his vision.

"Wha' happen'?" he croaked

"I dunno, Shadow bolted, it's not something he normally does, even with strangers. Something in the forest must really have spooked him."

"Spo'ked me too"

Domino pushed something to his mouth

"Here drink this, it'll take some of the pain away"

Thunderchild forced himself to drink and then swallow what was offered, it didn't taste too bad and sure enough, within ten minutes the pain eased and the number of Dominos returned to one.

The genome walked over to Thunderchild and knelt beside him, cradling his head on her lap.

We'll stay here until tomorrow morning, I've brought camping equipment with me, it'd be safer here than camping out in the mist

Thunderchild nodded slightly, doing his best to stop the blurring of the environment around him. 

Then he lost consciousness again.

When he awoke for the second time he was inside a tent, Domino was lying next to him. Her chest rose up and now in a gentle movement, Thunderchild checked her eyes and confirmed his suspicions that she was asleep. Lying there, trying to ignore the headache that he had, Thunderchild listened to her breathing and relaxed. 

Then he heard something snuffling around the tent. He climbed out of his bedding and drew his sword, walking outside he confronted…Shadow.

"Oh, so it's you" he muttered at the Chocobo

Shadow trilled quietly and pushed his head into Thunderchilds chest

"Well, I hope you're happy with yourself, I've spent most of the day unconscious because of you"

The Chocobo seemed to be embarrassed and gave Thunderchild a gentle nuzzle with its beak as a way of saying sorry. Thunderchild grinned and rubbed the top of its head which it seemed to enjoy.

"You're not so bad after all" he whispered to the Chocobo.

Then he heard some more rustling behind him and saw Domino climb out of the tent.

"Shadow," she said "Where have you been?!"

Thunderchild patted Shadow on the head

"It's alright Dom, he's apologised, haven't you Shadow?"

"Kweh!"

The Chocobo turned around and wandered off into the forest, disappearing in the gloomy twilight. Thunderchild turned to Domino.

"He's nice, but I prefer my horse"

"Horse? What is this?" she asked, not familiar with the animal

"A very graceful four legged beast, born to roam the plains. There's something about the horse that stretches beyond time and space, it's as though while you're travelling, you're not actually travelling in normal time"

"They sound wonderful" she said in awe

"They are," he said "When we go to the Disc, I'll show you Rupert. He's a wonderful animal"

Domino smiled and gave Thunderchild a long hug.

"There's a lot of things we have to do" she said

"Yes," said Thunderchild "And not a lot of time to do them in"

With that they both returned to their beds and kissing each other goodnight, fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	8. Doubts and Destruction

Chapter Eight: Doubts and Destruction

Thunderchild woke first, lying still for a while, listening to the foreign birdsong outside. Then he got up and dressed himself in his usual clothing and walked outside.

It was a crisp morning, with an inkling of normal mist in the air. Thunderchild could almost kid himself that this was Skund forest on the disc.

He walked around for a while, then he spotted a river off to one side and went and had a quick wash to fully wake himself up. When he returned he saw Domino getting out of the tent.

Good Morning he greeted her

She turned towards him and smiled 

Good morning! Are you feeling better now?

Much thanks, it was a pretty nasty knock

Thunderchild rubbed the side of his head which was still a little sore from yesterdays injury and grimaced.

Are you sure you're alright? Domino asked, concerned for his well being

Fine thanks, maybe a little woozy, but I'll be ok once we get moving. We'd better head back to Lindblum

Yes, they should be ready by the time we get back

They helped themselves to some food from Dominos backpack and then collapsed the tent and got ready to leave.

Just as they were walking out of the clearing, the moogle came running out of the trees to them.

"Kupo!" it cried

Domino turned and greeted the moogle.

"What's the matter?" she then asked

The Moogle handed Domino a small parcel

"This is for you Kupo, it'll help you on your journey"

"What is it?" Domino asked but the moogle had gone.

I said it before and I'll say it again, thought Thunderchild when they continued on their journey They're strange old things those Moogles. What did he give you then?

Domino opened the parcel and found a small silver charm necklace.

That's a nice necklace she thought to Thunderchild and then sensed his astonishment at something.

She looked down, in his hand he was holding an identical charm necklace.

What the hell? she asked

I got this from the corpse of one of the monsters we fought on the Prima Vista he explained

How the hell did a mist monster come to have a silver charm necklace?

I wonder…

They walked on in silence, over hill and dale, through mist covered valleys and up bare hills. They crossed the bridge where they met the Ionite earlier without incident, and where within ten miles of Lindblum when things started to go very wrong.

The first indication that something wasn't up was a sudden increase in the density of the mist.

Blimey it's got foggy quickly thought Thunderchild

Too quickly

Thunderchild suddenly felt eyes watching him, from all around. He felt very exposed, on an alien world, up against gods alone know what.

Domino…

I can feel them too Thunderchild, we're about to be attacked, be ready for them

Just before they arrived Thunderchild got an indication of what direction they would be coming from, he felt a large presence from the west and drew his sword and faced in their direction.

They're here Domino! he warned

Suddenly several black mages ran at them out of the mist, arms raised and fire cascading from them at Thunderchild and Domino.

A bolt of fire flickered towards Domino but before it could reach her and do any damage Thunderchild threw himself in front of her, taking the full blow. He staggered slightly but then threw himself at another Black Mage hacking both its arms off and then running it through with his sword.

Domino returned fire with fire and ignited many of the Mages that ran at them, but there were too many for just the two of them to handle, she felt the emotional charge within her build and build. Her fire became more vivid and brighter, and the Black Mages fell thicker and faster. Thunderchild too had increased his speed and agility and at the same time, both of them went into Trance but Domino went further, into Trance x2. 

Her merging with the Phoenix Eidolon that resurrected her, also gave her the special gift of Trance x2. The back of her shirt ripped as a pair of firey red wings sprouted from her back and her hair went a light red. She raised her hands above her head and sent twenty or so black mages to a blazing doom, other mages were now more reluctant to attack Domino and concentrated their assault on Thunderchild who by now was starting to become weary.

By the gods Domino, just how many more are there?!! he thought exclaimed

There can't be too many more she reassured him

Then several creatures bounded out of the mist and joined the Black Mages in attacking Domino and Thunderchild, Thunderchild was the first to see them and was shocked by what he saw.

Domino! Domino! We're being attacked by genomes!!! he warned

Domino gasped as she saw that he was correct, the new creatures that had joined the assault were indeed genomes. Wave after wave of them battered the two of them, Thunderchild repulsing as many as he could but it was clear he could not win.

Then suddenly all of the attackers around him convulsed and collapsed to the ground, Thunderchild winced, suddenly gaining a headache. 

What was that? asked Domino

I dunno but it's given me a killer headache he replied

It looked like a large psychic assault of some kind

I don't have any kind of control over my powers! Thunderchild complained decapitating another Black Mage

Domino jumped high up into the air, but didn't come back down again, Thunderchild looked up to see her hovering in mid-air raining down fire upon her opponents.

Cheat he thought at her

Domino smiled and blasted a Black Mage that was just about to attempt to fry Thunderchild alive. Thunderchild grinned back at her and slashed at a genome.

God I feel bad attacking these genomes he thought

Try stunning them Domino offered

Thunderchild concentrated in his mind of a thought of a stun blast, he lifted his hand and pointed it in the direction of the nearest genome which promptly keeled over and fell to the ground.

Well I'll be damned! he thought

More and more genomes collapsed under the influence of Thunderchilds psychic abilities while Domino concentrated on disrupting the Black Mages, but both her and Thunderchild were beginning to tire.

I don't think…I… Domino tried to say but then she came of Trance x2 and lost her consciousness in exhaustion and fell out of the sky.

DOMINO! Thunderchild cried seeing his love begin to fall, he ran over to her, dodging mage fire and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. However with her in his arms he couldn't defend himself against the forces that were left. He felt something hit him from behind and he was knocked to the ground, turning around placing Domino behind him to protect her from whatever death he was about to meet, he stared straight into the eyes of a genome, he saw no feeling, no emotion, just pain and death. 

Suddenly the genome fell down, a deep gash in its back, standing behind it was Zidane holding a large two bladed quarter staff.

"Come on, we've got to get back to Lindblum, the city defences will take care of this lot!" he shouted

Thunderchild picked up Dominos unconscious form and followed Zidane, dodging fire balls that were sent his way. They ran through the mist, Thunderchild could only just see Zidane running ahead of him through the murkiness. Behind them Thunderchild could hear the sound of a running army as the genomes and mages chased after them. 

Then suddenly out of the mist loomed Dragons Gate and safety, Zidane darted through the small gate and Thunderchild followed, the gate was then shut and Thunderchild heard the sounds of battle begin on the other side.

"Will they be ok against the mages?" asked Thunderchild 

"Yeah, they've got defences against them now since the war" 

A loud hissing sound drowned out conversation for a moment as the aforementioned defences were put into operation. 

Domino began to stir then, lifting her head up slightly and looking at her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she managed

"Lindblum Dragons Gate," assured Thunderchild "Zidane managed to clear a path for us out of that battle, the defences here are taking care of the forces now"

Domino slowly stood up, lowering herself out of Thunderchilds arms.

"There were genomes fighting against us then"

Zidane nodded

"It looks like whoever controls the mages is powerful enough to also have an army of genomes, that I do not like" he said

Thunderchild brushed some dirt of his armour and then looked at Zidane

"Is the _Cleyra_ ready to go?" he asked

Zidane nodded "She's being loaded as we speak, we'd better hurry"

Thunderchild nodded in agreement.

Are you ok to walk Domino? he asked her

I…I will be she replied.

Zidane walked off ahead, and Thunderchild followed supporting Domino, helping her to walk without falling over. He didn't like the side-effect this hyper-trance had on her but knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, he just had to pick up the pieces afterwards.

The _Cleyra_ lay, ready to depart in Airship dock seven, Zidane, Domino and Thunderchild ran on board as the lines securing the airship to the dock were cast off.

"That was close, you would have thought they'd have waited for us!" exclaimed Zidane.

Thunderchild walked over to and sat down on some coiled rope and sat down, he drew his sword and put it down on the floor in front of him and sighed.

Domino walked over to him and sat on the deck next to him.

Thank you for helping me back there, I can't control what happens to me during Trance x2, let alone the after effects.

Thunderchild grinned and looked up, Domino was surprised to see he was crying.

Thunderchild? What's wrong?

I can't keep up with you Domino, you could go out there and hurt yourself and there'd be nothing I could do to stop you

Domino placed her hand on his knee

I know what you mean, but that's a part of who I am, I cannot be anything else

Can't you at least try Domino?!

Domino shook her head

As much as I love you Thunderchild, I cannot be anyone other than who I am, and if that means I take risks then so be it

Domino put her arm around his shoulder but Thunderchild shrugged it off and walked to the bow of the ship, Domino watched him go and then got up, sighing she walked below deck.

She walked down to where Zidane had told her her quarters were and walked into them, she perched on the edge of her bed and thought long and hard about what Thunderchild had said. He was right, she was arrogant and headstrong, she had hurt many people just by speaking her thoughts as she was want to do. The last thing she wanted to though, was to hurt Thunderchild but she knew that she undoubtedly would because that is what she always landed up doing.

She sighed at the futility of it, she always landed up hurting those she loved the most, alienating herself from the rest of her friends. She didn't want to be alone any more, she had found her love and now she didn't want to be parted from him. She had to change the way she looked at life somehow, to change herself and yet stay the same…It had to be possible, didn't it?

She thought about this until the late evening when all was dark outside but lanterns planted here and there lit the way for her as she returned to the main deck.

Above her high in the masts sat Thunderchild. He too was thinking about what had been said. He was thinking that he had asked too much of her, to change what she is. He knew that they were in love, well, he knew he was in love and he hoped she felt the same way about him as he felt about her but he had overstepped the mark this time. He knew however that part of what he said was true, that he couldn't keep up with this hyperactive genome, flitting from one special power to the next, although for all he knew he could have special powers to the equal of her but he didn't know what they were or how to use them. He reassured himself that soon they would be back on the Disc, where he knew what happened, no special powers, well out of the ordinary there. Just business as usual, or so he hoped. 

Domino walked around the main deck searching for Thunderchild, she telepathically projected his name out but he either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her. She looked everywhere but couldn't see him, she sighed _Oh where are you Thunderchild?!_ She thought.

Thunderchild looked down, he saw Domino on the deck below him and crouched further into the shadows, he didn't want to speak to the genome, he had overstepped the mark and she probably didn't want to speak to him either.

Domino walked over to one of the Lindblum crewmen on the deck and asked him where Thunderchild had gone.

"Funny lookin' fella, wears armour? He went up the main mast half an hour ago, I haven't seen him come back down so I presume he's still up there"

_Damn helpful crewmen_ Thunderchild thought 

Domino thanked the crewman and then climbed up the main mast, Thunderchild crouched even further into the shadows, praying she wouldn't see him. 

She got to the top of the mast and looked around, she couldn't see him though and sat down on the edge of the mast, sighing.

"Oh Thunderchild, If only you knew how much I loved you and how much I'd sacrifice for you" she sighed and started to cry, she knew she had hurt her lover just like she always did, hurting those she loved the most.

"If only you knew how much I loved you and would sacrifice for you" said a voice

Domino put it away as her overactive imagination.

"I love you so much I'd sacrifice my life for you. I didn't mean to be angry with you, and I'm sorry. If I've hurt you that much then I guess it's best we don't meet up. I'll go back to the disc and you stay here." Said the voice

Domino turned around and looked, she could just make out something in the shadows by the mast. 

"Thunderchild? Are you there?"

Nothing…

She walked over closer to the mast, and she could see him now. Crouched with his face resting on his hands.

"Thunderchild!" she cried hugging him close

"Domino?" he replied, confused at this show of emotion just after he'd had a go at her

"You stupid idiot," she said "I couldn't bear to be parted from you, not again! I don't care what it takes, I'll change the way I am if necessary…"

"No Domino, I was just being selfish. Don't change the way you are. You're already perfect."  
Domino blushed

"Well, I'm far from perfect but I try my best"

"You are the best" he replied

She grinned and hugged him again, sitting next to him she looked down on the landscape passing by below. There was a blackened ruin of a large tree passing by far below.

"Cleyra" she whispered

"Pardon?" said Thunderchild

"The Cleyra settlement, the place that got destroyed by that eidolon, we're just passing over it"

Thunderchild looked down.

"Ouch…That's a mess, how many died?"

Domino shook her head

"No-one really knows the true death toll, somewhere in the low hundreds I should imagine, it wasn't a very large settlement but it was totally obliterated"

They watched as the ruins of Cleyra passed by below them and disappeared into the dark night, far above them the stars shone brightly.

"Just think Thunderchild," said Domino "One of those stars is Terra and another may be your Discworld"

Thunderchild nodded

"And to think all those times I looked at the night sky, so many millions of miles away, you were possibly looking back at me"

Domino smiled and kissed Thunderchild

"Come on, shall we get back down from here?"

Thunderchild nodded and picked Domino up, putting her over his shoulder he climbed back down again, when they reached the bottom he put her back down again.

"I could have climbed down by myself." She said

"I know, but it was the thought that counted I guess" 

She grinned. 

They walked back down to their quarters hand in hand, where they retired to bed, sleeping well in each others arms.

Less than two hours later though, there was a heavy explosion and the whole ship shook from end to end. Thunderchild immediately sat up in bed and looked out of the window. Something silver shot past the window at a high speed, he got up and quickly donned his armour. Domino opened her eyes.

What's the matter? she asked

We're under attack! 

She immediately got up and quickly put her clothes on, reaching for her sword she charged out on deck, Thunderchild was running just behind her.

Out on deck there were several Lindblum soldiers firing bows at dragons which circled the ship, a couple of them drew close and set fire to the main rigging.

Zidane ran up the stairs behind them

"Damn, it's worse than I thought," he said "Silver Dragons!"

Thunderchild drew his sword and ran up to the front of the deck where a dragon was beginning a strafing run, he ducked to the left of the hot fire which scorched the deck and jumped upwards, grabbing hold of the dragons tail.

Thunderchild!? What are you doing?!! called Domino

I don't know, give me a chance

Get off the dragon!

Thunderchild climbed up onto the dragons back and held onto it's neck for dear life, as he looked around he saw two other dragons fly side on to the ship and open fire, creating a heavy explosion which tore a large chuck out of the side of the ship.

"First mages and now dragons, whatever next" he muttered

Then he turned and looked at the dragon.

"Silver Dragon, hear me now, call off your attack and return to your place of origin"

The Silver Dragon turned its head to look at Thunderchild, it looked surprised to see someone on its back, for a moment Thunderchild and the Dragon looked each other in the eye then the Dragon turned about and headed back towards the ship.

"NO Dragon, don't do it. Cease your attack!" Thunderchild called against the sound of battle raging in the background.

Domino slashed at another dragon as it passed low overhead, she couldn't see Thunderchild and she didn't know what the hell he thought he was doing, riding a Silver Dragon like that, it was bound to get him killed.

The ship lurched slightly to the left and began to lose altitude.

"We're going down!" screamed Zidane

Another dragon bore down on them, the deck heaved under Dominos feet sending her over on her back and knocking her sword out of her hand. As the dragon opened it's mouth to send her to a fiery death suddenly another Silver Dragon flew straight in front of it and knocked the attacking dragon off course. The saving dragon then swooped around and landed on the tilting deck, roaring defiantly into the night sky it caused all of the other dragons to turn and look at it. They hovered expectantly. The Silver Dragon roared again, louder and longer this time and then turned to something on it's back and nudged it with its snout.

Thunderchild stepped off the back of the Dragon, he shouted up into the night sky

"Return to your home now, and do not listen to your summoners, there is no reason for you to serve us anymore. Return and live a life of peace you noblest of the noble creatures!"

He raised his hands to the dragons, beside him the Silver Dragon roared in encouragement. All of the other dragons circled nervously, then as one they turned and headed north.

Thunderchild turned and knelt before the Dragon.

"Thank you" he said

The Silver Dragon spread its wings wide and briefly nuzzled the top of Thunderchilds head before flying off to join the other dragons.

Domino ran over to Thunderchild

How the hell did you do that!? she asked

I don't know, I just asked and he responded. Although I sensed something of deep respect within the Dragon, I think he thought I was his master!

His master?!

Yes, the same person who called him to battle here. I don't know why, but that's what I felt

The deck tilted in a more alarming angle.

"Oh Crap," swore Zidane "Here we go!"

The _Cleyra_ smashed into the mountainside sending Thunderchild flying over the side of the ship, the front of the ship caved in, sending planks of wood soaring high into the night sky. Domino was thrown uncontrollably into the main mast and knocked unconscious.


	9. Ice and Fire

Chapter Nine: Ice and Fire

Thunderchild awoke face down in snow

_I really must stop getting knocked unconscious_ he thought

He slowly stood up, trying to ignore the thumping pain in his head, looking around he could see no trace of the _Cleyra_ or her crew.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered

He rubbed his hands together, it was bitterly cold. Looking around he could see that he was at the top of a very tall mountain, to the south, well he presumed it was south. He could just see what possibly were the ruins of the Cleyra settlement in the dawn light. He shivered.

_Damn it's cold here_ he thought.

He turned around and faced in what he could only hope was a northern direction, where the _Cleyra_ had hopefully landed. He hoped he could make it to the ship before he froze to death, it was bitterly, bitterly cold.

Domino stood up, wiping the blood from her eyes, running her hand across her forehead she felt a gash on it from where she had struck the main mast. She tore part of her clothing off and wrapped it tightly around her head to stop the bleeding. Then she looked around assessing the situation.

The _Cleyra_ had crashed into the side of a snow covered mountain. The damage to the _Cleyra_ looked bad but there was nothing major wrong with the structure of the ship, Domino hoped they could be flying again soon.

She saw Zidane approaching.

"Hey Domino, are you ok?"

"Yeah, how bad's the damage?"

"Pretty bad, the engineers reckon we won't be flying for at least five hours while we try to get the engines going again, even when we do get flying we'll be at half speed too"

"How's the crew?"

"Not too bad, we're all accounted for except for one, injuries aren't too bad"

"Who's missing"

Zidane grimaced, not wishing to break the bad news to Domino.

"Thunderchild, he fell overboard shortly before we crashed, I've sent people out to look for him, but they can't stay outside for too long because of the cold."

"Yes, it's freezing here isn't it?"

Zidane nodded

"It doesn't bode well for him"

Domino stamped her foot.

"We have to do something! I can't just leave him out there to die!"

"Domino, you're in no fit state to do anything! We're lighting a beacon for him, we'll just have to hope he sees it"

Domino went to run off the ship to find Thunderchild but Zidane grabbed her by the arm

"No Yugami. Leave him"

Domino protested and struggled but Zidane was too strong for her and she eventually gave up and let him take her down to her cabin.

Thunderchild stomped through the knee high snow, shivering violently. He stumbled and fell face down in the snow, for a moment he lay still then he painfully pushed himself back up again and carried on, stumbling as he trudged. He had lost all feeling from his thighs downwards and he fell regularly.

The snow whipped up and blinded him, making him fall over again. He tried to get up again but couldn't, he looked up into the snow and shouted with all his strength.

"DOMINO!!!"

Then he collapsed and lay still, the snow gradually piling up on his body.

Domino lay on her bed, she thought she heard someone calling her and she listened intently. When she heard nothing again, she dismissed it as the howling of the wind outside.

She sighed

_Stay well Thunderchild_ she thought 

Thunderchild felt warm…

_I must be dead_ he thought

He opened his eyes to find himself on the same mountain top as he had collapsed on earlier

_This is a very sadistic afterlife_ he thought

He turned over to look at the sky and found something blocked his way, it was feathery almost like a birds wing but…a lot bigger…

Thunderchild looked around, standing next to him with its wing protecting him from the driving snow was the Silver Dragon he had ridden earlier. He smiled.

"Thank you" he said

Not a problem master the dragon replied

You can use telepathy too? Thunderchild asked

Indeed, all silver dragons can 

I thought I sent you all back

I could not leave you master

Thunderchild shrugged

Well, thanks for coming back. You saved my life

I know

Thunderchild tried to stand up and failed miserably, he cursed

Do not try to move master, you have suffered lots the Dragon warned

I have to find Domino, she could be in trouble

The _Cleyra_ ship is fine master, I saw it as I returned to you

Can you take me back to them?

The Dragon snorted

You are injured master, you must rest

Thunderchild opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly overcome by fatigue and his head fell back into the snow as he returned to a deep sleep.

Domino had had enough, she was tired of being confined to the _Cleyra_, she needed to find her love. The wind had picked up and it drove the snow in violent flurries, several crewmen had to regularly sweep the main deck clear or the ship would have been buried.

She waited until Zidanes back was turned and then darted off the side of the ship, Zidane turned and saw her go but couldn't reach her to stop her in time.

He cursed but let her go, he knew better than to get in the way of a determined Domino.

She bounded through the snow, calling out Thunderchilds name both by thought and out loud. She ran through the snow, falling here and there in hidden dips. 

"THUNDERCHILD!!?" she cried

She ran for what seemed like hours, looking around every boulder for a sign of him, then she stopped and realised that she had lost sight of the _Cleyra_.

The snow whipped around her feet and blasted into her uncovered face, she was alone and cold but she had to find Thunderchild, she couldn't leave him. They had been parted once and that was bad enough, she couldn't let it happen again.

She stumbled through the snow, her energy beginning to fail her.

THUNDERCHILD?!!

She stumbled and fell, she couldn't push herself back up again, the cold had got to her too much and she fell back down again. So she reached forward and begin pulling herself forward, crawling through the snow. Her strength failed her.

Thunderchild… she thought, almost a quiet as a whisper.

Then she collapsed.

Awaking from a blissful sleep he heard her.

Thunderchild… she called

He sat bolt upright and looked around

Domino?! he thought

The Silver Dragon lying next to him turned and looked at him

I heard her too master, she is having difficulty

I need to get to her Dragon!

The Dragon rose steadily to its feet and then offered a claw to Thunderchild to help him get up.

Thank you Dragon, do you mind me calling you Dragon?

It is what I am

I know but do you have a name?

The Dragon shook its head

Not that I know of

Thunderchild climbed unsteadily onto the Silver Dragons back

Then I shall call you Silveria, do you mind?

The Dragon began walking.

Not at all, Silveria is a noble name, I shall carry it with pride

Thank you Silveria. So, do you know where she is?

Silveria stopped and sniffed the air.

It is hard to tell in this wind but I believe we are travelling in the correct direction

Thunderchild nodded

Lets just get to her Silveria, I don't want her to be hurt. I couldn't stand her to be hurt

The Dragon began to canter, moving along at a bulky bouncing pace that almost threw Thunderchild off.

Less than a mile away Domino awoke again slowly, looking about to regain her bearings. The cold bit at her bones, she wasn't used to this type of climate, she couldn't take the cold very well. She curled up in a ball, she had failed, failed to save her love and now she was going to die too.

_Oh well_ she thought _At least I'll be joining him, wherever he may be_.

Domino?! she heard

She shook her head, she was hearing things again, the wind and then snow played tricks on her mind. It was a near death thing she supposed.

DOMINO?! this time she heard the voice quite clearly

Thunderchild? she asked

DOMINO! Where are you? asked the voice

I…I don't know…I 

She felt faint again and collapsed back into the snow, overcome by the freezing temperatures.

Thunderchild began to panic after she stopped talking to him.

Silveria, she's dying! We have to find her now!!

Silveria nodded and began to run

I know where she is now, she is not far from here

After a minute they came across the small body of Domino, curled up in the snow. Thunderchild jumped off the back of Silveria and ran over to the body. He checked her breathing, it was shallow but still regular. He picked her up, she was as cold as ice, and carried her over to Silveria.

How far are we from the _Cleyra_? he asked Silveria

About 10 minutes walk

Can't you fly?

Silveria shook his head

Not in this weather

We must find shelter and fast or I'm going to lose her!

Silveria looked around, scanning the mountain side.

This way, there is a cave not far from here, it will suffice

Take her first, make a fire, and get her warm. I will follow you thought Thunderchild to Silveria

Master I cannot leave you, I have no other purpose

Dammit Silveria! If she dies I will have no purpose!! NOW DO IT!! 

Silveria reluctantly left Thunderchilds side and carried Domino off to this cave. Thunderchild followed his tracks but soon lost sight of the dragon in the driving snow. However, fortunately the snow took longer to remove the tracks and Thunderchild was able to follow them without much difficulty. After a few minutes walk he reached the cave that Silveria had mentioned. Inside a large fire was burning and Silveria sat near the entrance to the cave blocking the cold wind from entering. Thunderchild patted the dragon on the back as he struggled into the cave.

Thank you Silveria

Lying next to the fire was Domino, still out cold. Thunderchild walked over to her and sat next to her, he took off his robe and placed it over her to keep warm and then he waited for her to regain consciousness.

He waited for hours, she was in a deep sleep. Thunderchild thought she would never awaken. He cried over her still form.

Domino, come back to me he pleaded to her.

He cradled her head in his lap and checked her pulse, it was steady and stronger than before. He reached into his robe and pulled out a flask of water, he shook it and was relieved to find that it had thawed out from being a container of ice as it was earlier.

He took a swig of water from the flask and splashed some on Dominos lips. It seemed to awaken her slightly as she stirred and then opened her eyes.

"Thunderchild?" she asked very weakly

"It's me Domino, you're going to be ok" he assured her

"How? I was freezing to death in the snow" 

"Silveria helped me find you"

"Silveria?"

"I'll explain later, now you rest, your body is exhausted. You nearly died out there"

Domino nodded and closed her eyes

Thunderchild lay her head back down and walked over to the cave entrance. The snow storm had abated and he could see the mountainside a lot clearer than before. He knew he had to go to the _Cleyra_ and get help. He alone couldn't do much except keep Domino comfortable but she did need food, something he also needed but was out of.

Silveria. What direction is the _Cleyra_ in?

The Silver Dragon stirred and extended a long feathery wing in one direction.

It is in that direction master, what are you planning?

I need to go and get food for Domino, and for myself. I shall set out for the _Cleyra_ now

Master, let me accompany you.

No Silveria, I need you to stay here and watch over Domino. Keep her warm like you did me, I won't be long

Silveria bowed his head

As you command

Thunderchild patted Silveria on his head

You are truly most loyal and noble Silveria, you have done well. I could not thank you more

It is my wish to serve you in any way master

Thunderchild bowed to Silveria

And serve me well you have, now, I won't be long. Watch over Domino

With that Thunderchild began walking in the direction that Silveria had indicated. Now the wind had abated the going was much easier and Thunderchild walked strongly through the snow, knowing that every step he took was bringing safety and life back to his Domino.

Before long he saw a plume of smoke on the horizon, running faster he saw, much to his relief that it was only a beacon made next to the crashed _Cleyra_.

It was the first time Thunderchild had seen the damage caused by the impact of the airship, all of the main masts had been snapped in two, the front of the ship had caved in and the side had deep gashes in it. Thunderchild shook his head, would this ship fly again? Would they make it to this Black Mage Village? Thunderchild didn't know but he intended to find out. Walking down the slope to the _Cleyra_ he started waving his hands, trying to attract the attention of someone on the deck.

"OI!" he shouted

After a while, Zidane appeared on the main deck

"Thunderchild?! Where's Domino?!" he called

"She's ok but in need of food and water!" Thunderchild shouted back

Zidane nodded and ran off, after a couple of minutes he reappeared walking through a hole in the lower part of the ship and jumping down onto the snow.

"Thank goodness for that," he said "I was beginning to get worried about her. Genomes don't take the cold very well"

Thunderchild nodded

"I know, she was nearly dead when Silveria and I found her"

"Silveria?"

"I'll explain later. We're in a cave not far from here, we had to take shelter during that storm or she would have died. Can you bring me some food and water?"

"Yes, I'll do that now"

Zidane turned to leave but Thunderchild stopped him

"Zidane! How are the repairs going?"

"Slowly but surely, we should have engines back within the hour"

"You mean this thing can still fly?!" 

"Just" 

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows as Zidane darted away to get food. A couple of minutes later he returned with two bulging bags and some furry robes.

"This should do" he said "Try to get back here soon, we'll be ready to go within two hours"

Thunderchild nodded and thanked Zidane. Then he turned and began walking back the way he came, using the tracks he had made during the outbound journey to guide him back to the cave.

When he got there Silveria was backed into a corner of the cave with Domino threatening him with a sword.

Thunderchild! Help me here, this dragon's come to attack me

Thunderchild laughed and walked over to Silveria

THUNDERCHILD! BE CAREFUL!! thought Domino at him

It's ok Domino, he thought back Silveria's a friend

A friend?!

Yes, and what's more he helped me save your life

Domino looked astonished

He did?

Thunderchild nodded

And mine too. If it wasn't for Silveria we'd both be dead now

Domino sheathed her sword and walked over to the Silver Dragon

In that case, I thank you Silveria for saving my love and myself

Silveria snorted and rubbed against Domino

The honour is all mine Mistress Domino, for you to brave the storms to find the master makes you an extremely honourable person. I salute you

You can communicate telepathically?! asked Domino, yet again surprised

It is a Silver Dragon trait confirmed Silveria

Wow, thought Domino What other secrets do you have then Thunderchild? Black Mage powers, telepathy and now a summoner

Thunderchild shook his head and shrugged

I dunno Dom, most of this is being made up as I go along. I don't know my own powers!

Domino patted him on the back

I can understand how frustrating that must be for you

Very Thunderchild confirmed

Something caught Thunderchilds eye at the far reaches of the large cave. It was a glint of metal. A sword perhaps? Thunderchild suddenly felt very vulnerable in this mountain cave. Domino sensed his change in mood.

What's the matter?

Stay here Domino, I want to check something out he cautioned 

He walked to the back of the cave and through a passage into a large cavern, at the back of the cavern lay the something that had caught Thunderchilds eye, but it was too dark to fully see anything. 

Drawing his sword, Thunderchild thought long and hard of fire and sure enough his sword burst into flames which lit the whole cavern. At the back of the cavern was a stone circle, about four times his height with seven chevrons on it. Inside the stone circle was another circle with different symbols on it. Thunderchild thought he recognised some of them.

"That one's Taurus, it's a star constellation I think" said a voice behind him

Thunderchild whirred around to see Domino standing behind him

"I thought I told you to stay where you were" he scolded her

"I know, and I ignored you" came the simple reply

Thunderchild rolled his eyes and shrugged, he knew it would take him a while before he got used to Dominos attitude to life, in a way he was jealous of her careless ways, but he knew only too well that actions had affects. 

"I wonder what it is?" he pondered out loud

"I dunno," said Domino "It looks old though, very old"

Thunderchild walked up to it and tapped the surface, it seemed fairly solid. He wondered what the symbols had to do with it, maybe they were destinations or something.

"I suppose we'd better let Regent Cids people know about it, they look the type to be interested in this sort of thing."

FLASH 

A street in Ankh-Morpork, not the usual bustling Ankh-Morpork that Thunderchild knew but a quiet sombre city, living in fear.

FLASH 

Thunderchild staggered, clutching his head.

"Thu? What's the matter?!" cried Domino

FLASH 

An ages old  ruined city, trees growing through the rubble of houses he once knew and loved. A city deserted, silent and alone.

FLASH 

"What the hell?" asked Thunderchild

The visions suddenly stopped. Thunderchilds balance returned to normal and he shook his head, clearing his mind.

Domino was at his side, holding his arm, helping to keep his balance.

"What happened?" she asked

"I don't know, but something's wrong. Not on Gaia but on the disc, I can feel it. Something is terribly wrong. We must get back to the _Cleyra_ now!"

He ran out of the cave dragging Domino behind him, as he got back to the front section of the cave he called out to Silveria.

"Come Silveria, we have to get back to the _Cleyra_"

Silveria lowered his back and Thunderchild jumped on placing Domino in front of him. Unfolding his wings, Silveria walked outside and began to run at high speed flapping his wings as he went.

Thu? I'm not sure about fl-

Silveria launched himself into the air, flapping rapidly to gain height he turned and began to head back to the _Cleyra_.

See Domino? It's not so bad, Silveria is a good flyer

Thank you master replied Silveria to Domino and Thunderchild.

Domino remained unsure, seeing the ground that far down was unnerving to her but she supposed Thunderchild was used to it being an ex-fighter pilot.

Suddenly she picked up a strong sense of concern from Thunderchild, turning she saw him looking intently at something in front of them. Turning back around she saw to her horror a fireball rise up from where they were heading. 

The _Cleyra_? she asked

That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Come on Silveria! We're running out of time!

They sped towards the burning horizon.


	10. Problems on the Disc

Chapter Ten: Problems on the Disc

Flying low over the snow dunes, Silveria carrying Thunderchild and Domino approached the _Cleyra_. Thunderchild couldn't see what was causing the destruction but a lot of the ground around the ship was on fire.

Hurry Silveria he urged the dragon on

The Silver Dragon beat his wings faster and harder, speeding up even more. Behind Thunderchild and holding onto his waist was Domino, she wasn't too happy about this method of transport but she was coping with it. When she saw the _Cleyra_ on fire, she put her worries to one side and urged Silveria on too.

In the smoke from the burning ship, Thunderchild saw his only chance of returning to the disc and stopping whatever terrible thing he had seen in his visions from taking place disappearing. He knew something wasn't right on the disc and that something needed to be done, but he didn't know what.

Getting closer to the _Cleyra_ Thunderchild saw a multitude of figures around the side of the ship, they appeared to be firing blazing arrows at the ship.

Silveria, a low pass over those figures if you would. I'd like to see them closer.

As you wish master

Silveria banked to the right and flew in low over the figures, as they passed Thunderchild got a closer look at the figures and was so overcome with shock that he nearly fell off the dragon.

By the gods! I recognise them! They're from the Disc!!

The Disc?! thought Domino What the hell are they doing here?!

I don't know but I'm going to find out. Silveria?

Yes master?

Low and slow over those men and then take Domino back onto the _Cleyra_

Thunderchild…. Domino began to protest

No Domino and this time I really mean it! I know these guys and they are dangerous. Get back to the _Cleyra_ and organise an attack if I should fail.

I'll come get you

Dom, if I fail badly then there won't be a me to come and collect

Silveria turned around and then returned over the heads of the figures next to the _Cleyra_. Thunderchild got up and jumped onto the ground, rolling with the fall as he had been trained to do in the Klatchian Carpet-troopers. Silveria continued on his flight returning Domino to the _Cleyra_ as Thunderchild had asked.

Standing up he faced the attackers, there were mercenaries he had tangled with before during his time as a freelance warrior on the disc. He didn't know what they were doing here and he really wanted to find out.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like a lost warrior" one of the mercenaries jeered

"Alright, pack it in. You're fighting the wrong people here Stren"

The one named Stren spat on the ground

"No-one tells us who we fight accept who pays us, I don't see you paying up"

Thunderchild smiled slyly 

"Well, I'm not paying. I'm telling. Stop attacking now"

Stren stepped slowly forward 

"Or what?"

"Or Stren Withil. I shall make you regret it"

The mercenary suddenly lunged at Thunderchild with his sword, Thunderchild dodged to one side and drew his own sword. The next swing from Stren was met by Thunderchilds own blade, then the two parted.

"What are you doing here Stren, you don't belong here"

"And you do Thunderchild?!"

"Yes, I do, more than I belong on the Disc"

Thunderchild swung his sword at Stren in a fake attempt to attack his head, at the last second he dropped down aiming at the legs but Stren met the assault with a perfect counter and then launched an attack of his own pushing Thunderchilds blade back against him.

"We've been told to kill everyone on this ship"

"Who by?"

"We don't question who pays us. But I'll tell you this"

"What?"

"She mentioned you personally. You, are to be taken alive"

That took Thunderchild by surprise, enough to drop his guard and to let Strens sword cut into his arm. Snarling with pain Thunderchild grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding from the deep wound.

"Stren. Something isn't right here. These people have done nothing wrong to me. They're the good guys…"

"Good guys bad guys, what does it matter at the end of the day? People die, people live. Life goes on."

"Not for those who've died"

Stren shrugged

"So what? I'm getting paid a generous sum for this job. While the rest of Ankh-Morpork are cowering in their beds. I'm being paid for a cushy little number"

"Cowering in their beds? What's been happening?"

"Don't you know?"

Thunderchild shook his head.

"I've been here for almost a week"

Stren stopped and placed his sword on the ground on front of him.

"Well, I guess you deserve to know. Well, shortly after you left loads of Black wizards with glowing eyes and strange monkey creatures took the city by storm. There was nothing anyone could do to stop them, any organised resistance was crushed. The leader of the invaders has built a massive tower near the Unseen University. No-one walks the streets of Ankh-Morpork at night now, it's just too dangerous, even in daylight the streets lie quiet. Many people have fled into the countryside."

Thunderchild dropped to his knees, still clutching his arm. 

"No…It can't be."

Stren nodded

"Yeah, it's a pretty crap set up, but we still get paid. As long as we keep out of the Wizards way, we're fine. Just watch where you trend and who you upset."

Thunderchild shook his head.

"They must be stopped!"

"Yeah, but you're not going to stop them. You're going to come with us while we torch this ship"

Thunderchild looked at Stren

"No Stren, you're not. I can't let you do that. You know I can't let you do that"

"Thunderchild, if I have to take you unconscious then I will"

Thunderchilds upper swing was blocked by Strens blade once again. Thunderchild attempted to counter attack and beat his way through Strens defence but failed.

"Face it Thunderchild. You've lost. Now just come with us"

"NO!! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" screamed Thunderchild bringing his sword down in a vicious head blow that although was blocked by Stren did cause him to stagger a bit.

Thunderchild then manage to cut a deep slice in the side of Strens stomach which made the mercenary curse with pain.

"Have it your own way Thunderchild. I guess we'll just have to say you were killed whilst the ship was burning" said Stren and then tried to decapitate Thunderchild. He didn't succeed in his original aim but he did manage to slash his sword down Thunderchilds face, opening up a deep cut running from just above his right eye down to just above his mouth. Thunderchild groaned and then felt the increased skill and mobility that he had learnt to associate with Trance began to arise.

When Thunderchild went into Trance, it surprised Stren as Thunderchilds armour glowed bright and his hair went platinum white. Using Strens surprise to his advantage Thunderchild managed to give Stren another wound on his left arm. Stren howled with anger and pain and swung his sword at Thunderchild in several vicious attacks that should have killed Thunderchild, but Thunderchilds increased awareness and speed meant that none of the potentially fatal hits got through.

"What the hells happened to you warrior? You've changed…"

"I'm better Stren. I've found my true self. I found my life again"

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed it as it's about to end. Come on guys, lets get him!"

Suddenly the rest of Strens mercenary gang converged on Thunderchild, it was ten men versus one Thunderchild.

"Oh crap" he muttered

Even with Trance, the situation was grim. There was no way that Thunderchild could take on all of the attackers and live. A hit got through despite Thunderchilds best attempts and cut deep into his leg, he was knocked to the ground and expected the next thing to be death. Suddenly there was a change in the mood of the gang, something had surprised them. A middle aged man clad in armour fought his way into the group, dispersing them away from Thunderchild, the armoured man reached Thunderchild and helped him to his feet.

"Adelbert Steiner, Knights of Pluto at your service"

Thunderchild patted Steiner on his back twice and said

"Thank you, now help me sort out this lot!"

The mercenaries, now began to attack again, not all at once this time but in groups of four or five, probing Thunderchilds defences and taking moves to evade his attacks. Steiner was good with the sword, and he managed to fell two of the mercenaries without taking a hit himself.

A blast of fire vaporised four of the mercenaries on Thunderchilds left, turning around Thunderchild saw Silveria approach with Domino on his back. Domino jumped off the Silver Dragon as he flew low over the group knocking some other mercenaries over with his backwash of wind. Domino landed on a mercenary, knocking him to the ground and decapitating him in one movement.

The three of them, with Silverias aid, manage to turn the tide of the battle and after a couple more minutes fighting, they had whittled down the ten mercenaries to just Stren Withil. Thunderchild stopped Domino and Steiner from attacking and approached the beaten mercenary.

"Give it up Stren. You've lost"

"No," the mercenary wheezed "I can't report failure. She'll kill me"

"Who will?" 

"The leader of the invaders. She paid me to do this, she'll…she'll kill me."

"Then come back with me. I'll protect you from her. She must be stopped"

Stren nodded

"Yes, she must be stopped. She will destroy us all if she isn't"

"What is her name Stren?"

"I'm not sure…I…I think it's…"

Before he could finish a fireball fell out of the sky and struck him in the back, consumed with fire Stren Withil screamed and fell to the ground.

"RUN Thunderchild, get out of here. You're not safe…she's…everywhere!" he warned before completely burning up.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" shouted Thunderchild as another fireball hit the ground very near them.

They ran back to the _Cleyra_ as fireballs began to fall out of the sky on a regular basis.

"What the hell's going on here?!" asked Steiner

"I think we've annoyed the wrong people Steiner!" replied Thunderchild

A fireball hit the ground in front of them, melting the snow and charring the rock beneath it. Thunderchild and the others leapt over the patch of melted snow and carried on running.

Finally they reached the side of the ship and ran in through one of the many holes. Inside the Cleyra was a scene of utmost confusion, people were running this way and that and injured crewmen littered the corridors, Thunderchild picked his way carefully over the injured people and headed for the upper deck.

A thump shook the ship, Thunderchild didn't know what it was but he knew that it didn't sound good at all. Running down a clear corridor he almost ran into Zidane.

"Zidane! Is the ship ready to go?"

Zidane turned and Thunderchild saw for the first time that he was injured, a cut running the length of his right arm. 

"Thunderchild? It's ready to go but there's no-one to pilot it! The ship pilots are dead and the bridge is a mess, fire everywhere. We're stranded"

Thunderchild thought for a moment and then decided on his plan.

"Where's the bridge?"

"Why?"

Thunderchild took Zidane by the shoulders and shook him.

"Dammit Zidane, just tell me where the bridge is!!"

Zidane pulled himself free of Thunderchilds grasp and pointed up the corridor.

"It's up there, at the end"

Thunderchild thanked Zidane and then ran on up the corridor. At the far end was the door marked "Bridge" which Thunderchild smashed down. A wall of flames greeted him, Zidane was right, the bridge had been badly hit. Thunderchild took a couple of steps back and then leapt into the flames. Gasping at the pain that struck his left leg as it burned, he carried on to the centre of the bridge. Standing there was the ships wheel and engine control, all thankfully intact. 

He found the lever marked Engines, and turned it to FULL. Around him the ship shuddered into life but wouldn't lift off. Thunderchild could see out of the bridges windows that the ship remained stubbornly on the ground. So he looked around the control desk some more, constantly wiping his eyes that were watering from the heat of the inferno burning around him. Suddenly he spotted a wheel marked Engine Direction, and he wound it in the direction of UP. Sure enough after a minute the Cleyra began to slowly lift into the air, when Thunderchild saw that it was high enough, he began to turn the ships directional wheel until the Cleyra pointed due north and then he engaged the lock on the wheel so that the ship remained pointing in a northerly direction and switched the engine direction to FORWARD. Only then did he take a look around.

The fire was now up to the control stand, burning close to his feet. He looked around searching for a way out but it was no good, he'd have to run through the flames to get out.

_Oh joy_ thought Thunderchild _now I get fried to a crisp_.

He plucked up the courage and ran to the door, at every step pain shot up both his legs, he nearly fell down but managed to stay upright knowing that to fall right now would mean a burning death. Finally he reached the door and threw himself out of it into the corridor beyond and then, with difficulty, closed the door behind him.

Then he sat there, look at his badly burnt legs and laughing. Laughing with victory, the _Cleyra_ was safe and they were heading for Black Mage Village and from there the Disc.

_Watching the events play out in a magical mirror, a shadowed figure cursed and smashed the glass with her hand. She took a piece of the shattered mirror in her hand and clutched it until blood run through her fingers._

_"So, you survived that. Well…fair enough. I shall let you go, the tale is not yet complete. There is still plenty of life left in you yet…Yissan."_

_She turned to the two genome guards standing at the door._

_"Come, we have work to be done. The harvest is about to begin!"_

_With a shrill laugh that pierced the air like a knife the shadowed figure stormed out of the room the genomes following her._

_ Through the window the city of Ankh-Morpork burned._

Domino struggled through smashed corridors, leaping over gaps that opened up into a deadly drop. She ran and leapt over another gap, searching around. Zidane had said he'd gone to the bridge. She hoped he hadn't because she was having a hard time getting to him, nearly all of the corridors to the bridge were blocked by fire or debris of some sort.

"Thunderchild?!" she called over the sound of crackling flames

But there was no reply, climbing over a pile of wood she finally found him, he was attempting to stand up with hardly any legs. From the knee down his left leg was a mass of blood and blackened flesh, his right leg wasn't much better. He was bleeding extensively from a deep cut on his face and was trying to support himself with his sword. He looked up and saw her through a haze of red.

"Domino?" he asked

"Th-Thunderchild, what the hell have you done to yourself?!" she asked, in shock

"Domino!" he cried realising who it was

He tried to walk over to her but lost his balance and fell forward heavily, not even able to put his hands in front of him to stop his fall.

"Thunderchild, oh Thunderchild you stupid bastard, why do you always have to try to be the hero?!" asked Domino as she helped him back to his feet.

"Had to…She is too strong…have to get back to Disc…grave danger" he replied through gritted teeth, it was clear that the pain he was suffering was terrible.

With his arm around Dominos shoulder Thunderchild hopped along beside her, trying to keep his balance and not fall over and take Domino with him. He staggered a couple of times but Domino showed great strength and did not let him down.

"Oh Domino," he yelped "What…would…I do without…you?"

"Die probably" she muttered rather bluntly

Together they worked their way very slowly back up to the main deck, it was hard going as Thunderchild couldn't leap across the gaps like Domino could because his feet were almost missing. 

But finally they made it and Domino sat Thunderchild down on the deck, Zidane and Steiner walked over, both clearly shocked at what they saw.

"Thunderchild? What the hell happened?" asked Zidane

Thunderchild took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain he was feeling

"The bridge was on fire, I had to get the ship going…to save the Disc"

Zidane shook his head in amazement

"If it wasn't for you Thunderchild, we'd all be dead. It was beginning to rain fireballs on us. It was damn close…well done" Zidane walked over and patted Thunderchild on the back causing him to wince and have a coughing fit.

"Domino.." he wheezed "Come here…"

She walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"What's the matter Thu?" she asked

Thunderchild had realised something and wanted to tell Domino

"Dom, my sweet…I don't think…that I'm going to…"

Domino shushed him, cradling his head in her arms.

"Shush and be still my love, you're going to get better. Just you rest and you'll get better"

Thunderchild tried to shake his head but failed and landed up coughing up blood instead.

"Domino…listen to me…you've got to save the Disc. Stop this mad woman"

"NO Thunderchild, you're going to make it damn it!" she cried 

Thunderchild smiled and reached up to bring her head down to his, he kissed her on the lips, sighed and stopped breathing.

"NO Thunderchild!! Damn you, you're not going to leave me!"

She concentrated on her limited healing powers, moving her hands over the parts of Thunderchilds body that she sensed were injured.

Zidane tapped her on the shoulder

"He's gone Dom, you'd best leave him"

"NO ZIDANE!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Steiner stood behind Zidane and Domino watching the tragic scene. 

_What a damn shame_ he thought _he was a honourable man._

Domino concentrated even more, slowly exhausting herself as she tried to heal him. Suddenly his chest moved and Thunderchild gasped in air. Domino silently cheered and sat back from him. His eyes opened again and he looked straight at Domino.

"Wow…thank you Domino…I was almost a goner there."

Domino was astonished, her healing powers had never worked that well before, they'd hardly worked at all. She looked deep into Thunderchilds eyes and wondered what other surprises she had yet to discover.

Thunderchild sat up suddenly, wincing with the pain created by his broken ribs.

"Oh no," he said "Zidane, we're going the wrong way!"

They turned and looked, sure enough the _Cleyra_ had been pushed around by a headwind and was now heading back towards Lindblum.

"Damn," swore Zidane "We have to get someone to pilot this thing, but all our pilots are dead"

Thunderchild used his sword to slowly stand up and turned to Zidane

"If you can put the fire on the bridge out, I can do the rest….I am a star ship pilot after all"


	11. Visions

Flying low over the snow dunes, Silveria carrying Thunderchild and Domino approached the _Cleyra_. Thunderchild couldn't see what was causing the destruction but a lot of the ground around the ship was on fire.

Hurry Silveria he urged the dragon on

The Silver Dragon beat his wings faster and harder, speeding up even more. Behind Thunderchild and holding onto his waist was Domino, she wasn't too happy about this method of transport but she was coping with it. When she saw the _Cleyra_ on fire, she put her worries to one side and urged Silveria on too.

In the smoke from the burning ship, Thunderchild saw his only chance of returning to the disc and stopping whatever terrible thing he had seen in his visions from taking place disappearing. He knew something wasn't right on the disc and that something needed to be done, but he didn't know what.

Getting closer to the _Cleyra_ Thunderchild saw a multitude of figures around the side of the ship, they appeared to be firing blazing arrows at the ship.

Silveria, a low pass over those figures if you would. I'd like to see them closer. 

As you wish master 

Silveria banked to the right and flew in low over the figures, as they passed Thunderchild got a closer look at the figures and was so overcome with shock that he nearly fell off the dragon.

By the gods! I recognise them! They're from the Disc! 

The Disc! thought Domino What the hell are they doing here! 

I don't know but I'm going to find out. Silveria? 

Yes master? 

Low and slow over those men and then take Domino back onto the _Cleyra_

Thunderchild…. Domino began to protest

No Domino and this time I really mean it! I know these guys and they are dangerous. Get back to the _Cleyra_ and organise an attack if I should fail. 

I'll come get you 

Dom, if I fail badly then there won't be a me to come and collect 

Silveria turned around and then returned over the heads of the figures next to the _Cleyra_. Thunderchild got up and jumped onto the ground, rolling with the fall as he had been trained to do in the Klatchian Carpet-troopers. Silveria continued on his flight returning Domino to the _Cleyra_ as Thunderchild had asked.

Standing up he faced the attackers, there were mercenaries he had tangled with before during his time as a freelance warrior on the disc. He didn't know what they were doing here and he really wanted to find out.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like a lost warrior" one of the mercenaries jeered

"Alright, pack it in. You're fighting the wrong people here Stren"

The one named Stren spat on the ground

"No-one tells us who we fight accept who pays us, I don't see you paying up"

Thunderchild smiled slyly

"Well, I'm not paying. I'm telling. Stop attacking now"

Stren stepped slowly forward

"Or what?"

"Or Stren Withil. I shall make you regret it"

The mercenary suddenly lunged at Thunderchild with his sword, Thunderchild dodged to one side and drew his own sword. The next swing from Stren was met by Thunderchilds own blade, then the two parted.

"What are you doing here Stren, you don't belong here"

"And you do Thunderchild!"

"Yes, I do, more than I belong on the Disc"

Thunderchild swung his sword at Stren in a fake attempt to attack his head, at the last second he dropped down aiming at the legs but Stren met the assault with a perfect counter and then launched an attack of his own pushing Thunderchilds blade back against him.

"We've been told to kill everyone on this ship"

"Who by?"

"We don't question who pays us. But I'll tell you this"

"What?"

"She mentioned you personally. You, are to be taken alive"

That took Thunderchild by surprise, enough to drop his guard and to let Strens sword cut into his arm. Snarling with pain Thunderchild grabbed his arm to stop the bleeding from the deep wound.

"Stren. Something isn't right here. These people have done nothing wrong to me. They're the good guys…"

"Good guys bad guys, what does it matter at the end of the day? People die, people live. Life goes on."

"Not for those who've died"

Stren shrugged

"So what? I'm getting paid a generous sum for this job. While the rest of Ankh-Morpork are cowering in their beds. I'm being paid for a cushy little number"

"Cowering in their beds? What's been happening?"

"Don't you know?"

Thunderchild shook his head.

"I've been here for almost a week"

Stren stopped and placed his sword on the ground on front of him.

"Well, I guess you deserve to know. Well, shortly after you left loads of Black wizards with glowing eyes and strange monkey creatures took the city by storm. There was nothing anyone could do to stop them, any organised resistance was crushed. The leader of the invaders has built a massive tower near the Unseen University. No-one walks the streets of Ankh-Morpork at night now, it's just too dangerous, even in daylight the streets lie quiet. Many people have fled into the countryside."

Thunderchild dropped to his knees, still clutching his arm.

"No…It can't be."

Stren nodded

"Yeah, it's a pretty crap set up, but we still get paid. As long as we keep out of the Wizards way, we're fine. Just watch where you trend and who you upset."

Thunderchild shook his head.

"They must be stopped!"

"Yeah, but you're not going to stop them. You're going to come with us while we torch this ship"

Thunderchild looked at Stren

"No Stren, you're not. I can't let you do that. You know I can't let you do that"

"Thunderchild, if I have to take you unconscious then I will"

Thunderchilds upper swing was blocked by Strens blade once again. Thunderchild attempted to counter attack and beat his way through Strens defence but failed.

"Face it Thunderchild. You've lost. Now just come with us"

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" screamed Thunderchild bringing his sword down in a vicious head blow that although was blocked by Stren did cause him to stagger a bit.

Thunderchild then manage to cut a deep slice in the side of Strens stomach which made the mercenary curse with pain.

"Have it your own way Thunderchild. I guess we'll just have to say you were killed whilst the ship was burning" said Stren and then tried to decapitate Thunderchild. He didn't succeed in his original aim but he did manage to slash his sword down Thunderchilds face, opening up a deep cut running from just above his right eye down to just above his mouth. Thunderchild groaned and then felt the increased skill and mobility that he had learnt to associate with Trance began to arise.

When Thunderchild went into Trance, it surprised Stren as Thunderchilds armour glowed bright and his hair went platinum white. Using Strens surprise to his advantage Thunderchild managed to give Stren another wound on his left arm. Stren howled with anger and pain and swung his sword at Thunderchild in several vicious attacks that should have killed Thunderchild, but Thunderchilds increased awareness and speed meant that none of the potentially fatal hits got through.

"What the hells happened to you warrior? You've changed…"

"I'm better Stren. I've found my true self. I found my life again"

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed it as it's about to end. Come on guys, lets get him!"

Suddenly the rest of Strens mercenary gang converged on Thunderchild, it was ten men versus one Thunderchild.

"Oh crap" he muttered

Even with Trance, the situation was grim. There was no way that Thunderchild could take on all of the attackers and live. A hit got through despite Thunderchilds best attempts and cut deep into his leg, he was knocked to the ground and expected the next thing to be death. Suddenly there was a change in the mood of the gang, something had surprised them. A middle aged man clad in armour fought his way into the group, dispersing them away from Thunderchild, the armoured man reached Thunderchild and helped him to his feet.

"Adelbert Steiner, Knights of Pluto at your service"

Thunderchild patted Steiner on his back twice and said

"Thank you, now help me sort out this lot!"

The mercenaries, now began to attack again, not all at once this time but in groups of four or five, probing Thunderchilds defences and taking moves to evade his attacks. Steiner was good with the sword, and he managed to fell two of the mercenaries without taking a hit himself.

A blast of fire vaporised four of the mercenaries on Thunderchilds left, turning around Thunderchild saw Silveria approach with Domino on his back. Domino jumped off the Silver Dragon as he flew low over the group knocking some other mercenaries over with his backwash of wind. Domino landed on a mercenary, knocking him to the ground and decapitating him in one movement.

The three of them, with Silverias aid, manage to turn the tide of the battle and after a couple more minutes fighting, they had whittled down the ten mercenaries to just Stren Withil. Thunderchild stopped Domino and Steiner from attacking and approached the beaten mercenary.

"Give it up Stren. You've lost"

"No," the mercenary wheezed "I can't report failure. She'll kill me"

"Who will?"

"The leader of the invaders. She paid me to do this, she'll…she'll kill me."

"Then come back with me. I'll protect you from her. She must be stopped"

Stren nodded

"Yes, she must be stopped. She will destroy us all if she isn't"

"What is her name Stren?"

"I'm not sure…I…I think it's…"

Before he could finish a fireball fell out of the sky and struck him in the back, consumed with fire Stren Withil screamed and fell to the ground.

"RUN Thunderchild, get out of here. You're not safe…she's…everywhere!" he warned before completely burning up.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" shouted Thunderchild as another fireball hit the ground very near them.

They ran back to the _Cleyra_ as fireballs began to fall out of the sky on a regular basis.

"What the hell's going on here!" asked Steiner

"I think we've annoyed the wrong people Steiner!" replied Thunderchild

A fireball hit the ground in front of them, melting the snow and charring the rock beneath it. Thunderchild and the others leapt over the patch of melted snow and carried on running.

Finally they reached the side of the ship and ran in through one of the many holes. Inside the Cleyra was a scene of utmost confusion, people were running this way and that and injured crewmen littered the corridors, Thunderchild picked his way carefully over the injured people and headed for the upper deck.

A thump shook the ship, Thunderchild didn't know what it was but he knew that it didn't sound good at all. Running down a clear corridor he almost ran into Zidane.

"Zidane! Is the ship ready to go?"

Zidane turned and Thunderchild saw for the first time that he was injured, a cut running the length of his right arm.

"Thunderchild? It's ready to go but there's no-one to pilot it! The ship pilots are dead and the bridge is a mess, fire everywhere. We're stranded"

Thunderchild thought for a moment and then decided on his plan.

"Where's the bridge?"

"Why?"

Thunderchild took Zidane by the shoulders and shook him.

"Dammit Zidane, just tell me where the bridge is!"

Zidane pulled himself free of Thunderchilds grasp and pointed up the corridor.

"It's up there, at the end"

Thunderchild thanked Zidane and then ran on up the corridor. At the far end was the door marked "Bridge" which Thunderchild smashed down. A wall of flames greeted him, Zidane was right, the bridge had been badly hit. Thunderchild took a couple of steps back and then leapt into the flames. Gasping at the pain that struck his left leg as it burned, he carried on to the centre of the bridge. Standing there was the ships wheel and engine control, all thankfully intact.

He found the lever marked Engines, and turned it to FULL. Around him the ship shuddered into life but wouldn't lift off. Thunderchild could see out of the bridges windows that the ship remained stubbornly on the ground. So he looked around the control desk some more, constantly wiping his eyes that were watering from the heat of the inferno burning around him. Suddenly he spotted a wheel marked Engine Direction, and he wound it in the direction of UP. Sure enough after a minute the Cleyra began to slowly lift into the air, when Thunderchild saw that it was high enough, he began to turn the ships directional wheel until the Cleyra pointed due north and then he engaged the lock on the wheel so that the ship remained pointing in a northerly direction and switched the engine direction to FORWARD. Only then did he take a look around.

The fire was now up to the control stand, burning close to his feet. He looked around searching for a way out but it was no good, he'd have to run through the flames to get out.

_Oh joy_ thought Thunderchild _now I get fried to a crisp_.

He plucked up the courage and ran to the door, at every step pain shot up both his legs, he nearly fell down but managed to stay upright knowing that to fall right now would mean a burning death. Finally he reached the door and threw himself out of it into the corridor beyond and then, with difficulty, closed the door behind him.

Then he sat there, look at his badly burnt legs and laughing. Laughing with victory, the _Cleyra_ was safe and they were heading for Black Mage Village and from there the Disc.

_Watching the events play out in a magical mirror, a shadowed figure cursed and smashed the glass with her hand. She took a piece of the shattered mirror in her hand and clutched it until blood run through her fingers._

"_So, you survived that. Well…fair enough. I shall let you go, the tale is not yet complete. There is still plenty of life left in you yet…Yissan."_

_She turned to the two genome guards standing at the door._

"_Come, we have work to be done. The harvest is about to begin!"_

_With a shrill laugh that pierced the air like a knife the shadowed figure stormed out of the room the genomes following her._

_Through the window the city of Ankh-Morpork burned._

Domino struggled through smashed corridors, leaping over gaps that opened up into a deadly drop. She ran and leapt over another gap, searching around. Zidane had said he'd gone to the bridge. She hoped he hadn't because she was having a hard time getting to him, nearly all of the corridors to the bridge were blocked by fire or debris of some sort.

"Thunderchild!" she called over the sound of crackling flames

But there was no reply, climbing over a pile of wood she finally found him, he was attempting to stand up with hardly any legs. From the knee down his left leg was a mass of blood and blackened flesh, his right leg wasn't much better. He was bleeding extensively from a deep cut on his face and was trying to support himself with his sword. He looked up and saw her through a haze of red.

"Domino?" he asked

"Th-Thunderchild, what the hell have you done to yourself!" she asked, in shock

"Domino!" he cried realising who it was

He tried to walk over to her but lost his balance and fell forward heavily, not even able to put his hands in front of him to stop his fall.

"Thunderchild, oh Thunderchild you stupid bastard, why do you always have to try to be the hero!" asked Domino as she helped him back to his feet.

"Had to…She is too strong…have to get back to Disc…grave danger" he replied through gritted teeth, it was clear that the pain he was suffering was terrible.

With his arm around Dominos shoulder Thunderchild hopped along beside her, trying to keep his balance and not fall over and take Domino with him. He staggered a couple of times but Domino showed great strength and did not let him down.

"Oh Domino," he yelped "What…would…I do without…you?"

"Die probably" she muttered rather bluntly

Together they worked their way very slowly back up to the main deck, it was hard going as Thunderchild couldn't leap across the gaps like Domino could because his feet were almost missing.

But finally they made it and Domino sat Thunderchild down on the deck, Zidane and Steiner walked over, both clearly shocked at what they saw.

"Thunderchild? What the hell happened?" asked Zidane

Thunderchild took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain he was feeling

"The bridge was on fire, I had to get the ship going…to save the Disc"

Zidane shook his head in amazement

"If it wasn't for you Thunderchild, we'd all be dead. It was beginning to rain fireballs on us. It was damn close…well done" Zidane walked over and patted Thunderchild on the back causing him to wince and have a coughing fit.

"Domino.." he wheezed "Come here…"

She walked over to him and knelt next to him.

"What's the matter Thu?" she asked

Thunderchild had realised something and wanted to tell Domino

"Dom, my sweet…I don't think…that I'm going to…"

Domino shushed him, cradling his head in her arms.

"Shush and be still my love, you're going to get better. Just you rest and you'll get better"

Thunderchild tried to shake his head but failed and landed up coughing up blood instead.

"Domino…listen to me…you've got to save the Disc. Stop this mad woman"

"NO Thunderchild, you're going to make it damn it!" she cried

Thunderchild smiled and reached up to bring her head down to his, he kissed her on the lips, sighed and stopped breathing.

"NO Thunderchild! Damn you, you're not going to leave me!"

She concentrated on her limited healing powers, moving her hands over the parts of Thunderchilds body that she sensed were injured.

Zidane tapped her on the shoulder

"He's gone Dom, you'd best leave him"

"NO ZIDANE! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Steiner stood behind Zidane and Domino watching the tragic scene.

_What a damn shame_ he thought _he was a honourable man._

Domino concentrated even more, slowly exhausting herself as she tried to heal him. Suddenly his chest moved and Thunderchild gasped in air. Domino silently cheered and sat back from him. His eyes opened again and he looked straight at Domino.

"Wow…thank you Domino…I was almost a goner there."

Domino was astonished, her healing powers had never worked that well before, they'd hardly worked at all. She looked deep into Thunderchilds eyes and wondered what other surprises she had yet to discover.

Thunderchild sat up suddenly, wincing with the pain created by his broken ribs.

"Oh no," he said "Zidane, we're going the wrong way!"

They turned and looked, sure enough the _Cleyra_ had been pushed around by a headwind and was now heading back towards Lindblum.

"Damn," swore Zidane "We have to get someone to pilot this thing, but all our pilots are dead"

Thunderchild used his sword to slowly stand up and turned to Zidane

"If you can put the fire on the bridge out, I can do the rest….I am a star ship pilot after all"


	12. A Proposal and a Demand

The Bridge of the _Cleyra_ was in a terrible state, half of the room was missing, smashed into matchwood by the force of impact, the ships wheel had split in two and one half swung slowly backwards and forwards.

A gauntleted hand reached up out of a pile of wood and pushed some of it away to reveal the form of Thunderchild.

"Ow, I think I broke something.." he said

"Yeah, the ship," said Domino who was slowly walking over to him, she was lucky to have gotten away with a few cuts and bruises, having taken cover when Thunderchild warned. "I hope you don't fly your star ship like that!"

Thunderchild groaned and laughed shortly, pushing himself up he looked around at the destruction.

"Sheesh, when I crash I really crash don't I?"

Domino smiled at him and then knelt by his side

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I should imagine I look worse than I feel. Help me up will you?"

Domino grabbed Thunderchilds arm and pulled him up, he looked around again.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Up already, I came back to find you once we realised you weren't outside"

Thunderchild smiled and gave her a long heartfelt kiss.

"Even when everyone else has given up on me, you keep on going Domino. You simply are the best."

Domino blushed slightly, her tail making slight swishes.

"Well, I'm not that good I…"

"There you go again, denying the truth. Domino, I couldn't find anyone who would love me as much as you."

"I should hope not"

"Domino, your love goes beyond…beyond words and feelings."

"I love you Thunderchild"

"I love you too Domino, for now and forever. To the end and beyond."

Thunderchild put his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on her shoulder. She turned and held him close, stroking his hair with her hand.

"Come on Thu, we've got to get you back to the Disc"

Thunderchild nodded and with Dominos help, walked outside through the side of the _Cleyra_. As they left the ship Thunderchild turned and patted the hull.

"Farewell _Cleyra_. You served us well."

Domino looked at him, a faint smile on her face.

"They'll build another"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same"

As they talked Zidane bounded over to them.

"There you are Thunderchild!" he exclaimed

"I hope so" muttered Thunderchild

Zidane ignored him and carried on

"We're not that far from Conde Petite. It'll be getting dark soon, so I think our best bet is to spend the night at Conde Petite and then head for Magdelene Forest the next day."

Domino nodded, an idea formulating in her mind. _Conde Petite_ she thought _I wonder if he would say yes…_

They walked for half an hour, Thunderchild being supported by Domino and Steiner.

Zidane walked on just ahead while some of the _Cleyra_s crewmen followed behind.

"So Steiner…You never told me what you were doing out this far from Alexandria" asked Zidane

"I was sent by the Queen to find you."

Zidane stopped suddenly

"Dagger? What's the matter, what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong! She wanted me to pass on this message." Steiner reached into his armour and pulled out a roll of paper which he passed on to Zidane. Zidane eagerly took the note and ran ahead a little way, determined to read the note by himself.

Not that he's missing her or anything remarked Thunderchild to Domino

Domino snorted with laughter causing Steiner to give her a strange look.

Zidane was so engrossed with reading the note that he stopped walking, allowing Thunderchild, Steiner and Domino to catch up with him.

"So, what's it say Zidane?" asked Domino

Zidane started, not realising he had stopped walking

"Oh, err, nothing much. She's doing fine, the kingdoms going well."

"That's true," said Steiner "I've never seen the place look so well and run so fine"

Thunderchild smiled

"That's not all is it Zidane?"

Zidane shot him a look

"It is, pretty much…"

Thunderchild smiled, knowing quite well what else was in the note. He made a mental note to talk to Zidane about Garnet at some point.

"Never mind" said Thunderchild.

They reached the top of a short rocky hill and looked down upon Conde Petite, a small but picturesque village, which Zidane had visited before. As he looked down on the village he was reminded of his marriage to Garnet. It was an arranged marriage, in order to allow them to follow Kuja but it was a marriage nevertheless. He missed Garnet, more than he would let on, he missed her very, very much.

_What am I doing?_ He wondered _Spending my life out on the open road, leaving my true love behind._

He wasn't the only one to be thinking of lost love. Thunderchild was quiet too, thinking of Jara, he still wasn't sure if it was just a random illusion or whether it really was her. How she had changed, how evil she was now, and how much he loved Domino.

_I love her so much and yet I love Jara_ he thought _but Domino is Jara and yet she's not._

He was so confused, he loved both of them and yet he was scared of what the original Jara had become, a woman who had given him so much love now was so evil to be killing innocent women and children. Thunderchild had done his fair share of killing in his life time, he had been a soldier, it's what he did but he never stooped as low as to kill a woman or a child.

He decided to share his vision with Domino but was unsure of how to explain it…then he remembered their telepathic powers and wondered if he could send a memory to her.

Domino? he thought

Yes? 

There's something I want to share with you. 

What's that? 

Hang on a moment Thunderchild thought long and hard about the vision and tried to think it at Domino, it seemed to work as her eyes suddenly went wide and she stopped abruptly.

"How the hell did you see this!" she asked

"When I blacked out on the _Cleyra_, I had this vision."

"Mikoto…" she muttered

Thunderchild frowned…Mikoto? Yes, that was the genome from the killing party.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's a very close friend of Zidane and me."

Now Zidane had stopped too, turning he asked

"Mikoto? What's the matter with her?"

"She's under control of Jara, she's on the Disc…killing people!" cried Domino

"Jara?" asked Zidane

"IT'S ME ZIDANE…I'M JARA…And, yet so is she."

Zidane looked confused.

"See what I mean Domino, everything's gone out of the window." Said Thunderchild

Domino nodded and began to cry

"Hey Dom, Dom…you're not this Jara, you're the Jara I loved on Terra. This Jara, I hate her…I hate her for what she's doing to the Disc, I hate her for what's she's going to do. I hate her because I know that I loved her and that a part of me will always love her. But you're the one I love…I want to spend the rest of eternity with you Domino."

Domino made her mind up there and then.

"Thunderchild…Will you marry me?"

Thunderchild jumped and nearly fell over.

"Marry you? Well, er…"

He took a long look at Domino, at the almost pleading way she was looking at him.

"Domino…nothing would make me happier!"

She shrieked with joy and leapt on him, hugging him and knocking him over at the same time. Thunderchild didn't really know what to do except return the hug…sure he'd had girlfriends before but none who were as serious about him as Domino was…all of the others hadn't been able to see past the whole macho warrior image and had walked away with his money, Domino was different, she really cared. It was something he'd not really encountered before and it moved him. He was rather shocked to discover he was crying.

"Thu? What's the matter?"

"I'm so happy! I've…I've never felt the same way for anyone as I've felt for you and to be married to you, it would just be the ultimate…but where are we going to get married?"

Zidane interrupted

"Conde Petite…well I'll be damned. Congratulations Domino and Thunderchild!" he walked over and helped Thunderchild back to his foot, patting him on the back after he did.

Steiner walked over and offered his hand, Thunderchild took it and they shook hands.

"Congratulations Thunderchild, and Domino" he said and then saluted Thunderchild,

Thunderchild returned the traditional salute with the Terran fighter pilots salute, a closed fist placed just over the heart.

Domino smiled, she'd never been happier than she was now. It had all happened so quickly but it was all so clear cut, no ifs, no buts just decisions made on the spur of the moment, decisions she knew to be correct.

Thunderchilds head span and for a moment he thought he was having another vision but then he realised he was so happy, that he'd never found and never would find another person like Domino, not even her original form of Jara. He knew that getting married to Domino would finally tie him to her and that he would have no connections to whatever Jara had now become. United they would be ready to take on anything but somehow…deep inside of him…he knew that the final battle would be between him and Jara only, that this was something only they could settle.

Looking down at the lights of Conde Petite he wondered how things would all settle out, what the fallout of this would be…looking around at the party members he wondered how many of them would pull through this one alive. He hoped that he would see this one out and that he would be able to settle down on Gaia and live out the rest of his life in peace…but there were too many variables, life so far had taught him that much, that he couldn't predict the future…couldn't even try.

He just prayed for both their sakes that nothing befell him or Domino because if one of them died the other wouldn't be able to continue without them.

I won't ever leave you Domino he promised her

I'll never leave you she confirmed

Together, united they walked forward to their future.

As they approached Conde Petite, Domino with her arm around Thunderchilds shoulder, helping him walk, Thunderchild was thinking to himself long and hard.

Look at me, the way I am now, no healer can fully treat these wounds…I can't defend myself or Domino…I can't even walk! What protection am I going to be for her?

He did want to marry her but was afraid that he wouldn't be able to help her, to protect her as he would like to, he knew that she could amply protect herself but that was not the point…he couldn't protect her, he couldn't protect himself. How was it going to work?

Beside him Domino was worrying that she had pushed him too far. She remembered the shock and uncertainty on his face when she had asked him and realised what emotional turmoil he must be going through having just seen Jara in the vision he had had. She decided to talk to him further about it when they found a room in Conde Petite.

They walked up to the main gate, standing beside it was a dwarf. Thunderchild did a double take when he saw the dwarf.

_Bloody Hell_ he thought _They all the look same, Dwarves on the disc and here!_

He struggled forward, Domino supporting him and raised his hand in greeting.

"Greetings!" he called.

"Rally Ho!" shouted the Dwarf back.

"Rally who?" said Thunderchild

"Rally Ho!" called Zidane

"What?" asked a completely puzzled Thunderchild

Zidane turned and shrugged at Thunderchild

"It's their sacred words apparently…you need to say it before they'll let you in"

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows slightly

"Oh right, ok, well, err…Rally…err…Ho!"

The Dwarf near enough bounced up and down.

"Rally Ho!" it called out.

Thunderchild just shot the Dwarf a strange look and shook his head.

"Er, look…we've come a long way, mostly in pieces. We'd like somewhere to stay the night, err do you have a inn or something we could stay in."

"Rally Ho! O' course we hav' you ken stay in it fer the night fer no charge. It's good to see yers again Zidane!" said the Dwarf

Thunderchild again shook his head and shrugged, indicating to Domino that he was wanting to walk forwards again into the village.

Zidane stopped behind to speak to the dwarf but Thunderchild was tired and needed to lie down, Domino knew the direction to the inn, Zidane had described the place to her on the way to Conde Petite. When they got there they went straight to the bedroom and Thunderchild collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

Thank you Domino. I couldn't have walked that far without you supporting me. 

Well Steiner helped 

I know but you've done a lot for me. 

And you've done a lot for me 

Thunderchild frowned, despite his tiredness he had to discuss this with Domino

Yeah, but Dom…there's not a lot I can do for you now. I mean look at me, I can't even walk without your support, and I can't defend you or anything. I'm quite helpless and it's not right. 

What are you saying? 

Are you sure you want to marry a cripple Dom? One you'll have to be constantly defending in fights. 

Domino looked shocked at this outburst

Of course I do you stupid fool, I don't care what you look like or how you are just who you are. I love you Yissan Gojenta! 

Thunderchild was surprised at Domino using his original name but not as surprised as he was by her answer. Domino was worried now, she had put herself on the line and Thunderchild was hesitating.

Look, What's the matter Yissan? 

Please Dom, don't call me that. 

Domino looked into his eyes

What is wrong? Why aren't you happy for the both of us? We're going to get married! That is…unless…you don't want us to 

Thunderchild shook his head

Dom…Dom…I love you and I want to marry you but… 

But? 

But I don't want to go down the same road I've been down before 

Domino shook her head

I don't understand Thu 

He sighed, _how the hell do I put this?_ he wondered

While I was on the Disc I met a few other lasses…none of them like you but lasses nevertheless…I gave them everything I could, my love, my time and my money. I showered them with gifts and put them on the highest pedestal I could. 

And? 

Two of them cheated on me, the other took me, my money and my feelings for a spin. I've been badly hurt with lasses, and now there's the whole Jara thing too. I don't know what to think about love anymore. God I feel so screwed up! he nearly screamed

Domino sat by the side of him and stroked his hair with her hand

Thunderchild…this must be hard for you, but trust me! I won't hurt you, I won't run off with your money, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…I promise! 

Thunderchild put his hand around the back of her head and drew her face near for a long and passionate kiss during which he thought to her.

I know, but I worry anyway, call it once bitten twice shy…I love you too though and nothing will ever change that. 

Domino smiled during their kiss, knowing that the happiest day of her life would be tomorrow, the day when she finally became united with her truest love, Thunderchild.

Thunderchild was smiling too as he lowered his guard against Domino, although he had been hurt before, he didn't believe she was going to hurt him although it would be a while before he could fully open up his feelings to her.

And then there was Jara, what was he going to do about her? And almost as if on cue, Thunderchild felt the dizzy feeling that he had learnt to associate with the onset of a vision.

FLASH 

_He was standing on the inside of a wide circular room, the floor below him was pitch black marble, and the walls were a dark purple…but they glowed with energy._

Where the hell am I now?_ He wondered_

"_Welcome to my humble abode Yissan" said a familiar voice behind him_

He turned and saw Jara, she walked towards him wearing the same blood red cloak that she wore earlier, and underneath it he swore that he could see the slight glint of metal armour.

"_What do you want with me Jara?" he asked, a warning tone in his voice_

"_Just to be with you, forever. Reunited," she swept her arms around, indicating the room "in a palace of our dreams, ruling the land as it should be!"_

"_You're mad Jara, I wouldn't be with you if you were the last person on the world!" he shouted back at her._

_This angered her and she slapped him on the side of the face with such force that Thunderchild was sure there would be bruising. Rubbing his jawbone he watched her turn around and walked away from him, her long hair waving side to side as she walked._

"_So I see…You have chosen to love a toy instead."_

"_She is not a toy."_

"_Alright, an weapon…an instrument. Face it Yissan, that is all she is. She's a machine, made to be controlled. What love is there in that?"_

"_She is not a machine, she is not a weapon or an instrument. She is my love…my future wife. She is not made to be controlled!"_

_Jara turned and looked him square in the eye._

"_If that is so…Why does she turn against you so easily?" she asked_

_Thunderchild frowned_

"_What have you done?" he growled_

_Jara merely smiled in that cool, calm and infuriating way she now did._

"_Yes your majesty, how can I serve?" said a voice from behind him, a voice that Thunderchild knew and loved._

_Jara pulled her hood back over her head, throwing her face into shadow._

"_Destroy this human Mithril Yugami."_

_Thunderchild turned and faced his love, his future wife, holding a sword in her hand._

"_Domino? What are you doing?" he asked_

_Domino lunged forward and pierced his chest with her sword, his eyes were wide open as he looked at the red stain suddenly spreading itself through his clothing around her sword blade, he gasped for air, pain flowing through his body as his life blood spurted out of the fatal wound. He fell slowly backward, collapsing onto the floor as Domino pulled the sword back out of his chest. He reached up to her with his right hand as he felt his strength slowly fade away…Domino looked straight back at him showing no compassion, no love as she wiped her sword clean and placed it back in its scabbard. He felt his blood begin to pool around him on the cold and uncompassionate marble floor, a chill ran through his body, caused by the cold of the floor and by the coldness of his lovers gaze._

"_Domino…why?" he gasped_

_His question was answered by Jara as she walked back into view behind Domino and placed her hand on the genomes shoulder._

"_As you can see Yissan, she's an instrument…no matter how hard you disguise the tool it's still a tool. She cannot love you, no more than a tree can love you. One command and she'd kill you. Is this love? Remember what we had Yissan? Remember the pilots ball? The night you held me in your arms and promised never to leave me? I'm all yours, all you have to do is to come back to me. You know where I am."_

_Thunderchild gulped, felt blood building up inside his throat, he coughed and the blood flowed out of the side of his mouth._

"_No…I…love…Domino" he managed through short, sharp intakes of breath_

_Jara stood over him as his vision began to fade. She looked down at him and shook her head slowly._

"_Well then, your fate is set…you will die, not at my hands but at the hands of your so-called lover"_

_Then Thunderchild gasped his last breath and died, his vision slowly fading to black as Jara and Domino turned and as one began to walk away. Just before his vision completely faded he saw Domino turn and look at him and he saw a tear fall from her right eye._


	13. Spirits of the Forest

FLASH 

Screaming, Thunderchild awoke out of his vision. The sound woke Domino up and she sat up next to him.

"Thunderchild! What's the matter?"

Thunderchild turned and saw Domino and nearly fell out of the bed in fear. Domino was startled too, she saw absolute fear in her lovers eyes and from what she could tell it was because of her.

"Thunderchild?" she asked

He pushed himself out of the bed, got dressed quickly into simple clothes and limped out of the room without saying a word to her. She watched him go and then got up and got dressed herself, looking out of the window she could see that it was still night outside.

_The stupid sod's gonna get himself lost_ she thought

Running out of the door after him she ran straight into Zidane and Steiner.

"Domino what's wrong? We heard a scream!"

"I don't know, it's Thunderchild, something's up with him" she replied

"Can we help?" asked Steiner

Domino shook her head

"No, I think this is something we're going to have to sort out ourselves"

Zidane nodded and then walked back to his room, Steiner waited a while looking at Domino strangely and then walked back to his room.

Domino pulled the hood of her red dress up around her head to block out the wind that up blown up, then she started to walk out after where she knew that Thunderchild had tried to run. Some blood lay on the ground from his wounds which had been reopened by his running, so she followed the blood.

Thunderchild tried his best to run away from Conde Petite, but it was hard going with his feet the way they were, he saw a forest not far from the village and ran straight for it. He didn't look behind him but knew that Domino would undoubtedly be pursuing him, he didn't want her to catch him. If he could just get away, maybe get to this Black Mage Village, get back to the Disc. She'd never need see him again…

Part of him cried out for his love but he knew that he couldn't risk exposing her to Jara, now that he knew what she was planning or near enough what she was planning.

He stumbled and fell over, cursing he picked himself back up again, balancing on his good foot until he could use his sword as a walking aid and then he set off again, as fast as he could for the forest.

He entered the forest a couple of minutes later and don't slow down until he was deep inside it… then exhaustion began to overcome him, it had been a long time since he had slept, although he had awoken from the vision in bed, he hadn't actually slept at all and therefore felt just as he had before he had the vision, only a damn site more traumatised.

He collapsed against the trunk of a large tree, _almost like an oak_ he thought. As he sat there looking around something niggled at his mind, something wrong. He dismissed it and reviewed his vision.

So…Jara was planning to use Domino to kill him, It was certainly a possibility. But when? How? Where? For all Thunderchild knew she could be hunting him down to kill him now…how could he marry someone who could kill him as much as look at him but he also knew that Domino hadn't done it of her own free will, the tear dropping from her eye was evidence enough of that.

Then Thunderchild saw what was wrong.

It shouted at him from every corner of the forest, the feeling of wrong pounded at his senses as he stared mouth wide open.

Everything was dead 

The trees were barren of leaves, the plants brown and shrivelled, here and there a forest creature lay slowly decomposing. Whatever hit this forest had done it quickly and deadly.

Thunderchild began to panic again, what if it came again, it would kill him too!

He tried to scramble to his feet but couldn't get a purchase on the tree trunk.

Suddenly a hand extended into his sight, open in a gesture of help. He took it, glad to receive any help in this awkward situation. Then he followed the hand back up its arm to its owner and screamed again.

It was a genome…but not Domino, this genome had long white hair and clear blue eyes, her tail was also white.

"What is the matter with you?" it asked

"Don't kill me, please, Don't kill me"

The genome raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I kill you? You're a member of the forest"

Now it was Thunderchilds turn to frown.

"You mean you're not a genome?"

The tailed creature smiled and said

"I am a genome…but not, come you are exhausted, you need rest."

Suddenly Thunderchild felt himself falling asleep, trying to fight it he struggled to remain upright but failed and fell into the genomes arms.

Domino reached the border of the forest and peered inside. She didn't like forests, not ever since she had been stranded in the middle of Evil Forest…evil things lived in forests. She especially didn't like the look of this one, the whole place reeked of death and decay. Deciding that Thunderchild didn't enter it, she turned around and walked back to Conde Petite, unsure of what to do next. Behind her the horizon began to brighten in anticipation of a new day.

Thunderchild awoke in a dark room, lit by a small globe in the corner. He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms. He hadn't slept like that in ages, he felt totally refreshed and ready to fight anything. He got up out of the bed and walked over to the globe, he bent down and peered into it.

_Hang on a damn minute…_he thought

Looking down he saw a foot on the end of both his legs, he had been totally healed!

Jumping up and down to test them he accidentally banged his head on the low ceiling, reaching to touch the ceiling he felt his hand brush earth…earth? On a ceiling?

_What the hell?_ he thought

He felt a presence behind him.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Only me" said the voice of the genome he had met earlier.

Thunderchild turned but couldn't see the genome clearly, just a soft outline of her…he had to presume it was a she, it looked like one.

"Did you…heal me?"

The shape nodded

"Yes."

"Thank you"

The shape walked closer to Thunderchild and placed her hand on his chest, Thunderchild flinched but felt no fear, no need to run away.

"Your spirit is strong Yissan Gojenta, but you have a lot to learn"

Thunderchild blinked

"Hey, how do you know my name? My real name!"

"I know much that is hidden Yissan, for I am Reiganna, guardian of the forest."

"The forest? What? This one?"

Reiganna shook her head

"No…all of them"

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows again

"All of them? Sheesh, that's a lot."

Reiganna waved a hand, suddenly the dim light from the energy globe burst into a bright light which stripped all of the shadows from the room. He saw Reiganna more clearer now, she wore a pure white top and white trousers and carried a spear of some sorts…no, on closer inspection it was more of a trident than a spear.

Thunderchild looked around the room they were in, it appeared to be underground, there were tree roots running through the ceiling, they appeared to pulse with life, but all of the trees he had seen before were dead.

"How? How can this tree be alive while the rest are dead?" he asked

"Deep roots are not reached by the frost," replied Reiganna "Jaras power is not strong enough yet."

"So it is Jara, I thought as much."

Reiganna nodded

"Terrible things are happening Yissan, she is harvesting the living spirit of our world. She's using the life force of millions to fuel her project."

"What's her project?"

"I am unsure but it has something to do with Terra."

Thunderchild searched through his memories of his visions.

"I think I know what it is"

Reiganna nodded again and flicked her tail.

"She must be stopped Yissan."

"I know Reiganna, but she is so strong and I have nothing."

Reiganna once again placed her hand on his chest.

"But that is where you are wrong Yissan, you have more than Jara. You have compassion, love and honesty. She is corrupt. Good will always triumph, remember this"

Thunderchild shook his head

"Honesty and love won't win a battle Reiganna."

"Wrong you are Yissan, to show compassion is to show strength."

"Speak straight Reiganna" he pleaded, having enough of her riddles.

She smiled and flicked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She turned around and walked over to the other side of the room.

"I will teach you…show you some of your powers. You are our only hope Yissan, you need to be ready for what you are to face…there is much standing in your way."

Thunderchild nodded

"Aye, That much I know"

Reiganna turned back around again and waved her hands in front of her face, suddenly they were no longer standing in the subterranean room but now in the middle of the forest.

"Ok Yissan…Defend yourself!"

She ran at him with the trident raised, as if to skewer him in the chest.

"What the…? Reiganna? Have you gone mad?" he asked

She stopped with the trident point inches from his chest.

"No…but you are now dead"

Thunderchild frowned and pushed the point away

"Hey, I wasn't ready for that."

Reiganna turned around and walked away from him.

"You must be ready for anything Yissan…for not to be is to be dead."

Thunderchild shook his head slowly

"Alright, alright, one point to you. Now try again"

Reiganna stood still for a moment and then turned and threw her trident at him, Thunderchild saw it leave her hand and speed straight for his chest…then time seemed to slow down…he saw the trident coming, knew he had plenty of time to avoid it, as it neared his chest he stood to one side and then caught it as it flew past him.

"Whoa," he muttered "Never done that before."

Reiganna turned, smiling and raised her hand out at him, the trident in his hand pulled itself free and flew back to her. Standing there watching him she suddenly threw a fireball at him.

Thunderchild had no time to react, he flung his hands out in front of him and braced for impact…an impact that never came. Confused he looked over his hands to find a small pall of smoke arising from the air a little way in front of him.

"Eh?" he asked

Reiganna slowly clapped her hands.

"Your powers surprise you Yissan?"

"Of course they do, I didn't even know I could do half this stuff!"

She smiled a mysterious smile and walked back to him

"Much about you is hidden, hidden from even me…although I can teach you much, there is much you will have to learn for yourself."

Thunderchild shrugged

"I never thought it would be easy…but if it helps me defeat Jara then it's all I've got."

Reiganna nodded

They spent the rest of the afternoon training, Reiganna teaching Thunderchild how to use the special powers she knew about. Thunderchild learnt many new things that afternoon and at the end of it he was sure he could take on anything. However, one thing still nagged at him.

Reiganna pulled herself free of the tree roots that bound her to the spot and congratulated Thunderchild.

"Well done, that's just about all I can teach you for now…whenever you want to learn some more, you know where to find me."

She turned around and began to walk away.

"Reiganna?"

She stopped and turned back to him.

"Yes, Yissan?"

"There's one more thing I need to talk to you about"

She walked back over to him.

"What is that?"

Thunderchild sighed and ran his hand across his face

"It's Domino…I think Jara may be plotting to take control of her, to turn her against me. I don't know where, how or when but I know she plans it. I'm scared Reiganna, scared for me and scared for Domino."

Reiganna thought about it for a moment.

"Yugami is my sister, I first met her a long time ago…I am greatly concerned that Jara may attempt something. There is only one thing I can do for you, and it is no prevention of Yugami being taken over, that, sadly, I cannot prevent for it is her nature to be controlled."

Thunderchild frowned and cursed.

"Damn, well, what can you do?"

Reiganna once again placed her hand on his chest and a bright light pulsed into his body. Thunderchild felt a new entity merge with his form, felt a new ability push to the front.

"What is this Reiganna?"

"This is the ability to use Dragon Trance…it is an extremely powerful form of Trance, it will defeat nearly anything. Although you will have absolutely no control over it."

"No control?"

"No, Dragon Trance will attack your opponent remorselessly and will not stop until your opponent is defeated. It doesn't matter who your opponent is."

"Oh…well, any port in a storm I guess."

Reiganna nodded.

"Farewell Yissan, and do not be afraid of Yugami. She cannot help but be lead, it is the way we were all made. Walk the path you have chosen, walk it not alone but share it with her. The future holds many promises and many pitfalls Yissan…live for the promises but prepare for the pitfalls."

And with that she disappeared with a bright flash of light, leaving Thunderchild alone in the forest.

He walked back to Conde Petite, Reiganna was right…he couldn't just leave Domino. Despite the warnings from Jara, he loved her and he couldn't just up and leave her like that. It was getting dark now, he sighed _We were supposed to be getting married today_ he thought _Will she accept me back after the runner I did?_

He carried on walking, savouring each step forward with his new feet. Squinting into the sunset he looked down upon the village of Conde Petite, he couldn't see anyone he recognised. _Maybe she's in our room_ he thought _I'll give her a little surprise_

Domino and Zidane sat together in Dominos room, Domino was sobbing into Zidanes shoulder while Zidane tried to calm her down.

"He said he'd never leave me!"

"There, there Domino. There has to be a reason, I don't think he'd run off like that without a reason."

Domino pounded Zidanes shoulder

"HE HAS A REASON," she virtually screamed at him "He doesn't love me anymore!"

Zidane frowned at Domino

"Oh come on Dom, I doubt even Thunderchild would be that shallow to just leave you like that, you don't just wake up and decide you don't love someone anymore, do you?" he then realised that was a stupid question to ask Domino as she confirmed.

"Zidane! I've never loved anyone like him before. I don't know what is right and what is wrong in a relationship!"

"Well, trust me. I may not have had a major list of romances but I know that much"

Domino continued crying. Zidane had never seen her get this worked up before, she'd gotten angry before, plenty of times but upset to the point of crying? He'd never seen that before. He mentally cursed Thunderchild, how dare he make her like this! This wasn't the Domino he had met a year ago, that headstrong girl with a temperamental attitude and a severe anger control problem. Then he realised why…she'd grown up, quickly, maybe too quickly.

Suddenly from the outside there was a crash of wood and metal and a loud curse in a language neither Domino or Zidane knew. Domino looked up.

"That voice…that curse, it sounded almost like…"

She ran out of the door, Zidane followed her.

Outside, slowly getting up after having fallen over a couple of wooden barrels and crates, was Thunderchild. He brushed the dirt off his loose clothing and cursed again.

"Typical, I've only had my feet back five minutes and I'm falling over them!"

He turned around and saw Domino, smiling sheepishly he held his hands behind his back and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Domino."

Zidane was just about to open his mouth to shout at Thunderchild, to chastise him for leaving Domino but was beaten to it by her.

"Why did you leave me? After all you said…" she whispered

"I…I…I had to go, I had another vision. It was…very disturbing, I needed to clear my head."

"Look at me Thunderchild." She whispered again

Thunderchild forced himself to look up and to look into her eyes.

"I love you," she said "Do you love me too? Look at me and tell me. Look me in the eye and tell me!"

Thunderchild flinched at her fury

"Domino, of course I do!"

"Then say it! Say it like you mean it!" she yelled at him

Thunderchild sighed, he'd been expecting this.

"Domino, Yugami…I…Love…You." He said and to emphasis his point he drew her into his arms for a long kiss, she began to resist but then surrendered to him.

Once they parted she looked deep into his eyes and said

"I love you too, Thunderchild, Yissan."

Someone started clapping behind them, they both turned to see Steiner walking up to them.

"Very well put Thunderchild and Domino. May I suggest we have the wedding now?"

Thunderchild frowned.

"What now?"

"Yes, in the evening twilight. How more romantic can you get?" said Zidane "Good idea Rusty!"

Steiner frowned slightly but nodded. Thunderchild turned back to Domino.

"Well, what do you think Domino?"

Domino smiled.

"I think it sounds perfect."

Steiner clapped his hands again.

"Excellent, I shall inform the priest immediately. If you would come with me Zidane?"

"Why?" asked Zidane, still unsure of Thunderchild

"Well, I'm sure there is a lot Thunderchild and Domino need to sort out."

Zidane begrudgingly nodded and walked over to Steiner, and they both then walked off. Thunderchild could hear Steiner talking to Zidane as they left.

"And Zidane, how many times have I told you to stop calling me Rusty..?"

Thunderchild smiled and hugged Domino close.

"Finally," he said "I get to marry you."

"You'd have married me earlier if you hadn't run off like that. Why did you run off anyway? What did you see in your vision? And your feet, your legs, they're healed…how did that happen?"

Memories of her slicing her sword deep into his heart flooded back overwhelming him, he opened his mouth to tell her but couldn't find the words, the words to tell her that he feared she would try to kill him, that he knew Jara could try to control her. He couldn't…not now, not just before they were about to be married…hell, it had disturbed him enough, imagine what it would do to Domino if he told her. She would be devastated. No, best to deal with that if and when it happened.

"Nothing of major concern. The healing…was done by a friend I met on my travels. I explain more later."

"You're lying to me Thunderchild, it scared you…when you looked at me this morning, you were terrified of me…what do you see? What did I do!"

"Nothing Domino, please leave it! There's nothing I can do about it except get on with life, and I intend to…Me and you are going to get married and come hell or high water or anything in between I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Now shall we get ready? Surely there is stuff you want to do before the ceremony?"

She nodded, hesitating, wondering.

"Ok…are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Domino, honest." He lied "Now, lets get ready."

She walked off a little way and then looked back at him. He smiled and waved her on.

_What are we going to do Domino?_ he thought _Will it be a happy ending for us?_


	14. Realisation of a Dream

Domino walked to the centre of the village thinking about Thunderchild. He has been acting strangely just recently, she'd put it down to the visions he'd been getting but maybe it was something to do with her. Maybe she'd done something to him, she couldn't get over the fear in his eyes as he looked at her that morning, he was genuinely scared of her, she knew the look of fear when she saw it, it was a look she had received many times before in her past.

_Why do you fear me my love?_ She thought

She couldn't help but worry, she lived her life on a knife edge now worrying whether Thunderchild would leave her. She knew that he wasn't the type but it still worried her, nothing meant more to her than him and she knew that he felt the same way but these days he seemed to spend more time worried about the disc and Jara than about her…she felt a bit, left out.

_Mustn't think like a spoilt child_ she chided herself _He has many things on his mind, life for him hasn't exactly been easy recently._

She concentrated on finding herself a nice dress for the wedding instead. Looking around the rapidly closing market place she found a stall with dresses on it, most were dwarf sized but some looked like they could fit her ok.

"Is there anywhere I can try these on?" she asked the stall owner

"If ye com' 'round to the back here we hav' a small room fer ye" said the dwarf

She nodded and followed the dwarf around to the changing room.

Thunderchild walked into his and Dominos room and sat down on the bed, rubbing his eyes he sighed deeply.

_How long can I keep this front up?_ He asked himself _How long can I pretend that nothing is wrong, that everything's going to be ok?_

His mind continuously wandered back to his vision, to this nightmare of a potential future. Reiganna knew more than she was letting on, he guessed that much, she knew part of the future and had warned Thunderchild not to pull himself away from Domino but to prepare himself for the worst. He knew that Dominos betrayal was now inevitable, there was nothing he could do but prepare for it.

_Where would it happen though?_ He wondered _Where would she leave him? Here or on the Disc?_

He drew his sword and slammed it into the floorboards in front of him where it stuck blade down, quivering with the force he had used.

_I'm tired of fighting_ he thought _I'm tired of the violence. I've lost too many friends to war and fighting. Where will it all end? _

Watching the fading sunlight strike his blade he was reminded of the desert sun in the Klatch desert. The sun there was remorseless, it was said that a man could die many times in the desert if only in his mind. The dramatic charge of the Carpet troopers…nearly all wiped out, what chance had they stood against the enemy? What chance did he stand against Jara? Was it going to be another Operation Bazaar Oasis all over again? He hoped not, not again.

He looked at his armour folded neatly in the corner of the room and his sword in the floor and wondered why he lived the life he did. _Soon,_ he promised himself _Soon I will settle down with Domino and live a peaceful life. Hell,_ he thought _I might even have kids!_ He laughed at the thought of being a father.

It was at that moment that there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in" said Thunderchild

The door opened and Zidane walked in. He had a determined look on his face and Thunderchild got slightly nervous as Zidane appeared to be annoyed at something.

"What can I do for you Zidane?" he asked

"Well, for one thing you can tell me why you pulled that stunt on Domino earlier"

Thunderchild shook his head

"No can do Zidane, that's a private matter. I can't even tell Domino."

Zidane frowned at him

"You know, I don't get you Thunderchild. You've got the love of your life hanging on every word you say and yet you prattle on about the disc and this Jara as if they are the only things that matter in your life. Have a bit of room for your future wife why don't you?"

This got Thunderchilds back up slightly

"Hey Zidane, that's a little unfair, you have no idea…"

"No, I don't and neither does Domino, at the moment she's thinking you don't love her because of something she's done wrong."

Thunderchild shook his head again

"No, no, no that's nowhere near it…well…maybe a little but that's neither here or there!"

"But it is Thunderchild! You've got to tell her what it is! You've got to tell her because until then she will continue thinking that she's in the wrong. She told me that you looked at her with something akin to fear when you came out of your dream. That has really unsettled her, she's used to people being scared of her but not you!"

"Zidane, I can't tell her, the truth would kill her!"

Zidane looked shocked

"Why? What?"

"I can't tell you either Zidane."

Zidane stamped his foot and turned his back on Thunderchild

"Maybe I was right about you all along." He growled at Thunderchild

"What?"

"Maybe you really don't care for her."

Thunderchild stood up now, shock on his face

"What!"

"Maybe you care more for this Jara than you do for Domino. You're too wrapped up in your own world to care about hers."

Zidane was suddenly aware of a sharp point against his back, turning around he was surprised to see Thunderchild holding his sword point first at him.

"Don't you **_EVER_** accuse me of loving Jara. I hate her, I hate her with all of my heart."

"That's just it Thunderchild. There's so much hate in your heart for Jara that there's no room in your heart to love Domino."

"No…" Thunderchild couldn't manage anything else because deep down he knew what Zidane said was true. He had spent all of his time trying to fight Jara that he had taken Domino for granted.

"You know what I mean Thunderchild. You're becoming as bitter and as twisted as this Jara supposedly is" said Zidane and then he instantly regretted saying it as Thunderchilds sword whistled past his face and embedded itself in the wall behind him.

"**NO! I AM NOT LIKE HER!" **he shouted at Zidane, the fury in his eyes catching Zidane unawares.

"Then prove it…go to Domino, tell her what you saw, tell her why you ran away. End her doubt, prove to her you love her. Only then will she trust you, only then will she fully love you too."

Thunderchild sighed and nodded.

"Right," he said "Ok, I'll do it. However you're not going to like her response. You won't even like the news yourself…that's if it is true."

Pulling on his armour over his loose fitting clothing he pulled his sword back out of the wall and placed it in its scabbard. He then strode out of the door and out onto the road to the village square.

Domino had brought the dress that she had seen and was now looking for some other items to buy when she saw sunlight glint off something on the other side of the square, looking up from the stall she was browsing she saw Thunderchild walking purposefully towards her.

_Uh oh_ she thought _now what's wrong?_

"Hiya Dom," he said "Look, we need to talk."

I ain't gonna argue about that she thought at him

Thunderchild blushed

I have a lot of explaining to do. 

Yes, you do 

Thunderchild looked around

This isn't the place, come on lets find a more private place 

Domino took him by the arm and led him to a side street opposite a small fountain, she sat down on the fountains ledge, he sat down next to her.

_How do I put this_ he thought to himself _How do I tell her she's going to try to kill me!_

Dom…I…, he struggled That vision, it was about you 

I knew it! What happened? 

He took a deep breath and continued

I met Jara again, she wanted me to join her…she still loves me. 

And you still have feelings for her… 

NO! Well, maybe…a little but only because of what she was, who she used to be. I love you because of who you are now. 

Domino frowned a little but let Thunderchild continue

Well, I refused to join her, told her of my love for you. She got angry at that and she said… he faltered, began to lose it.

Domino could see how much of a painful struggle this was for him to tell her what he was trying to tell her.

Why don't you just show me the vision, like you did before 

Thunderchild thought about this

Would it be even worse for her to experience the vision herself? _Oh well,_ he thought _I'd better prepare her for it._

Ok Dom, but remember this. No matter what happens I will always love you 

He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

I will always love you and care for you. I want us to be married, I want us to be together forever and no matter what happens I will always hold you dear in my heart he thought to her

_Uh oh_ thought Domino _What is he preparing me for?_

I will always love you too Thunderchild, now please…show me the vision 

Very well, but prepare yourself, it's quite disturbing 

Thunderchild sent his memory of the vision to Domino, he could see that she had received it as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock

"Oh no, no, no, no" she stammered

Thunderchild nodded, he reached up and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes

"I know sweetheart. Now you know why I had to leave, I had to sort things out in my head. I had to understand how to react, how to proceed."

"But I never would…I would never harm you"

"I know, I know. It wasn't you that killed me, you were under her control. You couldn't help but do what you did."

Domino folded her legs up and put her head on her knees and started crying softly rocking gently back and forth. Thunderchild sighed, this was what he had hoped to avoid, and he knew she would take it badly but had hoped it wouldn't get to her too much.

"Look Domino. A wise person told me that I should prepare for the pitfalls in life but enjoy the promises. I can't…We can't go on dreading what is around the corner. Hell it was only a vision, for all I know it might not happen but if it does, it does. There is nothing we can do to stop it."

Dominos muffled voice replied

"Yeah there is something we could do…split up. I don't want any harm to come to you, especially from me…I couldn't bear it."

Thunderchild grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close enough to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Look Domino. It would kill me to be away from you. I nearly lost you about five years ago and I don't want to lose you again."

"And I don't want to lose you…I don't want to be alone again."

"Domino, you're not alone. I'll always be here for you, if I can't be here for you in physical form then my spirit…my soul will always be with you. Now, lets not think about this vision. Nothing will probably come from it and if it does then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, I want to become your husband and spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what that length may be."

Domino looked up, tear marks streaking her otherwise perfect face.

"Are you really prepared to take that risk?"

Thunderchild wiped away more of her tears and looked into her eyes

"Yes"

She hugged him tightly

"Then lets do it. Lets get married."

Thunderchild smiled

"It's about bloody time!"

Domino smiled and hugged him back

"Ok, but I have to go get changed"

"Changed? What into?"

"That's my secret"

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows but let her go, walking back to the room to get changed himself. He didn't have much to get changed into but he found some items that looked fairly decent.

_When we get back to the Disc, I must remember to get some of my decent clothes to bring back with me_ he thought

After he changed he walked back outside where he was greeted by Steiner.

"Are you ready?" he asked

Thunderchild laughed

"To be married? Hell Steiner, I don't think anyone is!"

Steiner smiled

"Oh well, you'd better do the best you can then."

Thunderchild laughed again, nervously this time

"Yes…the best I can…"

Steiner frowned

"Is something wrong?"

Thunderchild shook his head

"No, nothing yet. Lets go."

They walked to a small pool in the middle of the village, not far from the marketplace. At one end of the pool there was a raised platform that faced the front of a boat that was suspended above the pool by two branches that ran from either side of the pool underneath the boat. It was quite a beautiful scene.

"Woah…now that's a place to get married." Muttered Thunderchild.

Steiner indicated that he should walk up one of the branches and onto the boat, Thunderchild did so and faced the raised platform where a dwarf had arrived.

"Err…hi?" ventured Thunderchild

The Dwarf bowed but said nothing more.

Thunderchild shrugged and rubbed the deck with his boot…he was getting more nervous by the minute…he was beginning to wonder if Domino had stood him up, just to get him back for his disappearing act earlier in the day, when a hush came over the crowd that had gathered around the pool and he felt a presence beside him.

Turning he saw Domino and his heart skipped several beats.

She stood beside him wearing a beautiful purple dress that matched her highlights, he couldn't see her tail, she must have hidden it under the dress but she looked absolutely stunning.

"Domino…I…You…look beautiful!"

She blushed

"Thank you…You looked quite nice yourself."

He smiled

"Are ye ready tae begin?" asked an elderly voice from the platform

"Yes Father David, we're ready." Said Domino

Father David nodded and opened a small book and placed it on a pedestal in front of him.

"Speerits o' the mountain, speerits o' the wood…" he began

Thunderchild felt Domino take his hand in hers and clasp it tightly. He turned to look at her, she looked back deep into his eyes and he felt his heart feel light, and himself feel giddy.

"Watch ower this man an' woman as they begin their journey…"

Domino herself felt light-headed…only months before she was convinced that she was going to spend the rest of her life alone and that out there there was no-one for here…despite assurances by Sam and Alex that "Mr Right" was waiting for her she had dismissed their claims as nonsense.

And now…suddenly this guy with a bad attitude and a hidden past had burst into her life and opened up so many memories and so many feelings that she never knew existed…it had all happened so quickly that she still felt that this was all a dream, that soon she would wake up and be back on her own again.

Her attention drifted back to the here and now as the Priest continued his speech.

"…In sickness an' in health…"

She saw Thunderchild look at her again, she didn't know what he was thinking, whether he was as amazed at the speed of events as she was or whether his mind was full of what his vision had shown. She trembled at the thought of herself being controlled, no way to manage her own actions…back to the days of Lawrence…back to the days of violence and murder.

"…Have the strength to cairry ye through the trials…"

She knew that she couldn't face being a soul-less drone again…it would be the end of her…and yet she couldn't leave Thunderchild…Yissan…not again. They had been torn apart by one enemy and now she couldn't let it happen again. No matter what the consequences, no matter what lay ahead, she couldn't leave his side.

"…An' the wisdom tae follow the path…"

Thunderchild smiled as he looked at Domino once again, he couldn't believe that he was getting married to this beautiful lady, the girl of his dreams…of his memories. He knew that the near future held many, many pitfalls but he was determined to see them through…_after all_, he thought _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_

"May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman."

The loudest cheer Thunderchild had ever heard went up from around the pool as Domino placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him close for the biggest and longest kiss he had ever had.

They were now officially married.


	15. Back to the Twilight

The Wedding party lasted long into the night, a large fire was built in the marketplace and the dwarves danced the night away around it. Thunderchild and Domino joined in, dancing until neither of them could walk let alone dance from exhaustion.

They both sat down on one of the benches that had been laid out around the marketplace, hand in hand.

"Well…I'm just about danced out…" said Thunderchild

"Me too…I didn't know dancing could be so tiring." Agreed Domino

Thunderchild laughed and put his arm around Dominos shoulders, she smiled and leaned against him.

"This is so perfect…Thank you."

Thunderchild smiled again…he'd hardly stopped smiling since the vows had finished being read.

"Hey…it takes two to tango Dom…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I was going to jump ship at Lindblum…try and make me way back to the Disc…alone, I doubt if I would have made it…on this alien world. You gave me a direction, a sense of familiarity on this planet and also a new home."

"You mean…you won't be staying on the Disc?"

Thunderchild shook his head

"No…it's not my home anymore…I have to help them you understand. The people I know there have done a lot for me…for a time I thought it really was home but now I know otherwise I can't live there. One day, I'll have to go back to Terra. I don't know how but I have to go back there sometime."

Domino looked at him

"There would be a way…but only from Gaia."

"Well…one day…one day. For now, lets enjoy what we have."

They sat there…watching the stars and the dance for a long time. Then they both got up and walked back to their room. Steiner saw them go and smiled slowly before helping himself to another round of food.

The next morning dawned bright with clear skies. Thunderchild awoke first and got dressed in his customary armour, after a while he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Domino. Leaning over her he kissed her gently on the lips, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mmm…good morning sweetheart." She said

"Good morning, you'd better get up. We really should carry on with our quest, we're already a day behind as it is."

Domino nodded and rubbed her eyes

"Ok…I'll get up in a minute." She said turning back over and closing her eyes

Thunderchild laughed quietly and walked outside.

Steiner was already up but looking a little worse for wear, he walked a little gingerly and winced when Thunderchild shouted out.

"Steiner! Good morning!"

Steiner raised his hand in acknowledgement as Thunderchild walked over.

"Dwarf beer stronger than it tastes?" he asked

"Oh yes," said Steiner "I didn't think I'd drunk that much."

They both walked over to some crates and sat down

"Know the feeling Steiner, Ankh scumble is just like that…you forget everything after the third glass and wake up on your back in the river Ankh wondering how the hell you got there."

"In the river? Wouldn't you drown?"

Thunderchild laughed again

"What? In the Ankh? Suffocate more like…the surface of the Ankh is this crust about oh…eight foot deep maybe more, it's from the cities advanced sewage system."

"Which is?"

"Dump the sewage in the Ankh"

"Ah"

Thunderchild nodded

"Ankh-Morpork has its own breed of smell…I'm looking forward to seeing Zidanes face when we first arrive there. He won't have smelt anything like it before."

"I'll remember to watch out for the smell."

"What do you mean Steiner?"

Steiner frowned slightly

"Well…I'm coming with you aren't I?"

Thunderchild shook his head

"No Steiner…I need you to get the _Cleyra _crewmen home…we're a long way from Lindblum and you know the area around here better than most."

Steiner nodded, he was a bit disappointed, and he'd been looking forward to seeing this Ankh-Morpork for himself.

"I'm sorry Steiner," continued Thunderchild "I'll only be taking Domino and Zidane with me. Thank you nevertheless…for helping us at the _Cleyra_ crash site, for helping us on the _Cleyra_ and for helping me walk with my injury."

"Yes…what exactly happened to that?"

"Long story Steiner and I'm sworn to secrecy about it."

Steiner nodded

"I understand."

Then Steiner had his own request to make.

"Look after Zidane will you? He means a lot to the Queen and she'd be devastated to hear something had happened to him."

Thunderchild nodded

"I understand and I will…and when I get back," _If I get back_ he thought "I would like to meet this queen."

Steiner nodded

"I think she'd be interested to meet you too. She's been to Terra before and I'm sure she'd like to meet an original Terran."

"Wait a minute…She's been to Terra! When!"

"Oh…about…all of a year ago now."

"A year! How!"

"Well…it's a long story but they were on the trail of an arms dealer called Kuja who, by selling advanced weapons to the previous ruler of Alexandria…"

"Brahne?"

"Yes…Queen Brahne…by selling her advanced weaponry, he began the Alexandrian wars. It turns out he was a genome too…"

"Yes…I remember that much…he was at the laboratory when Domino was still with Lawrence."

"Yes…he was an "Angel of Death" sent to Gaia to create war and destruction and to disrupt the flow of souls so that one day Gaia would be absorbed by the Terran souls and Terra would be…reborn."

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows

"Sheesh…that sounds too similar to what Jara is doing."

Steiner raised his eyebrows too

"It is possible that she has discovered Garlands old plans."

"Garland?"

"He was left by the people of Terra to oversee the rebirth of their world. It was he who sent Kuja to Gaia."

Thunderchild shook his head

"Bloody hell…I didn't know all of this was happening…it must have been created by the government…I never knew…the public never knew. So…surely that means that somewhere on that planet there is a record of my soul too?"

"It's possible…"

"That is not a good thing….not a good thing at all."

Just then Domino walked out of their room, she was wearing her usual clothes, blue trousers, blue top and a leather waistcoat. Thunderchild smiled at her and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me this Steiner…it looks like I may have more surprises in store for me than I first realised. Thank you for all your help too…I doubt we could have made it this far without it."

"Hey Thunderchild…catch!" called Domino from nearby…she threw an apple over to him

Turning Thunderchild felt time slow again, knew he had time to react…and decided to do something fancy, drawing his sword he cut the apple in two during mid flight and sheathing the sword again caught both sides of the apple before they hit the ground. He then turning and handed one half to Steiner as time returned to normal pace.

Both Domino and Steiner just stared at him.

"Erm…Thu…what the hell just happened there?" asked Domino

"What?" asked Thunderchild with a perfectly straight face

"You just turned into a blur of movement….I've never seen anyone move so fast before and so accurately!"

Thunderchild smiled and shrugged

"Another special ability I guess." He said, smiling slyly.

Domino just gave him a strange look and shook her head.

"You're a strange person Thunderchild." She said

"I know, you wouldn't have me any other way" he replied

Both laughed and hugged each other tightly. Over Dominos shoulder Thunderchild saw Zidane walk out of his room, he also looked a little worse for wear.

"Zidane," called Thunderchild "I didn't know you drunk!"

Zidane grimaced, as Steiner had but mustered a reply of

"I didn't drink much!"

Thunderchild laughed again and smiled at Domino who explained

"Genomes have a low alcoholic tolerance…we get drunk get easily."

Thunderchild laughed again and nearly had a coughing fit. Once he'd finished he looked at Domino again and realised something was missing, something they hadn't had before but should have now.

"Damn," he cursed "Dom, we don't have any rings."

Domino looked confused

"You know," he said "Wedding rings!"

Domino still looked confused, so Thunderchild decided they mustn't have wedding rings on this planet.

"Well," he began "When two people get married on the Disc…and I believe on Terra as well. It is customary for the husband and wife to wear a wedding ring as a sign that they are married."

"Oh, I see," said Domino nodding "I know a place in the market where we can get some."

Thunderchild nodded and smiled

"Ok then…and then we'd better leave for Black Mage Village."

Domino agreed and then they both walked over in the morning sunlight to the marketplace where the stall owners were just setting up for the day. She led Thunderchild to a stall which sold jewellery and they both picked a ring they liked and paid for it.

"Well….Mrs Domino, here's to being married." Said Thunderchild sliding the ring onto his finger

"Forever." She confirmed putting the ring on her finger.

They both kissed then, making the stall owner smile.

Right…we'd better get going thought Thunderchild

Yes…it's a bit of a walk to Magdalene Forest and then we've got to get to Black Mage Village which is on the other side of it. 

There's no shorter route? 

No…the forest itself is fenced in with valley walls on one side and a mountain on the other. Domino thought

Thunderchild sighed

Oh well…we'd better be prepared for a long walk then. 

They walked back to where Steiner and Zidane were waiting. They collected their equipment and prepared for the journey ahead. After a hour they were ready and Zidane, Domino and Thunderchild made their way out of the village, bidding farewell to Steiner who promised that he would take good care of the _Cleyra_ survivors and get them home.

And then they were on their way, walking through the desert and occasional fields of the Outer continent…the mist was not so prevalent here but it was still present and occasionally they came across a mist monster…usually a Griffin, but the fighting ability of these monsters was far lower than the party's and the monsters were usually despatch with ease. Thunderchild tried to hold back from using his special powers as he didn't want Domino to know he had them for now…just in case his terrible vision came true, he wanted some surprises should he have to fight her.

By the time the sun started to slide from the sky they had reached the outer edges of the Magdalene Forest and they prepared to journey through the forest in the darkness that was soon to arrive.

The first thing Thunderchild did was light his sword in preparation for lighting the way…but he suddenly felt a sense of wrongness.

**_Fire…fear…fire…fear _**pounded into him, he looked around at the trees, they seemed to retreat from the flame. **_Fire…burns!….fear!_**

Thunderchild quickly put the flame out and sheathed his sword

"Thunderchild…why'd you do that, we could have done with that light." Asked Zidane

"It was wrong." replied Thunderchild mysteriously, looking about at the trees.

"Wrong!"

"Yeah" he said and left it at that.

They walked on in the gathering darkness, mysterious creatures hooted in the trees around them and every now and then the undergrowth rustled near the path…making Thunderchild want to draw his sword but he refused to just in case he scared the trees.

He could free their group presence, the trees…they were watching them but there was no hate or malice targeted towards them and Thunderchild knew that as long as it stayed that way then they stood a good chance of getting to Black Mage Village unharmed and possibly before the dawn.

Walking next to him was Domino…Zidane walked further ahead, Thunderchild could just see him in the gloom.

Why won't you light your sword? asked Domino

I don't want to scare the trees. he answered

The trees! she asked with a strong hint of disbelief in her voice.

Yeah…they're watching us now, can't you feel them? Watching…listening 

Are you sure you didn't have any of that drink at Conde Petite? 

Thunderchild laughed and shook his head

No…trust me…I can feel them, hear them 

They walked on some more in silence, Domino wondering about her lovers mental stability _but then again_ she thought _there is much about him I do not and never will know._

Thunderchild watched the trees around them…studying them for movement but he couldn't find any and after a while he began to wander if his mind was playing tricks on him…he was still wandering that when he walked straight into the back of Zidane who had suddenly stopped.

"What the…? Zidane, what are you doing!" he asked, but there was no reply.

Zidane had frozen in time, in mid-step he had suddenly stopped and as Thunderchild turned and looked around he could see leaves frozen in mid fall.

Another vision? He pondered and waited for it to begin.

He saw Domino stop too but she was still moving.

What the hell's going on? she asked him

I…I don't know, isn't this one of my visions? he asked back, equally confused as Domino

Do I look like I'm in one of your visions! 

Well…you haven't killed me so that's always a good sign. 

Bad joke 

Alright sorry…well…I can't feel any malice on behalf of the trees and surely if we were going to be attacked it would have happened now… 

"**I AM SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPT**ION." said a feminine voice from around them, something in that voice sounded familiar to both Thunderchild and Domino.

"Who are you?" asked Domino

"**YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM….BOTH OF YOU. I AM SORRY FOR HAVING TO DO THIS…BUT THERE IS NO ALTERNATIVE…I NEED YOUR HELP.**"

"Reiganna!" asked Thunderchild, finally recognising the voice

"**YES IT IS I…I NEED TO BRING YOU TO MY WORLD. PLEASE, STEP INTO THE LIGHT WHEN IT APPEARS, AND BE QUICK, TIME IS LIMITED.**"

Are you sure this isn't a trap? asked Domino

Well…it sounds like Reiganna said Thunderchild, moving towards the small circle of light that had just appeared on the ground.

You're right…hey…hang on, how the hell do you know Reiganna! asked Domino but it was too late as Thunderchild had stepped into the circle and with a small flash of light had disappeared.

She took a deep breath and walked onto the circle…the forest around her seemed to glow with a bright light that intensified until it blinded her and then as quickly as it became bright it faded again so she could see. What she saw took her breath away.

She had never actually been to Reigannas world before and so was unprepared for the sheer beauty of it. It was a dark forest…but not completely dark, it was in a perpetual twilight, just enough light to see by and here and there in the ground lay a clump of glowing crystals which also helped her eyesight. She looked around but she couldn't see anything of Thunderchild…or in fact a way out.

"Reiganna?" she shouted

"**I AM SORRY…SOMETHING WENT WRONG DURING THE TELEPORTATION PROCESS…FOLLOW THE RED CRYSTALS.**" Came the voice of Reiganna from through the trees.

Surely enough a long section of crystals to her left turned a dark red and they indicated a path which Domino followed.

After a short time of travelling through the darkened trees she came to a clearing in which there was a bright light in the centre.

"**STEP INTO THE LIGHT AGAIN PLEASE.**"

Domino stepped into the light and felt the same sensations of transport as she had on the way to the forest.

She materialised in a cave this time, a brightened crystal cave, standing in the middle of it on a small crystal pedestal was Thunderchild and Reiganna, they appeared to be looking at a screen of sorts in a wall.

"There…I think that's done it." She heard Thunderchild say. As he said it, Reiganna turned around and saw Domino.

"Sister!" she cried and ran over to Domino, arms open wide to welcome her.

"It's good to see you again Reiganna." Said Domino returning the embrace.

"Yes, it is," agreed Thunderchild "But this isn't very good timing."

Reiganna nodded

"I know," she said "And if there was any way I could have done without your help I would of…but I'm afraid I need your assistance and so had to bring you here."

"Help? What help could you possibly need from us? Your abilities are far beyond us!" exclaimed Thunderchild

"Well, there is knowledge you have that is invaluable to me. I'm afraid you come to me in dark times…my home, the Twilight Forest, in which Domino was just accidentally placed, is under attack."

"Attack? By who?" asked Thunderchild although he already knew the answer.

"That's where you come in," confirmed Reiganna "It's Jara."


	16. A Vision too far

"I knew it! I bloody knew it!" shouted Thunderchild, slapping his hand against his forehead "She's been too damn quiet lately!"

Domino too groaned inwardly, this was the last thing she needed, an attack by her past self.

"So…what's happening, what's she doing?" she asked

Reiganna pointed a finger at a crystal screen which flickered to life displaying a Mistodon, Domino recognised it from her time on Gaia.

"Over the past two Gaian days, these creatures have penetrated into the realms of the Twilight Forest, only a couple at first but then many more. Other creatures followed," she said changing the screen to show a small army of Magic Vices and even worse, Genomes. "And so far, all the Forests defenses have been unable to repel them."

"What are they doing here?"

"So far their only activity has been the destruction of the trees in the forest and the gathering of the crystals that you see around you."

"The trees? No…they couldn't…" gasped Thunderchild

Reiganna looked puzzled at him

"What is the matter Thunderchild?"

Thunderchild wiped a hand across his brow and rubbed his eyes

"I can feel the trees presence, hear their talking, feel their emotions." He explained

Reiganna quickly ran over to him and pressed her hand onto his chest

"You speak the truth!" she asked, a sense of urgency in her voice

"Yeah, I lit my sword as we entered the forest and I felt their fear at the flame. As we walked through the forest I could feel them watching us."

Reiganna looked into his eyes, examining him, trying to tell if he was speaking the truth. She turned away, and thought for a moment

"If what you say is true…then you could be the one who saves the forest…you need to talk to the trees."

"Talk to them! How!"

"I do not know…if I did then I would have already done it!"

"Ok, ok. Talk to the trees…how hard could it be!" said Thunderchild, looking very confused

Domino smiled at him but she too was confused, what was Reiganna going on about? She always spoke in riddles and never fully explained herself.

Reiganna meanwhile had walked back to the crystallised control station and has pressing buttons and flicking switches.

"So…er…Reiganna," began Thunderchild "When do I start…this talking…?"

He began to walk over to her and suddenly vanished in a flash of white light.

"Thunderchild?" called Domino, startled by his sudden disappearance.

"It is ok Domino, that was me. It would take too long to explain it to him in a way in which he would understand. I hear that he and you are now married. Come, please walk with me." Said Reiganna, beginning to walk over to a corridor in the other side of the cavern.

"Yeah, we've not long been married….it's been so much of a blur, especially with Jara arriving on the scene again. I never could imagine that in one week I would discover so much."

Reiganna run her hand through her hair, and sighed slowly

"There is much more that is hidden Domino…Thunderchild holds a great deal from you, for fear of hurting you. That is another part of the reason I brought you here, I want you to see first hand what he is hiding from you."

"He's hiding something? What?"

"It is mainly from a time on his Discworld…during his army days. I have reviewed it myself, and I think you are ready to as well. Although it is not a pleasant thing to behold. He has had a troubled past….a very troubled past."

Reiganna walked into a room which was perfectly spherical in shape and had a polished crystal surface, a small platform stood in the middle and a raised walkway led out to it. Reiganna walked down it and then turned to Domino.

"Are you ready to see this?" she asked

Domino frowned

"Possibly…but it has to be seen."

Reiganna nodded and twirled around once on the spot, as she twirled the walls rippled and suddenly they were no longer standing in a crystal room but in the middle of a dry desert.

"What the…? Where are we Reiganna?"

"A place known as Klatch….near another place known as Ankh-Morpork."

"I've heard of these places, Thunderchild has mentioned them."

"These are his memories…."

"Oh yeah." She said, mentally cursing herself for being so slow.

She looked around, there was nothing but sand for miles around but in the distance she could see spires of some sort…a village or a town perhaps, it was hard to see at this distance.

"So…where is he?" she asked, her tail twitching uncertainly.

Reiganna looked upwards towards the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

Overhead, about one mile above the ground four rectangular shapes glided noiselessly through the air heading towards the spires that Domino had spotted. As she watched they slowly glided lower and lower, but picked up speed.

"Magic Carpets?" she asked

Reiganna nodded

Thunderchild wandered alone in the forest, but something bothered him. He wasn't feeling alright, he felt as though someone was prying into his mind. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being examined.

**FLASH**

Speeding through the air on the back of a magic carpet the rest of his Carpet Squadron members sitting alongside him sharpening their swords and crossbow points.

FLASH 

"What the…?" he muttered

A flashback to Bazaar Oasis…he hadn't had one of them in years. _What a strange time to have one_ he thought but carried on walking through the trees, trying hard to think to them but that niggling feeling worked at his mind until he just gave in and welcomed the vision back.

FLASH 

And so he sat, under the sun scorched sky, with a cool breeze created by the movement of the carpet.

"So…the Intel on this is pretty good?" asked Ghot-Kin-Jip, a new member of the Screaming Vultures carpet troopers squadron, he had brown hair, like Thunderchilds but also sported a long beard as was popular in the Klatchian Army, he was polishing his loaded crossbow.

"Yes…minimum enemy activity. We should have those bridges by nightfall and then the Thirtieth Camel Corps moves in and secures the lot. We'll have this war over soon." Assured their squadron leader, the venerable Lap-Fit-Prin who was in his late forties and the veteran of the last Ankh-Klatch wars.

"Bout bloody time" Thunderchild heard someone say in a voice he knew was his own and as he looked up and across to the other side of the carpet he saw that he was right.

His younger self sat crossed legged near the edge of the carpet, polishing his two-handed sword.

_God, did I ever look so young and naïve?_ thought Thunderchild _I'm going to have a lot of growing up to do today._

"Target is approaching sir." Said the pilot of the carpet

"Ok men, remember your training and good luck. We'll meet up at the agreed rendezvous point." Said Lap-Fit-Prin.

_Oh no we won't_ thought Thunderchild _or at least half of us won't_

Suddenly a fireball whistled past them and exploded above them

"Anti-Carpet defences!" screamed his younger self

"Stay calm men, we'll be over the Drop Zone shortly."

Domino and Regianna now stood in the centre of the town that Domino had seen earlier, it was bigger than she expected. Overhead a low flying magic carpet was blown out of the sky by a well placed fireball, it spiralled down and smashed into a building not far away exploding with a loud boom.

Another carpet flew overhead but this one managed to dodge the fireballs launched at it, and four men jumped out of it. As they fell each one of them opened up a large sheet which helped slow their descent but not by much, there were four heavy thumps and strong language as the carpet-troopers hit the road not far from Domino and Reiganna.

"Whoever came up with the idea of Carpet-troopers needs to try it themselves." Said a voice that Domino recognised.

"Is that..?" she asked Reiganna

Reiganna nodded as Domino watched a younger version of her husband pull himself free of the sheet that had fallen over him.

"Everyone here?" he asked

There are a few mutters and "yes" s and the rest of the carpet-troopers pulled themselves out of their sheets.

Suddenly a building nearby exploded, bricks and masonary showering over them

"Crap! Take cover!" swore Thunderchild as he dived behind a nearby wall.

What the hell are you two doing here! said a voice in Dominos head

She turned around and saw another Thunderchild standing there, this one she recognised as being the Thunderchild of the present.

What the hell are you doing here! she returned the question with a question

I'm having a vision of my past…and you're not suppose to be here! 

Behind them Thunderchilds squad had been pinned down by fireballs and were returning fire with crossbow bolts.

"No-one said anything in the briefing about bloody wizards!" shouted Ghot-Kin-Jip

Their commanding officer Lap-Fit-Prin stood up and rolled to one side to attract the attention of the fireballs.

"Now run for it!" he shouted at them

As the rest of the squad ran for it several fireballs flew out and struck down Lap-Fit-Prin causing him to cry out in pain.

The young Thunderchild stopped and ran back to his commanding officer, dragging him back behind the wall that they had hidden behind before. Although this was taking place a little way away from them all three could hear the whispered conversation as clear as a bell amongst the chaos of the battle.

"Dammit Khit, I thought I told you to get out of here!" said Lip-Fit-Prin, gasping for breath

"I can't leave you behind sir." Said Thunderchild trying to stop the bleeding

"I'm done for, now get the hell out of here."

"But what about the men?"

"Get them out of here…you're in command now. Try to get across the bridge to the other side of the river, we're on the wrong side…behind enemy lines."

With that Lip-Fit-Prin, commanding officer of the Screaming Vultures, gasping in his last breath and died. Leaving the younger Thunderchild in command, in command of a situation that was rapidly getting out of control.

Someone shouted in a foreign voice from further down the street, looking up from his CO's corpse the younger Thunderchild saw Ankh troopers starting to walk down the street. Darting away he attracted a few shouts and crossbow bolts but no-one pursued him.

As he ran, he was watching impassively by his older self.

So…why the hell did you bring this up Domino? Why did you have to pry like this? 

Domino looked slightly embarrassed and blushed slightly

Well…it was Reigannas idea… 

Thunderchild turned on Reiganna, for the first time speaking aloud.

"I would have thought you'd have better sense than to drag this back up!"

Reiganna said nothing.

"On come on! What's the matter…not so smug and superior are we now. End this flashback and end it now!"

"But it hasn't finished yet."

"Reiganna…we both know how it finishes and I don't want Domino to know!"

That got Dominos back up

"Why! Why don't you want me to know, what are you hiding from me?"

Thunderchild turned back towards her, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I don't want you to see…what they put me through…"

Domino looked confused as the battle of Operation Bazaar Oasis played out behind them, Thunderchild sighed and turned around indicating what was left of the Screaming Vultures squadron behind him as they huddled behind a garden wall as Ankh cavalry troops marched by.

"No-one had mentioned the cavalry regiment that was based in the town of Arn-hemn, our goal was simply to land one side of the river and work our way over to the bridge. Old men and kids, that what we were told we were up against…instead we found ourselves on the wrong side of an elite cavalry force."

A crossbow bolt passed between the three and thudded into the wall behind them.

"Erm…Reiganna, just how real is this? Can we…be injured?"

Reiganna shook her head

"No…we remain outside of events, they cannot effect us in any way."

Thunderchild looked at Reiganna, tears flowing freely down his face

"Oh they can Reiganna…they definitely can."

The scene had changed now, they were on one side of a bridge. It was not the longest bridge Domino had ever seen but it certainly seemed a long distance to the other side.

All was still and quiet, and Thunderchilds squad was crouching behind a burnt out wagon.

"Right lads…this is the bridge. We've got to get over it and we'll be safe, on the other side are the rest of our forces. Then we can get this blasted war over and done with."

The rest of the squad looked expectantly at him, he knew he was in control now…that his decisions affected the lives of these men, that this day they would either live or die. His best friend, the beard sporting Ghot-Kin-Jip clapped Thunderchilds younger self on the shoulder say

"Today Khit-Ghot-Jip we make history. No one will forget our capture of Arn-hemn bridge, eh?"

"Lets hope not Ghot…right, so we divide in two. Khil you go to the left, I'll go to the right, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good luck my friends."

On the younger Thunderchilds nod the group split up and moved onto the bridge from the left and the right, using the many burnt or burning wagons as cover.

Half way across the bridge as they were beginning to think that they had made it, that now their struggles were over; A crossbow bolt slammed home straight into the heart of Ghot-Kin-Jip. He clutched at it and fell to the ground, the younger Thunderchild who was on the right hand side of the wide bridge ran across to him dodging a hail of crossbow bolts and dragged him behind the nearest wagon.

"Dammit Ghot…don't die on me, ok, You never gave up when I was dying of thirst in the desert…you found me and brought me home now don't give up!"

"Khit…tell my parents I'll miss them." He said as his eyes closed and his life came to an end.

"No…dammit, this can't be happening!" shouted Thunderchild as he watched the rest of his squad pinned down behind other wagons, they couldn't move, couldn't retreat or they would be shot, couldn't advance or they'd be shot.

Feeling the rage within him mount Thunderchild stood up and ran forward as fast as he could at the enemy lines, he could see them now, peering out from behind a blockade at the end of the bridge.

"ULLLLAAAAAAAA!" he shouted, holding his sword up high.

Crossbow bolts whistled past his head, some missing him by a matter of inches. One struck him in the side of his chest, causing him to stagger but carry on as the rage within him increased. Somehow he actually made it to the enemy lines, causing the soldiers there to drop their crossbows and draw their swords. He jumped the barricade in one leap and began slashing at the soldiers gathered there.

Two of them fell and he advanced on more, swinging his sword left and right, a murderous rage in his eyes as he prepared to kill those who had robbed him of his friends. But then he saw him…the young recruit, he could only have been fifteen. Cowering in the corner, he was absolutely terrified, holding his sword in completely the wrong way, he would do more damage to himself than to Thunderchild and yet he tried a few experimental swings.

The younger Thunderchild just stopped, his rampage halted by a sense of guilt. These men were only human too…why was he killing them? Why were they fighting? What had they done to deserve this…why were they at war? He'd never met the people here and didn't want to fight them.

It was while Thunderchild was having this crisis of morals that an Ankh soldier walked up behind him and clubbed him on the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Thunderchild collapsed to the ground.

"I lost almost all of my friends that day…" said the older Thunderchild as he watched the soldiers gather around his fallen self.

"I'm so sorry Thunderchild…I never knew."

"None of us made it across that bridge…the reinforcements on the other side didn't make it anywhere near the damn bridge. Out of about 100 or so men who went into Arn-hemn…only about 20 or so of us made it out alive. But we were all captured, no-one in Arn-hemn got back out as a free man…"

"I'm sorry…Reiganna can't we shut this down?" asked Domino, having already seen too much.

"Not yet…it has not finished…"

"Not finished? What do you mean, what else is there?" asked Domino

Thunderchild began crying again, sobbing freely as many years of repressed emotion resurged within him as he remembered the events that had so left their mark on him.

"I was transported back to Ankh-Morpork with the rest of the prisoners…I was taken into custody…and….and…." it was a struggle for him to continue

"They tortured you?"

Thunderchild nodded, crying heavily as the memories came flooding back.

"Yes…please Reiganna, stop it. I don't want Domino to see, for her to know what happened!" shouted Thunderchild, grabbing a hold of Reigannas shirt and shaking her.

"Please control yourself…." She said in a clipped tone of voice

"**CONTROL MYSELF**…you stupid bitch, I've spent the majority of my life, trying to **_FORGET_** this, and then you drag it all back up and tell me to **CONTROL MYSELF**! Damn you stupid genomes, damn you to hell and back. You don't know what you meddle in!"

Domino walked forward and placed her hand on Thunderchilds shoulder as a prelude to hugging him but to her surprise Thunderchild pushed away her hand and turned his back on her and Reiganna.

"What have you done to him?" she asked Reiganna

"Nothing he hasn't been doing to himself ever since his battle began."

The scene changed now…to a prison cell, Thunderchild was hanging from his hands which were manacled to the wall, as were his feet. He was virtually naked, with only his groin being covered by torn cloth. All over his body were cuts and bruises, many of them fresh and bleeding. His face was a mess and blood dripped from his mouth.

A rattle of keys at the door made him weakly raise his head. The door opened and two large men came in and undid his chains, grabbing him roughly by his arms and legs another man walked in and punched Thunderchild hard in the stomach, as Thunderchild fell to the floor the man kicked him repeatedly in the side of his chest.

The two men then dragged the semi-conscious Thunderchild out of the cell as the man who had hit Thunderchild removed knuckle-dusters from his hands.

"Welcome," said the older Thunderchild "To the Ankh Prisoner of War camp…"


	17. The Truth Unveiled

Domino watched in pure shock and disbelief as the younger Thunderchild was tied to a torture rack. The device was designed to slowly stretch the victims arms and legs until they broke. Thunderchild had obviously been in it before as he grimaced as they tied his hands to the device.

The older Thunderchild looked away as the wheels were turned and the ropes tightened up.

A man dressed in dark leather entered the room, the people manning the rack saluted.

"So…it's you again." groaned Thunderchild

The small man laughed sharply

"Yes…me," he walked over to Thunderchild and looked into his eyes, Thunderchild returned the cold stare with one of his own. "I will break you Khit, it's only a matter of time."

The man then indicated to the torturers to begin the turning. Slowly but surely Thunderchilds arms and legs were pulled. Thunderchild grimaced as the pain started to shoot through his body but did not make a sound.

"Tell me Thunderchild, what other plans does the Klatchian Army have in store for us?" said the man

"No…I…don't….know." gasped Thunderchild

"But you're a commander, the leader of your squad. You should know."

The wheel turned inexorably on and Thunderchild began to sweat with the pain.

"I'm not…. are lying Khit…we don't like liars here…do we men?" asked the interrogator, the rest of the men agreed nervously, knowing that any wrong words and they might well land up in the rack.

The man pulled out a fine knife which gleamed in the otherwise gloomy cell.

The older Thunderchild completely broke down into tears at this point, shaking uncontrollably. The interrogator slowly placed the knife blade first on the younger Thunderchilds chest and held it there, as Thunderchilds chest rose and fell the knife threatened to cut into him.

"So Khit…it's your last chance here. Tell us now…or we can make your life incredibly difficult." He said, twisting the knife very slowly on the word 'incredibly'

"I…cannot tell…you what…I do not….know!"

The interrogator made a tutting noise in the back of his throat

"I'm disappointed in you Khit, I thought we could hit it off together. But alas no…"

He pressed the knife down into Thunderchilds chest, the pain which flowed through Thunderchild proved too much for him to contain and he gasped for air, his eyes wide as he watched the blade push into his body, the blood pulsed out of the wound and flowed down the side of his chest and onto the rack.

The interrogator left the knife in the wound for a moment and then pulled it back out, stuffing a bloodied rag in it instead.

"Take him back to his cell, make sure he lives. I'm sure I'll have more for him tomorrow." Said the interrogator as he left the room.

The two 'heavies' which had brought the younger Thunderchild to the torture room, now poured vinegar into the wound and wrapped a dirty bloody rag over it. As the vinegar hit the wound Thunderchild shouted with the pain, but he also shouted another word that took all three of them by surprise. He shouted

"Jara!"

The older Thunderchild turned suddenly

"What the..? I don't remember saying that!" he exclaimed, wincing as he saw his younger self lying on the rack.

"And yet you did…" said Reiganna "These are your memories, as remembered by you, not anyone else."

"How the…" wondered Thunderchild aloud.

Domino had been quiet throughout the whole of Thunderchilds torture and remained so, very visibly shocked at the scenes of violence she had witnessed.

The younger Thunderchild was dragged out of the torture cell, the blood dripping out of the bandaging and trickling in small lines down his chest. He was dragged down a corridor, he couldn't support himself and so was pulled by his capturers back to his cell.

They opened the door and kicked him inside, Thunderchild just fell down the steps and lay on the floor as they slammed the door shut again. Then and only then did he start crying and as he did he repeated one word over and over again.

"Jara…Jara…" he cried as he sobbed.

The older Thunderchild was astonished

"But I don't remember any of this!" he protested

"It had been suppressed by your conscious, and besides without the knowledge of your past life on Terra you would have dismissed it as the ravings of a near-broken man." Explained Reiganna

"But…" started Thunderchild but he couldn't find the words to describe his emotions so he couldn't continue.

The scene changed but remained the same, Thunderchild hadn't moved from his place on the floor, he couldn't and so he had stayed through the entire night lying face down with a small puddle of blood around him.

It was early that morning, although Thunderchild couldn't tell what time it was as there were no windows at all in this prisoner of war centre, that the door opened and the two 'heavies' came back. He prepared himself for another round of humiliating and painful torture and offered no struggle as the guards picked him up.

"You are free to go Khit…the war is over." Said the interrogator which had tortured Thunderchild the previous day.

Thunderchild merely stared at the interrogator, unable to comprehend what was being said to him. The interrogator chuckled and indicated for the heavies to remove him from the cell.

"Put some rags on him and chuck him outside." He instructed

And so the younger Thunderchild was chucked outside in the pouring rain on the alien streets of Ankh-Morpork in clothes that even a beggar would be ashamed of.

It was while he was lying in the gutter at the side of the road that he had met Proeliator.

Thunderchild had been lying there, gathering his strength and his sanity back together when the sound of running footsteps got closer and closer. Suddenly a small weight struck Thunderchild in the ribs and he was aware of someone falling on the other side of his body. Turning his head he saw a figure roll over and sit up again.

"Bloody drunks" cursed the figure in a language Thunderchild could barely understand.

Two figures suddenly ran up to the fallen man and grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up.

"Right, that's your warrior days over me lad!" said one as he drew a sword.

The other man reached down and pulled out the victims own sword, thus disarming him, but they hadn't reckoned on the victims hand-to-hand skills and as the first attacker went to stab the victim he twisted out of the way and brought the second attack around, thus making the first attacker stab the second in the arm.

As both the men screamed the figure went to get back his sword but was unable to reach it.

Thunderchild watched this and then summoning his strength, he got up and smashed his closed fist into the head of one of the attackers, as he fell to the ground Thunderchild reached down and snatched the victims weapon out of the other attackers hands and slashed the attackers chest with it. The wound wasn't deep or fatal but it was enough to make the attacker reconsider his next move.

By now, the victim had disarmed both of the attackers and he held a dagger to the other attackers throat.

"Ok lads…now that the tables are turned, how about we let bygones be bygones and I ever see either of you two again then I shall kill you where you stand. Understand?" said the victim, once again in a language Thunderchild could only just comprehend.

The two attackers ran for it, the victim chuckled and gave the dagger to Thunderchild as he returned the victims fine rapier.

"Thank you my friend, my name is Proeliator…what is yours?"

Thunderchild just stared at him but then tried raising his hand in a handshake, Proeliator took it and looked closely at his face.

"Blimey, you've been through a lot haven't you? What the hell happened to you!"

Thunderchild turned and looked back at the doors through which he had been thrown earlier, Proeliator saw him looking and managed to understand what he was trying to say."

"Aha, a foreigner eh…Klatchian?" he asked

Thunderchild nodded, finally understanding a word.

Proeliator sighed and then spoke in fragmented Klatchian to Thunderchild saying.

"Well…welcome to Ankh-Morpork my friend. You have suffered much I can see, the first thing we need to do is to find you some lodgings…Mrs Palms should be vacant during the daylight hours, we'll try there."

"Thank you…Proeliator." Said Thunderchild, examining his new weapon

They walked over to Mrs Palms lodgings, Mrs Palm examined Thunderchild and declared that he could have a room providing he found himself some better clothing.

"Dressed like that he's going to put the punters off!" she declared.

So, Proeliator and Thunderchild walked down to the local market and brought some reasonable clothing and a better weapon for Thunderchild, as they walked Proeliator explained life in Ankh-Morpork to Thunderchild and as he listened he realised how different life in the big city was, and how much more dangerous it was.

Finally they walked down to the Mended Drum inn and Proeliator ordered a round of drinks for everyone present and asked Thunderchild to relate his story.

Thunderchild told him of his time in the Klatchian army and the disaster that was Operation Bazaar Oasis. Other people in the pub who could understand Klatchian listened into the story and related it to other people sitting around. By the end of the night many people knew of Thunderchilds struggle. Then Proeliator asked him a question.

"What is your name stranger?"

"Khit-Ghot-Jip."

Proeliator looked puzzled at Thunderchild and then ran the name through his mind

"Child of the Storm?"

Thunderchild nodded

"I don't know why. I think it is because I was born during a violent storm."

Or you were found during one thought the older Thunderchild as he watched the scene play out.

"Then I suggest….Thunderchild." said Proeliator

"Thunderchild? I like it, I definitely like it. From now on I shall be known as Thunderchild."

The two smiled and finished the last dregs of their beers.

There the vision ended and Thunderchild returned to his place deep inside Reigannas Twilight Forest and the two genomes returned to the crystal cave.

Domino still said nothing but walked over and sat on the edge of the raised platform and curled her tail around her.

"I am sorry that I showed that to you Domino…but it was necessary for you two to fully understand each other…for you to fully understand him, the pain in his past."

Domino nodded but still said nothing, Reiganna walked over to her and sat down next to her putting her arm around Dominos shoulder.

Domino started to sob.

"I never knew…I could never have thought…Not that badly…"

Reiganna nodded, it was one thing to know about it and another completely to see it with your own eyes.

Meanwhile as Domino was being comforted by Reiganna, Thunderchild was leaning against a tree sobbing quietly himself. The vision that Reiganna had evoked had brought back too many emotions that he had repressed over the years and these emotions now overwhelmed him completely, creating a whirlpool of helplessness and despair in which he was in danger of being sucked down into.

**_Weep not my mortal friend_** said a voice **_For we all experience pain some times in our lives, it is a necessity in order to gauge our reactions to what life will throw at us._**

Thunderchild suddenly looked up and around him

"Reiganna?" he asked

**_We are not the guardian, more the guardians. We are what she protects and in turn we protect her_** said the voice which sighed, like the wind blowing through…the trees!

Thunderchild turned around and looked at the tree he was leaning on, it looked no different than any of the other trees there, and yet he felt a towering presence that humbled him, a wisdom that surpassed the constrictions of mortal age limits.

"You are the trees?"

**_We are the forest. The spirit of all forests everywhere. Without us there cannot be life._** Said the voice.

"Cannot be life?"

**_No, the mortals depend on us to live. Their breath our breaths, they use our bodies and our blood. In turn we are replanted and continue living. It is the order of things, well, it _was_ the order of things_**

"Was? What has changed?"

Some mortals are more powerful than others, they crave more than they can reach. Their black hearts seek power all the time. These mortals cannot continue to exist.

"You mean Jara?"

She is one of many. Mortals are becoming an increasing threat to our existence. All throughout the universe our fellow trees are cut down and not replaced, their graves are built upon with mortal constructions. This order of things cannot be allowed to continue.

"What are you speaking about?"

Mortals must be halted. They must stop now, if we have to do this by force then so be it!

"What are you going to do!"

The whole forest spoke as one, the whispering of the trees growing to a crescendo

Destroy the mortals like they destroy us 

Thunderchild was shocked. He wasn't expecting to have to talk the trees out of mass genocide, but then he realised that was exactly what the mortal humans and other creatures had been doing to the trees all of these years. Surely the trees had a right to strike back, but then again surely the mortals had a right to expand.

"You said yourself that mortals require your breaths to breath, right?" he asked

**_This is true_** answered the forest

"Well, then surely to live we need you to live. To kill you would surely be killing ourselves!"

The forest thought for a time

This is true but mortals often decide to end their lives over a trivial matter 

"You mean suicide?"

That is the mortal term for it yes.

Thunderchild turned around and thought for a moment and then turned back to the trees.

"Look, I can't speak for all of mortal kind when I say these things but…we mean no harm, many of us do not have the connection with the forest as I do. We see a resource and harvest it, I'm sorry if I offend you but to us that is what you are, a resource. Maybe on some planets they have discovered just how valuable you are and do not use you. Sometime on my planet they probably will too. I can't change mortal kind but you can."

How so? Inquired the trees

"I don't know, make yourselves a little harder to cut down or make more of an effort to spread. I have not the wisdom or the patience of yourselves so I cannot see a long term solution but I can see a short term solution for your problem with Jara."

Which is?

"I will stop her. I vow it. She has gone too far, she has constantly meddled in my life far longer than she should have. She cannot move on, will not move on. It is time she was forcibly moved on."

The trees thought for a while and then said

We expect too much of you, it is true you cannot change mortal kind but it is refreshing to see such an open mind in a mortal, we can only wish there are more with your knowledge and understanding of us.

"Maybe one day I could return and study with you?"

Maybe one day, but your journey lies not with us yet. You have other roads to walk, the path ahead is long and twisted but do not tempted to stray from it for danger lies around every corner and travellers that journey into the wilderness seldom return alive.

Blimey thought Thunderchild You can tell this is Reigannas home

"I will rid the forest of the armies of Jara, this I promise to you and I will try my best to teach a further understanding of the forest but the main task is yours. You must persuade mortal kind that you're going to stand up for yourselves. We're a learning kind, we need a gentle nudge occasionally to get us back on track."

Your knowledge has been assimilated, thank you

Thunderchild winced Assimilated he thought bad choice of words.

He nodded and then wondered how the hell he was going to get out of here when a bolt of light shot out of the nearest tree and engulfed him. The brightness of the light temporarily blinded him and when his eyesight cleared he was standing just outside a crystal room inside which he could just make out Reiganna and Domino

Reiganna hugged Domino

"I am truly sorry sister…but it was needed and I'm sure you will agree."

Domino nodded weakly

"Well…it answered some questions. But how will he ever be able to forgive me for prying into his life like that?"

"I'm sure I can try," said a voice behind them "After all, it is only mortal nature to wish to know the affairs of others."

Both Domino and Reiganna turned to see Thunderchild leaning against the doorway.

Domino stood up and ran over to her husband, grabbing in a tight embrace

"Oh Thunderchild, I'm so, so, sorry. I never knew…"

"Hey, it's ok," he said, returning the embrace "Everything's turned out for the best."

"But what about Jara?" asked Reiganna

"Well…that's our next problem," said Thunderchild "We're got to figure out how to get rid of her and her army. Although I'm beginning to formulate a plan. But it will take every power this place has…"

They turned and walked back to the crystal control room. One odyssey had ended and now another one had begun. It was time to strike back at someone who had been on the offensive ever since Thunderchild had arrived on Gaia.

And this time thought Thunderchild I'm going to make her pay!


	18. The Forests weapon

The Mistodon stomped its way through the forest, heading for the destination it had been commanded to go to, it didn't understand why it was being told to do these things only that it had to do them.

It stopped, sniffing the air around it. Something was wrong, it couldn't tell what though.

Looking behind it, it saw a human standing in the path it had created for itself. The human didn't appear to move or be scared.

The Mistodon roared at the human, this didn't affect it in any way. This confused the Mistodon, usually a roar was sufficient to get humans running on their way but this one stubbornly refused to move, so it fully turned around and charged at the human.

Thunderchild saw the Mistodon charging towards him and summoned a large fireball which he threw at the beast. This slowed the Mistodon down considerably and made it warily back away from him slightly. Thunderchild smiled and knelt down, placing his hands on the ground, then he lifted his hands up slowly with his fingers pointing at the Mistodon. Suddenly several large tree roots shot out of the ground around the Mistodon and fastened themselves to its feet, trapping it in one place.

Thunderchilds smile increased as he walked over to the beast which roared at him in defiance.

Behind him Domino walked out of the trees.

What the hell did you do? 

Thunderchild shrugged

Nothing much, just a few spells I know he thought, ever the modest.

How did you learn them? 

Well, you didn't think I was moping around all day when I left you at Conde Petite? 

Well actually…no, never mind. So that's when you met Reiganna? 

Yep thought Thunderchild as he looked into the Mistodons eyes.

So, what are we going to do with this thing? he asked Domino

Is there a way of sending it back to Gaia? she asked

Do you want it sent back to Gaia! 

Well, not really. 

I can kill it… thought Thunderchild

No…don't. It's not its fault, its just following orders. I can sympathise with that. Maybe Reiganna will know what to do, she said she'd be along in a minute didn't she? 

Thunderchild nodded and just as he did they heard the sound of a horse approaching. He grabbed Domino and jumped into a nearby bush as he feared that the Mistodons commanders were turning up to see why it had stopped.

Instead Reiganna rode around the corner on a magnificent beast. It wasn't a horse but it was a Uni-Peg. Thunderchild had never seen one before but it had the best of both worlds, the wings of a Pegasus and the horn of a Unicorn.

"Bout time you showed up!" said Thunderchild, still seething at Reigannas intrusion into his private life.

"I am sorry I am late, I had to find Gallion. He's been frightened lately by the intruders in the forest."

"Well, if this plan works he doesn't need to worry much longer…" said Thunderchild, looking around him into the trees.

"What are you going to do with the Mistodon?" asked Reiganna as she dismounted her graceful beast.

"We're not sure, is there anyway you can tame it?" asked Domino

Reiganna walked over to the Mistodon and looked long and hard at it, even placing her hands on the creatures body in several places.

"This creatures soul is badly wounded…but not broken. It will take some time but I believe I can return it to its normal state."

Thunderchild nodded, this was what he had been hoping to hear, he hadn't wanted to have to kill the Mistodon, not since it was just following orders…like that lad in Arn-hemn….

"So…Thunderchild. Are you going to try contact?"

Thunderchild nodded and walked off into the forest.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Said Domino

Reiganna smiled and pushed back a stray strand of her hair

"Thunderchild is wiser than he gives himself credit for….he is a strange and mysterious person, you haven't seen the last of his secrets." And with that cryptic clue Reiganna and the Mistodon disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Domino was unsure of what she was to do, alone in this forest with only Gallion for company…so she walked over to the Unipeg and made a fuss of him while waiting for Thunderchild to return to her.

Thunderchild walked through the trees, he didn't really have a clue what he was doing but some part of him knew what had to be done and he was just following a deep instinct which guided him into a cave inside the forest. The cave dropped sharply underground and became twisty, it would have been pitch black if the crystal walls hadn't been glowing with a comforting blue light.

After a while of walking he entered a huge cavern…he couldn't see the other side of it, and in this cavern was billions of crystals, each one a different hue to the other. No crystal was alike in any way. There was a path cleared through the crystals to a small circular platform towards the middle of the cavern so Thunderchild followed it through. It took him almost five minutes to cover the distance to the platform, such was the enormity of the cavern, when he got to the platform he stopped and turned around, looking at the crystals around him. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"I am Yissan Gojenta, I seek your assistance in a war against the evil striking your forest."

**_YOU HAVE BEEN RECOGNISED BY THE FOREST…PLEASE SPEAK_** enchanted a dull voice, similar to the voice of the trees he had heard earlier, only this voice contained more than just the trees…it was everything…it was **THE** forest and not just part of it.

"Erm, right. Well, I'm sure you're aware of Jara Gedyens invasion of the Twilight Forest…"

THIS ASSUMPTION IS CORRECT 

"Right, well, it's got to be stopped, right?"

AS IS THIS ASSUMPTION…PLEASE CONTINUE 

"Well…you have the power to stop her, right?"

**WE HAVE POWER….BUT IT CANNOT BE CHANNEL, THE FOREST IS TOO FRAGMENTED, THERE IS NO UNITY.**

"What do you mean….you can't use the power you have?"

THIS IS CORRECT 

"Well….can't you utilise one thing and direct all your power into that and then that can transmit the power in whatever way needed?"

There was a pause as the forest thought this through

THIS IS ALSO CORRECT….PLEASE STAND BY 

Several minutes passed and then everything went white. Thunderchild was blinded by the light of the crystals as each and every one of them flared white, he collapsed to the floor with his hands over his eyes…his brain felt like it was going to explode, such was the pain he felt within it.

"Halt prisoner, stay where you are!" shouted a voice Thunderchild was unfamiliar with, he opened his eyes to see several genomes pointing large bladed weapons at him.

_Bugger, what a brilliant place for the cavern to transport me to_ thought Thunderchild

He slowly put up his hands as the genomes walked forward and disarmed him, then they prodded him with their blades and with a genome walking in front as a scout they made their way back to Jaras army's main camp.

When they reached the camp Thunderchild was overawed by the sheer size of the forces that Jara had amassed here.

_And this is only part of her forces _he thought and then wondered how he knew this.

Shaking his head, he dismissed it as fatigue.

He was led through the camp till he was brought before a large tent which dominated over the rest of the tents in the encampment, of which there was not many as only the genomes and mages really needed them.

Thunderchild knew exactly whose tent it was before the tent flap opened and it's occupant walked out.

"Jara." He said

"I'm glad you remembered me…it's been such a long time Yissan, I thought you might have forgotten…I know I haven't." she said, her face playing into a cruel smile.

"So… it really is you." He said, looking at the body of his former girlfriend, the body only because whoever lived inside of Jara now, it was not the Jara he had fallen in love with…she lived on inside of Domino now.

"Yes…and it really is you. I thought you were dead you know, when your squadron led that suicide attack on the Borg Cube…imagine my surprise when I found you on the Discworld."

"You found me on the Disc? How long ago?"

Jara paused and ran her hand through her hair to push strands of the long brown hair back from in front of her face.

"About a year ago now…I met you once…do you remember me?"

Thunderchild studied Jaras face intently, her pose…the way her smile was warm and yet deadly.

Then the memory came back to him.

She had been lost in the streets of Ankh-Morpork, he had found her after she had been attacked by muggers and left for dead, he had taken her back to the Mended Drum and brought her new clothes to set her on her way.

Even then he had sensed something familiar about her, something strangely out of place.

"How the hell did you get to the disc?" he asked

"I found a portal on Gaia," she said "I believe your genome girlfriend is familiar with it."

"The Portal…yes, I remember her mentioning it to me once." He replied

"Well, I came through the portal, trying to find myself a new world to use for the harvest, Gaia wasn't enough…that's where Garland failed. Then I found your Discworld, full of people and rich with magic…and I found you. A double bonus in one simple day. After that it was a simple thing to keep track of you…it's amazing what people will do for money. Then, when the time was right, I summoned you here."

"But it went wrong didn't it? I didn't come to you…but I came to Domino, because deep down she is Jara and you are some impostor."

Jaras hand swept around in a wide arc and would of connected with his face had it not met his opened hand before his face, he grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"What are you doing!" she asked, her face displaying slight shock.

"Doing what I should have done many years ago…ending this now." He said, drawing his sword with his free hand.

Echoing the sound of his sword drawing came the sound of nearly forty others…looking around Thunderchild suddenly found himself in the centre of a circle of many inward pointing blades…

"If you come any closer I'll kill her." He said

"You can't kill me Yissan…you still love me." She said, pushing herself free of his grasp, breaking from the tight hold as though he was made of paper.

"What the..?" he asked

"You'll see Yissan, with the magic from the Discworld I've become more powerful than your worst nightmare…and when I've absorbed the energy from the forest then I will be truly indestructible."

"You're insane Jara…totally insane." Gasped Thunderchild through the pain created by his wrist which had been bent slightly as Jara escaped.

"In your eyes I may be insane…but soon I will be indestructible and there is nothing you or your tool of a girlfriend can do about it!" Jara turned around and began to walk back into her tent.

"She's not my girlfriend…she's my wife." Said Thunderchild.

Jara stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly she asked with an air of controlled rage.

"What did you say?"

"I said, she is my wife, not my girlfriend."

Thunderchild didn't see the energy blast coming until he found himself lying on his back a few yards away from where he was previously standing with a blackened mess on the front of his armour, despite the pain the wound didn't look fatal.

"How DARE you!" she screamed at him

"I told you Jara, I love Domino…not you."

"How can you love her…How can you even think of marrying her…the things a weapon, made to destroy…for heavens sake I helped make her. I know how she works, what she is capable of….and you say you LOVE her…she's not even capable of displaying love. The only thing she can manage is hate."

"That isn't true…I love him." Said a voice just outside of the circle of genomes.

"Domino?" asked Thunderchild, slowly getting back up

"You love him do you? How can you love him, how can you even say you love him when deep down inside of you, you have to fight the urge to brutally kill him?"

"I don't care what I was made for…or what I am to become. All I know is that here and now I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Jaras rage had built to exploding point…but instead of shouting like anyone else would have done, she merely turned her back of Thunderchild and Domino, who had pushed her way through the genome ring and now stood next to Thunderchild and said in a quiet voice.

"Well, then you'll get your chance as you both rot in hell. Genomes, take them to the edge of the camp and kill them."

The genome guards took Thunderchild and Domino by the arms and pushed them forward, Thunderchild turned to try to run back to Jara, to try to force her to listen to reason but the guards grip was too strong and he could not even turn around.

"Don't do this Jara…there has to be another way!" he shouted

"There is no other way…" she returned, as she disappeared into her tent.

Thunderchild sighed and looked at Domino who sighed too, but deep inside of him he felt something stir and awaken, something that hadn't been there before…and then it all fell into place, just why the forest had teleported him into the middle of the genome guards…they had wanted him to be captured.

They chose me! he suddenly thought, causing Domino to stare strangely at him

What do you mean? she asked

Thunderchild felt the strength of the forest grow within him…and not only did the strength grow but so did the rage…the feeling of wrong, that the genomes were intruding on sacred ground. He became alarmingly aware that he had begun to glow.

The guarding genomes had noticed this too and they backed away from him, watching him uncertainly.

What's happening to you! asked a shocked Domino

Thunderchild knew that when the rage broke that it wouldn't matter who was nearby, all of them would die…like Dragon Trance, this rage was almost uncontrollable.

Get…out…of…here Domino! Get away, as far as you can! 

Domino just stared at him and made no attempt to flee, Thunderchild nearly lost control there and then in a fit of rage.

**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW DOMINO! NOW!** he telepathically yelled at her.

This made her jump and she began to run for it, as she ran a blue energy bolt shot past her and hit a tree to her left, she turned and looked at Thunderchild, the energy seemed to arcing off him like an electrical charge, another bolt set fire to a tree just next to her, at this she decided it really was time to go and teleported out.

Left alone Thunderchild turned around and staggered back into the camp, clutching his head with one hand and limping slightly, destructive bolts of light blue energy from him striking the ground.

The fury built within him, and as the fury built as did the glow of light surrounding him, after a minute it became impossible to look at him because of the power of the light. Two genomes made an attempt to capture him, grabbing him by the arms but with a simple flick of his arms he knocked both genomes flying into the air.

Raising his hand, he pointed at a nearby tent and sent an energy blast searing through the air destroying the tent completely. He turned again and pointing with his hand, destroyed another five tents with the same burst of blue/purple energy.

The feeling of the power within him and the strength, the ability to do nearly anything made Thunderchild feel almost giddy, he whirled around in a circle creating a whirlwind of destructive energy which fanned out to engulf half of the encampment in destruction.

Jara walked out of her tent to see what all the noise was about, it was then she saw Thunderchild.

He was floating about five foot in the air and his hair had increased in length considerably, it now reached down to the lower part of his back and had changed from it's usual brown to a light blue, even more alarming to Jara was the fact that somehow he had grown a light blue tail which looked just like a genome tail! A strong aura of light blue also surrounded his body, he stood up in the air with his arms raised to the heavens a whirlwind of dirt and debris building up around him.

Jara stopped dead in her tracks…this wasn't the Yissan she remembered, _what the hell has happened to him!_ She thought

Thunderchild suddenly became aware of her presence and looked down straight at her, he smiled with a heavy hint of malice and lowered one of his hands until it pointed straight at her. A blue whirlpool of energy built up on the palm of his hand and then a tendril of the same energy shot out towards Jara.

Seconds before the energy smashed into her, Jara uttered the words of a teleportation spell and faded from view smiling slyly as she vanished.

Thunderchild howled with fury, he had missed the opportunity to destroy this threat once again, how could he let her slip through his fingers twice? The rage inside of him built to uncontrollable levels and he fell down onto the ground clutching his head.

The wind that had built up ceased and everything was still, a couple of the curious genomes walked over to Thunderchild and one of them pushed over his body with its foot.

Then everything happened at once.

Many miles away Domino ran through the forest, trying to put as much distance between her and Thunderchild as possible, it went against everything she felt, to run away from her husband in his hour of greatest need. She had felt the panic within him as he began to lose control of his abilities, felt the fear of him hurting her, that was why he had ordered her to get away from him. She didn't know what was happening back at the genomes camp but many strange sounds and flashes of blue light had begun coming from that direction ever since she left.

She almost ran into Reiganna who was waiting outside an entrance to a cave.

"Domino! Quick, get inside, there's not much time left. He'll go critical any moment now!"

Domino didn't move but she grabbed Reiganna.

"Go critical! What do you mean! That's my husband back there! What do you mean 'Go critical'!"

"The forest has channelled its power into him, he's a walking bomb!"

"A bomb! We've got to save him!" shouted Domino over the loud explosions which had begun to her south, where she had just come from.

"It's too late, the only safe place to be now is underground!" Reiganna shouted back.

Suddenly everything went very, very quiet.

Both genomes looked at each other and then looked south.

"Maybe he's not going to explode?" asked Reiganna

There was a loud '**thump**' and the whole southern sky went white.

"Or maybe he is." Concluded Reiganna

An invisible shockwave passed overhead making the trees shake, to the south a massive mushroom shaped cloud of bubbling fire was heading skywards and another huge wall of fire was spreading out at a rapid speed…straight for them.

"Domino…we really have got to go!" warned Reiganna as the wall of fire bore down on them, the ground began to shake underfoot and a fierce wind whistled ahead of the flames making the trees sigh almost as though they too were scared.

"Thunderchild!" shouted Domino, her beautiful face marred by falling tears.

The wall of flames towered higher and higher as it rushed forward, Domino could see the trees being ripped up in front of the flames and bursting into fire as the incredible temperatures burnt them to ashes, somewhere in the middle of all of that was her husband…possibly now as burnt as the trees….why did this have to happen?

Reiganna gave up trying to get through to Domino and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the cave just as the fire ripped through the clearing in which the cave lay.

A blast of heat singed Reigannas back as she shielded Domino from the heat. Further inside the cave, the creatures of the Twilight forest, Unicorns, Unipegs, Gryphons, and many other mythical creatures sat or lay, protected from the destruction by the thick granite walls. They all stared out at the devastation with not fear but wonder in their eyes, it made Reiganna ponder what the hell was really going on in the forest…using its power to destroy itself as well as the invaders…_a bit like cutting off your nose to spite your face to use a mortal term_ thought Reiganna.

After a minute the flames had subsided and Reiganna was able to walk back out of the cave and take a look around at the forest…well, it wasn't the forest anymore. She could see for miles in either direction, burnt and blackened tree stumps were everywhere…it looked like Armageddon had taken place, but on the bonus side she couldn't see any of Jaras forces.

"What have you done forest?" she asked out loud.

A shriek made her look up, overhead an eagle drifted on the gentle breeze, its feathers ruffled as it slowly made its way past.

_Maybe there is hope_ thought Reiganna

Around her, there was a rustling of leaves and roots. Looking around in surprise Reiganna saw green shoots appear from the charred remains of the trees, moving in fast speed they quickly grew up into miniature trees and then carried on growing, as far as she could see the same thing was happening all over the land.

_The forest can never die_ she thought _It truly is eternal_.

Domino and the three Unipegs Gallion, Rupee and Sovereign emerged from the cave, Sovereign uttering a small whinny at the sight of the regrowing vegetation.

"Isn't it amazing sister?" asked Reiganna "It's growing again."

A butterfly landed on Dominos open hand and then fluttered off again, the trees were very tall now and they threw the cave and it's surroundings into a dark green shadow.

"Amazing…" said Domino but then a thought struck her "We've got to find Thunderchild, he's still alive; I can feel it deep within me."

"Ok," said Reiganna "We'll go look…but after that explosion…"

She didn't need to continue, Domino was dreading to think what they might find at the epicentre of that destruction.


	19. Back to Reality

Domino and Reiganna pushed their way through the regrowing trees, jumping over roots which writhed along the ground like snakes, Domino daren't use her teleportation skills with this many moving objects, she was likely to teleport into one.

Several times a root curled around Dominos leg and almost pulled her down, several times Reiganna was forced to break the root to save her sister. It was tough going.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they emerged into a massive clearing…around them in almost a perfect circle was the forest but this clearings radius had to be all of three miles.

"That's strange…the forest isn't growing back here." Said Reiganna

"This is the epicentre of the explosion, just look at the fallen trees." Said Domino

Reiganna looked around, her sister was right, all of the fallen trees as burnt as they were, all of them pointed away from a central point about two miles away, she could see the ruins of the trees on the other side of the clearing doing the same.

Domino ran forward, jumping over the wreckage of fallen and blackened trees towards the centre of the explosion, she knew what she would find there…it had to be.

They did find him…exactly in the centre of the circle of devastation. He was lying crumpled on the ground, eyes closed and with trickles of blood coming from through his nose and mouth.

"Thunderchild! What have they done to you!" screamed Domino

Reiganna knelt beside him and felt for his pulse and then checked his breathing.

"He's still alive…but only just. His breathing is shallow and his pulse very weak….I have to get him to the crystal cave."

"I don't care what you do Reiganna but don't let him leave me!" warned Domino

Reiganna stood up and turned back towards the forest, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled very sharply once and then she knelt back down next to Thunderchild.

Domino…? asked a weak voice

Thunderchild….are you ok? 

I dunno… came the strained reply

Stay there…Reiganna's getting help…just stay with us! 

I'm not going anywhere fast…. he replied

A loud whinny made Domino look up, both Gallion and Rupee had entered the clearing, followed of course by Sovereign their foal.

When the three unipegs arrived, Reiganna showed a tremendous strength hidden within her when she lifted Thunderchild up and placed him on Gallions back.

"Be careful with him….take him back to the crystal cave…I will be along in a moment."

Gallion whinnied and nodded his head, turning he moved off at a slow trot, being careful to keep his back as still as possible during his movements.

Reiganna walked over to Rupee and ran her hand down the side of her neck…Rupee was the more wild of the two adult Unipegs and it was a rare occasion when Rupee would let Reiganna ride her, but today it would appear was one of those occasions and Rupee nuzzled Reiganna as if to encourage her to get on.

Reiganna raised her eyebrows and leap on the back of the Unipeg, she looked back down at Domino and nodded, with an unspoken command to Rupee they set off after Gallion with Sovereign following.

This left Domino on her own in the midst of the destruction…looking around she teleported over to the edge of the clearing and looked into the forest…the trees didn't seem to be growing any more so she assumed it was safe to continue and teleported further into the forest.

She teleported in stages across the forest until she arrived at the crystal caves, it took her a while as her directional instinct was slightly off-sync in the new forest and she nearly teleported into a tree twice.

Reiganna was already there with Thunderchild, she had laid him down on a crystal table and was frowning at him. She looked up when Domino entered the cave.

"This is strange." She said

"What?"

"He's healing himself."

Domino frowned and walked over to her husbands body, sure enough the bleeding from his mouth had stopped although there was still some bleeding from his nose.

"Strange…maybe the forest spirit is healing him from within?" Domino suggested

"Maybe…for now all we can do is wait for the healing cycle to complete itself."

And so they waited…they waited for two days, in those two days Thunderchild never stirred, never so much as uttered a word not even telepathically.

Domino did not leave his side day or night, Reiganna brought her food and water but she ate and drank little, worried about the state of Thunderchilds health. During the night of the second day she fell asleep across him, her head resting on his gently rising and falling chest. The next morning he awoke, slowly but surely. His eyes opened and he looked around, feeling a slight weight on his chest he looked down to see Domino sleeping, he smiled and stroked her hair with his hand. She stirred and opened her eyes, seeing him looking back at her she jumped and stood up.

"You're awake!" she shouted

"Guilty as charged." He replied with a smile.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she demanded, hugging him as tears of happiness and relief fell down her face.

"I'm sorry Dom…I didn't even know I was doing it, the forest took over."

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the table, his head hurt a little but other than that he felt fine.

"Well it worked Thunderchild, Jara is dead and her army destroyed." Said Domino

Thunderchild winced and shook his head slowly.

"No….she's not dead and that was only a part of her army."

"But that explosion, it had to have killed her! It vaporised her army!"

Thunderchild again shook his head

"No…she teleported out just before the explosion, she's still alive. It doesn't matter to her that the army she had is gone, it's only a part of her main army."

"Well, where's she gone then?" asked Domino

"I'm not sure…but it's probably Ankh-Morpork. It's one of her main strongholds now."

Domino sat on the table next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Well…as soon as you're ready to go we'll get back to Gaia and get to Black Mage Village, and then to your Discworld."

Thunderchild nodded and kissed Domino.

"Yes…I'm worried about the Disc…I mean, I know it isn't my home any more…but I have many friends there and I do worry about them."

Domino nodded

"I understand…I understand, we'll get there as soon as we can."

Reiganna walked into the cave then, jumping in surprise as she saw Thunderchild sitting up on the table.

"You're healed!" she exclaimed

"Yep! Totally fixed!" said Thunderchild, and to prove it he leapt to his feet…and promptly fell over.

"Ok…maybe not totally but well on the way." He said as he clawed his way back up onto the table.

Domino helped him up and then turned to him.

"So…what the hell happened to this place then?" she asked

Thunderchild sighed and leaned back slightly

"Well….when I left you in the forest I went into a cave which was massive and inside was millions of crystals…each one represented a lifeform in the forest…be it tree or animal. I spoke to them about Jara…they said that their power was too fragmented to be of any use…too disorganised, so I suggested they channel the power into one object. Shortly afterwards there was a bright flash of light and I was teleported straight into a patrol of genomes…"

"That's how you got captured…I didn't think you'd be that careless." Said Domino

"Yeah…anyway, they took me back to the camp and that's where I met Jara…you know what happened next."

"Yeah," Domino agreed "But…what actually happened, I mean I saw you go…..strange, almost like reports I've heard of Kuja when he blew up Terra…"

"Pardon? Kuja did what?"

Domino sighed having just let slip something she'd wanted to explain later.

_Oh well_ she thought _no time like the present_

"Well….after Kuja learnt how to go into Trance he demonstrated his power by destroying Branbul and part of the surrounding area."

"Branbul…I recognise that, it's Terran…it means…Soul-less."

Domino nodded

"Yes," she said "It was a miniature city built up around the genome laboratory by the genomes after the Borg left Terra. They were unfocused…they needed something to direct them, so they built Branbul and then after Lawrence left they built Garland to be their leader."

Thunderchild raised his eyebrows

"Sounds like a lot has happened on Terra since I left…not just with the Borg."

Reiganna nodded

"The attack of the Borg was only the beginning, Terra has been faced with destruction many times and no doubt it will again."

"Well, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let it be destroyed again Reiganna, Terra is my home and it's suffered too much already, this time it's going to be different. Jara is going to be stopped…I will stop her."

Domino was slightly frightened by the steeliness and determination in Thunderchilds voice, he had a personal vendetta now and Domino was afraid that he would destroy himself trying to accomplish his goal.

"Well, at the moment you're not going anywhere…lie down and get some rest, I know you're tired and need it."

"Ha, tired, I've been sleeping for ages…why do I need sleep!" he protested but he let Domino lay him down on the table and was asleep before his head reached the pillow.

"He has a tormented soul Domino…he is troubled greatly by Jara." Warned Reiganna

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Watch over him sister, he will destroy himself trying to stop her."

"I can't do this alone Reiganna, it's too much for me."

"Help you I will." Said Reiganna, then she frowned as she thought of what she had said

"Thunderchild is right, you do talk in riddles all the time Reiganna."

Reiganna smiled

"It is the way I am…I cannot change myself."

Domino smiled back at Reiganna

"Don't….you're the perfect sister, and thank you for all of your help."

"Thank me? Domino, I have you and Thunderchild to thank for saving my home….albeit in rather strange circumstances. I am still puzzled as to what caused him to explode like that, I guess the forest combined has more power than I thought."

"I guess so."

Reiganna nodded and then turned to walk back out of the cave, but before she left she said

"I will send you and Thunderchild back to Magdelene forest when you're ready." She said

"Thank you Reiganna." Replied Domino

Reiganna smiled and bowed to Domino before leaving.

A few hours later Reiganna returned to the cave to find both Domino and Thunderchild both lying on the crystal table, both fast asleep. She smiled, glad that her sister had finally found the soul companion that she had longed for.

When Reiganna had first met Domino she had sensed something of the genomes troubled past, that something was missing…and now she knew exactly who had been missing.

Domino sighed in her sleep and put her arm around Thunderchild who at first flinched and struggled but then gave up and let her hug him in her sleep.

Reiganna knew how troubled Thunderchild was by Jara, she had seen some of Jaras power…it wasn't exactly easy to find your way into the Twilight Forest…and for her to transport an entire army across took a lot of power, Reiganna just hoped that Thunderchild had enough strength to defeat her and return peace to this world.

She also knew that this was just the beginning of the struggles, that the future held much more trouble for the both of them…but as she had advised Thunderchild when she had first met him, you had to take the bad things with the good and keep on going.

"Goodbye Domino." Said Thunderchild in his sleep, causing Reiganna to jump in surprise…why was he saying goodbye to her? What was he dreaming?

Reiganna could only speculate at his dreaming but she felt an extreme wave of sorrow from Thunderchild as he said goodbye…almost as though he knew that he wouldn't be seeing her again. Reiganna had to fight back tears caused by the sorrow and she turned around and left the cave, walking outside to look at the forest. The birds were softly singing…and even their song sounded muted and sorrowful as though they knew something Reiganna didn't.

She looked back to the cave entrance and a tear slowly fell down her face as she thought of Thunderchild saying goodbye to Domino and the sadness he had felt.

Thunderchild awoke from a disturbing dream involving a plummet to a fiery doom…for a time he lay there wondering if it was really a dream or whether he had had another vision, he really, really hoped it wasn't a vision because it's outcome was not in his favour at all. He felt Domino lying next to him and smiled, at least she was still there…in his dream/vision he had fought alone.

He didn't move, he didn't want to disturb her and so he lay there too, thinking of what lay ahead. When they returned to Magdelene Forest they would carry on to Black Mage Village and then get a Mage teleport to the Discworld.

Thunderchild knew that the final confrontation with Jara had to come soon, she was becoming stronger by the day as she leeched the power from the Discworld…she was right, the magic field of the Disc was very strong and if she had managed to tap into that as a source of power then Thunderchild feared for the safety of the peoples of Gaia and the Disc because it would truly be an awesome power. Thunderchild assumed she hadn't gained full control over the power yet or she would have vaporised him when she had first set eyes on him.

_And yet…she doesn't want to hurt me_ thought Thunderchild _if anything she still loves me…but why, why is she like this…unless the personality transfer was two way and Jara got a lot of Dominos original personality and killer instinct._

_If I could appeal to the part of Jara who still loves me…maybe we can stop this without further bloodshed _he hoped

In his mind he pictured the Crystal Palace towering over the city of Ankh-Morpork, innocent people fearing death day by day…it had to stop, one way or another it had to stop. And then he remembered Domino and the vision he had had where she had turned on him, and he hoped, he prayed that this wouldn't happen…that Dominos will was too strong to be controlled, even by Jara.

_At least I have Dragon Trance up my sleeve as a last-ditch hope_ he thought

As he was thinking about Domino she awoke, pushing herself up from beside him.

"Oh…you're awake." He said

"Yeah…I don't even remember falling asleep."

"It's been a long time since we slept properly…a lot of things have happened."

Domino nodded and stretched her arms.

"Right…well, we'd better get going." She said sliding herself off the table and standing up.

Thunderchild stretched as well and sat up swinging his legs across so they dangled off the side of the table.

"Domino?" he asked

"Yes?"

"If…if I were to…leave you, what would you do?"

"Leave me!" she asked, panicking

"I mean die…"

Domino stared at Thunderchild, why was he asking this, why now?

"I dunno…I wouldn't be able to go on without you."

"But you wouldn't have a choice."

Domino sighed

"Look…let's not talk about this, it's a sad subject and we've got to be strong for what's coming ahead Thu."

Thunderchild nodded, quickly withdrawing his thoughts and feelings on the subject away. Then he stood up and walked around to Domino.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"Good…don't go anywhere without Me." She tried to make him promise but Thunderchild said nothing in reply, he knew what he had dreamt, he wasn't going to commit himself to anything.

As they were walking out of the room to meet Reiganna they bumped into her coming the other way.

"Ah…I was just coming to see you," she said "Are you ready to go?"

"As we'll ever be." Replied Thunderchild

Reiganna nodded

"Ok…if you would follow me."

Reiganna lead them to a small clearing outside the cave, there was a familiar bright white circular light on the ground.

"If you step into the light you will be transported back to Magdelene Forest and Zidane, who would never know anything happened…if you could try to keep it that way…?"

Thunderchild nodded

"Yes, we respect your privacy."

Reiganna nodded in return with a smile and then walked over and embraced her sister

"It's been good to see you again Domino…I hope our next meeting is under less…difficult…circumstances."

"It has been good to see you too Reiganna, if ever you need a hand again, let me and Thu know, we'll only be too glad to help."

"Thank you…now you must go, it takes a lot of energy to keep the teleporter open for this long."

Domino nodded and walked into the circle of light waving a goodbye to Reiganna.

Thunderchild was about to walk through but Reiganna stopped him.

"Take Care of her Thunderchild, walk the path that has been chosen for you but watch over her…she's easily hurt."

Thunderchild nodded in agreement with Reiganna

"I will…she means everything to me and I will take good care of her." He promised, trying to put the memory of his dream behind him.

Reiganna smiled and embraced Thunderchild

"It has been good to meet you…and thank you. Thank you for saving my forest."

Thunderchild smiled too

"It's ok Reiganna, it had to be done and I was chosen to do it by the forest."

Reiganna nodded and then waved goodbye to Thunderchild as he stepped into the circle of light and disappeared.

Both Thunderchild and Domino rematerialised in Magdelene Forest and time returned to normal…it was as though nothing had happened, that the whole incident in Reigannas forest had been a dream. For one horrifying moment Thunderchild began to think that was all that it had been…but then he looked over to Domino and she looked back at him with a knowing look that told him that it had happened and they hadn't been dreaming.

Zidane stopped and looked around at them.

"Did you guys just feel something….strange?" he asked

Thunderchild and Domino both shook their heads in unison.

"No...didn't feel a thing." Lied Domino

"Hmmm, weird." Concluded Zidane and then he kept on walking.

He isn't kidding, even what he doesn't know. thought Thunderchild to Domino who giggled slightly

Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. 

True…true 

And so they came to the edge of Black Mage Village, nestled deep into Magdelene Forest, far from civilisation where hopefully they could get a transport onto the Discworld and from there….who knows?


	20. Black Mage Village

Black Mage Village is nestled deep in the heart of Magdelene Forest, far from any other beings and that was how the Black Mages liked it, they had been bred to destroy and now all they wanted was to live out their short lives in peace.

The village itself consists of a few wooden huts with roofs pointed like the mages hats, with a small stream running through the middle.

As Zidane, Domino and Thunderchild entered the village they found it completely deserted much to their surprise.

"I suppose we should have expected it…after all, we've had to fight most of the Black Mage population just to get this far!" said Thunderchild

"There should be someone around here." Said Zidane

Domino nodded in agreement

"Yeah…after all, who's gonna look after Bobby Corwen?"

"Bobby who?" asked a puzzled Thunderchild

"It's what the mages called their Chocobo." Explained Domino

"Bobby CORWEN?" asked Thunderchild incredulously "What kind of a name is that!"

Domino shrugged

Thunderchild walked closer to one of the wooden huts, suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a pointy hat in the bushes

"Hey!" he began but was quickly silenced when a fiery blast erupted from the bushes and smashed him into the wooden hut behind him.

"We're friends!" shouted Zidane

A Black Mage wandered out of the bushes

"Then why do you bring him? He is not our friend!" it said

"Hey! What have I done!" asked Thunderchild from where he had collapsed next to the hut

"You are the one that took our friends away from us." Said another Black Mage which had emerged from one of the wooden huts

"He can't have done, he's been with us all the time." Said Domino

Thunderchild had begun to put two and two together and figure out what the Mages were talking about.

"It's because I'm Terran isn't it…and so is Jara." He said

"You dare speak her name out loud?" shouted the first Mage

Thunderchild sighed and muttered "Oooh dear."

Domino walked forward but stopped when the Mages pointed their staffs in her direction.

"Look….We're fighting the person who took your friends…we're trying to stop her…all of us, Thunderchild included."

The Black Mage seemed unimpressed and crossed its arms with an air of indignation.

Thunderchild stood up and brushed the black burns off his breastplate

"Oh for cryin' out loud," he muttered "Look, I don't know why the hell you think I'm gonna destroy you all…and frankly I don't really care. I've let Jara slip through my fingers twice now and I don't know what kind of destruction she is causing to my friends on the Discworld and all I want…all I want is your help to stop her, to stop this madness."

The Black Mage turned and looked at him

"Maybe this is true…but how can we trust you?"

Zidane stepped forward

"Look, you trust me right? I mean I saved you lot from Kuja remember…now we're trying to save you again, this time from Jara."

At the mention of her name the Black Mage visibly winced and grimaced.

Thunderchild sighed

"There's no way you're gonna convince them Zidane…our quest ends here. When Jara has gathered enough power from the Discworld…she'll come through to here and when she does she'll be unstoppable. Then once she's got enough power from Gaia then she'll use it for Terra to assimilate Gaia and restore all of the lost souls of Terra back to life. It will essentially be the end of this planet."

The Black Mages glowing eyes flared brightly

"This is what she will do!" it asked

Thunderchild nodded sadly

"Yes…it's what I would do…." He sighed

The Black Mage studied Thunderchild for a time and then turned around and began to walk off

"Hey wait!" shouted Domino "Where are you going?"

"I will consult the rest of the Black Mages and return to you. Please feel free to use the amenities in the village." Said the Black mage, and with that it walked away into the village.

Thunderchild looked around at the village lit up by torchlight in the darkened night.

"Well….what do we do now?" he asked

Zidane shrugged

"Wait I guess..."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm absolutely shattered." Said Thunderchild, still partially exhausted from everything that had happened in the Twilight Forest.

Domino nodded

"Me too."

Zidane raised his eyebrows, he wasn't feeling tired at all but then again he only knew half of what happened between Domino and Thunderchild and so he presumed they had their own reasons.

"Ok…well, there's an inn of sorts over there, you can get a bed there…I'll be walking around the village should you need me."

Both Thunderchild and Domino nodded their thanks before walking over to the inn.

Zidane sighed and walked over to the left of the entrance of the village, he knew exactly what he was looking for. After less than a minutes walk over small wooden bridges and past various Mage houses, including the Black Cat synthesis shop…still open Zidane noted with a smile.

Then he got to the mound.

The Black Mage Burial Mound was made by the mages not long after they first arrived at Black Mage Village because many of them 'stopped moving'. Only a few Black Mages had known fully what 'stopped moving' meant…Black Mage number 288 and Zidanes companion Vivi.

Above the mound on sticks were figures that looked almost like scarecrows but dressed like Black Mages…one figure was smaller than the rest and below that figure written on a small wooden plaque was one word.

Vivi 

A small tear rolled down Zidanes face as he remembered the infant Black Mage who had been his companion through the struggle against Kuja…Vivi had grown up a lot through that…he had discovered his own past and his true purpose, in a way the Genomes and Black Mages had a lot in common, they were both bred for war but wanted peace.

A rustling behind him made Zidane look around, a Black Mage had walked through the bushes behind him.

"You have come to visit the resting place of Vivi," He stated "288 said you would one day."

Zidane nodded

"He was so innocent." He said

"We all were…that's how we were led so easily, tempted so easily."

Another tear joined the first…it wasn't like Zidane to cry, he usually kept his feelings bottled up inside of him but just recently he hadn't been feeling himself, his mind kept straying back to Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, his love the queen of Alexandria. He had chosen to rejoin Tantalus much to her annoyance not long after the defeat of Necron and his return to Alexandria…he had fond memories of that day when he stepped off the airship and she had flung herself into his arms.

He regretted rejoining Tantalus now, he could see that he had made the wrong decision now…and once this whole debacle was over he would return to Alexandria.

"You are leaking!" exclaimed the Black Mage

The comment made Zidane laugh, it was typical of Black Mage innocence to say something like that.

"No…no I'm ok." He assured the mage while wiping the tears from his eyes.

He say goodbye to the grave of Vivi and walked past the Black Mage back to the village. The Black Mage made no move to stop him, it just stood there staring at the silent memorial to the Black Mages who had gone before, Zidane didn't know what the Black Mage was thinking but it seemed….lonely.

On his way back to the village he passed Thunderchild walking out into the forest, he waved to the Terran in greeting but was ignored, Thunderchild seemed to be walking in some sort of daze. Zidane raised his eyebrows but didn't pursue Thunderchild, he was a law unto himself and Zidane couldn't even begin to fathom the guy.

When he got back to the village he checked at the inn to see whether Domino was awake but she wasn't there, she must have gone after Thunderchild he presumed and so he climbed onto the top bunk of a bunk bed and lay there thinking.

He thought of Thunderchild and Domino…ever since he had met Domino barely a year ago she had seemed…a little off the rails. But he had put that down to her destructive programming but now he understood more about the genome, how Thunderchild was a stabilising force to her…when he was around she didn't lose it quite so often and not as badly as she used to. He wondered where all this would lead…where it would all end up.

As he lay there wondering a howl rent the peaceful air of Black Mage Village, a two-tone howl which Zidane had heard before…usually in victory or triumph or even as a warcry…but not in sadness which is what he heard now, it touched something deep inside of him and caused terrible sorrow…as if he had lost something.

"Ulllaaaaaaaaaaaa" howled the voice.

Then it was silent and the peace returned to Black Mage Village.

Not far away from Black Mage Village in a clearing in the forest stood Thunderchild, not in his standard form but in the form he took in Ultima Trance, but he wasn't actually fully in Ultima Trance…for some strange reason he had taken this form at this time and at this place.

A small stream trickled through the clearing, it's song mixing with the sounds of the forest…Thunderchild stood there listening to them, not sure of what he was doing or why he was doing it.

A ghostly figure emerged from the stream and floated up until its face was level with Thunderchilds.

_Yissan_ it called

Thunderchild frowned

"Jara?" He asked

The figure shook its ghostly head

No…I am not her…can you not remember who I am? 

Thunderchild stepped closer to the figure and looked at the face, then he jumped backward in surprise

"Mother!" he asked

The figure nodded

"How?" he asked

I'm part of the mist now…Jara has reactivated the souls contained within it. I have missed you son.

"I've missed you too mother."

You mustn't fail now Yissan…Jara remains strong, even as we speak her forces prepare for the destruction of Ankh-Morpork, many will die if she cannot be halted. After Ankh-Morpork she will march on the major cities of Gaia…Treno, Lindblum, and Alexandria all will fall before her forces and then…then Terra will take Gaia…destroying all life. She has the Crystal Yissan…the Crystal of power.

"The crystal of power?"

Yes…this crystal is the ultimate controller of life on both Terra and Gaia…it was formed from the four crystals which governed our worlds many years ago…Jara doesn't fully understand the crystal but she's close and if she does unlock it's power then she won't need to come to Gaia…she could annihilate both planets from the Discworld.

"Ye gods…" he muttered "In the face of such power what use am I?"

You are strong Yissan…and deep in your heart you do not have hate…you only love. Love will win over hate as love will build on itself while hate simply destroys itself in its quest for power said the spiritual form.

Thunderchild nodded

"I think I understand…and I will do what I can do…what I have to do."

That is all you can do Yissan…but do not falter, do not stray from the path chosen for you for evil is only a step away. The battle must not be fought in lies…you must face Jara as your true self.

"My true self?"

As you stand before me now 

Thunderchild looked down at his form and clothing as though he'd seen it for the first time.

"So this is my true form…" he said "I'd always wondered…always felt something deep inside me."

Yes…the forest unlocked it for you. You are special Yissan…for your birth was not as simple as thought…your father was not Terran…

"Not Terran? What do you mean?" asked Thunderchild, finding out his own history for the first time.

The spirit sighed, running its hands through its hair it moved close to Thunderchild

A man came to visit me long ago…we fell in love at first sight, I became pregnant and gave birth to you. He was very proud of you and held you in high regard…but one day he said he had to leave forever…he explained he wasn't from Terra that he was not Terran in form, that his current form was a disguise.

"So…that's why I have some of these powers?" asked Thunderchild

The spirit nodded

Most of your powers come naturally as a Terran…Originally, many thousands of years ago the Terran race looked a lot like the Genomes…we had a lot of the powers of the Genomes but over time we lost the powers through fighting and war…much of the original Terra was forgotten in the mind, but not in the heart.

"Is this why I look like this?"

Yes, this is your true form and this is your strongest form. Do not be afraid to explore it…but with great power comes great responsibility…do not misuse it Yissan.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind Thunderchild and he felt a presence beside him.

_Ah…the form of Jara joins us_ said the spirit

Thunderchild turned his head to see Domino standing beside him, staring wide-eyed at the spirit of Thunderchilds mother, she didn't seem to see his dramatic appearance as a blue tailed and blue haired genome look alike…or if she did she didn't react.

"Who are you?" asked Domino

"Domino….this is my mother."

Domino jumped

"Lawrence is your mother!" she asked

Thunderchild jumped now too

"What! What are you showing her?"

The spirit smiled

Only her version of me…Lawrence created her…just as I gave birth to you 

"But she hates Lawrence!"

Hate will destroy itself in the end Yissan…remember that.

Thunderchild looked puzzled and turned to Domino

"What's he saying to you?"

Suddenly Thunderchild found himself seeing what Domino was seeing, the old figure of Lawrence…old and yet not frail, stood before them.

_I'm disappointed in you Mithril…you had so much potential, why did you throw away the gift I gave you?_ He asked

"The gift of destruction? What kind of a gift was that! When people look at you in fear…you can't feel love through the hate inside you."

You don't need love…fear brings power…power is all you need 

"NO!"

Why do you reject power Mithril? 

"My name is Domino."

Your name is irrelevant…embrace the gift, envoke your fighting spirit…you can rule the world Mithril if you only let yourself…cast off your love for Yissan and take your place as the only leader of Terra and Gaia.

"NEVER! I love Yissan and I will not lower myself to your level Lawrence…you're nothing to me. I do not know you anymore."

Do not know me? I CREATED YOU! 

Domino turned her back on the figure of Lawrence and shut her eyes

_Mithril! Mithril! Yugami! _Cried the figure as he faded

Thunderchild put his arm around Dominos shoulder, causing her to start in shock but Thunderchild quickly soothed her fears, looking down at his clothing he could see he had returned to normal.

"Well done Domino…you beat him…you finally beat him."

Domino nodded and hugged him back

"Come on," she said "Lets go back to the village."

Thunderchild nodded and turned around, looking back at where the spirit of Lawrence had stood…now the spirit of his mother had returned and she was waving him farewell. He smiled back and then turned around and followed Domino back down to the village.

Zidane ran up to them as they walked into Black Mage Village

"Where have you been?" he asked "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Just sorting a few things out." Explained Thunderchild as a means of apology.

"Well. never mind that, the Mages have agreed to take us to the Discworld."

"That's great news!" said Domino "Maybe we can end this thing now!"

Thunderchild nodded feigning joy but inside he knew that there was a lot more to come before Jara was defeated.

"Are you sure you want to come Zidane?" he asked "I mean, this isn't your fight."

Zidane shot Thunderchild a strange look and said

"What affects Terra and Gaia affects me…so it is my fight."

Thunderchild nodded

"Ok…well…this is going to be dangerous."

Domino laughed

"You mean it isn't already?" she asked

Thunderchild rolled his eyes

"I mean, it's going to be twice…no…three times more dangerous. Jara has been on the Discworld for almost as long as me…she's had time to build up her strength…plus the magical field of the Discworld means her magical powers are much stronger than on Gaia."

"Sounds like fun." Commented Zidane

"Yes…now…we're going to a world I know of… and you don't. It will probably be best if you just stuck to me for most of the time… a lot of what you are going to see…will seem weird to you."

Zidane and Domino nodded

"Ok," said Thunderchild "Let's get going then."

Less than ten minutes later a circle of Black Mages had gathered in the centre of the Village.

What seemed to be the leader of the circle of Mages, a small mage who looked familiar to Zidane, walked up to the three of them.

"We are greatly reduced in number because of Jara but we have enough power for one trip to this Discworld."

"Thank you. That'll hopefully be enough." Said Thunderchild

Zidane knelt down to the mage

"Do I know you?" he asked

"My name is Vivian," said the Mage "I think you knew my father."

Zidane jumped backwards in shock

"Vivian! Vivi had children!"

The Mage nodded

"It is an honour to meet you Zidane…my father spoke of you much before he….stopped moving."

Zidane patted the mage on the back

"I'm sorry about that."

"It doesn't matter…he has gone to a better place."

Zidane nodded

"Anyway," said the mage "We must continue…please stand in the middle of the circle…and…hold hands."

Zidane, Domino and Thunderchild stood in the middle of the circle, Zidane and Thunderchild either side of Domino and holding either hand.

As the Mages each in turn raised their arms and began chanting, Thunderchild turned to Domino and whispered in her ear

"You might want to hold your breath…it'll be the last breath of fresh air you'll get for a while." He said

Domino turned and looked strangely at him as the world around them suddenly went a bright white and everything disappeared.


	21. A Nightmare Comes True

Deep in the heart of Ankh-Morpork there is an area which only the very brave or foolish tread…this area is known as the Shades for quite obvious reasons, no-one dares light anything in the Shades for fear of attracting unwelcome eyes…and blades, and crossbow bolts and other nasty endings.

Down Sweetheart Lane which lead into the Shades a small bright light suddenly came into existence approximately four foot above the ground, the light expanded vertically until it became a slit of light which stretched seven foot end to end, this slit then widened a bit and the light inside spilled out bringing the whole lane into sharp relief.

A figure was thrown out of the portal and into a small pile of boxes on the side of the street, two more figures then followed crashing onto the first.

The portal then slowly receded in size and brightness until it returned to a small light which then winked out of existence.

"Well…I don't remember the first ride being that rough." Said a voice from under the two genomes.

"Sorry Thu." Apologised Domino as she pulled herself off him.

"Yeah...sorry Thunderchild." Said Zidane as he stood up

"Are we in Ankh-Morpork?" asked Domino, but Zidane had a more pressing question which he had just noticed

"What the hell is that smell?" he said, quite disgusted by it. Domino was going a similar shade of green to Zidane now.

Thunderchild laughed

"Well…that answers your question Domino…Welcome to Ankh-Morpork." He said with a smile on his face

"Can't you…smell it!" asked Zidane

Thunderchild shook his head

"Nope…I've lived here for two years after that amount of time you kinda get used to the smell."

Zidane raised his eyebrows and had a coughing fit.

Thunderchild looked around him and did a double take at his surroundings.

"Oh shit." He cursed

Domino looked up at him, it wasn't often Thunderchild swore and when he did it was usually for a good reason.

"What's the matter?" she asked him

"We've only gone and landed in the middle of the bloody shades that's what!"

Domino shot him a puzzled look

"What's this 'shades'"

"The most dangerous part in the whole of Ankh-Morpork…we've got to go…NOW!"

He grabbed Domino and Zidane by their arms and pulled them with him along the street, as he ran he kept looking behind him as though he was expecting something.

When they got to the end of Sweetheart Lane and emerged into safety he looked around in amazement.

"Well…that wasn't dangerous." Commented Zidane

"I know…that's odd…I mean we should have been attacked at the very least five times before we got to this point," he said in shock "Something's very wrong here."

Thunderchild suddenly spotted movement in the shadows further up the lane and darted off into the shadows disappearing from view of Zidane and Domino.

"What's up with him?" asked Zidane

"He's come home and has found it in trouble…he's upset."

"He's not the only one…can you get over this smell?"

"Yeah…it's awful isn't it, and yet…I'm getting used to it."

Zidane nodded

"Me too, weird."

There was suddenly a commotion further up the lane with plenty of screaming and shouting, Zidane and Domino ran over to the source of the noise and found Thunderchild grabbing a hold of a man who looked on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"It wasn't me I tell you!" he screamed "You have no evidence, I wasn't there at all!"

"Alright Rincewind…it's me Thunderchild."

At the mention of his name the man calmed down a lot but then he saw Domino and Zidane and screamed and tried to run away again.

"It's ok Rincewind…they're friends of mine, they're not going to hurt you."

"They're genomes! Jaras army…they'll kill you…they'll kill all of us!" he screamed

With that he finally managed to pull away from Thunderchild and run off.

A strange boxed shaped object smashed through the wall next to them, it was a luggage case on lots of tiny feet…

"Mimic!" shouted Zidane drawing his dagger

"NO! Don't attack it!" shouted Thunderchild smashing Zidanes blade out of his hand with his fist

The luggage box walked away up the street after Rincewind, only pausing to stamp on a passing rat or two.

"That…was Rincewinds luggage, no-one attacks the luggage ok? No-one at all, not even Jara could take on the luggage. So it's best not to make it unhappy."

Zidane and Domino just gave Thunderchild a very strange look.

"Ok…just remember what I said in Black Mage Village…things around here aren't always what they seem…ok?"

Zidane and Domino nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Domino

Thunderchild looked up and down the street.

"Well…now we head east…the Mended Drum is the best place for information. I just hope that isn't deserted either."

The sound of running feet suddenly filled the lane. Thunderchild felt a sudden urge to hide and pulled himself and Domino and Zidane back into the shadows.

Several people came running down the street in terror their faces were perfect masks of terror as they fled past the three. Behind the fleeing people came many genomes and Black mages with their weapons drawn, the look of murder was in their eyes as they stormed past them and disappeared again into the night.

"Ok…that was spooky." Said Zidane

"Yeah…Jara has control of this place…those people will be 'harvested' if the genomes catch up with them."

"Harvested?" asked Zidane

"Killed." Said Domino

Zidane raised his eyebrows.

Not very far away at all a red cloaked figure stood at the top of the Crystal Palace and watched the city of Ankh-Morpork at night.

_So…you still pursue me Yissan_ she thought _Despite all the warnings I gave you…it saddens me to see you blunder into your worst nightmare._

She spread her arms open to the heavens and summoned forth a power to her hands.

She summoned forth the power of change…

A blue light flashed across the heavens lighting up the whole of Ankh-Morpork in a soft blue glow which lit up the features of Domino, Thunderchild and Zidane as they stood near the river Ankh.

"What the hell?" asked Thunderchild

"It looks like it's coming from the Crystal Palace." Said Domino

"It's so beautiful…" said Zidane

Thunderchild looked over at Zidane who seemed to be entranced by the light, his eyes had glazed over and he began to walk slowly towards its point of origin.

"Hey…hey Zidane! Zidane? Snap out of it!" shouted Thunderchild

He then noticed with an increasing alarm that Domino was reacting in the same way as Zidane, her feet moved without her control of them, it was as though a hidden force was pulling them forward.

"Oh no…." said Thunderchild as he began to realise just what was happening.

It was coming true…his nightmare vision of Domino turning against him was slowly but surely coming true.

"Domino, don't listen to it! Ignore it! It's Jara…she's calling the genome in you."

He tried to pull Domino away from the light but she turned and pushed him out of the way, he stood powerless to stop her or Zidane as they walked away down the street to the light. He ran after Zidane and picked up a plank of wood, he smashed it over Zidanes head in an attempt to knock him out and stop the terrifying control process but it had no affect over than to make Zidane turn around and punch Thunderchild in the face with a blow that knocked him out.

As Thunderchild collapsed into the gutter the first drops of rain began to fall on the forms of Zidane and Domino who slowly walked away to the light.

A short while later Thunderchild began to come around, lying face down in a gutter in Ankh-Morpork with the pouring rain falling around him…it was so familiar. What had happened? Was everything with Domino a dream? Had it really happened or was it another one of his alcoholic induced fantasies?

He looked down at the ring on his finger and was reminded that it wasn't a dream or a fantasy it was real…he had gone to Gaia, he had met and married Domino…and now she was gone, taken by Jara.

He slowly pulled himself up out of the gutter and straightened out his armour and clothing.

_Domino is gone_ he thought

He looked around him to get his bearings and began to walk in the direction that he knew would take him to the Mended Drum.

_Domino is gone!_ he thought

It had happened…his worst nightmare, she had been taken away from him and was now under the control of Jara…as was Zidane. He didn't really care much for Zidane, ok the genome was his friend but it was Domino who he really worried for.

_DOMINO IS GONE!_ He thought

Walking through the streets he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings and so landed up walking straight into a bunch of genomes carrying swords.

"It's him! Don't let him get away!" shouted their leader

Thunderchild looked up at the genomes approaching him and uttered a curse

"I don't have time for this." He muttered

With a wave of his hand he created a psychic shock field which made all the genomes collapse to the ground, they'd awaken within half an hour he knew which was plenty of time for him to get pass.

He had barely gone half a street when he ran into trouble again, this time it was a team of Black Mages who when they saw him raised their arms and started walking towards him.

"KILL!" they shouted

Thunderchild sighed and generated another psychic shock field which was promptly ignored by the Mages.

"What the…?" he asked

As the Mages got closer and some of them began preparing for their main attack Thunderchild knelt down and placed his hand on the cobbles on the street and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a large group of tree roots burst out of the cobbles and wrapped themselves around the Black mages trapping them on the spot and dispersing any spell they were working on. Thunderchild then carried on walking past them.

The Mended Drum has always seen better days, the victim of near constant bar fights the owner had given up trying to repair the place and so just propped up the walls with tables, etc and every now and then had to have the whole place rebuilt.

Things had improved somewhat since Detritus had become the splatter (like a bouncer but more forceful) at the door of the Mended Drum, fewer people wanted to fight if there was a chance Detritus, who was an eight foot troll, would get involved.

At the moment Detritus was nowhere to be seen but that didn't matter much as no-one wanted to fight, not now, not while Jara had control over the city.

Proeliator, Nagy, and Beowolf sat in the bar…there were a few other people around but these three were the most imposing of them all.

"Well…we can't just sit here and let this mad woman kill us all off." Said Nagy

Proeliator nodded and took another swig of his whisky

"Yeah…it's only a matter of time before her forces come to the Drum and then we'll be sitting ducks. I don't think I've seen anyone who's been able to stand up to her army and survive."

Beowolf was thoughtful

"Maybe we could organise an army or something."

Proeliator shook his head

"Nah…none of us have that kinda experience…well, one of us did…"

He never ended his sentence but all three knew who he meant

"I wonder what happened to Thunderchild" said Nagy

Proeliator shrugged

"I can only presume those Mages captured him. In which case, he's most likely dead by now."

There was suddenly a thunderous knocking at the locked door.

Everyone in the pub fell silent and many of them drew their blades.

Nagy walked up to the door and listened to what was outside, there was another heavy round of knocking at the door and Nagy heard a Klatchian curse being uttered outside.

"Hey…err…guys…I think it might be Thu…" he began but never got the chance to finish his sentence as the door exploded inwards and knocked him flying to the other side of the bar.

Thunderchild walked in to be greeted by a circle of swords.

"Oh…that's a nice greeting." He muttered bitterly

"Thunderchild?" asked Beowolf and Proeliator in unison

"In the flesh" replied the man in question

"I thought you were dead." Said Proeliator

"Not yet."

Nagy picked himself up out of the wreckage of the door and brushed himself down.

"Nice entrance…although it would have been better if I hadn't been standing behind the door at the time."

Thunderchild looked embarrassed

"Sorry Nagy." He apologised

Other members of the bar gathered round now sheathing their swords, Xola an Uberwaldian vampyre walked over to Thunderchild

"And where the hell have you been…we've been getting worried." She said

Thunderchild laughed and grinned

"Well…it's a helluva long story…" he began but Xola had noticed something else

"Is that a wedding ring?" she asked incredulously, Beowolf, Nagy and Proeliator all looked very surprised as they looked down at Thunderchilds hand

"As I said…a long story." He replied as he sat down at the bar and poured himself a strong drink.

Proeliator and Nagy sat down either side of their friend and watched him intently waiting for a response but none came…after Thunderchild had taken several swigs of the drink he placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"Well…?" asked Nagy

"Well what!" snapped Thunderchild back at him

Nagy recoiled from Thunderchild sensing his grief and anger at something, Nagy looked closely at his friends eyes which seemed to be clouded with rage, Nagy wasn't sure what this rage was focused at but he was sure it had something to do with this Jara woman.

"Well…where have you been all this time?" asked Proeliator

Thunderchild sighed again and leaned back on his bar stool

"Finding something and someone I lost many years ago."

"And…?" prompted Proeliator

"Well," said Thunderchild "Let me begin this story by telling you that I don't actually come from the disc…"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Nagy

"Well, where do you come from then?" asked Xola

Thunderchild looked up at the ceiling as though it was invisible and he could see the stars.

"I come from a destroyed world called Terra…my life on the Disc has been a lie…but now I have found my life again…" he said and then proceeded to tell them the story so far.

When he finished everyone in the bar just stared at him.

"What," he asked "It's perfectly true!"

"And…your wife is a genome?" asked Proeliator

"Yeah!"

"A genome…killing machine, like the genomes which are terrorising this city?"

"Yes…I mean No! She is a genome, yes, but she doesn't have that killing urge…well, she didn't, I dunno now."

"Why? What's happened?" asked Nagy

"Jara got her…and Zidane. Not long ago she activated something and…Domino and Zidane left me for her."

"Aw crap." Muttered Beowolf

Thunderchild nodded sadly

"Aye…and…and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean, you don't know what to do…if you love her you've gotta save her!" shouted Proeliator

Thunderchild stood up and grabbed Proeliator by his trench coat and shouted at him

"IF IT WAS THAT BLOODY EASY I ALREADY WOULD HAVE YOU IDIOT!"

With that Thunderchild pushed Proeliator away and sat back down to his drink his shoulders hunched up, a broken man.

"Well…err…here's timing." Said Beowolf nodding at Nagy

Nagy gave Beowolf a strange look but when Beowolf mouthed 'army' to Nagy he quickly twigged what he meant.

"Yeah…err…Thu, Before you arrived we were talking about raising an army to fight Jara."

Thunderchild just laughed

"And how would you do that then? Magic it out of the air?" he laughed again

"Well….there's the brotherhood…" suggested Nagy

"Hell…everyone's pissed off with Jara, if I put the word around we could get half the city up in arms…maybe more." Said Proeliator

Thunderchild looked up from his drink

"You're actually serious aren't you? You're really planning to take on Jara Gedyen!"

All three of them nodded, Thunderchild gave a low whistle

"Well…I would estimate the chances of survival would be very low." He said

Proeliator nodded

"Naturally."

"And her army is bigger than the biggest army this disc has seen." Said Thunderchild

"You ain't kiddin'" said Nagy who had seen the army up close while they were taking Ankh-Morpork by force

"Her magic gets stronger by the day…and she has Domino…," Thunderchilds voice faded into a whisper "She has…Domino."

"We know the risks but we're prepared to fight for what we believe in…and we believe in freedom." Said Beowolf

Thunderchild nodded slowly

"Very well…," he said "When do we start?"


	22. To Arms!

Nagy ran down Short Street (The longest street in Ankh-Morpork) darting from shadow to shadow and dodging the various genomes and Black Mages which were patrolling the streets.

Thunderchild and Nagy had met during Thunderchilds time in the Klatchian Army, Nagy had been in Khot-Lip-Khin to try and find people to join the Brotherhood of Nagy, a secret religious group which he had formed after receiving visions from the Holy Nagy. He and Thunderchild had talked and after a time become the best of friends, Nagy had sensed that there was something about Thunderchild that didn't meet the eye and now he knew exactly what it was.

_From another planet eh?_ He thought _Strange…but true I sense_

To look at Nagy you wouldn't have thought he was quite an accomplished warrior, he looked more like a school teacher than anything else with his balding head and black goatee but Nagy had trained hard for many years, Thunderchild had even taught him some of what he knew, and he had exceeded everyone's expectations as a warrior.

As the latest patrol of Black Mages trudged off into the distance he darted out again keeping low as he ran off Short Street into the Street of Small Gods, he ran past the mighty temples of Hat, Gapp, Sek and the massive Temple of Small Gods itself before darting into a back alley which lead to the 'temple' and official meeting place of the Brotherhood of Nagy but at the moment it was the meeting place for the Ankh-Morpork resistance.

He passed three doors in the alleyway wall and then kicked five times on the fourth, a small hatch opened towards the bottom of the door.

"What's the password." Asked a gruff voice

"Salamander." Replied Nagy in a low whisper

There was a pause behind the door

"I'm sorry…could you speak up a little," replied the voice "I can't quite hear you down here."

"Salamander." Hissed Nagy a little louder

There was another short pause

"Nope…didn't get that sorry."

Nagy sighed and knelt down until he was at the level of the hatch and said

"Sal…a…man…der! Got it?"

The door opened

"No need to shout." Said Gliff Glodson the Brotherhoods doorkeeper from about the level of Nagys waistline…Gliff was a dwarf.

Nagy shook his head and walked in, he had to push his way through quite a few people to get to Thunderchild and Beowolf at the bottom of the stage which Nagy usually used for sermons proclaiming the Holy Nagy…today it had a rough map of Ankh-Morpork drawn on the back wall. Thunderchild was looking at it with a thoughtful look in his eye.

Beowolf saw Nagy as he walked in, Beowolf was another long term friend of Thunderchilds, they'd both spent time in jail for a mistake of Thunderchilds and had become good friends during that time.

(BEOWOLF DESCRIP HERE)

"Hey Nagy!" he shouted across the din

"Hi…certainly a few people here!"

"Yeah, Proeliator's spreading the word, loads of people are interested…I dunno about having half the city up in arms, at this rate we might have the whole lot!"

Nagy laughed and turned to Thunderchild

"How are you my friend?"

Thunderchild looked back at Nagy, Nagy could see the pain and the worry in his eyes, he was worried what he would find when they got to the Crystal Palace where his wife…and ex-girlfriend were to be found.

"Fine…just fine…" he lied

Nagy patted him on the shoulder

"She'll be ok Thu…from what I've heard she's a strong lass…"

Thunderchild nodded, an empty look in his eyes

"I hope so Nagy…I hope so."

_SMACK!_

Jaras hand connected with Dominos face yet again, she was enjoying this…damn this genome damn her for taking her boyfriend away from her.

"Not such the big genome any more are we!" she shouted at Domino

Domino looked back at her, her bruised and battered face betraying no sign of emotion, just like an ordinary genome…it was like she'd never been given a soul at all...but inside of her, her normal thoughts and feelings were still active and she was angry…and alone.

Jara turned away from Domino and looked out of the window to the city of Ankh-Morpork.

"You're planning something Yissan," she muttered to herself "I can feel it…I know you…you're planning something."

She turned around and kicking Domino as she passed walked to the doorway and shouted out into the stairway beyond.

"ZIDANE!"

Almost immediately the blonde genome arrived carrying a staff sword similar to the ones the other genomes were using.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked

"I have a mission for you…" she replied walking out of her throne room leaving Domino curled up in a ball on the floor, her mind screaming with rage and sorrow.

"Well…that's the plan anyway…" concluded Thunderchild

"You mean we're not to hurt the genomes or mages!" shouted someone incredulously in the audience

"If it can be avoided…"

"Why!"

Thunderchild sighed

"Because they're being controlled by Jara, they're not actually all that bad in normal form but they're being lead…we," he said indicating Proeliator, himself, Nagy and Beowolf "Will try to stop that control…once that happens then Jara will have to surrender as she will have lost her army."

There was a blast of cold night air as the door opened and then shut again and a cloaked figure joined the room.

"So…what will the signal be?" asked another person in the audience, Thunderchild recognised her as Aryonafire, one of Proeliators old flames.

"A fireball generated by me…you'll know it when you see it."

"And when do we start?"

"At Midday tomorrow."

Aryonafire nodded

"So does everyone understand? When I give the signal you attack the palace from the ground while me, Proeliator, Beowolf and Nagy will attack it from the air."

There were murmurs of agreement from the audience, Thunderchild nodded in approval. Then he caught sight of the cloaked figure looking intently at him, there was a flash of lightning outside which lit up the room even more and exposed the hooded figure's face to Thunderchild.

"Oh crap!" he swore and jumped off the stage into the audience, pushing his way through the gathered people he headed for the figure who was running for the door.

"Stop him! Stop that man!" shouted Thunderchild over the noise of the startled audience

The doorkeepers moved to intercept the man but were smashed in the face by the figure as he kicked the door open and fled into the street.

"Bugger!" swore Thunderchild again as he reached the door to find an empty street.

He walked back in again and ran back to the stage

"What was that all about?" asked Proeliator

"That was Zidane! He's working for Jara…she'll know our plans now!"

He cupped his hands and shouted out to the audience

"Ok…ok…listen up please," the audience quietened down "Change of plan people…we go now!"

"NOW!" shouted Nagy in disbelief

"But we're not ready." Agreed Aryonafire

"We have to go now," said Thunderchild "Within the hour Jara will know of our plan, we can't possibly delay any longer."

He turned to his three comrades

"Nagy come with me, Proeliator, you and Beowolf get these people ready, meet me at the Mended Drum in…oh…twenty to twenty five minutes."

Proeliator and Beowolf stared at him in disbelief

"GO! DAMMIT!" shouted Thunderchild as he grabbed Nagy and ran out of the room.

Proeliator and Beowolf looked at each other and then snapped into action.

Thunderchild ran at full pelt down the street of Small Gods with Nagy in close pursuit.

"Do you know what you're doing Thunderchild? We're nowhere near ready!" shouted Nagy

"Look, Jara has Zidane under her control…that was Zidane in the audience…he will report back to her within the next ten minutes…she'll marshal her forces, that'll take her another ten to fifteen minutes…then we're in serious trouble."

"Why?" asked Nagy as they entered the Plaza of Broken Moons, he could see the Crystal Palace not far away now.

"Because our whole plan relied on secrecy, now Jara knows what we're going to do she'll hit us with everything she's got…and trust me, that's a lot."

Nagy nodded as they leapt through into a side alley and ran down it.

"So…what are we gonna do?"

"Try and get our forces ready before hers."

Thunderchild stopped at a door in the alley and hammered on it, a few minutes later a small hatch opened at face level and a voice from behind it said

"What do you want?"

"I'm Thunderchild…I've come for my possessions."

"Bugger off." Replied the voice and the hatch slammed shut

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Said Thunderchild and smashed the door with a well aimed fireball.

Walking through the wreckage of the door he made a beeline for another door in the corner of the room, meanwhile the owner of the voice, an elderly man tried attacking Nagy with his walking stick.

"Villains! Thieves!" he shouted

"Hey…leave me alone…we're saving this damn city!" replied Nagy as he fended off the old mans blows with his arm.

Another whoosh and crash indicated that Thunderchild had found the door he'd wanted and smashed it down.

Nagy stood with his back to the door trying to keep the old man from reaching Thunderchild.

"There's valuable stuff in there!" screamed the old man

"I know," said Thunderchild from behind Nagy "It's mine."

Thunderchild walked out from behind Nagy and immediately the old man stopped attacking Nagy and cast his eyes to the floor.

"Oh…Khit, I am sorry."

"That's ok Alf…you defended my stuff, that's all I could ask for."

Nagy turned to look at Thunderchild and gasped.

Thunderchild was wearing his old Klatchian Army uniform which consisted of a brass breastplate which almost glowed in the light of the room, a metal helm which fitted snugly on his head and a breathtakingly beautiful sword which carried the name

Draconus 

He also had a strange device in a holster on his belt, Nagy didn't have a clue what it was called or what it did, it looked very alien.

Under one arm Thunderchild carried a medium sized rug which he patted causing a cloud of dust to fall from it.

"I've got it…now let's go!"

He ran out of the door with Nagy shouting "Thank you!" to Alf as he passed, then they were back on the Plaza of Broken Moons.

"Why don't we use the carpet?" asked Nagy

"Too close to the Palace…she'd shoot us down." Replied Thunderchild as they reached the Street of Small Gods.

Suddenly something flew overhead following the Street of Small Gods down to Short street.

"What the hell is that?" asked Nagy

Thunderchild stopped and placing his hand on his forehead to shield out the glowing light from the Crystal Palace looked at the flying thing.

"A flying Black Mage?" he asked incredulously

Another smaller flying Mage passed down overhead and as it passed it threw a fireball down at the temple of Small Gods, it's tall tower caved in and came crashing down across the Street of Small Gods just in front of Nagy and Thunderchild completely blocking the street.

"Damn!"

"What do we do now?" asked Nagy

"Back up...we'll take Widdershins Broadway round to God Street!"

They turned around and ran back up towards the Plaza of Broken Moons but turned off to the left before they reached the Plaza and headed onto Widdershins Broadway.

Another flying mage swooped down low over the street and set fire to the street behind Nagy and Thunderchild

"I think they might be Black Waltz's!" shouted Thunderchild above the noise of fireballs passing by

"Black whats?"

"Black Waltz's, they come in threes, each one stronger than the first!"

They turned off into God Street but were instantly faced with a problem, two large monsters blocked the way as they bulldozed the houses along the street.

"Mistodons!" shouted Thunderchild

The Mistodons turned around and faced Thunderchild and Nagy with their stare, then as one they turned and charged down the street towards them.

"Clear!" shouted Thunderchild as he dived into a doorway and Nagy did the same on the other side of the street. The Mistodons passed them and went charging off towards the Plaza of Broken Moons.

But where the Mistodons once stood now stood a Black Waltz.

"Oh what!" shouted Nagy

"I am Black Waltz one…your attack ends here."

A blast of energy from the Black Waltz smashed into the building next to Thunderchild, Nagy ran at the Waltz and cut a heavy blow into it with his Holy sword of Nagy, Thunderchild followed suit but when he hit the Black Waltz with his sword it burst into flames with engulfed the Waltz.

Black Waltz one walked forward two steps and then fell over and disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" asked Nagy

"I dunno…come on, let's go!"

But they couldn't get any further down God Street due to the demolished buildings lying across the street.

"Now what?" asked Nagy

"No choice…Widdershins to Filligree!"

They ran back up God street to the connection with Widdershins Broadway and turned left. To the right of them, the Crystal Palace fired an energy blast at something over on the far left of Thunderchild and Nagy.

"Bloody hell," swore Nagy "Would you look at that!"

"I know…the Palace has it's own defences, I'd have been surprised if it hadn't."

They ran up past the Patricians Palace, outside it they found four city watchmen fighting the two Mistodons they had seen earlier.

"We've got to help them!" said Nagy

Thunderchild thought for a moment, concerned that their time was running out but then nodded and drew his sword again.

"ULLA!" he shouted and ran with his sword held high at one Mistodon, Nagy joined him shouting

"For the Nagyland!"

Together they jumped at the first Mistodon and gave it a vicious blow across the head which caused it to stagger and fall down with a roar of pain.

Thunderchild ran over to the watchmen and was surprised to see that they were Commander Vimes, Sergeant Colon, Captain Carrot and Sergeant Angua.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Vimes

"I'm Thunderchild and this is Nagy…Commander Vimes I presume?"

"Yes…"

"Firstly I must thank you for stopping the Ankh-Klatchian War and getting me out of the torture cells."

"Torture cells…?" asked Vimes, his face a mask of horror and disbelief

"Ah…something the regime here forgot to mention, never mind." Concluded Thunderchild

"And secondly?" asked Carrot

"Secondly we'd better finish off this Mistodon." Replied Thunderchild as the aforementioned Mistodon charged at them again.

Carrot parried the Mistodons blow with his sword and Thunderchild attacked it from the side, he lost sight of Nagy for a moment and so he ran over to Vimes and fought alongside him.

"Who tortured you then?" asked Vimes

Thunderchild was surprised, he wasn't aware his morporkian accent was that good.

"The Morporkians!" Thunderchild dodged a swiping claw and responded by cutting into one of the Mistodons legs with his sword, a flicker of flame shot up the Mistodon which caused it to roar with anger and focus its attacks on Thunderchild and Vimes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Replied Vimes as he fired a crossbow bolt at the Mistodon

"That's ok…water under the bridge now."

"What are you doing out on the streets at this time?" asked Vimes as Thunderchild dodged a spew of acid.

"Fighting Jara and her forces…I'm leading an uprising."

"An uprising!" asked Vimes in astonishment as he reloaded his crossbow

Thunderchild nodded and swung at the Mistodon again.

"Yes…most of the city has agreed, we're going to attack the Crystal Palace…I'm going to get Domino back."

Vimes knelt and aimed along his crossbow, Thunderchild covered him from Mistodon attacks.

"Who's Domino?" he asked

"My wife." Replied Thunderchild as Vimes fired

Vimes stood up again and patted Thunderchild on the back

"Your wife? By the gods…Jara has her?"

Thunderchild nodded again and ducked under the Mistodons attacks and plunged his sword deep into the Mistodons side, the Mistodon cried out in pain and fell to the ground dead.

Thunderchild withdrew the bloodied blade and wiped off some of the blood on the Mistodons side.

"Yes…but not for long," said Thunderchild looking over at the Crystal Palace "Be warned Jara…I'm coming for my wife!" he shouted at the Palace.

He looked around to see Nagy and Carrot kneeling by Angua

"What happened?" asked Vimes

"That blasted beast got her…she'll be alright but she's not goin' anywhere fast." Said Colon.

"I've got to go," said Thunderchild "I've got an uprising to lead."

Vimes nodded as he ran over to Angua, Nagy stood up and turned to Thunderchild

"This is getting tough going." He said

Thunderchild nodded and sighed

"Yep…but if we'd had stood around and done nothing then she would have killed us all anyway, the die is cast now Nagy…we live or we die tonight."

Vimes looked up from Angua's side

"Go Thunderchild! We'll send what help we can, I'll get someone on the clacks…we can broadcast this as quickly as we can."

Thunderchild nodded and ran off with Nagy following.

From outside the Patricians palace they followed Widdershins broadway as it curved around to the west and led onto Peasant Parade. Many people ran past them as though they were fleeing from something, Thunderchild frowned at them as they passed.

"What are they so worried about?" asked Nagy

As they ran across Peasant Parade and entered Filligree Street they saw exactly what people were running from, another Black Waltz, this one larger than the one they had just faced.

"What the hell…we just defeated that!" shouted Nagy above the roar of energy bolts which tore up the street in front.

"No…remember what I told you…Waltz's come in threes…that was Black Waltz one…so this must be Black Waltz two."

Nagy frowned as he spotted something near the Black Waltz…or rather some people.

"It's Proeliator and Beowolf! They're fighting the Black Waltz!" he shouted

Thunderchild broke into a fast ran and sprinted down Filligree street to the Black Waltz, Nagy sighed and followed him.

Another energy blast knocked Beowolf off his feet as the street erupted under him. He and Proeliator had been organising runners to alert people to the uprising when this thing had dropped from the sky in front of them and had started throwing energy blasts about.

Proeliator peeked out from behind a pile of rubble and fired his crossbow at the Waltz, the bolt hit the Black Waltz somewhere in his cloak but didn't seem to do any damage.

Someone ran past him at a fast speed and crashed into the Black Waltz, another person ran in with his sword drawn, Beowolf saw it was Nagy…so that had to be…

"Thunderchild!" he shouted

Thunderchild stabbed at the Black Waltz with his sword

_That's a new sword_ thought Beowolf _I've never seen him use that before!_

The Black Waltz pushed Thunderchild off and raised his staff for another energy blast this one directed at Nagy who was running at the Waltz with his sword raised.

"Nagy look out!" shouted Thunderchild

Proeliator stood up from behind the rubble and fired his crossbow again, as quick as a flash he pulled out another bolt and set it into the crossbow and fired again. He moved across to Nagy as he kept up this rapid fire.

Thunderchild raised his hand to the sky and shouted something unintelligible, as the Black Waltz started to stagger under the amount of Proeliators crossbow bolts being fired at it a massive bolt of lightning shot down through the clouds and hit it.

Black Waltz two burst into flames and fell to the ground before flashing out of existence just like the other Black Waltz had.

"Where'd it go?" asked Beowolf

Nagy shrugged

"The other one did that too."

Thunderchild stood up

"Are the people ready?"

Proeliator nodded

"As they'll ever be, we've sent out runners but we can't guarantee a total turnout…but they're waiting for your signal."

Thunderchild smiled

"Right…we'd better get going then." He said as he unravelled the carpet and dropped it on the ground.

"Eh?" asked Beowolf "What are we going to do with that?"

"Up!" commanded Thunderchild

The carpet lifted into the air and hovered a foot above the ground, Thunderchild looked over at Beowolf with a large smile on his face.


	23. The Battle of AnkhMorpork

Jara watched the form of the genome curled up in the corner…she had been like this for a while. She walked around Domino and prodded her with her staff. Domino curled tighter into a ball.

_Must be some sort of natural defence_ thought Jara

The more she studied Domino the more she discovered of the genomes power…she had read in Garlands notes about the one genome that was made too powerful and during an accident had escaped and she had known it was Domino…she remembered the laboratory incident too well.

And now her husband was leading an uprising…well, was leading an uprising Jara had sent her forces out into Ankh-Morpork to tear the place apart and kill him.

All the more souls for the harvest she thought

She remembered that Domino had been fused with the eidolon Bahamut during the early days of her existence but she had gone unstable and the eidolon had had to be removed…but she was still able to summon it.

_Summon it…._

Her lips curved upwards in a smile, she had it now…the perfect plan, the ultimate weapon.

"Rise genome!" she commanded Domino

Dominos body forced herself up, although her mind was still functioning it had no control over her body now, she felt like what Thunderchild had described the Borg to be like.

Jara walked out of her throne room and down the stairs, Domino following. At the level below her throne room there lay a small room with a table situated in the middle of it, the room was originally intended for experiments into new monsters but Jara hadn't gotten around to that yet.

"Lie on the table." She commanded Domino, Domino obeyed and when she did Jara stood back and looked at her. She then started to move sideways around Domino, moving in a circle her hands moving up and down and in strange shapes around her body.

Slowly but surely Domino felt a part of her drift away…

Her ability to summon Bahamut…

And there was nothing she could do to stop it…

"Get your foot out of my face Beowolf!" shouted Proeliator

"I'm sorry but there's hardly any room for us all on this!" replied Beowolf

Thunderchild, Nagy, Beowolf and Proeliator flew just above street level on Thunderchilds magic carpet, they were going slowly for now as it was difficult for all four of them to fit on the carpet and twice they had had to stop to rescue someone who was holding onto the edge of the carpet on the verge of falling off.

"When are you going to give the signal?" asked Nagy from his position next to Thunderchild

"Soon…we've just got to get a few streets closer."

They were close to Widdershins broadway now, the Crystal Palace loomed ominously in front of them, glowing with a strange internal light.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning arced past Nagy and hit a building in front of them.

"Thunderchild…we've got company!" warned Proeliator

Thunderchild looked over his shoulder to see another Black Waltz flying behind them, it's arm raised for another lightning bolt which Thunderchild was sure wouldn't miss.

"Persistent bastards…" he muttered and then he turned around and shouted out "Hold on tight everyone!" he leaned forward and angled the carpet down.

The magic carpet plunged down out of the sky, when it was three feet off the street Thunderchild pulled back and maintained it at that level but now at a faster speed.

"Err…isn't this a bit too fast?" asked Beowolf as the buildings flashed past at breakneck speed.

"No choice…if we go slow we're sitting ducks for that Black Waltz."

The aforementioned Black Waltz was tailing them now, throwing lightning bolts at them in random intervals.

Thunderchild banked sharply left to take the turning for The Maul which led to Sator Square.

"I need to give the signal…" he said

"But we can't stop, that Waltz will destroy us!" said Proeliator

They flew past someone Thunderchild realised…as they did the lone figure battling a horde of monsters turned and shouted out

"Thunderchild! Help!"

Thunderchild turned the carpet around at the end of the street passing directly under the following Waltz

"Ok Proeliator…take this," he said handing the alien object to Proeliator "It's a Particle Pistol, use it just like a crossbow but you don't need to reload…for heavens sake don't shoot yourself. Nagy take control of the carpet."

"Where are you going?"

"To send the signal…I'll meet you at the top of the Tower of Art! Go there after you see the signal…keep that Black Waltz off me!"

As they approached the battling figure Thunderchild stood up, saluted them and jumped off the side of the carpet landing in a pile of crates with a crash of wood and a loud curse.

The Black Waltz took no notice of the escaping Terran and focused on Nagy, Beowolf and Proeliator on the magic carpet.

Proeliator took aim at the Black Waltz and fired, the recoil of the gun took him slightly by surprise and the bright green particle blast went wide.

"Whoa" he muttered as the particle blast struck a house and blew up a large section of it.

Nagy turned the carpet west and headed for Short Street.

"Lets see if we can shake this bastard." He muttered

Thunderchild pulled himself up out of the crates and ran over to the battling figure

"Mizrah!" he shouted

"Thunderchild," she replied "Give me a hand here will you!"

Thunderchild nodded and took the blow that the Bandersnatch had aimed at Mizrah. Mizrah nodded back a thanks and smashed at the big hairy dog like monster with her fine blade.

"I hear you've been out of town lately." She said

"Yeah…been finding out a few things." He replied

Mizrah nodded as she blocked another blow from the Bandersnatch

"I also hear you're married now."

Thunderchild impaled the Bandersnatch with Draconus, setting its leg on fire

"Yeah…I'm going to rescue her now."

"Rescue her?"

"Uh-huh…Jara took control of her."

Mizrah delivered a killing blow to the Bandersnatch which fell to the ground and evaporated into nothingness like the Waltz's and the Mistodons before it.

"So…what are you doing now?" she asked

"I've got to get to the Tower of Art."

"But that area's crawling with monsters and genomes!"

"I know…but I've got to send this signal…or the up-rising will never happen."

Mizrah looked up at the now lightened sky, the half moon showing through illuminating her figure all clad in armour. Born in the mountains she was brought up in a warrior tribe but moved with the times and came to live in Ankh-Morpork…she had never looked back since.

"Alright…we'll try." She said lifting her sword up high and running off down the street.

Jara felt the power of summoning flow through her veins…it filled her, overwhelmed her…never in her wildest dreams had she felt so much power…so much pleasure.

She knew that she couldn't summon yet…but now she had the power it didn't matter…all she had to do was gather other eidolons and she could destroy the civilisations on the Mist Continent. More souls for Terra!

Domino lay on the stone slab a defeated girl…she had been brutally robbed of her eidolon, and now felt broken…something inside of her clicked and she began to give in, shut down in her protective cocoon.

Mikoto entered the room.

"Your majesty…Black Waltz's one and two have been defeated!" she warned

"WHAT!" shouted Jara, tendrils of energy earthing themselves from her fingertips.

"Both Waltz's reported contact with Yissan Gojenta and then we lost them…"

"He's stronger than I thought…never mind, he can't get to us in here…carry on with the ultimate harvest."

Inside of Dominos mind a small ray of hope flickered on…Thunderchild! He could save her! Something had to happen!

If someone had have stood still on Short street for long they would have witnessed a very strange event…firstly they would have heard the sound of shouting getting louder and then a flash of colour would have passed them and then a Black Waltz would have followed, throwing bolts of lightning at the carpet at random.

Proeliator aimed again and missed yet again, he had managed to clip the Waltz's wing once but the movement of the carpet made it difficult for him to get an accurate shot in.

"Hold tight…sharp right turn coming up!" warned Nagy as he leaned to his right sharply.

The carpet banked steeply right as it turned into Attic Bee street and began to follow the street down. Nagy spotted something ahead of them.

"Heads down!" he shouted in warning.

The carpet flew under a low brick archway, Proeliator and Beowolf barely getting their head down in time to prevent instant decapitation.

The Black Waltz just blew apart the archway with a lightning bolt and flew through the remains as they fell apart.

"Bloody hell!" swore Proeliator as the particle beam went wide again.

"Look…just give me that will you!" said Nagy snatching the gun from Proeliators hands and pulled up on the carpet making in rise high above the darkened streets.

Nagy took aim at the Black Waltz and pulled the trigger, the green particle beam shot out and hit the Black Waltz on one wing causing it to be spiral backwards down into the shadows of the street from which it didn't emerge again.

Beowolf and Proeliator turned and looked at Nagy who shrugged and handed the gun back to Proeliator

"There were those who didn't want to listen to my sermons." Nagy said cryptically

"Glad I wasn't one of them." Said Beowolf.

Nagy turned the carpet around and headed the other way up Attic Bee street

"Right," he said "Lets go met Thunderchild."

The Drakans bio drained the energy from Thunderchild making him fall to the ground but he picked himself up again and cast firaga on the Drakan which did significant damage. Mizrah finished off the Drakan with a slash across the head.

It was the fifth monster they had battled since arriving on the Maul, they seemed to be streaming out of Sator square and Mizrah and Thunderchild landed up running right into them.

"Are you ok?" asked Mizrah of Thunderchild as he staggered slightly.

"I will be." He replied as with a few waves of his hand he performed Curaga on himself and Mizrah, both suddenly felt a lot more able to fight.

"Just as soon as I get Domino back." He added

As another Fang came running out of Sator Square Mizrah turned to Thunderchild and said

"You're quite devoted to her aren't you?"

Thunderchild nodded

"I love her…that's all the reason I need."

"So…what are you going to do now?" asked Mizrah as she tackled the oncoming Fang head on, slashing into it as it leapt for her throat.

Thunderchild kicked the Fang, knocking it off Mizrah and decapitated it in one blow.

As the Fang disappeared he replied

"I dunno…I've just got to get this signal done and get into the Crystal Palace…that's all that matters."

They ran forward out on to Sator Square.

"It's him again! HALT!" came a cry from a large party of genomes at the other side of the square

"Aw crap…are you ready for 'em Miz?"

Mizrah nodded and said

"I'll knock 'em out…no killing as you said."

Thunderchild nodded and sheathed his sword…having it drawn was too much temptation to use it.

The genomes ran at them as Thunderchild raised his arm and blasted the first row of genomes with a knock-out psychic blast which made them convulse and fall to the ground.

"I thought you said no killing!" said Mizrah

"They'll wake up again in a hour or two."

Mizrah raised her eyebrow and smashed the blunt edge of her sword into passing genome sending him sprawling to the ground.

Thunderchild moved his arms in ever intricate shapes sending out psychic blast after psychic blast…one genome got too close and speared him in the chest causing him to stagger with the pain.

"Thunderchild!" called Mizrah "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine!" he replied pulling the spear out of his chest and trying to cover the wound with one hand while he used the other to repel approaching genomes.

More and more genomes threw themselves at them, one genome managed to knock Mizrah down and was raising his sword for a killing blow when he suddenly found himself lifted into the air and propelled backwards into a brick wall at high speed.

"Thanks Thunderchild." Said Mizrah as she stood up again.

Another genome circled her and moved in slashing at her with his own sword, Mizrah blocked the attack with her sword and pushed the genomes sword out of his hand before punching him in the face knocking him out cold. As that genome fell another somersaulted in front of her, landing with a graceful ease and drawing her sword at the same time, Mizrah was surprised to encounter a female genome, most of the ones she had battled had been male.

This genome was warier than the others, it circled her moving to the left as Mizrah moved to the right…then she came in for the kill her twin bladed staff whirling in a circle around her head. Mizrah smashed her sword into the staff as it came down to strike her, the genome jumped back and whirled the staff in from the side. Mizrah blocked that too and then pushed forward herself moving on to the attack with her sword, the female genome tried it's best to block with the staff but Mizrah smashed the staff in two and brought the blunt side of her blade into contact with the side of the genomes head.

The genome fell to the floor unconscious.

Mizrah looked up, the genome attackers seem to have either been all defeated or retreated…she couldn't tell but for now they were safe.

Thunderchild groaned as he did his best to stop the bleeding with the stolen clothing of a genome.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine." Said Thunderchild.

Jara watched from the window of her throne room, she saw the army of genomes attack Thunderchild and his companion…she saw them fail.

"Damn you Yissan…you have more strength than brains."

Dominos face remained impassive but inside she was shouting with joy…her husband was repelling Jara…even beating her forces.

But suddenly Jara was laughing.

"But even you can't defeat what I have…even you will fall before me…"

With a strange guttural howl she summoned forth a creature which hovered in front of the window and roared at her.

Dominos eyes widened despite Jaras control as she recognised the creature.

"Go Nova Dragon," commanded Jara "Destroy him!"

Thunderchild and Mizrah ran into the Unseen University grounds, they had been forced to climb over the wall to get there as the main gate was locked and barred against any intruders.

The wizards of the Unseen University had holed themselves up in here from the start of Jaras occupation and for the time being she had left them alone…but Thunderchild knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the power held in the university.

Thunderchild run straight into someone in the dark and fell crashing to the ground.

"Ping…whoops Mr Tiddles!" said a voice in the dark

"Are you alright?" asked Mizrah

Thunderchild stood back up again

"Yeah…it's the Bursar."

Thunderchild turned around and just about saw the darkened form of the Unseen Universitys bursar standing next to him…anyone who didn't know the bursar would have thought that he had been driven insane by Jaras occupation…but the Bursar had been like this for ages, since before Thunderchild had come to Ankh-Morpork…he couldn't remember what had caused it but people got used to the Bursar saying and doing ridiculous things if he hadn't had his dried frog pills in a while.

"Bursar!" shouted someone further off in the dark

"Arch chancellor!" replied Thunderchild "The bursar is over here."

"Ah good…," there was a pause "Who's that with him?"

"Thunderchild and Mizrah"

"Who?"

Thunderchild sighed

"Look…I don't have time for this, we're going up the Tower of Art…come and get the Bursar, it's not safe for him to be out here now…or any of you come to think of it."

"What do you mean 'not safe'! You're out in it." Came the voice of the Arch chancellor getting closer

"I know…but I have to…I have a job to do." Said Thunderchild and with that he ran off to the Tower of Art.

Mizrah couldn't see him in the darkness, a cloud had obscured the moon so she followed the sound of his heavy footsteps as well as listening to the conversation behind her.

"Well…that was most irregular." Said a middle aged mans voice

"Indeed…trespassing on University grounds…in my day…" said the Arch chancellor

"In your day, what sir?" asked a younger voice

"In my day we had more…"

"Respect?"

"Yes…that was it…more respect…oodles of it."

"Is that a word, sir?"

"I think so…"

"One of them was a woman too…" said the middle aged man

"Dean?"

"Yes Arch chancellor?"

"Shut up."

Thunderchild reached the bottom of the Tower of Art and opened the door, looking up he grimaced at the sight of stairs after stairs spiralling up into infinity. The tower of art was the tallest building in Ankh-Morpork but still only half the height of the Crystal Palace. He sighed and then began running up the stairs, two at a time. It took him a couple of minutes but he managed to get half way up before he had to slow down and it was a good thing he did because he was just about to take a step forward when something warned him not to…looking down he saw one of the steps was missing and that step he had about to take would have sent him plunging down ten stories.

There was the sound of running feet behind him.

"Mizrah?" he called out

"I'm here!" she replied as she came running up the stairs behind him.

"Be careful there's a missing…" he never got the chance to finish his sentence as Mizrah came charging past and fell off the staircase.

"MIZRAH!" he shouted as he saw her form fall through the stair case in the dark.

He ran to the edge of the stairs and looked down expecting to hear a meaty thump as she hit the bottom of the stairs but none came.

"Help!" came a struggled cry from just below him, kneeling down he saw that Mizrah had grabbed hold of the edge of the stairs and was holding on for dear life…trouble was she was on the other side of the stairs.

"Hang on Miz…" said Thunderchild as he walked backwards, took a short run up and leapt the gap in the stairs, when he got to the other side he turned around and knelt down holding his hand out for Mizrah to grab…she did and he managed to pull her up onto the side of the stairs where she sat gasping for a moment.

"Thank you…that was close."

"Not a problem…We need to see where we're going though…oh! Of course…what an idiot I am!" said Thunderchild as he realised he was carrying _Draconus_.

He drew the sword and as flames ran across its blade it lit up the staircase in front of them…several other parts were also missing their steps but it was nothing that couldn't be jumped across.

"Looks like we've got some work to do." He said as he picked up the strength and started running again.

Mizrah sighed and stood up to follow him.

Another ten or so minutes later Thunderchild and Mizrah emerged at the top of the Tower of Art.

"Dammit, where are they!" cursed Thunderchild

"Who?"

"Nagy, Proeliator and Beowolf…they were meant to meet me here…Never mind, I'll send the signal now anyway."

He stood stock still for a moment and then thrust his hands out in front of him and then upwards very rapidly…a large ball of fire leapt out of his hands and flew high into the sky where it exploded with a flash which lit up the whole city. A loud boom echoed across the city afterwards.

"Well…that's it," Said Thunderchild "The rest is up to the population of this city."

Mizrah a breath of wind on her shoulder…on a perfectly still night…she turned around and came face to face with a very large dragon with a long pointed snout.

"Err…Thunderchild…we could have a problem here." She said

Thunderchild turned around and saw the Nova dragon staring at him.

"Oh shit." He said and drew his sword, letting battle commence.


	24. Fight and Flight

The Nova Dragon blasted a stream of fire at Mizrah and Thunderchild but Thunderchild was able to create a energy shield which dispersed most of the attack.

Instantly the attack began he felt himself begin to go into Trance…he felt the Dragon spirit within him stir and threaten to emerge, he suppressed that for use against Jara when they got to the Crystal Palace.

Mizrah turned as there was a bright flash of light from Thunderchild and she saw that he had undergone a transformation…his armour glowed platinum gold and his hair was a bright white and reached down his back.

"What the hell's happened to you!" she asked

"Don't worry…it's trance." He replied as he ran at the Nova Dragon and fired wave after wave of firaga at it with little effect.

"Dammit…it seems to be immune to Firaga." He noted as he ran back to Mizrah

"Lets try something more conventional." She said as she somersaulted forward and slashed at the Nova Dragon with her sword, the Nova Dragon roared in pain and smashed at her with its wing as she retreated.

"Well…that had some affect." She said

Thunderchild nodded and knelt down with his hand on his head, Mizrah turned and frowned

"What are you doing?"

Thunderchild didn't reply but she could almost swear that the light around him was getting stronger.

The Nova Dragon reared up and flapped its wings furiously creating a whirlwind of electricity which ripped through Thunderchild and Mizrah causing Mizrah to be knocked over for a moment, as she got up bleeding from a slashed arm she saw Thunderchild stand and hold his sword high in the air.

"ULLLAAAAAAAA!" he shouted.

A surge of lightning leapt out from around him and struck the Nova Dragon and remained on it, arcing constantly as the Nova Dragon roared in fury and pain.

Mizrahs eyes widened as Thunderchild seemed to begin to talk the dragon in a guttural roaring noise.

The Nova Dragon roared in response and crossing its wings in front of him reflected the lightning back to Thunderchild.

"Oh crap." He said, just briefly before the lightning hit him.

It blew him backwards off his feet into the side of the Tower of Art…sliding along the floor he came to a halt just inches from the edge, Ignoring Mizrah the Nova Dragon paced forward until it came to a halt just in front of Thunderchild.

Again Thunderchild spoke like the Dragon…he seemed to be pleading with the Dragon but his requests were ignored and the Dragon smashed him off the side of the Tower of Art.

Mizrah screamed in rage and charged at the Nova Dragon slicing her sword deep into its chest, the dragon turned and swiped at her but it was too slow and she dodged its attack easily. She ran over to the edge to where Thunderchild had fallen but she couldn't see the bottom of the Tower in the dark…it was nearly a thirty storey drop, he was dead for sure.

She ducked instinctively as the Nova Dragons flame attack leapt for her. Jumping sideways she was able to circle around the Nova Dragon and slice her sword in for another attack but this time the Nova Dragon swept its whole body around and smashed itself into her knocking her off her feet and onto her front.

She turned back around again to see the Dragon lunge at her jaws open, ready for the kill, she closed her eyes expecting to die but death never came…instead there was a strange noise and the Dragon roared in agony…opening her eyes she saw Thunderchild standing on a Magic Carpet along with Beowolf, Nagy and Proeliator as he fired a strange energy weapon at the Nova Dragon.

Seeing the Dragon distracted Mizrah snatched up her sword from where it lay next to her and attacked the Nova Dragon from the other side.

Unprepared for this assault from both direction the Nova Dragon attempted to meet both attacks and failed. Thunderchild fired another particle blast into it which tore open its sides and caused it to stagger with pain. Mizrah then moved around and while the Dragon had its head turned the other way to her she drove the sword deep into its skull.

The Nova Dragon reared up as Mizrah pulled her sword back out, and then it tried to take off again but a particle blast from Thunderchild removed one of its wings and it spiralled down into the darkness, hitting the ground with a crash which echoed through the city.

Nagy directed the Magic Carpet to land on the top of the Tower of Art where Mizrah was waiting for them.

"Thanks for that guys," said Thunderchild "I thought I was a dead man there."

"No probs," said Nagy "I always told you to feel free to drop in at some time!"

Thunderchild laughed and grinned at Mizrah who returned the smile

"I thought you were dead." She said

"Not yet…not yet." He replied, aware of his own mortality.

Thunderchild turned to Proeliator

"Is the uprising underway?"

Proeliator nodded

"I saw people heading out into the streets on the way here."

Thunderchild nodded in satisfaction

"Right…we're almost ready," he turned to Mizrah "Mizrah…I'd be grateful if you could organise the attack on the ground."

Mizrah nodded

"Sure…If you think I can be of some help."

Thunderchild nodded too

"Yeah…the last thing we need is for this thing to fall apart because there's no co-ordination!"

"So…where now?" asked Nagy as the Crystal Palace fired its energy cannon at something towards the Brass Bridge which exploded in a large fireball.

Thunderchild looked out over the city

"Hmm…Plaza of Broken Moons first…then…Crystal Palace."

Nagy nodded and as Mizrah stepped on the carpet, squeezing into a spot between Nagy and Proeliator at the front, he lifted the carpet up off the roof of the Tower of Art…seconds later the energy cannon from the Crystal Palace smashed into the roof and blew apart the first two storeys in a shower of masonry.

"Jara's made our position!" shouted Proeliator

As the remains of the top of the Tower of Art burned, the Crystal Palace powered up for another shot.

"Ok folks…this is gonna get interesting…HOLD ON TIGHT!" said Nagy as he pushed the carpets edge down.

The Magic Carpet plunged out of the sky like a stone, the second energy blast from the Crystal Palace streaking through the air where they had just been.

"Where are we going!" asked Thunderchild as they flew down Peach Pie street at the fastest speed Thunderchild had ever travelled by Magic Carpet.

"We're gonna have to come into the Plaza from the south!" said Nagy as they turned right onto Turnwise Broadway and then onto Peasant Parade.

"Street of Small Gods?" asked Beowolf

Nagy nodded

"Yep…gonna take the back alleys…it should lose Jaras track on us."

Another energy blast smashed into the cobbles of Peasant Parade behind them, scattering the people gathered there.

Thunderchild thought he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned around to look at what it was but didn't see anything, shrugging he turned back around as the carpet entered Filligree Street.

Snikity ran down Filligree street as the people of Ankh-Morpork gathered to her cry of:

"Destroy the Crystal Palace!"

More and more people came flooding out of their homes and shops as she ran down the street her sword raised high in the air and her long brown hair waving behind her.

She saw something flying very low directly towards her down the centre of the street, she dived out of the way as a Magic Carpet with five people sitting or standing on it passed and banked steeply to the left before flying down Baker Street. A large energy blast seared across Snikitys vision and temporarily blinded her, the blast landed near by and shook the ground underfoot, as her vision returned she saw a smoking hole where the general shop had once stood on Filligree Street.

Undeterred by this turn of events she raised her sword again and shouted:

"Onwards!"

As the crowd of people gathered themselves together and followed her a shadow flitted across the crowd as something passed overhead and turned left down Baker Street in pursuit of the Magic Carpet.

Snikity shook her head and carried on leading the march to the Crystal Palace.

As the walls of Baker street closed in, threatening to crush the Magic Carpet, Thunderchild felt the presence of something behind them, turning he saw a battered but defiant Black Waltz three.

"Nagy! I thought you killed this thing!" he shouted

"What the hell! I shot the bloody thing!" said Nagy as he turned and saw the Black Waltz.

"Destroy…Yissan Gojenta!" shouted the Waltz

As it reached striking range of the Magic Carpet, Thunderchild and Proeliator stood up and drew their swords to defend the carpet.

"Just like old times ay Thunderchild!" remarked Proeliator

"Yeah…Black Waltz's, Crystal Palaces, genomes…just like old times." He replied

The Waltz clawed at Thunderchild with one outstretched hand but Thunderchild chopped at it with _Draconus_ and beat the hand back.

A fireball generated by the Black Waltz passed between Proeliator and Thunderchild, barely missing Nagys head.

Proeliator jabbed at the Waltz with his sword as it came back for another attack.

"Archway!" shouted Nagy causing Proeliator and Thunderchild to crouch down as they flew underneath a brick archway which the Black Waltz collided with and smashed its way through, demonstrating its power and strength.

Thunderchild and Proeliator stood up again as the Black Waltz once again came within attacking range, Proeliator switched weapons from his sword to his crossbow while Thunderchild provided close range defence with _Draconus_. Proeliator fired bolt after bolt at the Black Waltz, most of which hit and Thunderchild jabbed at it whenever it came close.

The intersection with God street flashed by, Thunderchild could see people running through the streets carrying anything they could find that could be used as a weapon, he even thought he saw a Troll carrying a Dwarf who was holding a mining axe.

_Co-operation between Trolls and Dwarves? Unusual_ thought Thunderchild

Normally Trolls and Dwarves avoided each other like the plague and refused to have anything to do with either race, but now to protect the city they lived and worked in they were prepared to fight alongside each other.

By now the Black Waltz was beginning to tire under the amount of damage it had received from Proeliators crossbow bolts and Thunderchilds sword attacks. Thunderchild saw his opportunity and tapped Nagy on the shoulder.

"My Particle gun! Quick!" he said

Nagy passed back the weapon as the Black Waltz closed for one final attack.

"Yissan Gojenta….must….die!" it gasped

Thunderchild held the Particle gun in both his hands and aimed at the Black Waltz

"Not today buddy!" he said and pulled the trigger

The particle blast nailed the Black Waltz right between its glowing eyes and blew its head off in an impressive explosion.

Nagy turned and looked at the remains of the Waltz hit the street…and the street walls

"Hah…come back from that one!" he said before turning back around and seeing a house wall rapidly approaching.

"Sharp left!" he shouted in warning.

Thunderchild and Proeliator quickly sat back down and held on to the edges of the carpet as Nagy banked the carpet to the left as they entered the Street of Small Gods.

"Good shooting…both of you." Said Mizrah as they sat back down.

Thunderchild nodded and Proeliator replied

"Thank you."

Thunderchild stood up and peered in front of them.

"Don't forget the Temple of Small Gods has fallen across the street up here." He reminded Nagy

Nagy nodded and added

"I think we've lost Jara…there hasn't been an energy bolt directed at us since we entered Baker Street."

Thunderchild nodded as he sat back down.

"We can hope." Said Beowolf

Nagy brought the carpet up a few extra feet to clear the pile of rubble which the Temple of Small Gods had created in its collapse.

Looking behind them Thunderchild saw people climbing over the rubble on their way to attack the Crystal Palace…nearly everywhere he looked there was someone armed and ready to defend their city.

"Good thing we never did get to Ankh-Morpork." He thought out loud

"Hmm?" asked Mizrah

"I was thinking…it was a good thing the Klatchian army never got to Ankh-Morpork…if the Morporkians had fought as fiercely as this…we'd have got nowhere."

Mizrah shook her head

"Normally the people of Ankh-Morpork don't get involved…but this time is different…you stirred something in them," she turned to the rest of the team on the Magic Carpet "You all did! By the time this night is over…each one of you are going to be heroes."

"Or dead." Said Proeliator

Thunderchild laughed and nodded in a grim agreement.

"Well…you know what they say Pro." He said

"What's that?"

"Fortune favours the bold."

Proeliator raised an eyebrow

"Really? I've found fortune favours the rich and well armed."

Thunderchild shrugged

"Well…clichés don't always work, but hey! We're not going to go down without a fight…right!" he asked the team

There were nods and murmurs of 'yes' as each one of them prepared themselves for what was to come.

As the intersection of the Street of Small Gods and Upper Broadway flashed by, the Crystal Palace began to loom over the rooftops of the passing houses.

"No energy beams yet," said Nagy "That's gotta be a good sign."

Thunderchild turned to Mizrah and patted her on her shoulder.

"Ok Mizrah…once you're on the ground organise the crowds to try and break down the main doors…I don't care how you do it but make sure you do, because in Sator Square you'll be sitting ducks to whatever Jara can throw at you."

Mizrah nodded and drew her sword in preparation.

"Plaza of Broken Moons coming up!" warned Nagy as the turning for Market Street passed them by.

Thunderchild looked up at the ever growing Crystal Palace, a sense of dread gathering in his heart as he felt the final confrontation drawing closer.

Jara stormed around her throne room.

"Damn that insolent Terran and his Disc friends…Damn them all!" he shouted

Domino and Zidane had been summoned in front of Jara as the crowds began to gather around the base of the Crystal Palace.

Mikoto entered

"You majesty…Black Waltz Three has been lost." She reported

"NO! Dammit…everything I throw at him he repels! Are you indestructible? She shouted at the night sky.

"There is more your majesty…a large crowd gathers outside…it gets larger by the minute."

"Do you think I am blind Mikoto! I can see this with my own eyes…why hasn't our energy cannon dealt with them!"

"The Tower is too tall your majesty…the energy cannon cannot get a target lock."

"WHAT? I don't want to hear excuses you half-witted tool! I want results…and if I don't get them I will personally kill you!" shouted Jara at the poor genome.

Domino stood before Jara, no change in her expression but deep inside her, Zidane and Mikoto they rejoiced at Jaras anger and frustration.

Jara turned back to look at them.

"And for you…I have a plan…a plan to destroy Yissan forever!"

Domino shuddered as she saw Jara look straight at her.

The Magic Carpet set down in the Plaza of Broken Moons and Mizrah jumped off.

"Good luck Mizrah…and remember, don't kill the genomes or mages!" said Thunderchild as Nagy flew the carpet back up into the air.

Mizrah nodded and waved back to Thunderchild before turning around and grabbing the nearest person to her who happened to be Snikity.

"You…right, you're now my second in command, help me get these people organised!" she said

Snikity nodded and began shouting at nearby people in an attempt to organise the large crowds that had gathered.

Above them Thunderchild watched the movement of the crowd as it pressed towards the doors of Jaras crystal palace.

Then he looked back as the top of the Crystal Palace approached.

"We're too close to the palace for them to get a lock on us!" shouted Nagy in triumph

"Good flying Nagy!" congratulated Beowolf

Although the Crystal Palace was nearly sixty storeys high the Magic Carpet made it to the top in very short time, circling around the outside to gather height without losing speed.

Then they reached the roof and landed the carpet before jumping off it quickly, and Thunderchild launched a fireball at the energy cannon destroying it before it could fire on them.

"Right…let's get inside before she notices we're up here!" said Thunderchild

The roof was bare aside from the smoking wreckage of the energy cannon and a small raised platform in the centre of the circular roof.

"Erm…and how do we do that?" asked Nagy

Thunderchild walked over to the raised platform.

"Stand on this." He commanded

"Why?" asked Proeliator as he walked over to the platform

"I dunno…I think it does something."

Proeliator, wary of traps, was the last onto the platform…as he stood on it he felt a strange sensation surround him, closely followed by a blinding flash of white light, when the light cleared he was aware of a change of surroundings. They were now standing on a similar raised platform in a dark blue marbled room with red carpeted flooring.

"Oh hello…" muttered Nagy

"Is this…?" asked Beowolf

"Yes…this is the inside of Jara's Crystal Palace." Confirmed Thunderchild.


	25. Trance Battle

The crystal walls glowed a deep blue, almost purple as Thunderchild walked towards the door of the room they were in.

"I like the décor." Said Beowolf

Thunderchild just grunted as he opened the door an inch, knelt down and peered out.

"Anyone out there?" asked Nagy from behind him.

"I can't see anyone."

Proeliator scanned every foot of the room looking for hidden weapons or traps.

"I can't see anything suspicious." He concluded

Beowolf touched the crystal wall and ran his hand along it

"It feels…warm…" he said

Deep in Thunderchilds heart shivers of terror ran free as he recognised the surroundings from his vision.

Domino killed me in that vision he thought

Nagy saw the doubt in Thunderchilds eyes and walked over to him.

"What's the matter?"

Thunderchild shook his head and stood up

"It's nothing…nothing at all…I hope."

Walking out from behind the door the four of them emerged onto a platform that seemed to be in the heart of the Crystal Palace. To their right a staircase wound its way down following the circle wall in a corkscrew shape.

Proeliator walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down, the staircase spiralled down into infinity, he couldn't see the bottom, leaning on the handrails he could see other platforms like their own with doors on them.

"Well…Jara doesn't do things by half," he said "We've got a lot of searching to do."

Beowolf turned to Thunderchild.

"That's just it Thunderchild…what are we going to do now? You built this plan on getting here…now what!"

Thunderchild stared down into the blue haze that obscured any further view to the bottom, the palace seemed to be alive around him.

How did Jara make this? He thought

"Thunderchild?" prompted Beowolf

Thunderchild turned back around

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Thunderchild turned back around and put both his hands on the hand rail.

"Well…we'd best head down some levels…we've got to get the Crystal from Jara, if she manages to harness the power of it, she'll be unstoppable…and I've got to find Domino."

Proeliator nodded

"Ok then…lead on Thunderchild."

Thunderchild nodded and began walking down the stairs, after a little while he began to walk faster and then run.

They ran down ten levels before Thunderchild stopped, out of breath.

"How do you know where you're going?" asked Beowolf

"I just know." Came the reply.

"So…where do you think this crystal is?"

Thunderchild pointed down the staircase

"Another…twenty or so levels now…it'll be the brightest part of the palace."

Something was distracting Thunderchild, Nagy could see it clearly on his friends face, he wasn't focusing clearly.

"Come on Thunderchild…we've got to find Domino." He urged

Thunderchild shook his head to collect his thoughts and then started running again, they got another five levels before Thunderchild stopped.

"Something's wrong." He said

"What?" asked Beowolf

"Something to do with Domino…I don't know…I can feel fear from her…apprehension."

Proeliator frowned

"Something's wrong?…is it a trap?"

"_Not quite_…" came a voice from above them

"Oh no." muttered Nagy as he looked up and saw Jara standing on the platform above them.

"Persistent…aren't you Yissan?" asked Jara as she flicked back some of her dark brown hair.

"Jara…I will hunt you to the ends of the universe if need be…now give me back my wife!" growled Thunderchild

Jara laughed

"You really want her back that much?" she asked, a sinister smile playing across her face.

"Yes!"

Jara placed both her hands on the handrail and gave Thunderchild a cold stare

"Then you will get her back!" she sneered

Thunderchild drew his sword triggering Proeliator, Nagy and Beowolf to draw their respective weapons.

Domino and Zidane appeared standing each side of Jara, both of them carried blank looks, like the genomes they had fought to get here.

"DOMINO!" shouted Thunderchild as his legs gave way beneath him and he fell backwards onto the stairs.

"What did I tell you Yissan? Mithril Yugami here is a tool… a weapon to be used and disposed of. It is in this way I will use her to destroy you."

"My name is not Yissan…it is Thunderchild and her name is Domino and she IS MY WIFE YOU BITCH!"

Domino somersaulted off the platform and landed in front of Thunderchild.

"Fight it Domino…fight it!" he urged her, looking her in the eye.

Domino punched him in the face.

Jara cackled with glee as Thunderchild fell to the floor.

Slowly, he stood up again.

"I'm your husband Domino! I love you."

"Die!" responded Domino punching him in the face again.

Proeliator stepped forward between Domino and Thunderchild but was thrown out of the way by Domino as she advanced towards Thunderchild who was struggling to get back up.

"You don't know how sorry it makes me to do this…" he said as he pushed himself forward and knocked Domino down the stairs, she fell a short way and then stood up again and drew her sword.

"Ok you guys," said Thunderchild "This is between me and Domino…get the crystal and get out of here!" He handed Nagy his particle pistol and drew his own sword.

"You can't stop her Yissan," called Jara from above "You've seen her in action, seen her power…you're nothing compared to her."

As Proeliator and Beowolf ran past Domino and down the stairs, Nagy turned and hesitated, unwilling to leave his friend to possible death.

"Go Nagy!" urged Thunderchild as he backed away from Domino, who advanced with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Try to remember our love Domino…" he pleaded with her as she swung her sword over her head, Thunderchild blocked it with _Draconus_ and pushed her backwards.

Domino swung again and again and each time it was blocked by _Draconus_, she then kicked Thunderchild in the knee, caught unprepared by this change in tactics Thunderchild nearly fell over again but quickly recovered his balance and blocked the incoming blade.

"Use your powers Yugami!" shouted Jara

An unseen force slammed into the side of Thunderchild pinning him to the wall, he responded by sending out his own force wave which repelled Dominos and knocked her backwards slightly.

Domino jumped forward and over Thunderchild landing on the platform which made the halfway mark between levels. Thunderchild walked forward to follow her but another force wave threw him backwards down the stairs, he rolled head over heels and crashed into the platform of the next storey.

With a determined force he ignored the pain coursing through his body and pushed himself up again to see that Domino had gone into trance, her standard black hair with purple highlights and black tail had now been replaced by fiery red hair and a tail to match.

Inside of Domino her mind raged against the actions of her body as she pinned Thunderchild to the wall with another force wave, she began to feel his resistance weakening as his force wave counteracted hers and he summoned a fireball.

She dodged to the left as the fireball flew past her and impacted on the wall behind, she created a firaga wave which she directed at Thunderchild who was too weak to block it and suffered the full force of the attack being thrown backwards in the flames.

But he stood up again and limped up the stairs towards her, part of his face covered in blood from where the gash across his eye had started bleeding again and his left hand was held at a crooked angle.

He reached her platform and stopped, leaning on his sword for support.

"Don't make this hard on yourself," Said Jara "Just give up and let Mithril Yugami finish the job."

Thunderchild shook his head and grunted something that Domino didn't catch

Jara was laughed and commanded Domino to finish the job.

Domino swung her sword at Thunderchild who barely blocked the blow with Draconus, the swords connected with a flash of red light and for a moment Thunderchild and Domino found themselves looking eye to eye.

"I love you…" Thunderchild croaked as blood flowed out of his mouth.

Domino pushed him back and pushed him high into the air with a force wave, Thunderchild was too weak to offer any resistance as he was trapped in an unseen force several feet above the ground.

"End it Domino," commanded Jara

Proeliator lead the way down deep inside the Crystal Palace, the walls, sure enough, were getting brighter.

"We must be getting near the crystal!" he shouted

Nagy nodded but said nothing, he was worried about what they had left Thunderchild to, Domino seemed to be no ordinary genome according to Thunderchild…and Zidane was quite tough too.

The light got brighter and brighter until at one platform it was painful to look at the walls.

"This must be the level!" said Beowolf as he looked at the floor.

Nagy pushed forward and opened the door, inside the room on a raised platform with several genomes around it, on the platform was the most beautiful crystal Nagy had ever seen…it was from this crystal that the light emanated.

"That's the crystal…it must be!" said Proeliator as they ran towards it.

Amazing the genomes around the crystal seemed to ignore them, if anything they seemed confused.

Beowolf ran over to one.

"Who are you?" the genome asked

"I'm Beowolf…and these are my friends…what's happening?"

"Connection with the master has been lost…" wailed the genome "We are without direction!"

"Then follow us…help us get this crystal out of here!"

The genome hesitated but then turned and followed Beowolf as he ran back to Nagy and Proeliator.

Just as they were about to reach the crystal the doors behind them slammed shut.

"NOT SO FAST!" shouted a voice.

Nagy and Proeliator turned to see Zidane holding a twin-bladed staff-sword in both hands behind them.

"You have come to take the crystal, this I cannot and will not allow…prepare to die!" he exclaimed

Nagy, Proeliator and Beowolf as one drew their swords and prepared for battle.

Dominos Ultima attack smashed Thunderchild backwards, he flew through the air and hit the wall but didn't stop there, the force of the attack smashed the wall behind him and he flew backwards out of the Crystal Palace dropping like a stone into the fifty storey drop to oblivion.

Dominos mind cried out in sorrow and a tear ran down her face as she saw her husband fall out of sight.

Mizrah helped clear a way as the battering ram was brought forward, the wizards of the Unseen University were weakening the main doors with constant fireballs and it was hoped the battering ram would manage to knock them down completely.

Suddenly above her there was the sound of breaking glass and as she looked up she saw far above her the side of the Crystal Palace smash outward and a figure fall down towards her.

"Look out!" she warned everyone standing around her as the figure plummeted closer.

There was suddenly a flash of dark red light from the figure and when Mizrah looked back up what she saw shocked her to the heart.

Jara looked at the gaping hole in the wall where Thunderchild had been smashed out of the Palace, it was regrettable that he had had to meet his end this way but he had left her with no choice.

"Good work Mithril…a bit overkill perhaps but good work." She commended Domino

Another tear joined the first from Domino as she began to walk back up the stairs to Jara, this was it…Thunderchild had failed and she was doomed to spend the rest of her life was a soulless drone doing the will of the evil Jara Gedyen.

As she walked up the stairs she saw Jaras expression change from satisfaction to horror and as she turned around to see what had caused this reaction, all the colour drained from her face.

Zidanes staff weapon connected with Beowolfs sword in an impressive display of sparks, Proeliator tried to sweep around the back of Zidane and attack him from the rear but Zidanes staff smacked into the side of him and knocked him flying.

"Zidane! You're supposed to be one of the good guys!" said Nagy

Zidane just growled back at Nagy and slashed at him with his staff, an attack which Nagy was able to block easily with his Holy Blade.

Zidane kicked out at Beowolf and connected with his knee, knocking him down Zidane lunged forward for the kill but Proeliator leapt onto his back and knocked him over.

"Got you!" he exclaimed

Zidane tried to stand up but Proeliator kicked him back down again.

"Get the Crystal Beowolf!" shouted Nagy as he joined Zidanes side.

"Please…I surrender…" said Zidane

"You what?" asked Nagy

"I surrender…Jara has released control of me…she is concentrating on Domino. The battle upstairs continues to rage…something has occurred though and Jara needs all of her power focused on Domino."

Proeliator helped Zidane to his feet but confiscated his weapon.

"Well…in that case you won't mind if I take this and make sure you walk in front of me with your hands in the air."

Zidane nodded

"I understand."

Nagy turned to Beowolf who was now holding the crystal.

"Ok…let's get the hell out of here before Jara realises what's happening."

They ran out of the door Proeliator the last to leave as he kept his crossbow pointed at Zidanes back.

Above them there was a dull thud which shook the Palace.

Nagy looked up above them and saw shards of crystal falling down but couldn't see anything else.

"I hope you're ok Thunderchild." He muttered as they began the long run down to ground level.

Thunderchild hovered just outside of the hole in the wall he had created with his departure. He had undergone a dramatic transformation, his eyes had turned orange with slit like pupils, just like a lizard, his hands and feet had turned into white talons and a tail extended from the lower half of his back but what was the most shocking to Jara was the appearance of white feathery wings from his back which now flapped steadily keeping him in position.

"Oh my god what have I done?" she muttered in horror

Domino was equally shocked, Thunderchild had never told her about any of this, he had never meantioned anything to do with him partially transforming into something that looked remarkably like a Silver Dragon.

Looking into his eyes Domino saw only rage and hatred and she saw to her abject horror that the rage and hatred was directed at her.

Thunderchild roared, opening his mouth fully and roaring at the heavens, then he flew in through the hole and sent a large fireball smashing into the other side of the Crystal Palace wall which smashed it into pieces. Then he stopped and hovered just above Domino.

Raising his hands he collected a fireball in each of them, the fireball got larger and larger and brighter and brighter before he threw it at Domino who, despite dodging most of it, was thrown across the platform into the wall.

Thunderchild roared again and created a wave of fiery energy which surged off him and destroyed the platform where she had been.

Domino felt herself uncontrollably go into Trance x2, the phoenix wings emerging from her back as her clothing adjusted itself to suit her new form. Just as she emerged into Trance x2 another fireball from Thunderchild blasted her into the stairs where she landed heavily.

Jara watched the events taking place with something close to morbid fascination, she didn't know about the special abilities of Thunderchild and Domino…she had hated the news that the genome had taken her boyfriend away from her and now to see the two of them fighting to the death had some satisfaction to it.

She ducked as a stray energy bolt from Domino smashed into the wall behind her and decided to retreat from the platform and into her throne room until the battle had finished.

As she turned to leave, Thunderchild picked up Domino in one of his talons and smashed her across the side of the face with his other talons making blood fly from her nose and mouth. He hit her again and again until he felt her start to go limp and then he dropped her to the floor and jumped backward, hovering expectantly.

Domino stood up, her face partially covered in blood, and used Ultima Flare which flashed into existence around Thunderchild and pummelled energy bolt after energy bolt into him, it made his wings fold up and for a moment he fell from the air but then his wings unfolded and began beating again, defiant he attacked Domino with a stream of fire which leapt from his talons and struck her causing her to arc her back in pain and fall forward but she didn't fall to the ground, an unseen force stopped her and forced her to stand up again.

Thunderchild beat his wings faster and created Firaga Storm, a boiled whirlwind of fire which roared up the stairs and struck Domino full on, as the pain hit her she screamed and covered her face with her hands, her wings were savaged by the flames despite their protection against fire as these were not normal flames…they were the flames of hell fire itself.

When the storm abated Thunderchild continued to hover expectantly, feeling a rage build up inside of her Domino released her own Firaga spell at Thunderchild but he closed his wings around him and reflected the spell back at her causing a small whirlwind of flames to spring into existence around her and create even more damage to her.

Domino was in very bad shape now, her face was almost a mass of blood and her wings were badly shredded, her clothing was in tatters and underneath the torn clothing you could see bleeding or bloodied skin…Thunderchild on the other hand, despite his torn or damaged clothing and armour and bleeding, was in good shape as he unleashed his most powerful attack…Dragon Storm.

Around the Palace various types of Dragon sprung into existence, Silver Dragon, Red Dragon, Nova Dragon even a Grand Dragon circled the Crystal Palace and pummelled it with fire and energy attacks.

Inside the palace the ceiling collapsed, smashing down the stairs and creating gaps in the staircase as the crystal palace began to fall apart.

Domino was hit on the back of the head by a piece of falling masonry and the last thing she remembered seeing before everything faded to black was the floor beneath her collapsing.

As Domino plummeted down to her doom, something inside of Thunderchild made him spring into action, he folded his wings in and plummeted after her…for some reason he couldn't let this genome die…something deep inside of his dragon rage wouldn't allow it to happen, couldn't allow it to happen and so he fell with her.

He came alongside her as her red hair whipped up around her in the rush of air of her falling and he grabbed her with his lower talons and smashing the wall with a firaga wave he flew out of the Crystal Palace and towards the remains of the top of the Tower of Art.

Behind him in an impressive display of explosions the Crystal Palace began to topple in on itself, the top half crashing down onto the lower half and exploding all the way.

As Thunderchild flew onto the top of the Tower of Art he dropped Domino and stood up looking around him as the remains of the Crystal Palace came crashing down to the ground creating a dust cloud which swept across the southern half of Ankh-Morpork. Thunderchild didn't know what had happened to anyone around the base of the palace and right now, he didn't care…there was a more pressing issue to see to.

Beside him, Domino was dying…her injuries caused by the battle with him were too severe and there was heavy internal bleeding, as he watched her life was slipping away.

_This was unacceptable._

Kneeling beside of her he placed his talons on her heaving chest and focused his energy into her, he felt his consciousness enter her body and felt the damage and pain caused, he stiffened as he allowed the pain to affect him as well…to draw away the pain from Domino and allow his consciousness to repair the damage.

It took him ten long minutes of concentration before he managed to repair the damage to a point where he was sure that Domino would live, then he took his hands off her chest and for some unknown reason to him, kissed her gently on her lips and then stood up and walked to the other side of the Tower of Art.

Suddenly fatigue overwhelmed him as he began to slip out of Dragon Trance, his talons returned to hands, his tail disappeared into his back as did his wings and his eyes returned to normal.

Overwhelmed by pain and fatigue, Thunderchild collapsed backwards next to Domino.

As the dawn light began to rise over Ankh-Morpork, it shone on a liberated city, it's citizens cheering at their victory, and it shone on the unconscious forms of Domino and Thunderchild as they recovered from their ordeal.

The battle for Ankh-Morpork had been won…


	26. Aftermath

The suns light woke Domino up, she opened her eyes and looked around her, she was on the top of a tall tower in the city of Ankh-Morpork. It was a clear day but with a slight haze of dust, she stood up and looked around the city…there seemed to be a mood of celebration in the air, she caught a glimpse of bunting and flags on some of the streets. Towards the east, well she presumed it was east, lay a large amount of crystallised wreckage which she presumed was the Crystal Palace.

It was as she was looking at the wreckage of the Crystal Palace she saw Thunderchild lying, still unconscious, on the tower next to her.

It all came flooding back to her, the memories of last night, the battle in the Crystal Palace…Thunderchilds bizarre transformation and her subsequent defeat.

_Shouldn't I be dead?_ She thought

Kneeling next to Thunderchild she checked his breathing, it was faint but steady, he seemed to be almost in a coma like state, god alone knows how long they'd been like this, the last thing she remembered before waking up here was the platform beneath her collapsing and her plummeting to her doom.

She sat on a pile of rubble next to him and wept, it was all over but could Thunderchild ever love her again? She had nearly killed him…then again, he had nearly killed her.

It was strange, she thought, that they were so different and yet so alike.

The noise of people talking growing louder made her stiffen and prepare to hide, but there was nowhere to hide and it was with great reluctance that she forced herself not to draw her weapon.

"I saw the beast land somewhere up here." Said a voice

"I hope you're right Snikity…it'll have been a long climb for nothing." Said another

Two women emerged onto the top of the Tower of Art, Domino crouched in a defensive move.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" she demanded

Snikity went to draw her sword but the other woman stopped her, a glimmer of recognition in her eye.

"I am Mizrah…and this is Snikity…you must be Domino."

Snikity gasped and bowed to Domino.

"What if I am!" snapped the genome

"I have come looking for Thunderchild…we have not been able to find him since the Crystal Palace collapsed…we fear he may have died in the destruction."

Domino shook her head

"He isn't dead…he's here, with me."

She moved out of the way and indicated Thunderchild still form with her hand, Mizrahs eyes widened.

"Then the beast must have brought you both here…" she reasoned.

Domino shook her head again

"No…the beast was Thunderchild…I don't know how," she said as Mizrah and Snikity began to protest "but he transformed into that dragon beast during our fight in the Crystal Palace."

"He fought you? Why?"

Domino shrugged

"I dunno, I think he had lost control of his actions…like I had of mine, he was focusing on who attacked him…which was me."

Mizrah sat on another pile of rubble and put her head in her hands.

"And yet…he saved you from the palace."

Domino nodded

"Yes…I don't know why either."

She looked down at Thunderchilds comatose body

"The only person who does is him…"

Mizrah stood up.

"Well…now we've found him we'd better get him out of here…this tower isn't safe and besides I can think of better places we can let him rest."

Domino agreed and helped Mizrah make a stretcher of sorts out of some fallen wood and rope, they then loaded Thunderchild onto it and carefully made their way down the Tower of Art.

As they walked through the Unseen University quadrangle, several wizards bowed their heads as they past and others took off their hats in a mark of respect.

When they walked out onto Sator Square they passed people carrying wheelbarrows full of crystals out from the area just east of the square where the Crystal Palace had stood.

"In its death-throes the palace still managed to cause destruction…an area from Hopper Street down to Esoteric Street and Market Street has been terribly damaged by it's collapse…but we are free again…that's what matters." Explained Mizrah

A small crowd of people gathered along the street as word spread of the discovery of Thunderchild, people murmured quietly as Domino, Snikity and Mizrah brought Thunderchild past them. Many bowed their heads like the wizards had.

"Why are there so many people about?" asked Domino

"Your husband is a hero…it was he who helped organise the uprising…he who battled in the Crystal Palace. The people want to see him…to catch a glimpse of this heroic figure."

Domino looked down at Thunderchild, he was still in fairly bad shape, blood lining his sleeping face which looked at peace with the world. She asked the burning question.

"Is he going to die?"

Mizrah jumped at her bluntness.

"I hope not…I'll have a closer look at him when we get him back to my place."

"Your place?"

Mizrah nodded

"Yeah…I have a house on God Street…we can use that, most of the inns are full of the people whose homes were destroyed during the battle of Ankh-Morpork."

They walked down through the Plaza of Broken Moons and onto the Street of Small Gods, the rubble of the Temple of Small Gods was being cleared by some trolls and several dwarves, the dwarves turned and removed their mining helmets as a mark of respect as they walked past. Everything was so quiet.

"Say…isn't dat…?" began one of the trolls but was silence by a harsh look from one of the dwarves.

"Do they think he is dead or something?" asked Domino to Snikity

"He looks it…but no, many believe he may die though…"

Domino blinked a tear from her eyes, she didn't want him to die…not after all this, he had faced Jara and won…she didn't want him to die now.

They turned right up Baker Street and right again at the God Street intersection before entering a house on the left of the street, inside were three men that Domino recognised from the Crystal Palace, all of them looked very concerned.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked the balding one.

Mizrah just shrugged and shook her head

"I don't know…he is weak…but far from dead…some rest should do it."

Domino helped Mizrah take Thunderchild upstairs and lay him down on a soft feather bed, she sat down by his side and took his hand in hers and let the tears flow freely. Mizrah let her be as a mark of respect for her and her husband and passed Zidane on the way out.

"Domino!" he cried as he saw her.

Domino turned and saw Zidane, she leapt up and hugged him.

"Zidane, oh Zidane, I never thought we would be rescued…I thought we were going to spend the rest of eternity as soulless drones…I couldn't go through that again!"

"I know, I know," said Zidane as he comforted her "But everything's ok now…Jara is dead and we are safe."

"But what about Thunderchild?"

"How is he?"

"Weak…I hope he pulls through." She replied

Zidane nodded

"So do I…he's a brave man, he saved us all."

He lead Domino from the room and took her downstairs where the others were waiting.

"So…you're the woman who stole Thunderchilds heart…" said a mysterious man with a goatee

Domino just nodded

The man offered his hand which she shook

"My name is Proeliator…this is Beowolf and this is Nagy, I'm afraid the last time we met was under less pleasant circumstances…"

"I understand," said Domino "And for my part I am so, so sorry."

"Don't worry Domino," said Nagy "We understand that Jara was controlling you, like she was controlling Zidane and Mikoto."

"Mikoto? How is she?"

"I'm fine Yugami," said a voice from behind her.

Domino turned to see Mikoto leaning on the doorframe into the next room, Domino ran over and hugged her genome friend.

"It's good to see you Miki." She said

"And it's good to see you Yugami…and it's good to be free again!"

Domino nodded

"Yes…but at what cost?"

"Thunderchild will be alright…he defeated a Nova Dragon, two Black Waltz's and several other mist monsters…he's strong Yugami. You mark my words, he'll be fine."

"I wish I had your confidence Miki." Replied Domino

They waited until late that night, Domino rarely straying from Thunderchilds side as he slept on. Mikoto and Zidane joined her after nine and together they sat by his bedside, not once uttering a word. Dominos face was a mask of worry, she even started pacing the room until Zidane told her to sit down and stop worrying.

"He'll wake up when he wakes up…there's nothing you or I can do to make a difference right now, except be here for him."

Domino nodded and sat back down again.

The hours passed slowly, Mizrah would bring up food and drinks from time to time but Domino was too worried to eat anything and drank only a little when persuaded to by Zidane.

"He wouldn't want you to worry yourself to death." He said

All the time they sat there worrying, Thunderchild slept on.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a desert landscape, miles and miles of sand stretched away from him.

_This isn't Ankh-Morpork _he thought

Thunderchild looked around him as the sun bored down on him making him break into a sweat despite the loose tribal clothing he was wearing.

_Is this heaven?_ He thought, the last thing he remembered was being smashed out of the side of the Crystal Palace and falling to his doom…he had felt the dragon spirit within him rise and emerge but after that had known nothing until he had awoken here.

_Maybe it wasn't enough, maybe Domino killed me_ he thought

He walked towards the setting sun, but it was hard to tell what distance he had covered because as soon as he had reached the top of one sand dune, there was several hundred others stretching in front of him.

Sighing he continued walking

After a time a light breeze blew up, making his desert clothing flap around him and blowing sand into the side of his face, covering his mouth and nose up with his headdress he carried on walking.

He heard the wind call to him

Yissan 

_I must be going crazy_ he thought _Sunstroke or something_

Yissan Gojenta 

He heard it quite clearly that time, he looked around as the wind grew stronger but he couldn't see anyone for miles.

Come to me 

"Who are you!" he shouted into the gathering wind

I am your past and your futures end 

"What!"

The sand blasted into him now making him stagger instead of walk as the wind howled around him.

_Blast it _he thought _Stuck in the middle of a sandstorm!_

You will find me where the desert sun strikes the sand…a place you used to call home 

"Is that you Jara!" he shouted

There was no reply, but as he crested another sand dune he saw below him a mighty army striding through the sands, it didn't seem to be hindered by the storm but blindly continued walking…as he looked at the army he could make out Black Mages, Genomes, Mistodons and some other creatures he didn't recognise.

And then he woke up.

"You're awake!" shouted Domino hugging him tightly

"Ow…" he winced as she hugged his broken ribs

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she said releasing him "We were so worried."

He looked around and saw Zidane and a genome he recognised from his visions.

"Hi Zidane…and aren't you Mikoto?" he asked

Mikoto nodded

"Yes…and I thank you for freeing me and many other genomes from the control of Jara."

Thunderchild coughed harshly

"You mean…we won?"

Domino nodded

"Yes…Ankh-Morpork is free…you're a hero Thunderchild."

Thunderchild gasped

"A hero? Oh no…"

Zidane frowned

"What's the matter…don't you like being a hero?"

Thunderchild weakly shook his head

"No…too much attention."

Mikoto opened the door and called down to the people waiting below

"He's awake!"

A thumping noise on the staircase indicated they had heard and were running upstairs.

Mizrah, Nagy, Snikity, Proeliator and Beowolf ran into the room, it just fitted all of them in.

"You're awake!" shouted Nagy

Thunderchild just nodded

Beowolf reached down and patted Thunderchild on the shoulder which made him wince and start coughing again.

"Ah…sorry but…well done! You're a hero…as are we!" he said

Mizrah nodded and offered her hand to him.

"Come…see what impact you have made on this city." She said, helping him stand up and taking him over to the window which was shuttered closed.

She threw open the shutters and Thunderchild looked out onto a street full of people, when they saw him they all burst into applause and started cheering.

"What the hell…?" he asked in amazement

"What did I tell you Thunderchild…you're a hero." Said Domino as she stood beside him.

Thunderchild just stood there, amazed at what he saw…then he waved at the audience to stop clapping and cheering and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for your concern…but I am fine, as are my wife and my companions. Thank you for your support in the battle…without you there would have been no uprising and I would be dead. Your applause therefore should not be directed at me but at each other…you are the heroes not me. I salute you of Ankh-Morpork." He said bringing his hand up to the position of his heart in a closed fist in the traditional Terran fighter pilots salute.

He then turned and walked back over to the bed and fell back into it.

Mizrah closed the shutters and turned back to him.

"What do you mean…you're not the hero, you're the one who helped start this uprising."

Thunderchild held up his hand

"Mizrah…please…I can't take praise…this is my way of dealing with it…now, let's leave it at that…there is much you need to tell me."

"What do you mean?" asked Domino

"Well…the last I remember was falling to my death after Domino here smashed me through a wall."

Domino shifted slightly, almost squirming.

"Well…you changed…you transformed into a dragon being."

"Ah…Dragon Trance…" he said nodding his head

"Is that what it was?" asked Domino

Thunderchild nodded again

"Well…after you changed you attacked me…I went into Trance x2 and threw some pretty heavy attacks at you but you brushed them off and attacked me with some strange, strange thing which created all types of dragons which destroyed the Crystal Palace. The last thing I remembered before waking up on the Tower of Art was the platform underneath me falling apart and me falling to my doom…then something hit me on the back of the head and I lost consciousness."

At this point Snikity spoke up.

"As the Palace was falling down, I saw a strange Dragon beast fly out of the falling wreckage carrying something in its talons…it landed on the Tower of Art. When Mizrah and I investigated we found you two."

"Then you saved me…" said Domino looking at Thunderchild "Even in Dragon Trance…an uncontrollable rage within you…and still you saved me…"

It began to dawn on Domino just how much Thunderchild felt for her that even through the veils of rage that he had had something still persuaded him to save her.

Thunderchild turned to Proeliator

"And what about you…did you get the crystal?"

Proeliator nodded

"Yes…it's in safekeeping…"

"How safe?"

Proeliator leaned down to him and whispered

"It's in my vault."

Thunderchild nodded and thanked Proeliator

"I'm surprised you got out before the Palace collapsed." Said Mizrah

"We barely did." Replied Nagy

"Well?" asked Thunderchild

"Well…when we got to the crystal…we found that the genomes were lost…Jara had relinquished her power over them…presumably to focus on Zidane and Domino. Zidane attacked us but halfway through the battle Jara gave up control over him as well…to focus on Domino, this must have been when you went into Dragon Trance."

Thunderchild nodded

"Well…we took the crystal and ran for it…but it was clear we wouldn't make it in time…so we found a table in one of the rooms, turned it upside down and slid down the stairs in it."

Thunderchild started laughing, he laughed so much that he started coughing instead.

"That sounded like fun."

Nagy nodded

"It was…although Zidane didn't seem to think so."

"You're crazy…all of you," Said Zidane "I thought we were all going to die."

"Anyway…Jara's dead now, we have the crystal…we just have to get home." Said Domino

"Any ideas?" asked Zidane

Thunderchild sat back and thought for a moment.

"Last time I went to Gaia it was Mage transport…"

"We haven't found any Black Mages left…I'm not sure what's happened there."

Something about that statement bothered Thunderchild greatly but he wasn't sure what it was.

"And I came to the disc in…," his eyes opened wide "MY SHIP!"

Domino clicked her fingers

"Of course! Do you reckon it's still space worthy?"

Thunderchild tried to shrug, which with several broken ribs wasn't an easy task.

"I dunno…but it's worth a look."

"But it's in Klatch…" said Beowolf

Thunderchilds dream came back to him.

You will find me where the desert sun strikes the sand…a place you used to call home 

What the hell?

"We'll have to set out to Klatch soon then…first though, I must speak to the Patrician."

"The Patrician! Are you sure? He might not want to speak to you…" warned Proeliator

"I just saved his bloody city…I think the least he could do is listen to me!" coughed Thunderchild.

"There's no hurry," said Domino "Our quest has been completed…the threat to Gaia and the Discworld is gone."

Thunderchild thought about his dream…and had this horrible feeling that Domino was very, very wrong.


	27. Onward to Klatch!

Early next morning Thunderchild set out with Domino and Nagy to the Patricians Palace, he wore a cloak with a hood so that no-one would recognise him. He hoped to make a quiet journey over to the Patricians Palace.

Of course, people recognised Nagy and Domino and there were cheers and waves at them as they passed, sadly…many people seemed scared of Domino and shied away from her when she went to speak to them.

"The people around here have long memories and no discretion…you're a genome…they fear you."

Domino sighed

"Don't worry…I'm used to it…the genome race hasn't exactly been popular with people."

Thunderchild nodded

"Neither was the Klatchian Army…"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He means it took him a while to adjust to life in Ankh-Morpork…" said Nagy

Domino nodded

"I think I know what you mean."

They walked to the end of God street and then turned right onto Widdershins Broadway.

"Seems odd to think that only two days ago we were fighting for our lives," said Nagy

Thunderchild just nodded

"And I was still a slave to Jara…" said Domino

Again, Thunderchild just nodded

"Look…you've hardly said a word since we left…what's wrong now?" asked Nagy

Thunderchild sighed and leaned against the street wall.

"I fear our battle isn't over…"

"What do you mean 'isn't over'! Jara is dead!"

Thunderchild shook his head

"I don't think she is…You can't kill her that easily…"

" 'That easily'? Thunderchild…that battle nearly killed you and Domino…it wasn't easy, far from it."

Domino just looked at Thunderchild while Nagy created a storm of protest.

"You really believe that don't you?" she asked

"I fear so." He replied

Domino shook her head

"But…Dragon Trance…and the Palace…how could she have escaped…?"

Thunderchild shrugged and continued walking down Widdershins Broadway past the turning into Lower Broadway and then onto Turnwise Broadway which lead them to the Patricians Palace.

"I just sense trouble ahead…a lot of it…our ordeal isn't over." He warned

Domino nodded

"I understand…I feel it too…but I thought it was the ordeal of getting home."

Thunderchild shrugged again.

"Either way…we've got to get to Klatch."

As he said that they arrived outside the Patricians Palace, Thunderchild was surprised to see Captain Carrot on duty outside, normally it was the Palace Guard who patrolled the outside of the Patricians Palace…but not today it seemed.

Thunderchild went to walk into the Palace but Carrot reached out and stopped him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through."

Thunderchild pulled back his hood, revealing his face to Carrot

"It's ok…it's me, I need to speak to the Patrician…it's quite urgent,"

Carrot saluted him.

"And none of that please Carrot…it's bad enough with people bowing at me everywhere I go…"

"Oh…ok, sir…if you'd like to follow me I'll take you to the Patrician."

They followed Carrot through the corridors of the Patricians Palace, there had been some damage sustained by the palace but many people were hard at work repairing it.

"How's Angua?" Nagy asked Carrot

"She'll be fine thank you…we all will be. I'm sorry we didn't manage to send many reinforcements…Jara had destroyed the clacks network so we were unable to signal…we've managed to get a limited system running again now…it'll be a while before the proper network is running again."

Nagy nodded

"That's ok…in the event we didn't really need reinforcements…the people at the bottom distracted Jara enough to get us in."

Carrot nodded

"Yes…I've heard about your raid at the Palace…and this," he turned to Domino "Must be the Domino I've heard so much about."

Domino raised an eyebrow

"Depends who you've heard it from." She replied

Carrot laughed

"All good things do not worry…I am pleased to have finally met you…the story of you and Thunderchilds adventures on Gaia have been doing the rounds of the city quite quickly…out on the beat with Corporal Nobbs you tend to hear quite a few things."

Thunderchild laughed loudly

"With Nobby…yeah, I should imagine you hear quite a few things!"

Carrot frowned and carried on walking.

Before long they reached the doors which lead into the Oblong office, the two city watch officers on duty either side of the door saluted Carrot as he knocked.

"Enter." Came a dry voice from the other side of the door.

Carrot opened the door and walked in, saluting the Patrician.

"Thunderchild, Nagy and Domino to see you sir!"

"Thank you Carrot…show them in and then you may go."

Carrot nodded and ushered Thunderchild, Nagy and Domino in, shutting the door behind them as he left.

Thunderchild walked forward and saluted the Patrician

"Greetings sir." He said

The Patrician of Ankh-Morpork got to where he was by making sure other people weren't there when he arrived. He had been schooled in the Assassins guild but had often got bad reports for not attending lectures…Vetinari had actually attended all of those lectures but had merely been practicing his concealment skills.

He sat in his swivel chair, piles of paperwork sitting either side of him.

_Isn't it amazing_ he thought _The city goes through a major siege and overthrow of power…and still people want me to spend my day signing rubbish._

He looked up from a demand from the Unseen University for money to rebuild their Tower of Art and looked at Thunderchild

"Ah…so you're the 'hero' they're talking so much about." He said

Thunderchild blushed slightly

"Well…err, I wouldn't so much use the word hero…more a case of right time, right place."

Nagy snorted in indignation

"You disagree Nagy?" asked the Patrician

Nagy jumped that the Patrician should know his name…but then reminded himself that the Patricians intelligence service was so good that he would probably know exactly what he had for breakfast this morning.

"Bacon Sandwich." Said the Patrician, looking back at some paperwork

Nagy just stared at the Patrician.

Thunderchild chuckled, he'd seen that one coming. He walked forward and sat down in front of the Patrician.

"Well, sir, as you probably already know…myself and Domino aren't originally from the Discworld…we're from planets far away…and we need to get home."

The Patrician glanced at another piece of paper.

"Ah yes, Terra and Gay…Gi…"

"Gaia, sir."

"Yes…Gaia…well…how do you propose to do so?"

Thunderchild sighed and sat back in the chair

"Well…I need to get to Klatch…"

The Patrician put his hands together in front of him.

"To get your space ship." He said

"Yes…"

The Patrician nodded

"I know…there is a ship waiting in the docks for you…you'll know which one when you see it, I believe it is one that Jaras forces created while they were here."

Thunderchild leaned forward, his face concerned

"That's just the thing sir…I'm going to need more than one ship."

The Patrician raised and eyebrow and sat back in his chair, waiting for Thunderchild to explain himself.

"Nagy, Dom…could you give us a moment alone." Asked Thunderchild

Nagy nodded and took Domino with him out of the room.

"Care to explain that?" asked the Patrician "How many ships does one man need to get to Klatch?"

Thunderchild sighed and then took a stab in the dark, hoping he'd get lucky

"I'm guessing that on your desk right now is an intelligence report saying that either a large army has been spotted in the Klatchian desert and…or…the Klatchians have lost contact with some of their outlying towns…am I correct."

For the first time in his life the Patrician was surprised.

"It came this morning…yes."

Thunderchild sighed and uttered a curse softly under his breath.

"It's Jara sir…she isn't dead…and that's her army."

The Patrician raised his eyebrow again and shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Even if that is the case…why should it bother us here on the other side of the Circle Sea?"

"Because as soon as Jara has gathered her forces together in Klatch and organised herself she'll attack here again…not as strongly as before…but it'll still be enough to retake this city."

The Patrician nodded

"You do have a point…so…what plan do you have in mind?"

Thunderchild leaned forward

"Well…It goes like this……."

Nagy and Domino sat waiting outside, they waited for ten minutes before Thunderchild came out of the Oblong office.

"Right," he said "That's sorted…we sail this afternoon."

"So early?" asked Domino

Thunderchild nodded

"Yes…the sooner we get to Klatch, the sooner we can get home."

Domino nodded

"Ok…but before we go…I need to talk to you."

Thunderchild stopped and said

"Go on then."

"Alone."

Thunderchild nodded at Nagy

"Ok…you go on ahead Nagy, we'll meet you at Mizrahs place…tell them that whoever wants to come to Klatch to get ready to leave this afternoon at about 4 o clock."

Nagy nodded, stood up and left.

"What's the matter Dom?" he asked

"It's my Bahamut…" she said and then she started crying.

Thunderchild put his arm around her and held her close

"Hey…hey…hey, what's all this about?" he asked

"She stole my Bahamut from me…robbed me of her."

"Your what?"

Domino wiped some of the tears from her eyes

"Bahamut…she's one of my main eidolons…like you can summon Silveria…I can summon Bahamut…but Jara took Bahamut from me, now…I cannot feel her anymore."

Thunderchild looked deep into Dominos eyes and sense a loneliness that he hadn't seen in the genome since he had first met her.

"Bahamut's more than just an eidolon isn't she?"

Domino nodded

"When I was first created…Lawrence attempted to merge me with a Bahamut…the experiment failed because I lost control and went on a rampage destroying everything... but my Bahamut remained close to me, even though we were not directed linked any more as she was removed. After a time on Gaia I realised I could summon Bahamut to help me through strife…now I cannot…Bahamut is lost to me."

"I think I understand Domino…I think I understand."

Domino nodded and sobbed into his cloak

"If Jara is still alive then I have to find her…I have to get Bahamut back…There's no telling what she could do in the wrong hands."

Thunderchild nodded and stood up, taking Domino with him.

"Don't worry…we'll get Bahamut back."

Domino smiled faintly at him and he smiled back.

Later that afternoon Thunderchild and Domino arrived at the Ankh-Morpork docks…the Patrician was right, Thunderchild knew exactly what ship he was to use when he first saw it.

It was named after him.

The Thunderchild was moored to the side of the harbour, the afternoon sun glinting off it's three forward cannons. It was way advanced for the Discworld, its twin funnels suggesting that it was powered by something other than the wind.

"It's a steam ship." Said Domino as she looked on in awe.

Thunderchild nodded as he looked the ship up and down. It was wooden, like a standard Morporkian ship but it had paddles either side which were powered by steam engines deep inside the ship, it's top section appeared to be made of iron, as did the revolving cannons, three cannons to a revolving platform, but as a backup the Thunderchild also had standard sails to catch the wind.

But the main thing Thunderchild noticed was the word THUNDERCHILD painted on the bow of the ship…this was his ship!

Smiling he turned to Domino and said

"Let's have a closer look at this ship while we're waiting for the others."

Domino nodded and so they walked up the gangplank and onto the ship, on the main deck of the Thunderchild they met an old man with tuffs of white hair spreading out from the side of his face.

Lawrence! warned Domino

Thunderchild shook his head

"Mr Quirm I presume." He said

The old man turned around and saw Thunderchild, clapping his hands together and walked over.

"Ah…Thunderchild…greetings. You're the person I've heard so much about."

"And I heard so much about you Mr Quirm…for one thing you've not been seen for nearly twenty years…where have you been?"  
Leonard of Quirm shuffled his feet slightly and then changed the subject.

"Remarkable ship you have here…"

Thunderchild nodded

"Yeah…remarkable…erm…what are you doing?"

"Making notes about the design and construction of this vessel."

Thunderchild looked at Leonards notes to see extremely accurate technical sketches on the Thunderchild.

"Erm…can I just speak to you alone for a moment Leonard." Said Thunderchild putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Certainly…what about?" the old man replied

"I don't really think you should be making those notes."

"But without the notes how are we to be expected to build more of these incredible ships…but…ah…I see…."

"Yes, you know exactly what these ships would be used for, and it isn't for cargo routes. Leonard, once I'm in Klatch I'm going to have these ships destroyed…the Thunderchild," he peered at the other two steamships moored alongside "The Defiant and the….Enterprise."

"Destroyed?" Leonards eyebrows shot up his forehead

"Yes…and hopefully with them all chances of the Disc getting its hands on steam technology too early for them to deal with."

Leonard nodded

"Please…can I keep the drawings, if I hide them away…"

Thunderchild sighed

"Oh alright then Leonard…just, for the sake of this planet…keep them well hidden!"

Leonard nodded

"The others are here!" shouted Domino

Thunderchild thanked Leonard and ran over to Domino, looking down onto the side of the dock he could see Mizrah, Nagy, Proeliator, Beowolf, Zidane and Mikoto standing there looking in amazement at the Thunderchild.

"Nice ship isn't she?" shouted Thunderchild

"It's…different," said Nagy "How does it work?"

"Steam." Said Domino but she didn't say any more as Thunderchild shot her an evil look.

"Yeah…suffice to say it does work so that's all that needs to be said really."

Mizrah looked up at Thunderchild

"I won't be coming with you to Klatch…there's a lot of work that needs to be done here and I need to help Snikity with organising it all."

Thunderchild nodded

"I understand Mizrah," he jumped down from the side of the ship onto the dock and walked over to her "And I thank you for your help."

She gave him a brief hug

"No Thunderchild…thank you for your help…without it I'd most likely be dead, along with most of Ankh-Morpork."

Thunderchild returned the embrace and then bowed to her

"Just doing my duty," he turned to the others "The rest of you coming then?" he asked

The rest of them nodded

"Ok…could Beowolf and Proeliator captain the Defiant, Zidane and Mikoto you go with Nagy, Nagy you take the Enterprise and I'll take the Thunderchild…our crews are genomes, don't worry…they know how to operate the ship, we'll keep in contact using shattered magical mirror pieces. The rest of the fleet will follow behind us."

"Wait a minute," said Proeliator "Captain the ship…I don't know a damn thing about captaining a ship."

"It's easy Pro…just follow me in the Thunderchild, I'll help you out via Magic Mirror."

Proeliator still seemed unsure but nodded in agreement

"Ok…then we sail…get to your ships, We'll set out in about twenty to thirty minutes…I'll launch a fireball when we're ready to go…ok?"

The four of them split up and went to their respective vessels, Thunderchild walked up the gangplank back onto the Thunderchild, he then walked up onto the bridge where some genomes were already waiting for him.

"Captain," one said "The ship is ready to depart when you give the order."

Thunderchild nodded and took his seat just behind the main control station

Blimey Jara knows how to design these things he thought

"Are the mirrors in place and working."

"Yes sir, we have contact with the rest of the fleet."

"Patch through the captains of the Defiant and the Enterprise." Ordered Thunderchild as Domino walked onto the bridge, she'd never seen Thunderchild so relaxed.

_This is what he thrives at_ she thought _in command of a ship, well, it's not a space ship or an air ship but it's still a ship._

Small imagines of Nagy and Proeliator appeared on mirrors set into a panel on the wall.

"Are you ready to get underway Gentlemen?" asked Thunderchild crossing his hands behind his back.

Nagy nodded but Proeliator seemed a little uncertain

"Are you sure about these genomes?" he asked

"Don't worry about it Pro…they know a lot more about the ship than you do, and they're on OUR side."

Proeliator nodded

"Yeah…alright, if you say so."

Thunderchild nodded

"Ok…I'll send the signal."

He walked outside and drawing himself up to full height, focused energy into a space in front of him and then created a medium fireball which shot up into the air above the fleet and exploded with a dull thump.

When he walked back onto the bridge he turned to the genome at the helm of the ship and ordered

"Ok…main engines ahead one third, bring us out into the centre of the river," he turned to the mirrors on the wall "Get your crewmen to set in the same course as us." He ordered the other two steam ships.

The Thunderchilds paddles slowly began turning as its steam engines powered themselves into life, the great steamship moved out into the middle of the channel of the river Ankh sending smaller ships scurrying out of the way, the Defiant and the Enterprise followed suit, the Defiant settling to the right of the Thunderchild and the Enterprise to the left, the rest of the fleet moved themselves into position behind the three steam ships.

And so it was that the Morporkian fleet left Ankh-Morpork harbour and entered the Circle Sea, but unbeknown to Thunderchild as he and Domino stood watching the sunset over the Circle Sea that evil eyes were watching their progress.


	28. Trial by Water

The Thunderchild ploughed through the waves of the Circle sea, the seagulls wheeling behind her as the sea foam into the air as the paddles churned up the water.

Thunderchild stood on the observation deck in front of the bridge, his hands on the rail and his hair blowing in the wind. He seemed to be contemplating something, Domino couldn't sense what, as she walked over to him she was very surprised to hear him singing softly to himself.

"_I journey on through the rain_

_To be by your side again_

_Through lands of dark I stride_

_To wake up by your side_

_Through the trails set before me_

_A better man I hope to be_

_And at the end I will find_

_That you took my heart and mind_

_Why did fate bring us apart_

_Tore you away from my heart_

_I will find you again one day_

And in my heart you will stay 

_I will find you again one day_"

A tear rolled down from one eye as the Thunderchild pitched and rolled in the seas and a seagull screeched on its way pass.

What's wrong my sweetheart? she asked

Thunderchild jumped and turned around, the look on his face fading as he quickly hid whatever it was he was thinking about.

"Dom! I didn't see you there." He said

"What were you singing?" she asked

Thunderchild shook his head

"Oh…it's nothing…nothing…"

"It was beautiful." She said, her hand moving up to Thunderchilds shoulder.

Thunderchild turned and looked out to the setting sun again, he seemed deeply troubled.

"The genomes say we'll make Klatch by tomorrow night." He said quickly changing the subject. "You'd better get some rest."

"What about you?" she asked, her face expressing her concern.

"Oh…I'm not tired." He lied

Domino tired to look into his eyes but he shied away and leaning on the rail that surrounded the observation deck he looked back at the sun. As Domino walked away she could hear him singing again, ever so quietly, to himself.

"_Why did fate bring us apart_

_Tore you away from my heart_

_I will find you again one day_

And in my heart you will stay 

_I will find you again one day_"

She sat on his chair on the bridge and curled her tail around her waist, she was deeply troubled by her husband, he had been like this ever since the Twilight Forest, not getting too close to her, almost as though he didn't want to hurt her for some reason.

She feared the worst…that he was going over to Jara but she knew that he wouldn't leave her, after all, he had promised…and Thunderchild wasn't the type to break promises.

After watching him for a quarter of an hour, she got up, walked to her quarters, got into bed and fell asleep.

Later that night Thunderchild sat alone in the captains cabin, he had checked on Domino earlier and she was fast asleep, he couldn't sleep…there was too much on his mind. Behind him lay Dragon Trance and the Battle of the Crystal Palace…in front of him lay his biggest challenge yet…a challenge that would require the ultimate sacrifice.

Thunderchild didn't know whether he was ready for that yet.

Sighing he brushed a stray bit of fringe that had fallen across his eyes away and thought of Domino, of how much he loved her and didn't want to leave her…but leave her he must. It was his destiny…he knew that now…he was beginning to become aware of his own mortality.

_But nothing will probably come of it_ he thought _My dreams and visions have been wrong before…and for both our sakes I hope this one is very, very wrong._

He must have fallen asleep sometime there because the next thing he remembered was waking up to see sunlight streaming in through the porthole window.

Stretching he got up and looked out of the window, an almost perfect day with just enough wind to keep the old sailing ships going but not enough to make the waves hard to break through.

He opened the door and walked out into the corridor and turned left for the bridge, within a few minutes he was there, the genomes greeting him as he entered, Domino had beaten him to it and was sitting in the captains chair.

Good morning sweetheart. he greeted her

She turned and looked at him

You didn't come to bed last night. she scolded him

No…I had a few things to think through he replied

Domino raised an eyebrow and shot him a look

Why won't you trust me? she asked him

I do trust you Domino! 

Then what worries you and there's no point in saying nothing because I know when something bothers you and it bothers me too. 

Domino felt a wave of sorrow from Thunderchild

Some things Domino…are not meant to be said…or thought. he thought to her as he walked through the bridge and onto the observation deck where he stood with his back to the bridge.

A genome walked out to him, thinking it was Domino he was just about to turn around and ask her to leave but then he saw it wasn't and just stood there looking a the genome.

"Well?" he asked

"Nagy asks to speak with you…"

"Bring the mirror to me." He replied

The genome went away and brought the part of the shattered mirror back to Thunderchild who took it without a thank you and turned his back on the genome.

"Hello Nagy," he said, forcing a smile "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing much…I just wanted to talk, do you know how hard it is to get a decent conversation out of these genomes, honestly I'd get more response talking to a brick wall."

Thunderchild laughed, genuinely, he needed some Nagy-humour now.

"Well…the genomes weren't exactly designed for conversations pieces Nagy…" he reminded him

"You've got a point, I mean there's only so much you can talk about before you blow someone's head off."

Thunderchild laughed again and nodded

"True…anyway, what else is the matter?"

Nagys smile faded slightly

"Something is wrong with you Thu…I know you."

Thunderchild sighed

"Why is everyone so concerned about me! I'm fine, never better…"

"You always were a bad liar Thu…now tell me what it really is…or do I have to come over there and drag it out from you…which I will do…" he warned

Thunderchild shook his head and sighed

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you…but please, keep this to yourself." He pleaded Nagy

Nagy nodded

"Of course."

Thunderchild looked around him checking for any listeners, saw that there was none and continued.

"Well…when I was on Gaia I travelled to a place called the Twilight Forest, Dominos sister Reiganna lives there…it's a very mystical place full of energy crystals, the crystals gave me a weapon, Ultima Trance…I used this weapon to stop Jaras forces in the Forest…"

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"That's not what's troubling me…besides, I've been sworn to secrecy over the forest…Anyway, once I finished my attack I collapsed and stayed asleep for three days, then on the day I woke up I dreamt of a battle. This battle took place on Terra…it was between me and Jara…"

"What happened?"

"I killed her…but in the process I also died." He said

Nagy leaned back from the mirror

"Ah…" he said, no further speech was needed.

Thunderchild nodded

"It probably won't happen…my visions rarely do…but nevertheless…"

Nagy nodded

"I won't breath a word of it to anyone…I can see how this would be bothering you…I take it you haven't told Domino?"

Thunderchild shook his head

"No…and I won't be…she's got enough on her plate without having to worry about me…"

Nagy frowned

"She's your wife…of course she'll worry about you."

Thunderchild sighed

"I know…I wish she wouldn't…it makes me feel guilty…but this vision probably won't come true so there's no need for her to get worked up over nothing."

Nagy nodded

"Ok…I understand…I…what the hell…?" Nagy suddenly frowned at something off mirror.

"What's happening?"

"Thunderchild…check your 270!" he warned

Thunderchild instantly turned to his right and saw that the horizon was now filled with a dark bubbling mass of black cloud which even as he watched sped towards them.

"Uh oh…" he whispered

"Jara?" asked Nagy

Thunderchild looked back into the mirror

"It has to be…I've seen storms in the Circle Sea…but not of this size before…we'd better warn the fleet…get them to batten down the hatches, this is going to get very rough."

Domino ran out onto the observation deck having seen the shock on her husbands face, then she saw what he was looking at.

"What the hell is that?" she asked

"Proof." Replied Thunderchild walking quickly back onto the bridge

"Proof? What of?" Domino asked while following him.

"That Jara isn't dead…now find something to hold onto Dom…things are gonna get very rough."

He walked over to the mirrors and found the shattered piece that would address the whole fleet, running his hand over it he activated it and then started speaking into it.

"Listen up, we've got a large storm approaching bearing 270…directly to port, it's gonna be a rough ride so batten down the hatches…recommend we turn to meet it rather than have it hit us side on. Message Ends."

He looked up from the mirror and shouted to the genome at the helm

"Get us round, course 270, head straight into the heart of that storm."

"Are you crazy? We should be running from it, not heading for it!" said Domino

Thunderchild shook his head as the ship began turning and the rapidly approaching raging storm filling the sky in front of them.

"We can't run from that, it's too fast…and if we don't meet it head on then it will knock this ship straight over."

The sea state was beginning to change from calmish to stormy, waves began to break on the bow of the ship.

"Get all hands to batten down the hatches," ordered Thunderchild "And tell them to hang onto something, things are going to get very interesting very quickly."

The wind hit them like a brick wall smashing in one of the windows on the bridge, a shard of glass cut across Thunderchilds hand causing him to swear and then shout

"Get some wood across that window!"

Domino ran to his side over the heaving floor

"You're injured!" she shouted, having to shout to be heard over the howling wind.

"It's nothing!" replied Thunderchild wiping the blood off his hand.

The Thunderchild pitched steeply down, Domino nearly went flying out of one of the windows but Thunderchild caught her and stopped her. Then the Thunderchild rose up sharply as it crested another wave.

"Keep her at maximum speed!" Thunderchild ordered as he pushed Domino onto the captains chair and held onto the helm with both hands. Other genomes on the bridge were holding on for dear life as the Thunderchild fell down into another trough.

One moment they were falling the next they were flying, it kept this up quite regularly which made Domino feel very sick, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the motion of the ship which was smashing through the top of another wave now.

Another wave approached, this one was bigger than the ship itself, Thunderchild looked up and shouted

"Hold on tight, we're going through this one!"

The wave surged forward through the ship, as it approached the bridge, the bow of the ship disappearing in the powerful water, Thunderchild turned and ran over to Domino sheltering her with his body.

"Take a deep breath!" he commanded her

She did what he said as the wave hit the bridge, all of the windows smashed completely and water flooded the room, suddenly Domino found herself underwater with visibility down to almost nothing, she could just about make out Thunderchild in front of her holding his breath, she began to float away but a hand kept her pinned to the chair. A burning feeling began in her lungs, she needed to get out of here and quickly! But still the hand wouldn't let her move, she was drowning! She began to struggle and let out a few bubbles in panic but the hand wouldn't let her go. As she began to give in and prepare to die suddenly the water drained away and disappeared. The ship had only been underwater for a matter of minutes but it had seemed like an eternity.

Thunderchild took a sharp breath of air as did she her wet hair plastered to her face.

"Sorry about that," he apologised "But if I had let you go you would have been taken out to sea."

"That's ok," Domino forgave him "I nearly drowned there though!"

Thunderchild nodded

"Me too…that was close." He stood up fully again and looked around at the bridge, several genomes were getting back up from where they had been knocked to the floor, one genome wasn't getting back up at all, Thunderchild ran over to him and checked his pulse.

"He's dead…drowned during the wave." He said with a tinge of sorrow.

In front of them another large wave approached, Thunderchild saw to his horror that they were side on to the wave.

"Oh shit! Quick, someone help me get this wheel around!" he shouted as he began pushing the ships wheel to port, turning the ship back around into the wave, but it was too late, the wave hit the ship at an angle and Domino felt the ship begin to roll over.

He ran back to her

"Take a longer breath than last time…we could be under for a while." He warned

Domino nodded and breathed in deeply as the wave hit.

Once again the bridge became submerged, the water rushing around Dominos body, she also felt the ship turn upside down, several heavy objects began to sink down towards the ceiling.

Again the burning began in her lungs but again the hand kept her pinned down, she shook her head side to side to try and stop the air from building up in her mouth but she couldn't and even as she placed a hand over her mouth bubbles began to leak out taking her precious oxygen with them, just as the last bubbles left and she began to breath in water suddenly Thunderchilds face appeared in front of her and he kissed her, giving her a long kiss which exchanged the air between them, she sucked in some of his air eagerly and thanked him by kissing him on the nose as he pulled away. And again she was alone under water with the unseen force holding her down.

Are we going to be under here forever? She thought Even Thunderchild must be running out of air by now!

Nagy dodged a breaking wave as he ran out onto the observation deck, the Thunderchild had just been off his port bow when she had gone down. The wave had hit her sideways on and had rolled the ship underneath the waves and it hadn't come back up. He had to presume the worst, that the Thunderchild had sunk with all hands, that everyone on board the ship had drowned.

Suddenly the front of the Thunderchild broke the water and smashed its way up into the air, crashing back down onto the waves as the rest of the ship appeared like some kind of sea monster rearing out of the ocean.

Although much of the ship was damaged, the Thunderchild stayed upright and surged forward, a little bit of smoke coming from her funnels.

On the bridge Domino coughed up some water as Thunderchild stood up from where he had fallen, many genomes lay dead on the floor around them. They hadn't been as lucky as Domino and Thunderchild during the ships time underwater.

He turned, expecting to see another wave bearing down on them but instead saw clear sky ahead as the waves began to settle, he breathed a silent cheer as Domino coughed up more water behind him.

"We're safe Domino, the storms finished…we've beaten it!"

As the water drained off the bridge and the surviving genomes picked themselves up and walked back to their stations, Thunderchild felt that whatever evil had thrown this at them wasn't finished with them yet…that another trail lay ahead and not too far away.

"Resume our original course to Klatch." He ordered the helmsman and then he turned to Domino

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I will be," she replied coughing up another bit of seawater "Thank you for that kiss…it saved my life."

Thunderchild nodded

"Not a problem…you looked in trouble."

Domino nodded

"I was nearly dead."

Thunderchild hugged her

"Hopefully that's the last Jara will throw at us…now come, lets get you changed out of these wet clothes." He said as he led her from the bridge.

Thunderchild was right…Jara wasn't finished with them, and as the Thunderchild sailed on, leading the fleet, already her next attack was underway.


	29. Trial by Fire

Domino finished drying her hair as Thunderchild finished drying the rest of his body.

"That was tricky." He admitted

Domino nodded

"Yeah…and is it the last?" she asked the burning question

"I, sadly, doubt it."

Thunderchild put on his underclothing before putting on his armour and gauntlets. As Domino got dressed and put her belt with its scabbard on he looked at her.

"What?" she asked

"Oh nothing…" he lied when in reality he was thinking_ How much I will miss your face…miss you._

"Where is the crystal?" she suddenly asked

"In Proeliators vault," replied Thunderchild "In Ankh-Morpork."

"In Ankh-Morpork! Thu, you mean we've left it behind."

Thunderchild shook his head, just before they'd left Ankh-Morpork he had visited the crystal and had learnt a few of its secrets which it was willing to give up.

"Watch…." He said

Crossing his hands palm down in front of him he closed his eyes and hummed a high pitch note which made Domino wince, slowly the shape of the crystal appeared in the air above his hands but before it became solid he moved his hands apart and opened his eyes.

"What was that?" asked Domino, completely confused

Thunderchild wasn't a hundred percent sure himself but he felt a strong connection with the crystal…just like he had felt with the crystals in the Twilight Forest.

"I'm not sure…I can call the crystal to me, wherever I am…it's amazing the power held within the crystal."

Once again Domino was extremely glad that Thunderchild was on their side, there was no telling what damage he could create if he was on Jaras side.

Seeing the amazement in Dominos eyes Thunderchild walked over and hugged her, drawing her close.

"Don't worry…I'm ok, the crystal talks to me…it doesn't rule me."

As Thunderchild was assuring Domino above them through the clouds flew a dragon like creature which seemed to be searching for something, as it emerged from a cloud and spotted the fleet it folded back it's dragonfly like wings and transformed into a seagull, its shape merging seamlessly from one form to another.

The Seagull landed on the deck by one of the Thunderchilds lifeboats and then changed into a genome with long light blue hair and a light blue tail. The genome walked through a nearby door and into the ship.

Thunderchild walked back into the bridge and surveyed the damage, it was bad but nothing that couldn't be repaired. The Thunderchild was using sail power for now as the steam engines had had to be repaired as sea water had rushed into the engine room and put most of the fires out. That had been where most of the fatalities in the attack had occurred as the genomes inside were swept onto boiling hot boilers or crushed under falling machinery. But they had to keep moving, Thunderchild knew that, he couldn't afford to delay…Jara was on the run now, forced to relocate to Klatch it was only a matter of time before she established a base of power from which she would guide her forces, another Crystal Palace…Thunderchild had to stop her before she could get that far.

A genome he hadn't seen before walked onto the bridge, for some strange reason something inside him clicked at the sight of the genome. She wasn't extraordinary, her long light blue hair and tail reminded him slightly of Reiganna.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am Funaho." She replied and nodded a greeting.

"I haven't seen you before…" he said

"I've been here since you left Ankh-Morpork…" she insisted

Thunderchild frowned but admitted to himself that many of the genomes on this ship looked similar so he'd probably overlooked her.

"Very well…carry on with your work." He said

The genome nodded and walked away

Beside Thunderchild, Domino had sensed something strange from the genome, like Thunderchild had…but for her it wasn't so much something had clicked but more like something hadn't clicked. It bugged at her, but she ignored it…they had more important things to worry about.

Thunderchild was on the observation deck, looking up at the main masts.

"It looks like they're in good shape for now…still, we'd better get someone up there."

"I'll go." Said Domino, she could do with the work to take her mind off that other genome.

"You sure Dom?" he asked

Domino nodded and began climbing up the nearest mast

"Just look for cracks and stuff that might mean the whole thing's gonna fall down!" Thunderchild shouted up to her, she nodded and carried on climbing.

Funaho excused herself from the bridge and walked down the main corridor, she had found out where the main engine room of the Thunderchild was, she knew that the engines were the most unstable things on this ship and it would be a simple thing to make one explode.

_Mother will be pleased with me_ she thought _This is too easy_

Thunderchild just could not put his finger on what was wrong with that genome…she had seemed familiar to him…not to him though but to something inside him…to that same part that gave him the ability to go into Dragon Trance…it was almost as though the dragon within him had recognised the genome.

Above him Domino swung across onto the main mast, her mind still focused on the strange genome, she hadn't felt her presence…normally she could tell if a genome was nearby even with her eyes shut as each genome was linked to another, especially Domino as she was a special breed of genome, an "Angel of Death" similar to Kuja and Zidane but much stronger because of experiments carried out on her.

From far away in a tent in the sand dunes the tall red robed and brown haired figure of Jara Gedyen studied an image displayed in front of her.

"I am sorry Funaho," she muttered "But I cannot trust you alone to rid me of this thorn…"

She waved her hand through the image, dissipating it rapidly.

She sighed and stood up and went out into the sand dunes, she shouted out into the air "It is done…Destroy him!"

Behind her a giant beast spread its wings and thundered into the sky, creating a miniature sandstorm with the beat of its wings. Then it turned east and flew out of sight.

Thunderchild walked down into the engine room in search of Funaho, he had been told she had come down here and he wanted to speak to her, ask her some more of her past.

The steam turbines thundered into life around him as the main engines came back online.

"Well Done!" he shouted to a passing genome, it's clothes covered in oil.

He had to give it to these genomes, their technical knowledge of this shop was incredible…he could barely understand how it worked, mainly because he came from a world where the steam engine was centuries outdated, and the Thunderchild would be dead in the water if it wasn't for these genomes.

The floor shook underneath him as he reached the boiler room, the power of the pistons nearby pounded the floor, he was surprised the whole ship didn't fall apart just with the shaking but reminded himself that on the bridge you couldn't feel a thing aside from the motion of the ship.

There! He could see Funaho now, she was over by one of the boilers…doing something. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped and spun round her fist raised ready to attack.

"Hey easy, easy Funaho," he shouted "It's me!"

"Oh…I'm sorry," she said "I didn't hear you."

Thunderchild nodded and looked over her shoulder at what she had been working on

"So what are you doing?"

"Me? Ah…err…"

Thunderchild pushed her out of the way and looked at the boiler, attached to it was a small device which looked very familiar to him, words forced their way into his brain screaming danger to him

_**BOMB!**_

"A bomb?" he asked

A sharp blow struck him on the back of the neck and he fell smacking his head on the boiler casing on the way down and falling into blackness.

He woke up back in the captains cabin, his hands and feet were bound and he couldn't move off the bed he had been tied to.

"Funaho?" he asked

"Mother will be pleased…she told me to kill you…and now I will."

Thunderchild forced himself to concentrate and focus on the genome standing over in the corner of the room pointing his particle pistol at him, god alone knows how she'd gotten her hands on that.

"Mother? You don't mean Jara…?"

"That is her name yes…but she is mother to me."

Thunderchild groaned

"Oh Jara…why did this have to happen to us?"

Funaho looked confused at Thunderchild

"What are you talking about?"

"Jara was my girlfriend…we loved each other…like I love Domino now, because Domino is Jara."

Funaho frowned

"I do not understand."

Thunderchild laughed and grinned sadly

"Neither do I Funaho…neither do I."

"It does not matter," the genome snapped "Mother told me to kill you…and I will…how unfortunate it was that the engines were made unstable during the storm, a catastrophic boiler explosion destroyed the ship as it was hours away from Klatch."

"Funaho…before you do kill me…I want to ask you something."

"….Yes?" asked Funaho hesitantly.

"What are you? You're not a genome…I know that much."

"You really want to know?" she asked

Thunderchild nodded

"I come from a planet far away…I'm a shapeshifter, two of your Discworld years ago I was sent out to find a person on a planet named Terra…this person was partially of my species heritage and partially Terran. But the planet had been destroyed…the only creatures there were genomes…then I found mother. She has taught me to be who I am and not what my people want me to be. Through her I have learnt my true strength and spirit."

"And this person you came to find…did you ever find him?"

Funaho shook her head

"No…mother said he was killed by the enemy who destroyed Terra."

Thunderchild laughed

"Oh no, no, no Jara…that's just what you thought…"

Funaho looked confused again

"What are you talking about human?"

Thunderchild looked Funaho directly in the eye

"Look inside me Funaho…you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Funaho walked closer to Thunderchild, all the time staring him in the eye

"You can't be…not after all this time."

"It's me Funaho…I'm the person you were searching for."

Funaho dropped the gun and grabbed Thunderchild in an embrace

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you brother!" she shouted

"Brother?"

Funaho nodded

"Yes…my father is your father. That makes me and Fang your sisters."

"I have sisters!" said Thunderchild who had gotten used to life as an only child.

Funaho nodded again and started releasing his bonds.

"Yes…father has been worried sick about you and your mother."

"She's, err, dead I'm afraid."

Funaho stopped and bowed her head

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

Thunderchild put his arm on the genomes shoulder

"That's ok Funaho, you weren't to know…now come, join me in the fight against Jara."

Funaho stopped

"I cannot do that…I cannot betray mother."

"But she isn't your mother…she…can't be your mother!"

Funaho was about to answer when a large explosion shook the ship.

"The bomb!" shouted Thunderchild

"No…I haven't set it to go off yet!" replied Funaho

Domino knocked open the door and ran into the room, seeing Funaho helping release Thunderchild from his ropes she stopped and asked

"What the hell is going on here!"

"Family reunion Dom, I'll explain later…what's happening?"

"It's terrible Thunderchild….absolutely terrible!" she said breaking down into tears

Thunderchild grabbed the hysterical Domino by her shoulders and shook her

"Pull yourself together Dom…what is it!"

"IT'S BAHAMUT!" she shouted at him through her sobbing.

Another explosion shook the ship violently

"Uh oh…" muttered Thunderchild before running out of the room and heading for the bridge with Domino and Funaho in close pursuit.

"Damn you Jara!" he shouted from the observation deck as the huge winged beast known as Bahamut flew low over the ship again and launched a fireball at a nearby sailing vessel which blew apart in a shower of wood.

"Why mother! Why are you doing this to me!" shouted Funaho as she joined Thunderchild on the observation deck

"What the hell IS going on here?" demanded Domino

"In a minute Dom…we've got to sort this out now!"

Bahamut soared on the sea breeze and banked around for another pass.

_Nothing that big should be able to fly_ thought Thunderchild as Bahamut flew towards them

"Forward gunners, aim and prepare to fire!"

"No, please don't harm her!" begged Domino

Bahamut launched a fireball that smashed into the sea beside them spraying them with water and the backwash created by his passing knocked Domino over

"Dom," shouted Thunderchild as he helped her back up "I can't afford to let this fleet get destroyed…this is the only way!"

He ran down to the front of the ship, Domino in tow, he wanted to be with the gunners when they fired to make sure they were as accurate as possible, Domino begging Bahamut for forgiveness for what they were about to do but there was no reply to her telepathic calls.

Thunderchild skidded onto the deck next to the forward cannons, he turned as Bahamut approached from the side, her horned head pointing at the ship.

"Swing with the target…follow it in!" shouted Thunderchild as the cannons changed direction to aim at Bahamut.

"FIRE!" he shouted

Everything was briefly drowned out by the sound of the cannons firing and a cloud of smoke drifted across Thunderchilds view as the gunners quickly reloaded. A corresponding explosion ripped across one wing of Bahamut as the shells hit home.

Immediately other ships took up the cause and shots began to ring out above the sound of Bahamuts roaring and destruction.

"Hit!" yelled Thunderchild throwing his fist up in the air as a sign of victory as the cannons fired again, this time striking Bahamut in the chest.

He turned to Domino to apologise for having to harm her former eidolon like this only to find her staggering with pain, her hand pressed on her chest…**_in exactly the same place they'd just shot Bahamut._**

"NOOO!" he shouted, catching Domino as she fell to the deck, she screamed in agony as another shell smashed into Bahamut behind them.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" shouted Thunderchild but over the sound of battle he couldn't even hear himself shouting.

He picked up Domino in his arms and cradling her like a baby he ran back to the bridge, the deck heaved beneath him as the cannons fired again and again and Dominos screaming and groaning indicated when the shots had found their target.

He ran onto the bridge still holding Domino and shouted at the genome on the mirrors

"Tell the fleet to cease fire! We're killing Domino!"

The genome stared at Dominos pain ridden form in his arms and immediately set to work contacting the fleet.

Funaho ran over

"What's the matter with her?"

"I dunno…somehow she's linked to that Bahamut…any damage it sustains she will sustain."

A shell from the Defiant smashed into Bahamut, making both her and Domino react in pain. While Bahamut roared, Domino screamed again, making Thunderchild weep.

"Someone help me save her!" he shouted

Funaho knelt down beside Domino next to Thunderchild

"I think I can help…" she said

"Just do it!" screamed Thunderchild

Funaho placed her hands on the genomes body and closed her eyes, feeling Domino was in safe hands Thunderchild stood up and ran over to the mirror panel.

"Why the hell haven't they stopped firing!"

"I'm having trouble persuading a sail frigate and the Defiant to stop firing." Said the genome

Thunderchild grabbed the mirrors to the two ships in mention and yelled at them

"Dammit if you don't cease fire now I will blow you out of the water myself! And I'm not mucking around here…Domino is dying because of the shots you're firing on Bahamut!"

Another shot smashed into Bahamut

"Right! Who the hell was that!" he asked

"The Defiant, sir!"

"Both cannons target the Defiant and prepare to fire," he ordered and then turned back to the mirror "You hear that Proeliator, Beowolf? Cease fire now!"

There was a pause and then another shot hit Bahamut, causing the beast to fall slightly backwards.

"Dammit…was that the Defiant?"

"No sir, it's that frigate! The Defiant has stopped firing."

"Right, they've had their warning, cannons? New target bearing…," he scanned the horizon for the offending frigate " three one zero! Aim at target and fire when ready!"

"A warning shot sir?"

"No…aim to disable them."

The frigate fired on Bahamut again, the shells smashing into the beasts face making her fall forward this time, but again she regained her composure and carried on hovering.

"All set, sir!" came the report just as Funaho said

"She can't take another hit like that!"

"FIRE!" replied Thunderchild

The Ankh-Morpork frigate was just reloading its cannons for a finishing blow when a boom and rushes of fire from its cannons indicated that the Thunderchild had fired.

A whistle overhead indicated that one shell had gone wide but a shriek from in front of them told them that the others hadn't.

The shells smashed into the side of the ship at full speed and exploded, ripping up the main deck and killing many people on board instantly. The frigate began to heel over but wasn't mortally wounded, but it was enough to warn the captain that he had pushed Thunderchild way too far and that he shouldn't fire on Bahamut again.

Back on the bridge of the Thunderchild, Domino opened her eyes, the pain within her had stopped now and she felt much better. She saw Funaho looking down on her and tried to back away from the strange genome.

Thunderchild saw she was awake and ran over to her side

"I should have listened to you…I'm sorry." He said

Domino nodded

"It's ok…you stopped them attacking…that's what matters."

A loud explosion nearby indicated that Bahamut, now confident the assault was over, had begun her assault again.

"Now we've just got to figure out how to stop Bahamut….without killing you." Said Thunderchild as a nearby sailing ship disappeared into a fireball.

"I have an idea…" she replied.


	30. Come on Thunderchild!

"Are you sure this is going to work!" asked Thunderchild from his place on the helm of the ship.

"No…but it's all we've got." Replied Domino as she produced a red and white ball from the backpack she had fetched from their room.

Thunderchild watched Bahamut fireball the Enterprise, the rear half of which was on fire.

"Let's hope we're not too late." He said before handing over the wheel to Funaho.

The Thunderchild smashed her way through the choppy seas towards Bahamut the ships twin funnels belching forth smoke and fire as her engines worked far over their safety limits.

"Ok…let's get everyone off this ship." He said, and turning to a voice pipe on the bridge, much like the ones that he had used on the _Cleyra_ back on Gaia and shouted down it.

"All hands abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship! This is not a drill…this is not a drill."

As the genomes left the bridge and joined their colleagues entering the lifeboats on the side of the ship, Thunderchild took the ships wheel from Funaho and said to her.

"Go now! Join the genomes and get out of here."

Funaho turned to face him, her long light blue hair whirling around behind her.

"I can't…I can't lose you after finding you again…father will be angry."

Thunderchild placed his hands on Funahos shoulders and whispered to her

"I'm not dead yet sister…Our paths will cross again, I promise…"

Funaho wiped a tear from her eye and nodded before giving Thunderchild a brief kiss on the cheek and leaving.

What was that all about? asked Domino

Thunderchild grinned as he took the ships wheel in his hands

Funaho is my sister… 

She's what! 

My sister…by my fathers side…there is much I don't know about her…for example, she keeps calling Jara 'Mother'…gods alone know why. 

Domino gave him a strange look

You know love, just as I get close to understanding you something like this happens…how many more secrets do you have? 

Thunderchild shrugged and changed the subject

What was it you called that ball thing of yours again? 

A Pokeball 

Thunderchild frowned…he'd never heard of anything like it before, turning his attention back to the main windows he saw that Bahamut was hovering in the sea a little way in front of them, almost challenging them to attack it.

Where'd you get it from? 

Domino stood beside him.

On the same adventure that I gained Trance x2 I had been transported to an alien world with monsters in it called Pokemon…this is from that world. 

Transported? How? 

Domino put her hand on his shoulder

Through a magic portal…god alone knows what happened to it afterward…I presume it's still out there in the Evil Forest somewhere… 

Sounds like it could be something worth investigating at some point. 

Domino nodded

Nagy sent another team of genomes to the rear of the ship to put out the fires that Bahamut had caused. Looking to his far left he could see the Defiant relatively unscathed despite the battle raging around it.

"Dammit Thunderchild…what are you doing…I need to fire on that thing!" he muttered to himself as he withheld the order to fire.

A splash of water to his near right made him look around, The Thunderchild stormed past creating a wake that almost spun the Enterprise out of control. He had never seen a ship move so fast before and as it steamed past he saw that it was on a collision course with Bahamut and behind it bobbing in the waves were several lifeboats.

"All stop, bring us around and prepare to receive lifeboats!" he ordered the helm as he watched the Thunderchild crest another choppy wave, fire mixing with the thick grey smoke coming from its funnel.

Shouting into the smokey air created by the steamships passing he yelled.

"Come on Thunderchild!" and punched his fist into the air.

Funaho watched from the swaying lifeboat as her brother headed off to tackle this hideous creature which had caused so much destruction within the fleet.

_How could mother betray me?_ She asked herself

_Why did mother betray me? Doesn't she love me?_

Suddenly an explosion took her attention back to the Thunderchild, a fireball rose up from the midsection of the ship causing it to become momentarily lost in smoke.

"There goes the engines…" said one of the genomes with her.

_Dammit_, she thought _I can't just sit here and do nothing._

A fireball smashed through the bridge, Thunderchild sheltered Domino with his body as the fire rolled quickly over them. When he turned around he saw that most of the bridge behind them was now on fire, and his cloak was burning.

"Bloody hell!" he swore taking the cloak off and throwing it into the flames where it flared up and begun to fall apart.

"What was that!" asked Domino blowing air quickly on her smouldering tail in an attempt to put out the painful burning.

"I think we pushed the engines a bit too far…," her husband replied "We've gotta get off this bridge…another engine is bound to go soon."

Domino nodded and they ran onto the observation deck outside the bridge and carefully jumped over the side onto the deck below. Domino cursed as she landed awkwardly on her tail.

"Ow…shit, that hurt!" she swore

Thunderchild picked her up and helped her jump down onto the next deck and then onto the sea deck as they jumped on to the sea deck Thunderchild slipped and fell face first onto the wooden deck, swearing loudly he picked himself up and ran with Domino down to the bow of the ship, passing the unused cannons on their way.

Bahamut was close now, she didn't appear to be taking any offensive action, she seemed if anything, confused that the ship wasn't firing at her.

Another engine exploded behind them showering them with planks and burning debris.

"Just a little closer," he urged the ship onward.

The back of the Thunderchild started to get lower in the water as water flooded into the shattered compartments, causing another engine to explode and rip up most of the stern decking and severely damage the stern half of the Thunderchild.

"Come on Big T…fly!" urged Thunderchild as Bahamut got ever closer.

Domino held the Pokeball in her hands and took a long look at Bahamut, she needed to try to talk to the beast first…or else her attempt stood a higher chance of failing.

Hear me Bahamut! she thought at the creature.

Thunderchild couldn't hear Dominos attempt at communication with Bahamut as she was using a special telepathic link between her and the beast but he could read the expression on her face. She seemed to be pleading with the beast.

Another engine exploded, blowing out the sides of the stern of the ship and causing the bow to ride up even higher.

"Domino, we have got to do this now!" he warned her as he grabbed onto the handrail in front of him with one hand and held Domino with his other.

"She's responding!" shouted Domino

Bahamut leaned forward bowed her head to Domino.

"I've broken through Jaras programming!" she shouted

"Good! Now get rid of her!" yelled Thunderchild as the ship sank behind them.

Another explosion ripped up the deck directly behind them and caused the cannon magazine to erupt in a fireball that rose up a good 90 foot into the air, it also threw Domino and Thunderchild headfirst over the ship.

Domino fell towards the water and took a deep breath in but before she hit it a large clawed hand grabbed her around her midsection and halted her fall.

She looked up to see Bahamut looking back at her and she smiled at the beast.

Thank you she thought to her

Not a problem Domino…thank you for returning me to myself…but Jaras programming returns to me…I cannot fight it for long. 

It's ok Bahamut, get me onto one of the ships and I will use a Pokeball to keep you safe 

Bahamut nodded and roared in agreement before flapping up into the air and heading for the Defiant as behind her the Thunderchild finally blew up in a massive fireball and an explosion which roared like thunder.

Domino wept for her love…she didn't know what had happened to him, but she couldn't fully grieve now, there was still much to be done.

On the Defiant Proeliator turned from his spot on the observation deck and shouted to Beowolf

"It's coming straight for us!" he warned, he had just witnessed the destruction of the Thunderchild and presumed that his friend had failed and now he had to take action to save the rest of the fleet.

Beowolf seemed to agree with him as he ordered

"Main cannons track target and prepare to fire."

The cannons of the steamship Defiant turned on their circular mounting and followed Bahamut as she flew towards them.

"FIRE!" ordered Proeliator when Bahamut had gotten to within 150 yards of the Defiant.

Domino saw the cannons erupt with fire and heard the boom which indicated that the Defiant had fired on her.

"Oh no," she muttered "They don't know Bahamut is on our side now."

She prepared herself for the pain she knew would come as the shell hit Bahamut but it never came as a silver blur flashed across her vision and intercepted the shell in mid air. As the impact made the creature slow down and stagger backwards Domino saw that the creature was a Silver Dragon.

"Silveria!" she shouted

Behind Silveria flew another dragon like red creature with insect like wings, they both flew low over the Defiant and the red insect-dragon landed on the front deck and transformed before Dominos eyes into the blue haired Funaho.

Silveria wheeled off and flew over to Bahamut, Domino could see Thunderchild riding on the feathery back of the dragon.

Sorry about that…a misunderstanding on the behalf of Proeliator no doubt he thought to her

Thank you…is Silveria ok? 

The Silver Dragon turned its single horned head to look at Domino.

I will be fine…thank you for your concern Mistress Domino he thought to her

What's Funaho doing? Domino asked Thunderchild

Just stopping them from attacking us again. 

You never told me she was a shapeshifter! 

I didn't know myself until she flew beside me and Silveria. he assured her

And what are you doing here Silveria? I haven't seen you since the Cleyra battle. asked Domino

I was summoned by my master in his moment of need. 

Domino nodded

Thunderchild…we've got to act quickly, Bahamut is losing control to Jara. 

Thunderchild nodded back

I'll set down on the main deck, get Bahamut to do the same thing. 

I will she acknowledged.

Silveria plummeted down below them and landed in front of the cannons in approximately the same spot Funaho had landed.

Bahamut…please set me down with Thunderchild. she asked the beast.

Bahamut roared in acknowledgement.

He is a strange person this 'Thunderchild' she thought to Domino

Domino nodded

Yes Bahamut…and getting stranger everyday… 

Bahamut gently placed Domino down on the deck and then hovered in front of the Defiant.

Quickly Domino…I'm losing control! she warned Domino

Domino looked at Bahamut and opened the Pokeball directly in front of her.

I'm sorry… she apologised to the beast.

Bahamut roared as she was engulfed in a blinding white light which drew her into the ball, when she had been completely taken into the ball it closed shut with a quiet 'snap'.

Bahamut was safe and so was the fleet.

Domino walked onto the bridge to find Funaho at the helm and the rest of the bridge crew unconscious on the floor.

"What have you done!" she asked

Funaho turned and smiled at Domino

"Just a psychic stun blast…they'll wake up before long."

Thunderchild walked onto the bridge behind them and nodded at the blue haired genome

"Good work sister." He praised her

He walked over to the mirrors on the wall and selected the mirror for the Enterprise.

"Thunderchild? What are you doing on the Defiant?" asked Nagy as his image appeared.

"Silveria flew me here."

"Who?"

"My silver dragon."

Nagys eyes widened

"That dragon was yours!"

Thunderchild nodded and smiled

"Yes…he's mine, did you pick up the lifeboats from the Thunderchild?"

Nagy nodded

"Yeah…there's a lotta confused genomes here…but they're being put to good work, we took some bad damage on that last attack."

Thunderchild looked out of the front windows and could see the Enterprise on fire on their starboard bow.

"Do you need a hand?"

Nagy shook his head

"No…we should be ok, most of the fires are out now…thank god they never got to the magazine room…we'd be sitting on a cloud by now if they had."

"Yeah…the magazines going was what finally destroyed the Thunderchild…these ships are very well made."

"Very." Nagy agreed

Thunderchild made a brief check of the map next to him.

"We're nearly at Klatch…I estimate another two hours at this speed."

Nagy agreed

"How badly damaged is the rest of the fleet?" asked Thunderchild

Nagy looked at something aside from the mirror

"We lost three ships…"

"Just three? We were lucky…from what I heard that thing totally wiped out Queen Brahne's fleet on Gaia."

Nagy nodded

"Yes…it must have been holding back because it knew that Domino was on one of the ships…I've lost mirror contact with one ship but it's still sailing and we're attempting to signal it now…stand by."

Thunderchild turned around to Domino

"Everything ok?"

Domino nodded, there was a groan from the captains chair, Beowolf was starting to wake up.

"Dom, take the helm, Funaho make yourself scarce, you're not going to be very popular when these guys wake up…"

Funaho nodded and walked off the bridge as Domino took the ships wheel.

Beowolf opened his eyes

"What the hell happened?" he asked, clutching his head

"Yeah…sorry about that," said Thunderchild "I had to be certain you wouldn't fire on Bahamut again."

"What hit us?" asked Proeliator from where he had collapsed on the floor by the entrance to the observation deck.

"It was a telepathic attack by my sister Funaho."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Said Beowolf

"Neither did I until today."

Proeliator slowly stood up and held onto the window ledge until the world stopped spinning

"So…are we safe?" he asked

"As we ever will be." Said Domino

"Thunderchild?" came a voice from the mirror, Thunderchild turned back round

"I'm here."

Nagy nodded at someone off mirror and turned back to look at him

"Yeah…we've re-established contact with the ship…it was the frigate you fired on in the Thunderchild. The captain says…let me see now… 'Sorry for being such a fool'"

Thunderchild laughed

"Send a message back apologising for me firing on them…I didn't want to but the situation left me no choice."

Nagy nodded

"I'm sure he'll understand…one things for certain…he won't mess with you again."

Thunderchild laughed again and nodded

"Thanks for your help Nagy…the order stands, best possible speed for Klatch."

"I'll tell the fleet…and….well done."

Nagy bowed to Thunderchild and signed out.

"So…do you want to take over now?" asked Beowolf

"I see no reason to…besides, I think after all of these past few days happenings I deserve some time off with my wife," he smiled at Domino "Just keep this heading and maintain the same speed as the slowest ship in the fleet and let me know if anything happens….oh, and if you happen to come across a light blue haired genome, don't worry…it's Funaho, my sister."

"The same one who stunned us?" asked Proeliator

Thunderchild nodded

"Right…remind me never to tangle with her." Said Beowolf

Thunderchild creased up with laughter just as Funaho walked back onto the bridge making Proeliator and Beowolf jump as she said

"Is everything ok?"

"Yep…me and Domino are just off to find some dinner, do you want to join us?"

Funaho shook her head

"No thank you…I'm not hungry." She replied

"Ok…well, we'll see you in about two hours, that's when we're due to reach Klatch." Said Thunderchild

Taking Domino by the hand as Proeliator retook the helm, Thunderchild walked off the bridge moving carefully past genomes which were just regaining consciousness.

Funaho turned and ran her hand through her long blue hair as she walked onto the observation deck and stood watching the sea…thinking of her mothers betrayal and what she was going to do next.


	31. Welcome to Klatch

Thunderchild tucked into his beef and ham pie, the galley had prepared it especially for him in light of the victory against Bahamut.

"You're hungry." Noted Domino from her position across the table from him.

"I haven't eaten properly in several days." He confessed.

Domino glared at him

"You idiot," she scolded him "What the hell's got into you recently anyway?"

Thunderchild looked up, his face slightly shocked, he had hoped that she had forgotten about that.

"Oh…nothing…nothing." He tried to assure her, the last thing he needed to do was to burden her with the vision he had had.

Domino just gave him another 'look' and carried on eating her meal.

Thunderchild sighed and put his knife and fork down, chewing on his food he looked at Domino.

"Hmmm…maybe I've been a bit too devoted to destroying Jara recently…"

"Maybe?" asked Domino, one eyebrow raised.

"Ok…ok…definitely…"

He picked up his fork and speared a piece of ham, placing it in his mouth he thought long and hard about what he could do to raise the flagging moral of the fleet, this ship and Dominos.

_But Jara's still on my mind_ he thought, and then thought exactly how he could do it.

"A dance!" he said with a mouthful of ham.

"Pardon?" asked Domino

"Sorry…thinking out loud. I was thinking…maybe we could have a small party when we get to Klatch…"

"A party? Whatever for?"

Thunderchild sighed and rolled his eyes

"The fleet Dom…I mean, I don't know if you've noticed but we've taken a helluva hammering…people out there are shattered…I know I am. I think we could all do with a bit of a break…don't you?" he said

Domino thought about it for a while.

"Yeah…I'd like that." She said

Thunderchild nodded

"Yeah…I can picture it now…song…dance…"

"Dance? Oh no…no, no, no."

"What?" asked Thunderchild looking at her puzzled

"You are NOT getting me to dance!"

They looked at each other for a moment and then both of them burst out laughing

"Well how about sing then?" he asked, giggling

"No way!"

They both laughed again and were still laughing when the door opened and Funaho walked in.

"I am sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked when she saw the giggling pair.

Thunderchild put his hand over his mouth to try and stop the laughter as Domino collected herself and said

"No…nothing at all…how can we help you Funaho?"

The blue haired genome look-alike frowned slightly and then shook her head, making her long hair shake behind her.

"I was thinking of returning to mother."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" shouted Domino, all trace of humour gone from her face and voice.

Thunderchild had a similar reaction, standing up suddenly he knocked his chair over and shoved the table to one side.

"Why!" he asked

Funaho had expected a similar reaction.

"I have nowhere else to go…mother is all I have left."

Thunderchild walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Funaho…you have me! I'm your brother!"

Funaho pulled away from his embrace and looked him in the eye

"Do I? But for how long?"

Thunderchilds legs nearly gave way under him.

How did she know! He hadn't breathed a word of this to anyone other than Nagy! How did she know!

He couldn't find a reaction to her question and instead stepped back

"I don't know what you mean." He finally said, bowing his head to avoid her gaze

"Well…anyway, I must return to Mother…I will be leaving shortly."

Thunderchild recovered himself enough to give Funaho a warm embrace

"Very well then sister…I bid you farewell, we will meet again because Jara and I's paths will cross again. That I promise." He said

"And I bid you farewell and good luck too brother…father would be proud of you."

Thunderchild hugged her tightly and then ended the embrace, wiping away a tear from his eye as Funaho went over to Domino and bowed deeply before her.

"Farewell Domino…watch carefully over my brother for his heart knows no limits, neither does his courage…not even death."

As she said the last three words she looked directly at Thunderchild before turning around and exiting the room.

There was a long silence after the door swung shut and Domino and Thunderchild looked at each other.

"What she said about…" Domino began

"Forget it." Thunderchild responded quickly and firmly.

Domino opened her mouth to protest but Thunderchild raised his hand palm facing her as if to say 'I've had enough…don't push me'.

Domino knew better than to challenge her husband on a matter like this and just sat back down again.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

Funaho stood on the deck on one side of the Defiant as the ship rolled in the now choppy seas, to her left she could see the faint smudge on the horizon that signalled the approach of Klatch.

Bowing her head she quickly transformed into a large light red dragon with dragonfly wings, flapping those wings rapidly she lifted up off the deck and shot off into the Klatchian horizon, flying back to mother. Where she had always felt welcome, where she was sure she'd feel welcome again…despite her mothers betrayal.

A clanging noise on the ships intercom system woke Thunderchild up and directed his attention to the speaker on the wall, he hit the button on the side of it and lifted up the receiver.

"Thunderchild here." He said into it, behind him Domino stirred and opened her eyes.

He listened carefully to what was said to him and then acknowledged it with a clipped

"I'm on my way."

He put the receiver back down on its hook and turned around to the now awakened Domino.

"Looks like our welcoming committee is on its way." He said

"What?"

"Several Klatchian warships have been spotted on an intercept course…they'll be with firing range within the next ten minutes."

"Firing range? Hang on…they're not gonna attack us are they!"

Thunderchild shrugged

"I dunno what's been happening in Klatch…and for a Morporkian fleet to suddenly arrive on their doorstep will be a bit of a surprise for them."

Domino stared at him as he straightened out his ruffled clothing and flattened his hair back down.

"Come on…we'd better get to the bridge."

Proeliator was standing to one side of the bridge as Beowolf held the ships wheel in his hands when Thunderchild and Domino walked onto the bridge.

"Hiya Thu." Greeted Proeliator

"Hiya Pro…how far are the ships from firing range?" asked Thunderchild as he walked over to the bridge windows and scanned the horizon.

"Oh…five minutes probably less."

"Hmm…" muttered Thunderchild "They must have changed their tactics because…aha…there it is, right on time."

"What?" asked Beowolf

"Carpets, two o clock low. It's a ID check…standard Klatchian Naval doctrine."

As they followed Thunderchilds' outstretched arm they could see two rapidly enlarging dots low on the horizon.

Thunderchild walked out on the deck and waved as much as he could at the carpets, the two carpets then split up, one headed for the Enterprise while the other headed straight towards them.

As the flying carpet flew low overhead, Domino could see a turban headed man staring intently at the ship, the carpet turned around and hovered low alongside the Defiant, Thunderchild walked as close to the carpet as he could while remaining on the ship and shouted out something completely unintelligible to the pilot.

The pilot seemed surprised and shouted something back that made Thunderchild smile and nod his head.

The carpet then moved away and met up with the other carpet before heading back over the sea to the horizon.

"Klatchian ships within range…but not firing." Said Proeliator from behind Thunderchild.

"Well…I don't think they will fire on us…I hope not anyway." Said Thunderchild as he walked back onto the bridge.

"What did you say to him?" asked Domino

"I just told him who we were and what we are doing. That's all." He said

"He looked pretty shocked."

Thunderchild chuckled

"Yeah…word of our escapades in Ankh-Morpork is starting to trickle in here."

Domino nodded

"Oh…I guess we're heroes here too then?"

Thunderchild shook his head in disagreement

"Not yet…we've still got to stop her here."

"More carpets…four of them, coming in low!" warned Beowolf

Thunderchild turned and walked back out onto the observation deck, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand he watched the carpets fly up to the ship and come alongside, one carpet slowly descended onto the front deck and two Klatchian officers got off it and stood waiting.

Thunderchild ran from the bridge down onto the deck and over to the officers, saluting them he began to speak rapidly in the foreign language that Domino couldn't understand.

Domino watched them speak for a while and then the officers saluted Thunderchild and walked back onto the carpet and flew off as Thunderchild returned to the bridge.

"What did they say?" asked Proeliator

"We're clear to dock at Al'Jazerra, the warships will escort us in."

"Escort? Why?"

"Jara has been busy here…the shipping has come under attack before…but not lately."

Proeliator nodded in agreement as Thunderchild walked over to the communications desk and selected the mirror that would enable him to speak to the whole fleet before activating it with a wave of his hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Morporkian fleet," he began "Our naval journey is nearly at an end, before us lies the port of Al'Jazerra and the continent of Klatch. But our fight does not end with our arrival at Al'Jazerra…no, it only begins. When we overthrew Jara Gedyens Crystal Palace in Ankh-Morpork we thought that we had killed her…but the recent attacks on the fleet and news of attacks within Klatch show that we were sadly mistaken.

However…for now, let us dock at Al'Jazerra where tonight we will feast and drink well in a party I have organised for us…I think after the hardships we have been through recently we deserve it! And then we will see what the morning light brings.

To Al'Jazerra!"

He put the mirror back down to face a round of applause from Proeliator and Beowolf

"Well said Thu." Said Beowolf

"The Klatchian warships are taking up escort positions on the edge of the convoy." Reported Proeliator

Thunderchild nodded

"Yeah…they'll see us into the port. Do we have a visual on the port yet?" he asked

Proeliator nodded

"It's very far off but just visible."

Thunderchild nodded

Less than half an hour later the Defiant manoeuvred its way gently into port, the sailors along the port side of the deck throwing out lines which the Klatchian dock workers caught and secured to loops on the dock. Just behind the Defiant, the Enterprise was doing the same thing. Both ships slowly came to a halt as the mooring lines went taut and stopped any forward motion.

"Well done everyone!" congratulated Thunderchild from the bridge of the Defiant "That was one of the smoothest dockings I've ever been in!"

Proeliator and Beowolf smiled and relaxed, the docking had been quite a tense one, at one moment it looked like the Defiant was going to smash into the wooden dock which would have done nothing for Klatch/Ankh-Morpork relations.

Thunderchild saluted all who were on the bridge and made his way down the stairs to the side of the ship, a gangplank had already been laid and he walked down it onto the dockside where he was greeted by someone he recognised.

"Al-Jhip-Ghot!" called out Thunderchild in Klatchian "It's been a long time!"

"Too long!" cried out the large bulk of a man as he grabbed Thunderchild in a bear hug which nearly broke several of Thunderchilds ribs.

"I take it you know why we've come?" he asked after Al had put him back down.

"Yes…the enemy is near at hand…just yesterday we lost contact with a camel train only ten miles from here."

"She's that close?"

Al nodded

"Yes…she may be closer. No-one knows where she is heading though…one day it looks like she's heading for KLK, the next she's out in the desert."

_What is she doing?_ thought Thunderchild

"On a happier note…the party will begin in less than an hour!" exclaimed Al-Jhip-Ghot

"That quickly?" asked Thunderchild in surprise

"Of course…it's been too long since we had a party around here…The sun will be down soon, I can't think of a better time than after sundown."

Thunderchild nodded in agreement

"Sounds good to me."

Al adjusted his turban and grinned at Thunderchild through his goatee

"I must go and help with the preparations." He concluded

"I'll see you at the party then." Agreed Thunderchild

Al smiled and bowed to Thunderchild in a traditional Klatchian bow before turning on his heel and walking back down the dock, shouting at the sailors standing around as he did.

Thunderchild chuckled, he felt like he was home again…it had been many years since he had come back to Klatch…he was looking forward to seeing his parents…no…foster parents, he corrected himself, once again…even though the subject of the visit was likely to be difficult.

_How do you tell someone you've always regarded as your mother that you know that she isn't?_ he thought

My love! called out Domino, he turned and saw her standing at the top of the gangplank

Yes Dom? he asked

So this is Klatch…where you've been all these years? 

Thunderchild nodded

Yep…this is home, or at least what I considered to be home until recently. 

It's hot…like Terra…I can see how you managed to fit in here…climate-wise it's just like Terra. 

Thunderchild nodded, his mind preoccupied by what he might find when he went home. Would his foster parents be forthcoming or would he have to drag the truth out of them?

_Only one way to find out_ he thought _Tomorrow I shall go and find them._

In the darkening evenings light on the edge of the town of Al'Jazzera later that evening, a large bonfire sent sparks flying high up into the air. Around it stood or sat many people, mostly from the Morporkian fleet, but some from the town and others from nearby towns to whom word had spread of the fleets arrival.

A small band was playing all different types of music, some tunes lively others slow and people had begun to dance by the bonfire.

Everyone was there bar two people…Thunderchild and Nagy were conspicuous by their absence. Domino stood with Zidane and Mikoto watching the events.

"I don't know about you sister," said Zidane "But I think I'm going to enjoy this party."

Domino said nothing, she was still unsure about the whole thing.

"Where did Thunderchild say he was going anyway?" asked Mikoto

"He didn't…he just said he was going to tie up a few loose ends." Said Domino, she went to continue but suddenly there was a dull thump from the harbour, as she turned to look she saw the Defiant explode into flames and begin to sink rapidly.

The music in the party stopped, many people drew their swords sure that Jara was attacking.

Another explosion indicated the departure of the Enterprise, the burning hulk settling lower in the waterline until it disappeared out of sight underneath the waves.

"Of course…" muttered Domino, now sure of what her husband was doing.

"It must be Jara!" hissed Zidane to Domino

"No…no, it's not her, it's Thunderchild." She replied

Mikoto turned on Domino, frowning

"Thunderchild? Why would he want to blow his own ships up?"

Zidane clicked his fingers, realisation dawning.

"Of course…he didn't want the technology reaching the Discworld."

Domino nodded as Mikoto said

"Oooh, I see now. It's good of him to think of that."

A black shape darted overhead and settled on the further reaches of the party, Domino ran over to it, as she got closer she could see it was her husband and Nagy getting off a magic carpet.

"It's sorted." He said to her as she hugged him

"Well done." She whispered back to him.

Proeliator came running over to the two of them.

"Thunderchild! The ships…they're…"

"I know…don't worry, we have no need of them now."

"But…but…" stammered Proeliator, clearly he had wanted to technology to remain on the Discworld.

"Come now…let's enjoy this party. Let the music and drink flow freely!" shouted Thunderchild, sure enough the band started playing again and Thunderchild took Dominos hand and began walking back into the party leaving a confused Proeliator to confront Nagy.

"What the hell happened!" he asked

"Just diffusing some wars before they happen." Replied Nagy as he followed Thunderchild.

_I hope you keep your promise Leonard_ thought Thunderchild as he walked over to the bonfire.

"Right…Mrs Domino." He said, turning to his wife "I believe we are due for a dance."

"What!" she exclaimed as he took her hands, sudden alarm spreading across her face.

"Just follow me…you'll be fine." He whispered to her

And so they swung out into the crowd, moving effortlessly to the music of the night.


	32. Tragedy

"Look…I told you I can't dance!" protested Domino as she tripped over her tail again.

"Nonsense, anyone can dance, if I can, you can." Replied her husband as he held her to prevent her falling over.

They tried moving into a waltz again and for a moment it looked like they were succeeding, then when Thunderchild tried to pirouette Domino beside him she tripped up again and fell into his arms laughing.

"I told you so!" she said

"Honestly, what are you like?" he asked laughing too.

For a moment they just stood there staring into each others eyes, the war against Jara forgotten, everything forgotten except their love for each other. Then Thunderchild swung Domino around to face him and started dancing again, slower this time.

"Ok, lets take it slower. Just follow my feet with yours." He said, Domino looked down at his feet and followed them as closely as she could, this worked fine until she misjudged a step and trod right on his foot.

"Yowch!" exclaimed Thunderchild as her heel dug into his soft leather boot, he jumped away and started hopping on one foot, cradling the other.

"Oh Thu, I am sorry…did I hurt you?" asked Domino rushing to his side.

"It'll be ok." He said before breaking into laughter

"What's so funny?" she asked as she started to giggle too.

"Domino the destroyer…defeated by a dance routine!" exclaimed Thunderchild in hysterics

"Defeated by a dance routine eh? We'll see about that." She replied with a mischievous grin on her face as she held out her hand for Thunderchild to take.

"What the?" he asked as he took her hand and she pulled him out into the centre of the dance. Other people swirled around them immersed in the spirit of the dance.

"What are you doing Dom?" he asked her

"Ok wise guy…you follow me!" she said smugly and taking him by the hand started dancing almost like she had done it all her life.

Thunderchild was confused by this sudden change in ability and he was so deep in confusion that he misjudged a movement and tripped over Dominos foot, stumbling straight into Nagy.

"Hey watch where you're…oh…hiya Thu…I thought you were a good dancer." He said

"So did I!" exclaimed Thunderchild as Domino pulled him back to her.

She swung him around and he nearly lost his balance again, she moved so gracefully so effortlessly that he was amazed, she stood out from all the others in the crowd for her agility and beauty.

After a little while he managed to adjust to her dancing and follow it almost as though he was glued to her.

"You're better than you think." He said to her

"So are you." She replied with a smile.

"Shall we take a break?"

She nodded and led him out of the crowd onto a sand dune a little way from the party where they sat and watched the stars shine above.

"Whoa…Déjà vu." Muttered Thunderchild

"Pardon?"

"I was just thinking…me and you, dancing at a party, sitting out watching the stars…all over again."

She turned and looked at him, the moonlight illuminating the side of her face and making her eyes sparkle.

"All those years I went without you…thinking you were lost." She said

He looked back at her

"All those years I never knew you…"

A small dot of light shot up from near the bonfire and exploded in the still night air creating a shower of red sparks which faded as they fell to the ground.

"Jara!" asked Domino her face suddenly concerned.

Thunderchild shook his head

"No…someone's got some Counterweight Continent fireworks out. They're quite pretty…we used to have similar things on Terra."

Another firework exploded overhead, a blue one this time. The explosion reverberating across the sand dunes.

He turned to Domino, his face lit up by another exploding firework and put his arm around her.

"I love you."

She turned back to him and smiled

"I love you too…forever."

And under the starlight, the moonlight and the light of the exploding fireworks they kissed as though never before.

Far away a shadowy figure stood on the top of a sand hill looking down on a small town which was nestled in a small dip with a river running through it.

Behind the figure in the darkness of the night things stirred and moved. Muted roars and growls broke the silence of the night.

Another figure, this one with a tail, joined the first.

"It is ready Mother." It said

Jara Gedyen turned, her face in a cruel smile.

"Very well Funaho…you shall lead them in. Do not fail me again."

Funaho bowed deeply to Jara

"I will not Mother."

Funaho turned and held her hand high in the air, her fist closed.

The shadows began moving down into the town, and with them they brought death and destruction.

A figure ran up to Nagy in the party and whispered something in his ear. Nagy turned and looked at him with shock on his face and said something back, the messenger nodded and repeated his earlier statement.

Nagy pushed his way through the crowd towards Proeliator and Beowolf and repeated it to them, they too were in shock at whatever he said and so together they made their way out of the party and onto the sand dunes where they had seen Thunderchild leave.

"He's not going to like this at all." Muttered Beowolf

Thunderchild and Domino were lying in each others arms on the sand dune, kissing and holding each other.

Nagy cleared his throat which made both of them jump and look up.

"Sheesh, Nagy, what are you doing sneaking up on us like that…aren't a husband and wife allowed some privacy?" asked Thunderchild

Domino giggled and adjusted her top, bringing one strap back up into its rightful place, then she saw the serious look on Nagy's face.

"What's happened?" she asked

Nagy sighed but couldn't break himself to break the news so it was up to Beowolf to say it instead.

"It's Jara…she's attacked another town…" he said

Thunderchild sat up immediately, a look of worry crossing his face.

"Where?"

Nagy spoke up now

"That's the thing…it's Kitrit…they've lost all contact with it…last reports indicated an army moving in."

Thunderchild jumped up and began running back towards the party, Nagy ran with him and Domino quickly got up and followed.

"How long ago was the report received?" asked Thunderchild of Nagy as they both ran.

"About half an hour ago."

"DAMN!"

Domino was confused, she didn't know why her husband had reacted so much to the news of the town falling. He'd never mentioned Kitrit or any connection with it before.

Thunderchild ran to the edge of the town and stopped, looking out into the desert.

"Hope you're listening old girl." He muttered before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling extremely loudly.

"What's the matter?" asked Domino to Nagy.

There was a distant rumbling noise as though a large beast was moving through the desert toward them.

Out of the desert night a white beast with a silvery tail and mane came galloping into the town from the shadows of the night, the beast I presumed to be what Thunderchild had called a horse, it looked a lot like a unicorn or unipeg, just without the horn or wings.

"Shamara…it's been too long." He whispered to her as he stroked her white mane.

Shamara gently nickered back at him and nuzzled him.

Thunderchild smiled gently and jumped up on Shamaras back, the white mare neighed loudly and galloped off into the night.

Domino turned to Nagy again and asked

"What's the matter!"

Nagy blinked as if noticing her for the first time.

"Oh…I'm sorry….Kitrit is where Thunderchilds parents…err, step parents live."

Dominos face drained of all colour as she stared at Nagy, her mouth slightly open in horror.

"His step-parents? Oh my god, no." she said, then she ran over to the nearest horse she could find and leapt onto the back of it, vaulting effortlessly from the ground straight onto a spot just back from the withers.

The horse reared up in the air but despite not having a saddle or any other riding tack Domino managed to stay on its back and not fall off.

Then the horse galloped off after Thunderchild and Shamara.

Domino rode through the sandy desert, clinging to the mane of the horse she was riding, she could see the hoof prints from Shamara in the sand in front of them and so could tell they were heading in the right direction.

_Oh I hope he doesn't do anything stupid_ she thought

Behind her in the western sky an orange glow began to spread across the horizon as a new dawn began.

But in front of her a black cloud drifted up from fires that burned out of control somewhere in the distance, as the light slowly increased she could see a small cloud of sand not too far in the distance which showed her where her husband was.

Urging the horse on faster she cleared another sand dune and carried on riding.

Less than an hour later she crested the top of another sand dune and came to the outskirts of Kitrit.

"Oh god." She breathed as she saw Kitrit, or to be more precise, what was left of it. There wasn't a building left in Kitrit that hadn't been destroyed, fires burnt out of control everywhere and bodies lay bloodied in the street.

She slid off the side of her horse and patted it twice on its side before walking down into the ruined town. She saw some footsteps she recognised as Thunderchilds and followed them into the centre of the town, there the footsteps disappeared and she was forced to look around, the smell of smoke made her cough and it made her eyes water.

The sound of fires burning around her drowned out every other sound except one, the sound of crying, she knew it so well, people always cried around her. The smell of burning, the sound of fire and crying, a destroyed town around her, it all reminded her too much of her days as the destroyer.

She followed the sound of crying, she didn't have any other thing to follow, any other thing to guide her and so she moved through the rubble, climbing over the debris of fallen buildings and all too frequently the bodies of the inhabitants of the town, drawn ever closer to that sad sound, the sound of sorrowful weeping.

Then she found him kneeling by the fallen rubble of a small home on the banks of the river which flowed through the town, in his arms he cradled the limp body of a dark haired woman who looked to be in her late thirties an arrow protruding from her stomach. Over in the corner of the house a dark haired man with a goatee had been thrown against the wall and lay still on the ground, his scimitars broken blade beside him.

"For five years I never knew my real parents…I still don't know my father…for five years these people were my parents…" said Thunderchild through the tears.

"I don't have any parents so I can't really understand what you're going through."

He nodded, wiping away some of the tears from his eyes with one hand.

"Neither do I now…my mother is dead, so are my step-parents…and my father is on another world somewhere."

Suddenly the woman opened her eyes and tried to focus on Thunderchild.

"Khit?" she asked, before speaking slowly in Klatchian

Thunderchild shushed her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, she tried to speak again but had a coughing fit, coughing up spurts of blood from internal injuries.

Thunderchild spoke to his step-mother in Klatchian, assuring her of something, she smiled and nodded, seeming satisfied with what he said, and then she said something to him and pointed over to a small box which was half buried in rubble near the crumpled form of his step-father.

Thunderchild nodded deeply to her and gave her a gentle hug before speaking very softly to her as she sighed deeply and died in his arms.

Then he broke down into tears again, crying head bowed over her body, as her blood spilt out into the wreckage of her home, it mixed with the tears of the adopted son she had left behind.

Domino put her hand on his shoulder to offer what comfort she could, but the situation was something she had not encountered before and so she didn't know what kind of comfort she could give so she kept her mouth shut and let him grieve in peace.

In the sky behind her the sun had risen and it shone down on the devastation around her, she couldn't begin to fathom the size of the army which had torn this town apart, and the cruelness of the person behind it. This little town hadn't done anything to harm Jara or her army but she had wiped it out, as a boy destroys an anthill for sheer wantonness of power.

Thunderchild looked up into the dawn light, Domino could see uncontrollable hatred in his eyes, such hatred she had not seen since his transformation into Dragon Trance, something she feared was happening again.

"NOOOO!" he yelled before turning around and launching a large fireball at a nearby ruin which exploded into flames, he fired another and another until more of the town around them was on fire now than it was when they arrived. Then he started smashing the broken bits of wood around him with Draconus, sending them flying past Domino into the fire, she could see my husband had totally lost his temper and many months of barely controlled emotion were now seething through his veins. Another piece of wood was destroyed and another.

"My love…" she said

"WHAT?" he turned on Domino, his hand raised for a fireball launching blow, when he saw who he was attacking, he stopped and burst into tears, sobbing on my shoulder like a little boy while the fires he had created around them burnt. Many minutes past, Domino did not know what to do other than to just be there for him, the shoulder for him to cry on and the hand to pat his back and stroke his hair, then he pulled away from her and wiped some of the tears away from his moist eyes.

"My path is set…" Thunderchild muttered as he dried his eyes with his robe

"What do you mean?" asked Domino

"My future…it's set out. I will destroy Jara…"

"Destroy Jara?"

Thunderchild stood up and shouted into the smoky dawn.

"Yes, I'm going to kill the bitch! Jara! You hear me! I'm coming to end your twisted life!" he shouted into the silence of destruction around them.

"Then what…?" quietly asked Domino

Thunderchild paused and turned back around to his wife and frowned at her.

"What?"

"After you've destroyed Jara, then what?" she asked him

"Well…erm…I, I can't see that far ahead." He said shrugging "Things will move on no doubt."

Domino stood there studying him, he seemed to her even more determined than before and she couldn't help but remember Reigannas warning.

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away with all of this?" she asked

Thunderchild turned on her, his blood red cloak swinging around behind him, his face was dark and his eyes flashed with anger.

"CARRIED AWAY!" he roared "Jara has taken you from me once, killed my foster parents, hurt many innocent people, invaded the Twilight Forest, need I go on? Domino, I have to stop her…it is my destiny!"

"Your destiny?"

Thunderchild nodded, his hands curled into fists

"Yes, I can see it now, I've come this far because I have to end Jara, no matter how this plays out I have to stop her…I will stop her…" he said, turning his back on Domino and staring out at the destroyed town surrounding him.

"When I was still in service to Lawrence, I once escaped and caused much devastation on Terra, two cities I destroyed and nearly another before I was recaptured, I can remember Lawrence being pleased with me, but he was the only one. I changed during that time though, I met a young girl, her name was…was Deis…" she went to continue but Thunderchild turned around slowly

"Did you say Deis?" he asked

Domino nodded

Thunderchild suddenly darted up on a piece of masonry, surprising Domino with his agility, he sat there and thought, his hand on his forehead.

"Deis…She was my sister!" he suddenly yelled

Domino flinched, more memories suddenly emerging from her hidden past.

"You were there…you were with them, the army…"

Thunderchild nodded

"Hallis city, you were the renegade genome…I should have known that it was you…Zero-One-Five."

Domino flinched

"It was your sister that gave me the idea for my name, it sounds better than Zero-One-Five."

Thunderchild leapt down from the wreckage and embraced Domino, more of his past coming back to him, hidden for so long and then the veils uncovered.

"I can remember more now Domino, I can remember it all, Janus, Ashilla, all of them!" he exclaimed

"I wonder what happened to Deis?" muttered Domino

Thunderchild sighed, this was a past he had only just found and now he realised that he had lost it too.

"She must have been killed along with my mother. Oh Domino, she was so young, so…so…"

"So trusting and friendly."

Thunderchild nodded

"But her death, all their deaths will not be in vain. I may have lost my home, but Gaia is my home now, I will not lose it."

There was a whinny from a distance and as the two looked up they saw three riders approaching from the south.

"It is Nagy, Proeliator and Beowolf. Come, my husband, we must head for Terra."

Thunderchild nodded and drew his sword, kneeling by his foster-mothers corpse he muttered softly under his breath words that Domino could barely hear.

"I promise over your dead body to avenge your deaths, even if it means my own."

Then he stood up and sheathing his sword again he picked up the small box which lay nearby in the wreckage and smiled. Then he found a piece of wood and began digging a hole in the desert sand. Domino understood what he was trying to do and so finding another bit of wreckage she joined in.

When Nagy, Proeliator and Beowolf rode up, they found Domino and Thunderchild placing the sand back in the graves and fixing up small headstones out of wreckage.

"So the reports were true, I feared as much." Said Proeliator

"His foster parents dead, will this push him over the edge, I don't know if you guys have noticed but he's been under a lot of strain lately." Muttered Beowolf

Nagy frowned at Beowolf

"He'll be fine 'wolfie. He's strong, he'll pull through…how, I don't know."

They dismounted and walked over to Thunderchild.

"I'm so sorry." Said Nagy, speaking for the three of them.

Thunderchild merely nodded and saluted them, he put his hand on Nagys shoulder and said.

"Thank you for telling me as quickly as you did. I only wish I could have gotten here sooner."

"Her force is large Thunderchild…there was nothing you could have done, there was nothing any of us could have done to stop her."

Wiping a tear from his eye Thunderchild nodded, his face devoid of emotion but the tears that leaked from his eyes betraying his sorrow.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Proeliator, trying hard to change the subject

Thunderchild looked up

"I've got information as to the location of my fighter craft, we head there now."

"And then?" asked Domino

Thunderchild punched his opened left hand with his right hand curled in a fist.

"And then my sweetheart I will erase Jara Gedyen from existence, no matter what it takes."

The determination in his voice frightened both Domino and Nagy, they had never seen him this determined and ruthless before.


	33. Skirmish in the Sand Dunes

They rode along in the desert sunlight in near silence, Thunderchild rode slowly ahead on Shamara while Domino stayed further back with Nagy and Beowolf flanking her, Proeliator brought up the rearguard with Zidane and Mikoto.

Finally Nagy broke the silence by looking over to Domino and saying

"Do you think he's alright…you know…mentally?"

Domino peered at Nagy and shrugged

"I think so…but it's hard to tell…he's so determined now, I certainly wouldn't want to be in Jara's shoes when he catches up with her."

Beowolf chuckled and smiled

"He's changed a lot, I'll give him that but I don't think he's crazy…maybe a little unhinged but no more than the rest of us."

There was another silence which dragged on for a time, Domino took that time to reflect on the events which had led up to this ride across the morning desert, the trials and tribulations she had come through…this time she wasn't alone.

_I've been alone for all this time, it's never bothered me before_ she thought _but now suddenly I never want to be alone again._

Thunderchild rode on ahead in silence, constantly scanning the horizon for trouble, since seeing the destruction of Kitrit he had been expecting an attack from Jara.

What he wasn't expecting was another vision.

As the world spun around him, he slumped forward and gently fell sideways off the back of Shamara who promptly stopped and turned around to see what had happened to her master.

"Thunderchild!" yelled Domino as she sprung off her horse, but her husband was gone to wherever he went during his visions and there was no way she could bring him back until he came back himself.

"_Now what?" he muttered, scanning the sandy horizon with one hand shielding him from the sun._

_Something made him turn around, some strange feeling which raised the hairs on the back of his neck and as he slowly swung around he saw exactly why._

_A large army stood behind him, made up of some genomes, some black mages but mainly monsters from both the Discworld and Gaia, and far at the back of this army he could see her, the woman who had started all of this…Jara._

"_Well this is all very good," he said "But why am I seeing it?"_

"_Behold…my strength Yissan, you are foolish to attempt to attack me alone."_

_He saw movement out the corner of my eye, turning he saw himself, Proeliator, Domino, Beowolf and Nagy come charging forward towards the army. Despite using heavy magic and blasting the ranks of the army with fire, they were quickly overwhelmed and killed slowly and brutally._

"_So…you have an army then Jara, I expected nothing less." He muttered_

"_Mother is more powerful than you could imagine Yissan." Said the voice of Funaho although he could not see her in the vision._

"_Sister!" he asked with a shocked expression on his face._

"_Sister! She's your sister…!" came Jaras amazed voice._

_The ground underneath him collapsed as he came out of his vision and found himself lying on the desert sand with the concerned faces of Domino and Nagy looking down at him._

"You alright Thu?" asked Nagy

He nodded, slowly and unsteadily but firmly as he pushed himself up to get a closer look at his surroundings.

"How long was I out?" he asked

"About half an hour." Came the reply

His eyebrows shot up.

"Half an hour! Whoa, that's some time."

Domino put her arm around him and helped him up, as he stood up he took note of Proeliator, Zidane and Mikoto sitting by their horses.

"Pro…I'm going to need you to look after our genomes until I get back."

Domino backed off slightly and looked worried

"Get back! Where from!"

Thunderchild patted her on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"I've just got to talk to some people and I'll get back to you. Proeliator has a copy of the map to my ship, just stay with him and you'll be fine."

"I want to come with you!"

He shook his head firmly.

"No, not this time Domino."

"Please…don't leave me alone." She whispered to him

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long."

And planting a brief kiss on her he leapt onto the back of Shamara and rode off, closely followed by Nagy and Beowolf who had mounted their steeds a moment before.

Dominos mind twisted and turned in silence as she rode along with Proeliator, Zidane and Mikoto, the horse underneath her seemed to cope well with the desert sand which looked far too unstable for her liking.

_Why he is being so distant? Doesn't he realise we're in this altogether?_ She wondered

The sun beat down on her, on all of them but still they rode on.

_What is Thunderchild up to?_ Wondered Proeliator Doesn't he trust me or something?

Zidane and Mikoto were busy wondering about their future, whether they would ever return home from this adventure intact, Domino was thinking the same thing but she didn't care as long as she was with Thunderchild.

"We should reach the ship by nightfall." Said Proeliator, breaking the silence they had been riding along in.

"Good, this heat is starting to get to me." Muttered Zidane

Domino shrugged, the phoenix part of her gave her a higher protection against the heat, although it did leave her vulnerable to cold. She hoped they'd find some cover before nightfall, she knew how cold it would get at night in the desert wastelands.

They were so deep in thought that only Proeliator noticed the shaking of the sand beneath them, he stopped looking around him and focused on the sand, it was definitely moving.

"Hang on a…"

There was a large explosion in front of them, throwing volumes of sand up into the air, the horses immediately bolted but Domino and Proeliator regained control and wheeled around to find themselves face to face with a large army.

"Jara." Hissed Domino

"There's loads of them, hundreds maybe…we can't take them all." Muttered Proeliator to her.

"I could try distracting them…"

He shook his head

"It's not worth getting us all killed. Besides Thunderchild would skin me alive if anything happened to you."

Domino shot him a look which indicated she had decided something.

"Get Zidane and Mikoto home Proeliator, and tell Thunderchild I loved him."

"No Domino!" Proeliator called but it was too late, she had galloped off towards the waiting army.

"What is she doing?" whispered Zidane in horror

"Buying us some time, lets get out of here." Said Proeliator as he guided his horse past Zidane and Mikoto's, grabbing the reins of their horse as he passed.

Domino rode closer to the army, her heart pounding as she got closer.

_Will she just kill me or will she want me as her slave?_ She wondered

She held her head high, defiant and unrepentant, she knew her life was now measured in minutes and she would go with only one regret…that she could never tell Thunderchild just how much she loved him and wished he'd trusted her.

She came within five yards of the army and stopped, the first wave of black mages stared at her, their small yellow eyes analysing her, scanning her. She felt naked, alone and vulnerable in front of such a force.

So…you come crawling back to me. said a female voice in her head.

I give myself freely to you Jara, let the others go. 

She could see Jara at the back of the army, on top of a black coloured horse, by her side on a grey horse was Thunderchild's sister Funaho.

_I thought she had given up on Jara?_ Wondered Domino

Maybe I shall, maybe I shan't…in any way, what position are you in to dictate what I do genome? 

Domino took a deep breath, she was ready for this, the big gamble…if it worked she could save the others, if it failed they would all wind up dead.

I can help you with my powers…surely my powers alone make me worthy of you? 

There was a pause, the wind whistled gently past Domino making her feel even more alone, where was her husband now…now when she really needed him. She thought he would be the one to save her, he wouldn't let any harm come to her…but now, on the verge of her possible death, he was nowhere to be seen.

Looks like I will die alone after all… she thought

Perhaps you are a valuable asset genome…you will give yourself and your powers freely to me? 

Domino gulped, what was she doing? Giving herself to their enemy to save three people…but…what was it Yissan had said to her once, before he had left to fight the Borg.

_The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few…or the one._

It had to make sense somehow.

As long as you let the others go. she replied

She could hear a strange sound over the noise of rustling soldiers and crackling energy charges being prepared in the army. It was the sound of laughter, Jara's laughter.

This is just excellent genome…then I accept your offer…perhaps your cries for mercy will bring your beloved husband running so I can destroy him too. 

Domino wanted to run away, wanted to hide away from the gaze of Jara's army, of Jara herself but she couldn't, she knew that she had committed now, if she backed out then she would place the lives of her friends in forfeit, and that was something she wasn't prepared to do.

Come forward Mithril Yugami, and join my side where you belong. You may not be worthy of my trust but… Jara's gloating voice suddenly cut off in horror, Domino quickly sensed a change of mood in the army, one of surprise emerged suddenly.

_Huh?_ She thought, turning slowly around to see what had caused the change of mood.

Behind her silhouetted against the setting sun stood a lone horse and rider. She knew immediately who it was and her heart leapt for joy, she quickly turned her horse around and rode towards him.

_My love, you didn't leave me!_ She thought

As she rode towards him she wondered just how he hoped to take on Jara's army by himself.

_Perhaps he's going to use his Ultima trance attacks?_ She thought, but then she realised Thunderchild had something a little more conventional in mind.

He raised his sword up on high and yelled out one word which Domino had come to associate with his other side, the side that emerged in battle or in highly emotional situations.

"ULLLAAAAA!" he yelled, but this time the shout was answered, the reply echoed across the sand dunes around her as she realised that her husband wasn't alone.

"ULLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hundreds of marching men appeared either side of Thunderchild, their helmets glinting in the desert sun, in front of them rode dozens of heavy horse riders, their lances angled in front of them, they marched forward until they lined the sand dunes either side of Thunderchild and then stopped.

As Domino rode closer she could hear him shouting to them, rallying them forward to battle.

"Today determines the fate of this planet, today we will all live in freedom, or today we will all die, there is no going back…there is only one outcome."

He pointed his sword towards the opposing army and smiled evilly, Domino was slightly worried, she had never seen such an expression on her husband before, perhaps there was more to him than she realised.

"We must stop Jara, stop her here and stop her now…This ends here…here and no further!" he yelled.

Thunderchild then brought his sword back up into the air and continued to speak.

"I know you can do this…I know we can do this….WE CAN DO THIS!"

Slowly he swung his sword forward and yelled one single word which sprung the whole force into action.

"CHAAARGE!"

He came galloping down in the lead of the first attack wave, Shamara running flat out and Thunderchild crouching low in his saddle, Draconus in his right hand ready to strike.

Stay out of the way of this Domino, I don't want you to get hurt. he thought to her as he passed at high speed, Domino quickly decided her next move, she turned around and followed him into battle.

DOMINO! What are you doing? 

You're not the only one who gets to be the hero around here, besides what could I do without you! she replied

Behind them Domino could see the foot soldiers in the army running forward, carrying their shields in front of them and holding their swords high in the air.

They hit the first row of Mages like a sledgehammer, the force of the sudden halt nearly threw Thunderchild from his saddle, he swung Draconus down and stabbed the mages swarming around Shamara, there was nothing he could do now to avoid killing them, it was either him or them. For each mage he cut down he offered a silent apology to all those mages at Black Mage Village who had trusted him not to betray them.

Past the rank of Mages were the monsters, the first wave of which included the venerable Mistodons. A rush of acid missed Thunderchild by a whisker and smashed into the rider behind him, over the clashing swords and blasts of energy he briefly heard a scream of agony and a shortened squeal of the horse as both beast and rider went down under the acid.

Thunderchild cursed and stood upright on Shamaras back, holding his sword tightly he somersaulted backwards off the horse and ran at the Mistodon, jumping on the back of the monster and slashing at its head. The Mistodon roared and tried to shake Thunderchild off but he hung on firmly, stabbing at the beast with any chance he got.

Meanwhile Domino had jumped off her horse, preferring the freedom of her own two feet but despite that mobility she was still tangled up within the first wave of Black Mages using wave after wave of Firaga and Blizzaga to take down any mage which came near her but there were too many for her to deal with all at once.

Suddenly a knight in armour charged in on horseback and smashed his way through the mages surrounding her and cleared a way for her to follow Thunderchild, as she looked up at the mystery man, he lifted up the visor on his full face helmet and smiled at her, it was Nagy!

Domino took the opportunity Nagy had presented her and ran forward to her where her husband was battling with the Mistodon

"Thunderchild! Hang on!" she yelled

"What do you think I'm doing!" he yelled back with a slight smile on his face.

Once she came within range of the beast she rolled under an attack it aimed at her, and flung a fireball at it in return. She jumped and did a backwards somersault as the Mistodon took another swipe at her, as she fell back towards the ground she drew her katana (which she had not long purchased in Ankh-Morpork) and slashed out at the monster as she landed back on her feet.

The Mistodon let out a guttural roar and collapsed to the ground, throwing Thunderchild off its back as it fell. Domino jumped over the corpse and joined her husband on the other side.

"Nice fighting." He remarked as he decapitated a Magic Vice

"I'm not just a pretty face remember?" she said in return.

Thunderchild saw that the Morporkian infantry had joined the battle now but were being outflanked by the Black Mages on their right flank. Beating another Magic Vice around the head with Draconus he put two fingers into his mouth and whistled piercingly, above the noise of the battle raging around them Domino heard Shamara whinny in reply and saw her come galloping through the hordes towards them, leaping over littered bodies and broken weapons. She slowed to a halt beside Thunderchild and he quickly climbed on.

"Come on!" he shouted, as Domino ran forward and jumped onto Shamaras back.

They rode through the crowds, Thunderchild catching a glimpse of Nagy smashing his way into the middle area of the army, leading the cavalry forward, but Thunderchild could see trouble, the Infantry were becoming bogged down and the Cavalry were leaving them behind, soon the Cavalry would get stuck and it wouldn't have the support of the Infantry to push through.

"We're starting to get bogged down!" he shouted to Domino

She nodded, she could see it too.

"The Infantry needs a new push forward…"

Thunderchild turned and looked at her incredulously.

"Err…yeah, we need to help the archers break through the wall of Black Mages, then the Infantry can push forward."

"But won't we hit our own men with the arrows?"

Thunderchild nodded, she was right but he was one step further.

"Not if they're actually with the infantry."

Domino whistled gently, she saw what he was planning.

"That's a bit risky love, the archers can't defend themselves against close range attack!"

Thunderchild turned around and looked at her again as Shamara jumped over some Jabberwocks.

"Since when did you become a tactician?" he asked her

She smiled and tapped the side of her head.

"Programmed into me remember…Killing machines? You can't outwit someone if you haven't got the brains for it."

Thunderchild smiled and chuckled gently as they arrived at the far edge of the battle, a few infantry saluted him as he rode up, he waved a hand at them to stop them, they had bigger things to concentrate on.

"Where're the archers!" he yelled

A foot soldier in full armour approached and pointed towards where the Black Mages were pushing through.

"Over there, why do you think the Mages pushed through so easily!"

Thunderchild groaned, the battle had obviously began to break down already, the archers shouldn't have been so close to the front lines, but maybe there was a way to salvage the situation.

He nodded a thanks and pushed Shamara into a full gallop towards the archers, when he arrived he leapt off the side of Shamara and ran towards the nearest archer.

"You! Quick, form two ranks one in front of another with as many men as you can get…NOW!"

Around forty of the archers came to join Thunderchild, so they formed two ranks of twenty men each. In front of them some of the infantry shielded the archers from Mage fire but they were weakening.

"Ok, front rank you will be called Rank One! Rear rank, you will be called Rank Two…listen very carefully to my orders!" shouted Thunderchild, Domino stood next to him, unsure as to what her husband could be planning.

Hope to the Gods this works. he thought to her before ordering:

"Infantry break ranks and retreat to behind the archers!"

The infantry men immediately broke off their defence and ran behind them, released the Black Mages surged forward.

"Rank One fire!"

Twenty arrows shot out and cut the first rank of Mages down, but more mages stumbled over their fallen comrades and continued towards them, their unified chant of "KILL, KILL!" echoing around them, only broken by Thunderchild's continued orders.

"Rank One crouch and reload, Rank Two advance!"

As the first archers crouched down to get the arrows from their quivers and load them into their bows, the second rank of archers marched forward in front of the first and pulled the string on their arrows back, aiming and ready.

"Rank Two…FIRE!"

Another load of Black Mages fell down with arrows protruding from their bodies, there were more coming but not as many as before…it looked like the tide might be beginning to turn.

"Rank Two, crouch and reload, Rank One advance!"

The first rank of archers stood up and moved forward, past the second rank which was now reloading.

"Rank One…FIRE!"

Domino began to see the tactic her husband was using, and she was very impressed by the thinking behind it. Summoning her power she cast a wave of Firaga on the Black Mages, wincing slightly as they fell, knowing that her kind and the Black Mages had an awful lot in common.

"Looks like we're making a difference!" shouted someone from behind them, Domino turned to see Proeliator standing behind them.

"Where's Zidane and Mikoto!" she asked

Proeliator jerked a thumb back to the sand dunes from where Thunderchild had first emerged.

"Over there…they're safe and sound."

Thunderchild turned around and saw Proeliator, with a smile he ordered another volley of arrows and then beckoned Proeliator over.

"You understand what we're doing here?" he asked

Proeliator nodded

"Can you keep this up for me? I need to organise a push forward with the infantry to meet the cavalry."

Proeliator smiled and saluted Thunderchild.

"No worries, I'll keep this lot going for you!" he cried as Thunderchild jumped on Shamara and waited only for Domino to join him before riding back to the centre of the battle.

"Babe, if you can't push the infantry forward then…"

Thunderchild cut her short, completing her sentence.

"We're all dead…I know, I'm taking a big gamble here but there's nothing else I can do…even the cavalry is beginning to get bogged down now…look!"

Thunderchild pointed towards the rear of Jara's army, sure enough Domino could see the cavalry in desperate combat with the army of genomes and larger monsters which had been gathered there.

"We're running out of time…" he muttered, turning back to face her he suddenly saw something high up in the sky, shielding his eyes against the golden sunlight he broke into a large smile as he saw more clearly what he was looking for.

"It's about time they turned up…" he said with a smile.


	34. When Worlds Collide

Sweeping down from the still desert air, came thirty magic carpets, their turbaned pilots holding bottles of flaming naphtha which they dropped on Jara's rear forces.

Thunderchild leapt for joy, almost falling off Shamara as they passed overhead.

"Whooo! Go carpet bombers!" he yelled, before looking down at the overawed infantry in front of him.

"Well, don't just stand there," he yelled "There's our opportunity, let's use it!"

Thunderchild leapt off the side of Shamara and drew Draconus, holding it high in the air he ran forward with the infantry and smashed his way into and through the Black Mages who by now were beginning to give up.

"We surrender! We surrender!" they began to chant.

"Ignore the Mages, move onto the monsters!" yelled Thunderchild, a call which was past down the ranks to the rest of the army.

Domino took a moment to stay behind with a Black Mage who had surrendered. It looked at her with its glowing yellow eyes.

"What happened? Why were we mislead again?" it asked

Domino give it a small cuddle out of reassurance, she knew how easy it was to be mislead.

"Because you dared to hope, hope for a better future, and Jara took advantage of that hope and betrayed you…But in life there is greater hope…I know you understand."

The Black Mage nodded

"We made the wrong choice then…but now we've made the right one." It softly said

Domino nodded and ran forward again, smashing her way into an Amdusias and somersaulting over its equine back to run forward towards Thunderchild who was helping a group of foot soldiers take down a Draken, the Draken cast Bio on Thunderchild and sent him flying into a pile of Mage corpses behind Domino, immediately he was back up, wiping the bio off him and charging forward again, ignoring the blood trickling down the side of his face.

_He's really pushing himself to the limits now_ she thought, before joining him with her Katana, finally with the combined might of Domino and Thunderchild, the Draken fell.

The Magic Carpets made another pass overhead, shortly afterwards flame erupted from all around them as the naphtha bombs detonated. A Garuda which had been flying to intercept the carpets suddenly burst into flame and collapsed to the ground next to them.

When Thunderchild looked up again, it looked like he had been transported to somebody's version of hell, flames leapt up into the sky all around him and people ran around and screamed.

Thankfully he knew that was the Carpets last pass, this time they had come dangerously close to flaming their own men.

His troubles weren't over yet though, through the flames in front of him a Ralvuimago slithered forward, its serpent like body writhing as the flames burnt at it, but the snake creature was strong enough for the flames not to seriously affect it.

It struck out and devoured a foot soldier on his right, as Thunderchild moved forward to attack it, it also struck out at him catching him with one of its tusks and flipping him onto his back. As he fell heavily, he lay there briefly winded, the Ralvuimago reared up and lunged down at him, its mouth wide open. Suddenly it stopped, a surprised look on its face, as Thunderchild sat up he saw Dominos katana sitting in the side of the snake creatures head. Turning to his right he saw Domino standing there with a smile on her face, Thunderchild rolled out of the way of the Ralvuimago as it crashed to the ground next to him, Domino retrieved her katana and bowed to him.

Thunderchild smiled graciously back at her and jumped back up onto his feet. He ran forward and skidded to a halt in front of a battered but defiant mounted knight.

"NAGY!" he yelled

The knight stopped fighting briefly to turn and open his visor.

"Thu…you're ok!" he yelled with a smile, Thunderchild could see a trickle or two of blood running down his face.

"I'm fine, but what about you!" he asked

Nagy shrugged and indicated the soldiers on front of him.

"We're making slow but steady progress, that airstrike helped tremendously."

Thunderchild nodded as Domino ran up alongside him, he turned and looked at her, she was weary but still defiant, he didn't know what she was about to do against the might of Jara's army when he had arrived but he got the feeling that he had arrived just in time.

"The infantry are almost here." She announced.

"Excellent, Domino if you could lead them in…I believe you know how. Nagy, it's time we put an end to this war." Declared Thunderchild, as he placed Draconus in its scabbard and whistled to Shamara who had been waiting on the edges of the battle. As Shamara galloped forward, through the battle towards him, Thunderchild took a moment to look around and judge things.

The Black Mages had huddled in a group on the Morporkian side of the battle, they seemed lost, bewildered, Thunderchild couldn't blame them, he knew how it felt to be misled. Around him the Morporkian infantry were pushing their way through the monsters in Jara's second rank, in front of them lay a rank of heavier monsters and occasional genomes…and Jara herself. Thunderchild could see her giving orders from her war horse, her jewellery glinting in the fading sun. He focused on her for a moment, and she must have felt his gaze for, just one moment, she turned and looked straight at him, Thunderchild saw her lips move but didn't know what the words were that she said, then she looked away as Shamara arrived.

Leaping onto his faithful steeds back, he shouted to all of the cavalry around him.

"Take note, no genomes are to be harmed unless ABSOLUTELY necessary…they're on our side really, remember that," he turned and looked at Nagy "Ok Nagy? We don't stop until we reach Jara."

Nagy nodded and put his visor back now, Thunderchild turned around in his saddle and looked at Domino, she was at the front of a large group of infantry, she had borrowed some battle armour and a helmet and had her katana ready to do battle.

They locked eyes and nodded, their expressions saying more than the words they both felt for each other.

_Stay Safe._

"Forward!" commanded Thunderchild

The Morporkian army began its second main thrust into Jara's army.

Jara sat on the back of her war horse, Nihilath. She surveyed the losing battle in front of her, it wasn't looking good…at first the Morporkian forces had been unorganised, unable to face her in direct strength…but HE had changed that…him and that blasted genome. Jara cursed for letting her slip through her fingers again.

_Cut off the snakes head and the body withers away_ she thought.

Turning to the blue haired genome sitting on another horse next to her she issued an order.

"Funaho, put a new order out to the troops…Kill Yissan Gojenta at all costs…I want that mans corpse brought before me now!" she yelled

"Yes mother, I will see that it is done." Replied Funaho, bowing gently to Jara before riding off to give the orders.

We'll see how you fare now…my love thought Jara, a sly smile playing across her scarlet lips.

Fighting his way through the heavy monsters Thunderchild suddenly felt something land behind him, turning he saw a female genome standing on the back of Shamara, as he turned the genome smashed its sword into the side of his head, the helmet deflected most of the blow but it was still enough to knock him sideways off his steed.

As he landed heavily he saw the genome leap off the horse and somersault towards him, he quickly stood up and blocked the incoming blow, he had to act quickly after that to blow further blows from the genome, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get an attack in through her defences, the genome was too fast for him and she was out to kill him. Something had changed, beforehand it was almost as though the genomes hadn't really been trying before, but now they were out to get him.

Suddenly another genome joined the fight, and another until Thunderchild found himself surrounded by seven genomes.

"Oh come on," he muttered "Seven against one…this just isn't fair."

"Allow me to even out the odds!" came a familiar voice from his right.

Domino teleported into the middle of the ring, joining Thunderchild by his side with her sword already drawn.

"We're gonna have to kill them Dom." Warned Thunderchild, as the genomes circled warily.

"It might not come to that…look." Said Domino as the genomes broke off their attack and disappeared into the battle from where they had come.

"What the hell?…Of course! They didn't want to fight their own kind." Gasped Thunderchild as he realised what had made the genomes retreat.

Domino nodded and smiled at him before giving him a very quick kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to protect you now!" she said

Thunderchild laughed but quickly stopped as a giant Iron Man came rumbling through the massed army to attack them, Draconus's blade met the first attack, stopping the giant sword before it could strike them, Thunderchild didn't know how the blade of Draconus stood the attack but pressed home on the advantage moving forward and ducking under the giants second attack to cast a Thundaga spell on the creature, this caused the Iron Man some damage but wasn't enough to kill it off. So he tried another spell, jumping backwards from the Iron Man he held Draconus directly upright in front of his face and then jumped in the air, swinging the sword 180 degrees and landing with it point down.

A flurry of strange symbols appeared before the Iron Man before it convulsed and fell over backwards.

Thunderchild stood up again, a little unsteady at first but quickly regaining his strength.

"Whew," he said "That one took it out of me."

Domino stood beside him, a little confused.

"Was that…Solution Nine?" she asked

Thunderchild shrugged, he didn't know, he had just summoned forth the power and it had appeared in the form of the spell.

"Perhaps…perhaps not, I do not know."

Domino was silently impressed, Solution Nine was one of Zidanes trance attacks and it was unusual for it to be used out of trance, she suspected Thunderchilds strange background. Something she knew she had to talk to him about.

Meanwhile Thunderchild had spotted a gap in Jara's defences, grabbing Dominos arm he ran forward, dodging claws, swords and teeth until he emerged on the other side of the battle with one thing clear in his mind.

Jara cursed again, the stupid genomes had refused her order…she made a mental note to have them all killed later, it was easier to rely on monsters, you told them what to do and they did it…they didn't have a crisis of faith at the most important moment in battle.

Funaho sighed next to her.

"The battle does not appear to be ending in our favour mother." She said, with a slight hint of satisfaction in her voice. Jara turned and looked at her suddenly, perhaps the venom was wearing off?

It was after all only an experimental poison but it had been the only thing nearby which could have saved Jara from having to explain to Funaho the deception she had created. When Funaho had returned from her failed mission to capture Yissan, she had started to ask awkward questions, like why she had sent Bahamut to kill both Yissan and her, Jara had had to act quickly, grabbing the poison she had mixed it with a nearby wine and offered it to Funaho to drink, telling her she would explain all.

After drinking it Funaho had fallen into a deep sleep which lasted for one hour, when she awoke she was once again loyal to Jara, to the point where she had killed her own brothers step-parents.

Jara still couldn't believe the little blue genome crossbreed sitting next to her was her lovers sister.

_Hmph, imagine, if the Borg had never had attack she could well have been your sister-in-law_ thought Jara, the thought itself making her laugh.

But, at the end of the day, it didn't matter…Yissan couldn't stop her, not even by defeating this army…she would find her power, and then Gaia would become Terra…it was inevitable…it was after all the only reason Gaia had been created, the only reason Gaia existed, to become Terra.

Terra was the master planet, Terra was the stronger planet, Terra was the ONLY planet.

"JARA!" the shout brought her out of her daydream and back to reality.

Standing directly in front of her was Yissan, he looked very upset and the most important matter of the equation was that he had just launched at fireball at her.

Jara…teleported…one minute she was sitting on top of the black stallion staring at the fiery doom Thunderchild had just sent her way, the next she was standing on the desert sand in front of Domino, her staff raised and ready to strike.

"What the hell..?" thought Domino, she raised her sword ready to defend but it was too late, Jara's staff glowed bright white, a white which obscured everything in Dominos view…quickly the white was replaced with black as the whole world went dark.

As Domino stiffened and fell to the ground Thunderchild yelled and sent an energy blast at Jara, which she easily blocked.

"So…Yissan…We meet once again." She whispered, her voice quiet and yet very audible to Thunderchild, despite the clamour of the battle raging near them.

"This has to end Jara." He growled

"I couldn't agree more Yissan…so…do you prefer burial or cremation?" she asked before sending a fireball at him, Thunderchild ducked under the fireball and threw one back at her.

"You know how this ends Jara, as well as I do."

Jara shook her head and laughed

"Yissan you idiot, this will never end…I will rule for eternity over the rebuilt lands of Terra…while you rot in hell." She snarled, bringing her staff up in an attack aimed at Thunderchilds head.

Thunderchild blocked the attack with Draconus but wasn't able to prevent Jara kicking him in the stomach, even with his armour her strength knocked him backwards, in time to receive the second blow from her staff which made something in the direction of his rib cage crunch.

Standing up again and ignoring the burning pain in his lungs Thunderchild hissed at Jara and jumped backwards out of the way of her next physical attack. He felt the rage within growing but knew that using Dragon trance now was way too risky, knew that even Ultima trance would create more harm than it would save but there was one more power he could call upon.

Flashing a bright white Thunderchild entered Trance and immediately blasted Jara with a purple energy wave, she blocked most of it but still staggered under the power of the attack. While she was distracted Thunderchild began to utter words out of his control, words he didn't know the meaning of but words that awoke a power which lay dormant in his body.

The skies overhead went dark, overcast by sudden low lying clouds, deep from within there was a crash of thunder.

Jara looked up, her eyes open in fear as a giant machine like being surged through the clouds and hovered above her, a large sword whirred forward and clunked into place next to its head. The tip of the sword began to glow red.

"Ark…" whispered Jara, her mouth agape in horror.

A laser beam shot out from the arm and traced a complex pattern in the sand around her, two more mechanical attachments emerged and as Ark rose back up into the sky, threads of light emerged and shot towards Jara, she tried to run but was rooted to the spot with fear, the ground exploded around her as the beams landed.

Thunderchild grunted with satisfaction as he dropped to one knee, overcome with exhaustion, whatever he had just summoned, seemed to have defeated Jara, the smoke and sand arising from in front of him proved testament to her demise…nothing could have survived that. He looked up into the sky as the clouds disappeared and made a note never to call upon that kind of destructive force unless he absolutely had to.

A bright light from within the smoke caught his eye…now what?

Laughter…joyous laughter…familiar joyous laughter, mocking him, laced with contempt and power.

Walking forward out of the dust cloud was Jara, not as her usual self but glowing a deep red.

"I must say Yissan…you had me worried for a moment there, but I appear to be stronger than we all think. Perhaps this simple form will suffice…that useless oaf Kuja seems to have been onto something with this 'trance'…perhaps I will succeed where he failed?"

Thunderchild sighed and nearly collapsed with sadness, his near strongest attack…failed, defeated…he didn't see the point of proceeding with Ultima trance, because right now Jara was way too powerful, but still…in trance, he had something he could use.

"Enough Jara!" he called, summoning forth the spell he knew subconsciously as Ultima.

The purple waves of energy surrounded both of them for a moment before crashing into Jara, she groaned and collapsed to her knees, wounded but still alive.

"Yissan…As much as we hate each other…can't you feel our love, can't you hear our song…it's still being sung Yissan." She gasped, her face close to his.

"We are over Jara…you are not the woman I fell in love with."

Jara looked at him, slightly hurt but unrepentant.

"That is as maybe, but you are still the man I fell in love with…Yissan, you know where I will be…the place where we both grew up, the place where we fell in love…Remember your home Yissan? It's not as far away as you would think…and neither is my love."

She stood up, clicking her fingers to bring forward Funaho who had remained on the sidelines of the battle up until then. She then used Funaho to lean on before casting a powerful portal spell, once finished Thunderchild could see the landscape of an alien and yet familiar planet. Jara walked through, looking at him as she left the Discworld.

Funaho stopped, and looking deep into Thunderchilds eyes, her light blue eyes matching her hair.

"Help me brother." She whispered before walking into the portal, drawn forward as though not of her own accord.

Thunderchild stood up, pushed himself forward towards the portal, he couldn't let her escape, he wouldn't let her escape not now he was close to defeating her. He leapt forward into the portal as the energy supporting it collapsed and it winked out of existence, falling forward Thunderchild crashed into the sand his ears ringing with the sound of the portals collapse. Turning around again he cursed as he saw the Klatchian desert still in view.

"Thu?….Thu are you alright?" asked a distant voice, Thunderchild surrendered to the pain within his body and fell back onto the desert sand, letting it take him and his blood.

Jara was still alive….

_He had failed._


	35. Recovery

He opened his eyes and looked around him, he was in a tent…an army tent of the Klatchian army. Ignoring the protesting of his ribs he sat up and looked out of the tent to see the night-time desert outside. He sighed and felt a tear run down his face.

_Was it all a dream?_ He thought

Lying back down again he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, seeking to find that dream he had lost, trying to return to Domino and his better life.

It seemed to work because minutes later he heard movement outside the tent and the whispered conversation between two people.

"Looks like he's still sleeping." That was Nagy

"He looks so young…and innocent." Beowolf

"I hope he's resting well." That was the sound of his beloved Domino

"Me too." Nagy again

Illusion and reality mixed together in Thunderchilds head, he didn't know whether this was a dream or whether it was reality. Was he really a hero…or just a standard foot-soldier in the Klatchian army dreaming of a better life. Did he have all that power or did he just want it one day?

He sighed, this line of thought was doing his head in and achieving nothing. Why did he have to question everything instead of just taking it for what it's worth.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't think so Wolfie."

"He is…I know it." Said Domino

"Well…we'll leave you two alone then." Replied Nagy

Someone entered the tent, Thunderchild didn't want to open his eyes, scared that if he did he would find himself back alone in the tent in the desert, all traces of the dream gone.

"What are you dreaming my love?" asked the quiet and caring voice of his wife

"Of you." He replied

"You don't have to dream…I'm here for you."

He sighed

"But when I open my eyes you'll be gone and I'll be back to my life as a foot-soldier in the army, marching through the desert sun and scrubbing latrines."

"Do you really think that, do you really think I am a dream?"

"What else could explain you…you are too good to be real…Nothing that good has ever happened to me before…I must be dreaming."

He felt a gentle force on his lips as she kissed him

"Did that feel like a dream to you?" she asked

He opened his eyes, knowing that if she was gone at least he would have the kiss to remember her by…but was delighted to find that she was still there in all her glory when he looked at her.

"Domino?"

She shushed him and gave him a gentle cuddle, whispering into his ear.

"I'm here for you my love, and I always will be."

"But Jara…and Funa…"

"Shush, you must rest…you've been through an awful lot Yissan." She whispered, accidentally using his real name instead of Thunderchild.

"I failed!" he wept, crying freely into her chest as she hugged him close.

"You did everything you could, more than you could in fact…Yissan, you nearly killed yourself out there, when will you learn? How can I love you when you're dead Yissan?" she started crying now

"Domino…my sweet, sweet Domino, I will never leave your side…not even death could keep us apart…this promise I make to you."

She looked down at him, her eyes wet with the tears she did nothing to hide, the wet drops falling down onto Thunderchilds face where they mixed with his own.

"You promise?" she asked, stifling a sob

"I promise…with all my heart and all my love."

She smiled and they kissed again, letting their love flow between them. Then Domino lay down next to him.

"We won you know." She said

"We did?"

She nodded and stroked his cheek

"Yes…when Jara left her army just fell apart…the monsters put up some resistance but many of them just fled. You know…everyone says they couldn't have done this without you, you organised the army to be brought here and during the heat of battle you kept things together."

"But still…she got away."

Domino sighed, again he returned to that fact, she could see it troubled him and so tried to sooth some of that worry.

"To what? A destroyed world…she isn't a threat anymore love, forget about her…we've got our entire future together. The Black Mages are gonna portal everyone back to Gaia…after your actions here I'm sure that Cid will let you…let us settle down in Lindblum."

Thunderchild smiled, briefly forgetting Jara and following Dominos idea.

"I'd like that…I like Lindblum, its airships are beautiful."

"I know…I could see it in your eyes from the moment you first set foot in the place."

Thunderchild chuckled and turned to her

"Am I really that readable?"

Domino grinned

"To me you are." She semi-lied

Then he became all serious again, the look of humour leaving his face as he turned onto his back again.

"No…I can't just leave her be Dom…she may not be a threat to the Discworld now, but she's still a threat to Gaia…Terra isn't that far from Gaia and Jara's powers are strong…especially now she knows how to use Trance," he remembered the total ineffectiveness of his attacks "She's almost invincible now." He sighed

"We'll stop her…"

He shook his head, surprising Domino by what he said next.

"No…no Domino…I will stop her, this is between me and her…"

She opened her mouth to protest but Thunderchild continued

"This is my destiny you see my love…why do you think this has all happened…I am in the right place at the right time."

She sighed

"I kinda hoped it was our destiny to find each other again." She whispered sadly but Thunderchild didn't hear her and continued.

"That's one of the things I saw in the Twilight Forest that I realised would lead to my…" he suddenly cut the sentence off.

Domino instantly pounced on his lack of will to finish the sentence, she had felt something from her husband then…it wasn't often that they could feel each others emotions but when really intense emotions were released within either of them, the other could feel it.

Domino had just felt incredible sadness.

"Your what?" she asked

"Perhaps I should get some sleep…it's been a long day." He said quickly, turning onto his other side so his back faced Domino, she sat up next to him and shook him gently.

"Your what!" she demanded

He sighed and rolled back over onto his back.

"It doesn't matter Domino…please." He begged her not to pressure him anymore.

"Thunderchild…if you love me, then you must trust me, you've been hiding this from me for ages, now TELL ME!"

He shut his eyes, not wanting to see her face when he told her.

"Domino…it is my destiny to kill Jara by sacrificing myself." He said, slowly and quietly, regretting having to tell her. He had wanted to keep this to himself.

She went very quiet for a minute and then whispered

"I feared as much."

He opened his eyes again and looked at her, she wasn't crying with desperation as he imagined she might have been, she was sorrowful yes but it was more of a sorrow which had been expressed many times before.

"How?" He asked

"When I heard of your battle against Jara…I realised just how powerful she was, and I knew that for her to be defeated it would also take a lot of power…now I've seen you use such power…it nearly killed you…and you say you want to take her on alone?"

He shook his head

"I'm not afraid Domino, I'm not afraid of my fate."

Now she started crying, gently sobbing as she pounded his chest.

"Well I am, you insensitive jerk! I don't want to go on alone! Why can't you just open up and let me in on this quest of yours to rid the world of Jara, huh? Why can't you just GIVE ME A BREAK!" she yelled, Thunderchild was worried the entire camp might hear her.

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered soothingly to her as she collapsed onto his chest "What did I say to you? What did I promise? That I would be there for you, no matter what?"

She didn't answer, just kept sobbing.

"I'll never leave you Domino…even if I do die, my spirit will walk beside you through all your troubles. Domino, remember this…you'll never walk alone."

"But how…how will you be there for me if not in psychical form!" she wailed

"I don't know…I've never died before," he joked, the attempt at humour falling on deaf ears "But I do know that the love I feel for you, and the love I know you feel for me is stronger than the will to live, stronger than death…stronger than anything I know of, and come hell and high water I'll be there for you…if only in your memories."

She looked up at him, a hint of desperation in her eyes.

"Don't leave me Yissan…please."

"I won't…remember…a promise is a promise."

They slept well for three hours but then Thunderchild awoke again, as he struggled to sit up, Domino woke up and helped him up. It was still dark outside but there was a faint line of light on the horizon suggesting that dawn was on its way.

Thunderchild crawled forward and sat outside the tent, looking up at the stars overhead, Domino followed him, sitting down by his side.

"Look at all the stars up there." He whispered

"Beautiful aren't they?"

He gently put his arm around her shoulders and she leant her head on his left shoulder.

"I meant what I said earlier." She said

"Shush, let's not go into that for now…lets enjoy this moment while it lasts."

They sat, watching the stars twinkle above them, the moon shining brightly in the rimwards sky. Thunderchild felt so relaxed, so at ease after the past few weeks, and so did Domino. Although their battle wasn't over, they could almost kid themselves that it was.

"Every night while I was here in the Klatchian Army, I used to look up to those stars…and I used to wonder if anyone was looking back at me…Somehow, some part of me knew that there was something else out there, someone else out there…waiting for me."

"Then you found out it was me." Whispered Domino

He squeezed her shoulder gently and lay his head on hers.

"All the time I thought about you, even when I was still under Lawrence's control…over a period of time, I began to lose hope to you were still alive…I thought you were a dream, something in my mind…then when I saw you on the Prima Vista…part of me remembered, part of me felt something for you."

Thunderchild nodded

"I know…so did Zidane…and when I first saw you, I virtually fell in love with you there and then. Even before I knew who you were…who you had been."

They sat there in silence for some more time, listening to the sound of each others breathing, reassured by each others presence, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"Do genomes…dream?" asked Thunderchild

"I think so…We always hoped for something better when we were under the control of Lawrence…we…did dream of a better life. Then came Kuja, and he showed the genomes on Terra that they didn't need to go on mindlessly serving Garland or Lawrence, that they could decide their life for themselves. That's when they came to Gaia and started to understand just how to do that, how to live without the constant guidance of a mentor…I had to do that too you know?"

"You did?"

Domino nodded

"Yes, when I first left Lawrence, I wondered alone on the Forgotten Continent, living off the meat from monsters I fell, all the time I dreamt of going back to Terra and living the life I had with you…all the time I dreamt to sitting in your arms like I am now…you got confused earlier whether this was a dream or not…I know the feeling, I felt the same thing when we got married but then I decided…dream or no dream I had to enjoy it, every minute of it, for if I should wake up and it all be gone, at least I will have the memories."

"Don't worry Domino…we can't both be dreaming."

She chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"I know…But still, every night I held you in my arms and begged you not to leave…but every morning you were gone and I was back by myself on a godforsaken continent with nothing to do, no-one to talk to…just existing day by day."

"Oh Dom…you poor thing, I had it easy…what with my lost memories and everything."

She sighed and nodded

"There's a happy ending to the story though, and we're living it now Thunderchild…whatever happens between us, at least we have had now…we might not have forever…but we have the here and now."

He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with what she said…they might not have each other for long, but at least they'd had each other for a period of time. At least they had returned to where they belonged…together.

They sat there, watching the stars until the sun began to creep above the horizon and the glow of the new day pushed the stars of the night before away with its blue sky. Then they returned to their bed and their dreams of each other, knowing that when they woke up, the dream wouldn't end.

"Breakfast!" yelled a voice in Klatchian from outside. Thunderchild stirred and propped himself up on his elbows, yawning he looked out the tent flap. Soldiers and genomes alike wandered around outside and he could smell bacon and eggs cooking outside.

"Hmph, you can tell it's Morporkian troops here." He muttered as he slowly sat up.

He looked down to see Domino curled up in a ball next to him, he chuckled and decided to let her sleep for a little longer.

Inching his way out of the tent he stood up and stretched, creating a chaos of agony within his chest and back and making him double over in pain.

"You look healthy." Remarked a dry voice from his left, he looked up to see Proeliator standing with his hands on his hips.

"I feel it too." Muttered Thunderchild with a smile

"Where's the other half?"

Thunderchild pointed back to their tent.

"Asleep still, I decided to let her sleep in a bit, she's been through a lot."

Proeliator started laughing making Thunderchild frown.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked

Proeliator made himself stop laughing and tried to regain his composure.

"That is so typical of you TC, She's been KO for half of yesterday! But she has to come first…you really are in love aren't you?"

Thunderchild raised an eyebrow.

"Pro…I'm married, think about it."

Proeliator started laughing again as he walked off.

Thunderchild chuckled and shrugged as he walked over to the food tents, as he got closer the hubbub of conversation got louder, several men saluted Thunderchild as he staggered towards the tent, his legs ached like mad but he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and moving forward.

He reached the large green tent and opening the flap, walked in.

Three rows of tables greeted him, each one filled up with men noisily munching their way through breakfast, as he walked in, the tent went totally silent as each man turned as one to look at him. Then they started clapping, one man at first and then soon the entire tent was in applause, cheering and banging the tables as Thunderchild let go of the tent flap and let his jaw drop open at the applause.

"Khit-Ghot-Jip! I said we would make history, and we did!" shouted Al-Ghip-Jot as he walked over to him and gave him a bear hug which threatened to break the rest of Thunderchilds ribs.

"You did all the work, I merely held things together." Weakly muttered Thunderchild.

Al looked at Thunderchild strangely and started laughing again.

"You really think that don't you?" he asked "Khit, you are a hero you idiot…get over it, live it up a little…it doesn't happen to people often you know!"

"You're the heroes here," Thunderchilds voice rose until he was sure that every man in the tent could hear him "Each and every one of you are heroes…if I had medals to give you I would…but you have my eternal gratitude…not just my gratitude but the gratitude of each and every living inhabitant of the planet Gaia."

Thunderchild paused, looking at the men looking at him, he had the undivided attention of each and every one of them, this was something he wasn't used to, he was used to being on the other side of the tables, being the one listening and reacting to orders, not sorting things out himself.

He didn't want to complain though, it was something he quite enjoyed.

"I will have to leave the Discworld soon though…though Jara has been removed from our world she is still a threat to the people of Gaia."

Someone walked into the tent behind him, but he didn't turn around, he was focused in speaking to the people of the army who had served him so well.

"Some of you may question my loyalty to Gaia when I've spent so long on the Disc…but I've been there, and the people of Gaia welcomed me with open arms…I can't go back on them now. My wife, Domino, was forgiven by each and every one of them after her bad past…I owe them…we owe them so much. I must prevent Jara from destroying Gaia, and I know I can do so, safe in the knowledge that the Discworld is no longer under direct threat."

He felt a hand drop on his shoulder, turning around he saw Domino standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"That was a beautiful speech. Thank you…"

"What for?"

"For helping us…for helping Gaia…for helping me."

She reached up and kissed him longingly making the entire tent break out in applause and wolf-whistles at them.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, Thunderchild broke away from Domino and looked to the tent entrance, Zidane was grinning as he ducked under the flap.

"Honestly…you two are always at it!" he said

Domino stamped her foot and scowled at Zidane, before giggling.

"You and Garnet were just as bad once you came back to Alexandria!"

"So…what's the next move?" asked Zidane with a cheeky grin.

Thunderchild stroked his chin while he weighed up the options.

"Well…if Mikoto could take the genomes back to Gaia, the Black Mages can portal them and themselves back. Zidane…I'm gonna need you to come to Terra with me, you're the last person amongst us that went to Terra. Nagy and Proeliator can come with us to Terra…that leaves Beowolf, who can lead the Ankh-Morpork troops back across the circle sea."

"How do you propose getting to Terra?" asked Zidane

Thunderchild smiled, a large smile of memory and happiness.

"We fly…"

Zidane gave him a very strange look.

"_Fly!_"


	36. Onward and Upward

They stayed to watch Beowolf depart with the Morporkian army, the foot soldiers being carried on wagons the reserves had brought with them. Thunderchild offered him a few words of advice on commanding the forces.

"Just keep them together, don't let any in-fighting start and stay in control…but don't, whatever you do, be too harsh with them."

Beowolf nodded and mounted his horse, Thunderchild then turned to the soldiers standing behind Beowolf, clasped his hands together behind his back and shouted.

"Troops…Attention!"

The forces by and large stood to attention, some didn't but Thunderchild overlooked that, it wasn't his responsibility now and he was sure Beowolf could handle any discipline problems he should come across.

"You are now under the control of Commander Beowolf, you shall obey his orders as well as you obeyed mine. Once you arrive back at Al'Jazerra you shall take the same boats you arrived on back to Ankh-Morpork. Once again, thank you very much."

Thunderchild nodded to Beowolf who turned his horse around and spoke to his new command for the first time.

"You heard him men! The journey ahead may be tough, plenty of Jara's monsters are still loose in the desert, we will be aided by the Klatchian forces as far as Kitrit where they will disperse for their own bases, I expect you to treat the Klatchians as your comrades in arms, any hostility will be disciplined," Beowolf's harsh face then broke into a grin "Lets show them how well disciplined we are! By the left, forward march!" He turned around and briefly waved to Thunderchild before leading the vast Morporkian army away behind him, row upon row of horses marched, some men marched on foot, the others stood in wagons being towed by horses. All of them saluted Thunderchild as they passed, bringing a tear to his eye as he returned the salutes.

Once the army had disappeared into the distance a second batch of riders armed with scimitars rode up to Thunderchild, Al-Ghip-Jot was leading them.

"Khit-Ghot-Jip, you have performed great services for the Klatchian nation, this will never be forgotten. Although you were not born Klatchian…consider yourself a Klatchian by heart." He adjusted his turban and drew his scimitar, holding it high in the air he turned and yelled to his riders.

"Come comrades, the Morporkians need our help in the desert once again!"

His horse reared up into the air and neighed noisily, once it landed on all four hooves again, Al leaned towards Thunderchild and quietly said:

"Take care my friend, we will meet again some time I know. Good luck on your journey, keep following your guiding light and you will not stray far."

Then he galloped off, followed by the riders, the sand kicked up by their passing making Thunderchild close his eyes lest they become irritated.

When he opened them again the riders were gone, galloping into the afternoon sun which bore down so steadily on the rest of them. He turned and walked to where Domino was talking to the genomes, he laughed quietly when he thought to himself.

I've talked to my kind, now she is talking to hers

And he moved closer to listen to her speech.

"…while many of you will feel dismayed that you have been mislead once again, do not feel disheartened, for you have come through and proven that light can find its way into the darkest of places. We genomes are a hardy race, we were designed to be as much, and although our child-like qualities mean that those who would use us for evil sometimes can turn our hearts…our thirst for learning and being able to differentiate between what is good and what is wrong means that at the end of the day, our hearts run their true course, as Mikoto said at the death of Kuja, although his path was darkness he showed us that we can break away from what he fell into, that instead of being a weapon of evil we can be ourselves…whatever that may be.

It's been a long journey for all of us, and I think we've all learnt that while some humans, or indeed Terrans, can be treacherous and some paths lead into danger but there are those who hear our calls for help and have the strength of heart to aid us, to shine a light on our darkness." As she said those words she looked straight at Thunderchild and smiled warmly

"I think that's the most I've ever heard Domino speak!" yelled Zidane from the side of the crowd, many of the genomes laughed then, making Thunderchild start in surprise, he didn't know they were capable of such emotions yet, and it was while he looked around the genomes around him, male and female alike, smiling and laughing at Zidanes joke, he realised that despite their origins they were well on the way to becoming…human.

Zidane stood up next to Domino and looked towards the Black Mages gathered around the edges of the genome audience.

"And I think," he began "That our thanks should also extend to the Black Mages whose lives have taken such a similar path to ours, for let us not forget that the mages are our responsibility, Kuja created them as weapons of war, such as Lawrence and Garland created us, and it is therefore our responsibility to teach the mages what we have learnt ourselves on our long and sometimes difficult journey."

The genomes around Thunderchild murmured in agreement and many looked over at the mages, an almost comradely look in their eyes, as though, despite the difference in species, they realised just how alike they were.

Mikoto jumped onto the small stage Zidane and Domino stood on and nodded her thanks to them.

"I think Zidane and Yugami are the most learned of genomes around us, and you should take their words to heart for although we consider our tale to be one of trials and tribulations, we should consider that their story is fourfold more difficult than ours and if it was not for their courage then we would still be a lost and confused people, blinded in our loyalty to our creator. Let us not forget also, Yugami's husband who has had a difficult journey but has not faltered, he is an example to us all. Thank you…Thunderchild."

Thunderchild blushed and bowed slightly, some of the genomes around him gasped as they noticed him for the first time and realised who he was. Domino smiled at him and winked, he grinned and winked back at her.

"Now, if you would like to follow the Black Mages they and yourselves will return back to Gaia…and although I cannot be with you on this journey, I will return to see you when I get back…we all will."

The genomes turned and walked off with the Black Mages, leaving Thunderchild standing alone near the foot of the stage. Domino jumped down and ran over to him, straight into his welcoming arms.

"That, my dear, was absolutely wonderful." Said Thunderchild

"Naaaah." Dismissed Domino with a cheerful shake of her head

Thunderchild laughed and kissed her, when they drew apart Thunderchild turned to watch the Black Mages create a portal similar to the one which had brought him back to the Discworld, the genomes marched through the portal in twos and were then followed by the Black Mages, as the last one went through it cast a counter spell which destabilised the portal, and as it stepped through the portal it collapsed behind it.

"Now, that's everyone taken care of," said Zidane "Would you care to explain to me the concept of 'flying' to Terra."

Domino giggled as Thunderchild shrugged

"Well, it's quite simple Zidane…how do you think I got to the Discworld from Terra?"

Zidane paused for a moment and then realisation dawned on his face

"Your space ship…but I thought it was damaged beyond recovery?"

Thunderchild shrugged

"I don't know, I can't remember anything after the crash landing until I was found by my foster-parents." Thunderchilds voice wavered slightly when he mentioned his foster-parents, Domino knew that he must still be hurting from their death.

"And just where is this ship of yours?"

Thunderchild held up the scrap of cloth he had been closely examining since finding it in the box he had recovered from the wreckage of his foster parents home.

"This is a map leading to my ship…my…foster parents figured that one day I might remember and want to go home…little did they realise the circumstances of my departure…but still, this is where they found me, and my ship is in this cave nearby."

Nagy took the map from Thunderchild and looked at it intently, after a moment Thunderchild took it back and turned it up the right way for him.

"So…where is it then?" he asked after a while

Thunderchild pointed to the west, far in the distance there was a rocky hill.

"In that hill." He said

Proeliator rode up with the rest of the horses

"Well, come on then," he said "Time's a wastin' and we need to stop Jara."

Thunderchild grinned at Proeliator and leapt on the back of Shamara who whinnied happily to see her master again.

"You heard Pro…let's head on out." He said

Domino and Zidane quickly gathered some provisions and then mounted the same horse, Zidane still being unsure how to ride something that was totally different to a Chocobo, Thunderchild grinned as he realised that he was about as adept at riding a Chocobo as Zidane was riding a horse. Nagy was the last to mount up after collecting his provisions, Thunderchild and Proeliator already had theirs packed in saddlebags on their respective horses.

Together they rode off into the desert at a gentle pace, each and every one of them silently preparing for the final journey to Terra where they knew they had to stop Jara once and for all, for Thunderchild it was time to prepare to see his home in ruins, he already had had a glimpse of destroyed Terra but now he was going to see it for real…and quite likely it would be his resting place too.

They reached the cave within six hours, while Proeliator and Nagy began to set up camp Thunderchild stood at the cave entrance.

"I wonder if it's in there?" he thought out loud

"Of course it is." Said Domino as she stood next to him

He nodded and began to walk forward, Domino followed him but he turned around and stopped her.

"No…it'd be better if you stay here, there's no telling what auto-defences my ship has against intruders…much I still cannot remember."

Domino seemed disappointed but relented and let him continue on his own, she walked back to the camp and sat down with Zidane.

"So…how does it feel to be going back to Terra after all this time?" he asked

She shrugged

"No difference really, why, what were you expecting?"

He laughed and shook his head

"Nothing ground breaking from you Dom, I'm just remembering when I went back, when I met Mikoto and Garland. It seems like years ago, it's hard to think it's only been one year."

Domino nodded

"Quite an adventurous year at that, what with the whole Lawrence thing." She said

"Yeah, well, you sent him packing."

She nodded and hoped that they would be able to defeat Jara too.

Thunderchild stumbled into the darkness, cursing at his throbbing ankle which had unexpectedly encountered some rocks towards the entrance to the cave, he drew his sword and called upon fire, sure enough the flames began to dance along the sword providing him with the light he needed to see his way.

The cave was wide but the rocks were jagged and treacherous in some places, looking to his right he saw something caught on a rock, he walked over and took a closer look.

It was a small piece of metal, not even the size of his hand, loosening it from the rock he held it up to his sword and shed more light on it.

"Du-du-ray-ni-um…Duranium." He slowly uttered the name of the metal, the memories coming back further.

Venturing further into the cave he soon came across a large cavern with a small stream running through the middle, and there, at the back of the cave in a pile of rubble, was his ship.

She was just as he remembered her, albeit somewhat more damaged than before, the cockpit windows at the front, the swept forward red wings at the side and there written in Terran on the side just underneath the cockpit windows.

Terran Space Defence Force 

_Echo Squadron_

He blinked back a tear at the memories this ship brought back, he could see amongst the damaged caused by the crash another set of damage, caused by the Borg, he just hoped that she was able to fly.

"Only one way to find out." He muttered as he made his way to the door into the ship.

The wind had got up slightly and they had retired into a medium sized tent Proeliator had set up, in the middle of the tent a small stove provided some heat as the desert sun disappeared in the clouds and the temperatures began to fall.

"I think the rains might be coming early this year." Muttered Nagy as there was a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

"If it gets too bad we can shelter in the cave." Replied Proeliator as he helped himself to some stew from the small pot bubbling on top of the stove.

Zidane and Domino nodded, their mouths too full of food to say anything.

The wind whistled around the tent and there was another low rumble of thunder and another but this time it carried on for longer than usual.

"Was it me or did the ground shake a little then?" asked Zidane

Nagy had a curious look on his face

"It did, didn't it?"

The wind died down for a moment and they were able to hear it again, a low rumble getting louder and causing the ground to move very slightly.

"That isn't thunder…" said Proeliator

The two Discworld men looked at each other suddenly, a horrid realisation dawning on their faces.

"Basilisk!" they both cried at the same time.

Grabbing their swords they ran out of the tent, Domino followed them, expecting to come across one of the weak Basilisks from Gaia which had fought and defeated many times around Burmecia. But the creature that she found slithering towards their tent was quite clearly not of her world, it was huge for one thing and it looked a heck of a lot deadlier.

Thunderchild stood alone in the cockpit, internally there was very little damage. As he sat down in the pilots chair, something caught his eye on the floor, reaching down he found a small holograph of Jara…the Jara he knew then, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at him, Thunderchild stroked her face gently with his hand, his age-old feelings for her still there after all that had happened.

FLASH 

"_Make sure you get my good side Yissan!" she yelled at him, a happy smile playing across her face._

"You mean you have a bad side?" he had asked holding the holo-camera up and pressing the record button.

_She had laughed and embraced him, he had returned the kiss she so eagerly gave and together they had walked hand in hand down the beach, barefoot in the gentle waves, listening to the cry of the birds around them, savouring their time together._

FLASH 

That moment had been sealed in history, trapped like a mosquito in amber, and although this holograph may have faded slightly, Thunderchild knew his memories and his feelings never would.

"Oh Jara…if only history had taken a different course." He said quietly and sombrely, placing the holo in a pocket in his cloak.

Looking around again he saw everything where he remembered it to be, the control stick directly in front of his chair, the engine control buttons and readouts to his right, weapons in front of him and navigation to his left. There was a more detailed engineering space behind him but the engine control section gave him all the information he needed to know.

"Right…engine start up procedure." He muttered as he found the engine heat switch and flicked it from off to on. A warning klaxon sounded a few moments before the engines struggled into life, as Thunderchild heard the so-familiar sound of the engines surround him, he couldn't help but break out into a massive smile as the ship slowly rose up from what had been its resting place for all these years.

"I guess I really should call you the Phoenix after all this." He whispered to the ship as it hovered a couple of feet in the air in the middle of the cave, a couple of rocks falling off its wings.

Thunderchild…please…help! cried Domino in his mind, she was quite obviously in distress, Thunderchild didn't know why and didn't care, his wife was calling him and nothing else mattered.

"Oh well, guess we get to see if you can really fly a little earlier than I hoped."

Domino dodged another spew of acid from the Basilisk, Zidane couldn't dodge it because he had been paralysed by the beasts stare, he fell down and Domino could see he had lapsed into unconsciousness, a little burnt from the acid but nothing too serious.

"Proeliator try to get it from the other side!" she yelled, Proeliator ran around behind the Basilisk as Domino attacked it from its front, the Basilisk was having none of it however and with a sweep of its tail it knocked Proeliator off his feet and set him sprawling in the sand, with its head it did the same thing to Domino. Before she could get up it lunged at her, fangs wide open. She had called to her husband to help them but it appeared he hadn't heard her and now she was going to be eaten by this thing, she was going to die a long way from her home of Gaia.

I don't want to die she thought

Suddenly two bolts of green light shot out of the cave entrance and slammed into the Basilisk, knocking it off its lunge and sending it sprawling onto the desert sand.

With a shriek of noise, something big and white shot out of the cave and rose into the desert sky, sweeping around in a wide arc it came in low again and from guns on its wings, it sent another volley of green light at the Basilisk, blowing the creature into two pieces and killing it outright.

"What in Om's name is that!" cried Proeliator

"That…is Thunderchild in his ship." Said Domino with a smile of realisation on her face.

The ship came over for a third pass, doing a victory roll overhead as it did, then slowly it touched down in the sand a little way from the cave, the shriek of its engines dying down as they were put into idle mode.

Nagy and Domino helped Proeliator pick up Zidane who was now recovering from his petrification and they ran over to the ship to meet its owner, a man who had, after all these years, found himself again.


	37. Flight of the Phoenix

As they approached the ship a door at the back of it slid open and Thunderchild appeared.

"So…wotcha think of the Phoenix?"

Domino raised an eyebrow.

"The Phoenix?"

Thunderchild stepped forward out of the craft and tapped the engine mounts.

"It's what I've decided to call her, I thought it was rather apt."

Nagy, Proeliator, and Zidane walked slowly around the ship staring at it, Thunderchild chuckled to see their reactions of amazement.

"How can anything this big fly?" asked Proeliator

"It's all a matter of physics, and aerodynamics…besides once you're up in space…there is no down."

Nagy had found a long black scar on the red starboard wing.

"What's this…it doesn't look like it's supposed to be here."

Thunderchild sighed and nodded

"It's from the Borg…possibly a flash residue from a nearby energy discharge…a near miss in other words."

"A near miss did this!"

He nodded again.

"Yes…a full head on shot would have killed me instantly…the fighters aren't…weren't, that well shielded."

Domino could see that her husband was hurting slightly from the memories of his battle, she couldn't blame him…she had seen what the Borg had done, she knew how he felt…she felt it too.

"Come on…let's go…home." She said, pausing as she remembered that Terra was her home too, despite the fact she lived on Gaia…Terra was where she was made, and Terra was the planet she was designed to serve.

Thunderchild smiled and kissed her gently.

"Come on, everyone inside, there's more room in here than it looks from the outside."

They walked inside the ship and through a small section which looked very technical, and totally beyond anything Nagy or Proeliator had ever seen before. Thunderchild casually explained it was the engine room and contained a couple of beds should a long haul flight be needed…which it rarely had been.

Then they entered the cockpit, a tightly spaced area with two chairs for any co-pilots that should accompany the main pilot on the mission (which Thunderchild also explained was very rare) which usually folded out of the way when not in use.

Domino and Nagy took those seats while Zidane sat on one of the beds, Proeliator found himself a place to perch near one of the control panels.

"It'll take a while to get to Terra I presume…so try to make yourselves comfortable." Said Thunderchild, then he began flicking switches and powering up the engines. Then Domino saw him smile mysteriously and chuckle to himself.

_Uh oh_ she thought…she didn't like the look of that smile.

"You know my love," he said, turning to look at Domino "We Terran fighter pilots used to have a saying that related to the type of music many of us liked to listen to." He turned back around again and hit a few buttons on a black box next to his chair.

"Oh yeah?" said Domino, uncertain to what he was getting at.

"Yeah…the saying went….LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

He slammed the throttle fully forward as rock and roll music blared into the cockpit at a loud volume.

The fighter craft's engines powered up with a shrill whine and then the Phoenix shot off at full speed, turning into a blur of white light as it shot at low altitude across the desert sands, whipping up a small sandstorm behind it.

Not far away a camel sat chewing its dinner from the day before and ignoring the rather annoyed tribesman trying to get it to stand up. Since most camels went by the name used most to describe them, this particular camel was known as 'You Bastard'…and he also happened to be the greatest mathematician on the Discworld.

So, it made a delightful change to calculating how much kinetic energy would be needed by his rear hooves to send that annoying tribesmen over the next sand dune when there was a low rumble which quickly turned into a high pitched shriek as something small and white shot past in the near distance at…about eight hundred miles per hour, at a altitude of approximately one hundred feet above the sand dunes…and it stopped that tribesman from kicking him as he dived for cover.

Watching the strange craft disappear into the horizon, You Bastard used what geographical knowledge he had to calculate the course of the craft, he put it on a bearing to Khot-Lip-Khin, capital city of Klatch.

Thunderchilds maniacal laughing was about the only other thing that Domino could hear above the pounding music, that was of course, in between the moments of extreme sickness she felt. Looking behind her she could see Nagy with a massive smile on his face and Proeliator hanging onto the back of Nagy's chair. Zidane and Mikoto in the far back seemed to have been thrown into the corner of their beds.

"Erm…T..C," she struggled to say "Don't you think we should slow…down a little?"

Thunderchild shook his head.

"This IS slow!"

Then he smiled as he spotted something on the horizon in front of them, within seconds they had plunged deep into a ravine, the sides flashing past them so fast that all Domino could see was a blur of desert coloured rock. She looked away for a moment to try and calm her rebelling stomach and when she looked back she saw a boulder had fallen across the ravine, the sides of which were now scant inches away from the edge of the wings. Thunderchild had seen it too because he called out:

"Whoa…under we go!"

Domino could only watch in amazement as the craft dipped through the gap between the boulder and the ravine floor, she could have sworn there wasn't enough room…did this craft shrink on order or something?

The sides of the ravine fell away and left a river snaking through the desert which they shot along at low altitude.

"Say…isn't this the Djel river?" asked Nagy

Thunderchild nodded

"Erm…that leads to KLK." Said Proeliator over the music which Thunderchild had turned down a little.

"Yep." He confirmed

"Thu…there are bridges in KLK!"

"I know."

Mihk-Gran-Bohp was one of the more grumpy residents of Khot-Lip-Khin, an outcast from the religious community he stalked the streets looking for people to shout at. At this moment he was crossing the bridge on the outskirts of KLK, muttering under his breath at whoever had just shouted nearby.

Something else caught his attention, a low rumble from the west which was getting louder. He turned and looked into the evening sun and saw something rapidly approaching low along the river drawing up a fountain of water behind it. Within seconds it shot underneath the bridge with a thunderous shriek of sound and then the water which it had dragged behind it fell on Mihk-Gran-Bohp. As Mihk stood soaking wet watching the craft skim underneath yet another bridge further down the river he glowered and knew that someone was going to pay for this!

Spying someone on the other side of the bridge who was laughing at him, he stalked over towards them.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" yelled Proeliator as he covered his eyes, Domino did the same and screamed as well when she saw the bridge approaching.

After a life ending crash failed to happen she pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked, they were now over the sea, still travelling at high speed.

"What..?" was all she could manage.

"We went UNDER the bridges! All of them!" yelled Nagy, punching the air with his fist. Proeliator groaned and nodded.

Domino took the opportunity to double back into the engineering room and check on Zidane.

"You alright?" she asked

Zidane groaned.

"Is he deliberately trying to kill us?" he asked

Domino shrugged

"I think he's having a little 'fun'."

Zidane groaned again and banged his head back against the wall.

"Are you sure you picked the right person to marry Dom?" he asked.

"Land approaching!" yelled someone from the cockpit so Domino patted the genome on his shoulder and hurried back to her chair just as they arrived over a green and pleasant land.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Now approaching Ankh-Morpork, this train does not stop here." Said Thunderchild with a smile.

"What!"

It was Corporal Nobbs turn to guard the city of Ankh-Morpork against invaders…or at least scare them away. Plucking the rolled up cigarette from behind his grubby ear he put it in his mouth and started patting his pockets for a match. A low rumble made him look up and through the opened gates in front of him…something was coming across the plains. Something very fast… his mouth opened in wonder, dropping the roll-up on the ground and then he was diving for cover as whatever it was flew low overhead, slamming him to the ground with the backdraft of its passing, he stood up again after a moment, ignoring the ringing in his ears and looked around stunned.

Havelock Vetinari sat staring at the piles on paper on his desk, and much to his annoyance they failed to combust or fade into non-existence. It was quite remarkable how much paperwork was needed to run a city, even a dysfunctional one like Ankh-Morpork, but as Patrician of the city, that was what was expected of him.

His paperweight, shaped like a dog started shaking slightly, with a raised eyebrow he watched as his whole desk began shaking.

"What the…"

There was a tremendous shriek of sound and all of the windows behind him exploded and imploded simultaneously, throwing the glass at him and then sucking it back out into the street. Then there was silence and as Vetinari began dusting small shards of glass off his desk he rang a small bell which had been knocked onto the floor. A second later a small head peered around the door.

"Yes your lordship?" it asked

"Ah…capital. Could you fetch me another glass of water please…mine seems to have shattered." Said Vetinari with a hurt look at the puddle of water which had formed on the only spare part of the desk which wasn't covered in paperwork…then again, that was now a sizable portion of the desk as the paperwork had transferred itself to the floor.

"Oh…and one more thing," he said as the door was about to close "Would you make a note to charge Thunderchild for the repair of six tall glass windows when he next returns to the Discworld? There's a good man."

"Was that the Patricians palace?" asked Proeliator as they dodged past a reasonably tall building and curved around heading for a point near the Ankh river.

"You're in trouble now." Said Nagy with a slow shake of his head.

"I don't think it matters much." Said Thunderchild with a smile as they reached that point and he pulled back on the throttle and the joystick at the same time, sending the craft into a steep climb.

Mizrah stood with a small group of others, Snikity included, outside the Mended Drum, staring in utter amazement at what was happening right above them. A small craft with red wings was looping the loop right above the Drum with a low rumble being made by its engines.

"What is it? Is it Jara?" asked someone in the crowd.

"No…I think it's Thunderchild." Said Snikity

Mizrah nodded

"I think our hero is going home." She said with a smile as the craft flew low and slow overhead one more time, doing a barrel roll as it did, then with a loud shriek it shot off to the east, following the Ankh river out of the city.

"Good luck Thunderchild." Said Mizrah quietly as the craft disappeared out of sight.

"That was pretty impressive," said Domino slowly "But please don't do it again."

"What's the matter?" asked Thunderchild flipping the craft upside down.

"Genomes weren't made to do," she looked at the speed indicator and gasped "eight hundred miles an hour!"

"And neither was I!" moaned Proeliator from behind them.

"Well…there's just two more places we're heading for…first stop is Uberwald." Said Thunderchild

"And the second?" asked Nagy

Thunderchild didn't reply, just smiled as he narrowly dodged the rolling mountains around them.

As the evening light began to draw in, two shadowy figures made their way down a hillside, moving as one with the gathering darkness around them, as they passed trees the singing birds within went silent.

The names of these two shadowy women, were Kitiara and Xola, but to the local villages they were known only as Vampyres, the demons of the night who came to convert humans to the shadows.

However, tonight wasn't going to be a normal night.

Their first indication of trouble was when the ground started shaking.

"An earthquake?" asked Kitiara in surprise.

A small white shape appeared over the brow of the hill and flew low over them, knocking both of them to the ground when the backdraft hit them, they flung their hands over their ears as the terrible noise hit them…and then all was still again, they looked up to see the shape dodge around another mountain and continue on its way towards the hub of the Discworld.

"What the hell was that?" asked Xola, her accent betraying her normal Morporkian life.

"Damned if I know…shall we carry on?" asked Kitiara, her fanged smile betraying the bloodlust she felt.

"After you shadow sister." Said Xola, returning the smile.

Xola's mind couldn't help but wander back to the battle of Ankh-Morpork which she had recently fought in, and that man she knew who had helped organise it…Thunderchild…he had come a long way since Kitiara and Xola had first ambushed the man walking late at night through the wrong part of the Ramtops. She had sensed something strange in him then, and during their friendship she noticed it even more…it was almost as though he didn't belong…and now she knew why.

"Say isn't that Cori Celeste?" asked Nagy

"Uh huh."

"You aren't thinking…"

"You wouldn't…you couldn't!" yelled Proeliator

"I am." Said Thunderchild with a smile.

Domino just stared at them.

"What!" she asked

At the top of the huge mountain of Cori Celeste, lies the home of the Discworld gods, the gods who play games with mortals lives. And at this moment, the game was taking a rather interesting turn.

"Tho…where ith he going?" asked Offler, the crocodile headed god

"It looks like he's coming here." Said Blind Io as one of his many hovering all seeing eyes zoomed in on the player piece of Thunderchild which moved towards the centre of the board that was a beautiful map of the Discworld. He was moving faster than most of the gods around the table were happy with, especially Fate.

"This man is cheating…he is not playing by the rules of this world!"

A hushed awe came over the other end of the board as someone else joined the game.

"Ah, the Lady joins us." Noted Fate.

The Lady smiled serenely, her real name never uttered lest she should quickly depart.

"I think that you will find that he is playing entirely fairly."

"Then how?"

A low rumble caught the attention of Offler.

"Thay, what ith that noithe?"

The gods looked up through the transparent ceiling of the room to the stars above, suddenly with a noise like a wailing banshee a white shape flashed past, sending deities scattering.

When the noise and chaos had subsided, they returned to the board to find the pieces for the three rapidly approaching Discworldians gone.

"Where have they gone to?" yelled Fate, hammering the board with his fists.

"I think you will find that our three companions have left the planet." Said Fate softly.

"Left the…? How?"

Offler put a scaly hand over his eyes.

"A thpacethip." He groaned

"Aw crap…one of them." Said Io

A collective groan went up around the room, no-one liked spaceships.

"What thay we uthe Rinthewind again?" said Offler after a while.

An agreement was reached and the game began again.

"Welcome to space." Said Thunderchild as they left the Discworld behind and the stars came out.

"I can't believe you buzzed Cori Celeste." Said Proeliator

"I had to make a dramatic exit didn't I?" said Thunderchild mischievously.

He swung his chair around and tapped in a series of commands into a keyboard next to him and then swung back to a computer screen in front of him.

"Yep…there she is…about half a days flight away. We should use this time to get some sleep really…we've got a long haul ahead of us."

Thunderchild tapped another couple of buttons and engaged the lightspeed drive, there was a whirring noise in the engine room and the stars accelerated into streaks of light.

"Whoa," said Nagy "What was that?"

"Lightspeed drive, we're now travelling faster than the speed of light."

Nagy went silent in awe.

He turned around and caught Domino's expression, she looked slightly ill.

"What's the matter?"

The genome gave him an evil look and threw her coat at him.

"What?" asked Thunderchild from under the coat.


	38. Echoes of Terra

After the initial excitement of the departure from the Discworld had died down, Nagy, Domino and Zidane took the opportunity to get some sleep in the engine compartment, with Domino and Zidane using the beds and Nagy sleeping on the floor. Only Proeliator and Thunderchild were still awake, but they had important things to discuss.

"Ok Pro…I'm gonna teach you how to fly this thing."

Proeliator raised and eyebrow and stroked his goatee.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna need you to fly this thing back to Gaia."

Proeliator sat down in the chair to the left and behind of Thunderchild who swivelled around to face him.

"Why? Where will you be?"

Thunderchild looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I don't think I'll be in any state to pilot us out."

Proeliator frowned and leaned back on his chair.

"Look TC, cut the crap, I know what you're thinking…you know Jara isn't going to go down without a fight…and you know that you'll be fighting to the death…and you don't know who's death it's going to be, do you?"

Thunderchild looked up and shook his head.

"I don't…but I've got to prepare for the worst…I fear that I won't be coming back from this battle."

Proeliator nodded, and pulled his chair closer to Thunderchilds.

"Right…so, what do I have to know?"

Thunderchild began teaching Proeliator how to use the controls of the fighter and how it handled, slowing them from lightspeed once or twice to demonstrate and give Proeliator a chance to use the controls. It was during one of these slowdowns that Domino woke up and walked forward to find Proeliator at the controls and Thunderchild standing behind him.

"That's it, you're getting the hang of how she flies now." He said

"What's happening?" asked Domino as she stretched.

Thunderchild turned, a guilty look on his face.

"Oh…nothing…nothing, you go back to sleep."

"You should come get some rest as well…it's your battle more than it is mine." Warned Domino.

He nodded and sighed.

"I guess you're right…I've done all I can here…let's call it a day Pro."

Proeliator nodded and got up from the pilots seat and walked out the back to join Nagy and Zidane, Thunderchild took his place and re-engaged the lightspeed drive.

"You were teaching him how to fly this ship weren't you?" said Domino from behind him.

There was a pause as Thunderchild watched the stars fly past and then he replied.

"Yes."

"You don't have to go…you don't have to leave me." She said quietly.

"I hope that I won't.…but I fear that I will. I have to be ready for both outcomes."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

She stood behind him, resting her hands on the back of his chair, he reached up and caressed her face.

"We've been over this Dom…you're not alone, and you never will be."

"I know, I know…but still…"

He took hold of her left hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'll be careful…I promise." He said

Domino and Thunderchild fell asleep in each others embrace in the cockpit section of the ship while Nagy, Proeliator and Zidane slept in the engineering room. If any of them felt hungry or thirsty they helped themselves to a pre-programmed food or drink from the ships food processing device. The journey to Terra took seven hours, but Thunderchild was awake as they entered the Terran system, passing through the asteroid belt and approaching Gaia. The computer made a series of distressed bleeping noises and one of the lights went from green to red causing Thunderchild to hastily check the ship's systems to discover the reason behind the fault…when he did, he started laughing but with no emotion, if anything, it was a tired laugh.

It woke Domino up.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she slowly stood up.

"It's the ships computer…it's been monitoring our progress since we left the Discworld and now we've entered the Terran system, it's not receiving any signals from Terra…and so it's confused and thinks there's a software fault," he stopped laughing for a moment and looked sad "I guess it wasn't programmed to take into account the destruction of it's home world."

"I don't think any of us are." Said Domino

Thunderchild nodded slowly at that.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with this?" she asked as the ship moved along at sublight speed, Thunderchild had decided to return to normal sublight speed whilst in the system to avoid colliding with a planet.

"With what?"

"With going back…after all that's happened."

He sighed and looked thoughtfully out of the window as Gaia glided past, before he could answer he heard Zidane gasp behind them.

"Is…is that Gaia?"

"Yep."

Zidane pressed his face against the window and gazed wondrously at the planet

"It's incredible."

"Is that the first time you've seen Gaia from space?"

Zidane nodded

"What about you?" he asked

Thunderchild shook his head.

"No…but it's the last time I've been this way…since…"

"It's ok…I know."

Thunderchild smiled faintly, glad that he didn't have to continue his sentence, and then he gasped as from behind Gaia appeared the reddened form of Terra. No longer the bejewelled beauty of a planet he had left, with deep blue oceans and lush grasslands, it was now a dull red/brown with blackened areas where cities had once stood. Thunderchild felt his eyes begin to well up with tears.

"Oh Terra…what did they do to you?" he whispered.

As they drew closer to the planet Thunderchild was able to make out areas of red ground that where slightly darker than the others where he knew that oceans had once been. He wondered how the planet could sustain an environment that was still hospitable, but according to the scans now coming in from his sensors, that is exactly what was there.

He felt Dominos comforting hand on his shoulder and felt glad to have her presence here…it was hard for him to accept that the ruined planet in front of him was his home…the place he had grown up, the place he had fallen in love…many of his friends, and perhaps even his family, were on that planet…what had become of them? His scans showed no lifesigns on the planet, except for one area near what was left of Hallis city which he couldn't read with his sensors.

"That must be where Jara is." He said softly.

Domino looked at the blackened area and nodded.

"Yes…she must have a sensor scrambler."

"Why can't be just run in and blast her to bits with this ship?" asked Proeliator from behind them, Thunderchild turned to see him and Nagy standing in the entry into the engine room.

"Because she'd have expected that…she'd most likely have anti-aircraft defences…the planet must be littered with old weapons sites that the Borg didn't destroy….this ship is damaged enough as it is."

Nagy nodded.

"So…where are we landing?" he asked

Thunderchild enlarged a section of the map, a load of complex symbols that only Domino, Zidane and Thunderchild could read as Terran flickered across the map.

"There…we will land in the city square of Hallis…Jara is within a mile of the outskirts of Hallis, we can walk from there."

Hallis…why does that sound familiar? asked Domino

It was the city I used to live in…Jara knows that, that's why she's nearby. Hallis was the place we first met as well. 

When I escaped? 

Thunderchild nodded

That was Hallis? she asked

Yep…I was on Echo squadron ground duty at the time. 

Domino put an arm around his shoulder as the craft dipped into the atmosphere of Terra, a red glow appearing around the ship as the temperatures outside climbed high. Then they burst through a layer of clouds and into the skies over Terra, passing through the odd cloud of smoke from fires which had burned for a decade, here and there the frameworks of a lost civilisation could be seen, a road snaking through the desert like landscape, a ruined town and then the city of Hallis. As they reached the outskirts of the city, all of the crafts passengers were looking down through the windows at the destroyed city. Ruins of skyscrapers poked up from scattered rubble, fires burned out of control in several areas, but here and there a tree or some other vegetation had poked itself through the destruction and began taking over the ground around it. The skies were a leaden grey and had been for many years, lit up only by the glow of orange from the fires, in the distance lightning flashed in a violent storm.

The craft touched down in a ruined plaza, the draft from its engines blowing small bits of rubble away from the landing zone. Then the engines died down and stopped.

Thunderchild was the first person to step out of the craft, gently stepping down onto earth that he hadn't trodden on in almost six years.

He looked around, trying to picture in his minds eye how the place had looked when he had last walked on this planet. The buildings rising up into the sky, the people strolling around the paved garden, the cars travelling down the roads. All gone…

Welcome home Yissan 

He blinked, was he hearing things…or was she after him already?

Looking around again, he tried to orientate himself and then as Domino walked out of the ship he darted off into the ruins.

"Thunderchild!"

She ran after him, leaving the ship and the others behind, scrambling over broken walls and dodging shards of broken glass, they ran for about a mile into the city before she lost sight of him. She stopped and looked around but it wasn't her sight that found him, it was her hearing.

It was that sound again, the sound that haunted her dreams…the sound of sorrow, of someone crying. She followed it through an empty street with broken houses lining both sides of the road, about halfway down this street she found Thunderchild sitting on a slab of rubble holding something and crying almost hysterically.

She slowly picked her way through the ruins of the garden and over to him, as she did he put his hands over his eyes and dropped the sheet of paper he was holding, as it fell slowly to the floor she reached down and caught it.

It was a holograph, of a brown haired woman holding a baby, standing next to her, barely four years old, was a brown haired boy with a large smile on his face, it took her a moment to realise that she was looking at her husband.

"This…this is your home?" she said after a while.

There was no response except for tears from Thunderchild and then Domino began crying too, not because she felt a loss from the ruins around her, because she felt his loss, it echoed through their psychic link and slammed into her consciousness. She felt so alone and abandoned, and it saddened her, even more so to realise that it was her husband thinking these thoughts.

She sat down next to him and hugged him close, pulling his head down to her chest and cradling him as he cried, ignoring the warm feel of her own tears trickling down her cheeks.

"There was nothing you could have done." She said softly to him, rocking him backwards and forwards, in a bid to sooth him as she soothed herself.

"I should have tried harder! I should have died trying!" he wailed

"And what does dying ever accomplish? Nothing except tears and misery."

He looked up at her, his eyes raw with crying.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there."

She smiled and hugged him close again, it looked as though he was beginning to stop crying now, the wave of emotions that had hit her were lessening and she hurriedly wiped away her tears and stood up, spotting something partially buried under a fallen piece of masonry. She walked over and pulled it out of the rubble, it was a small brown fluffy toy, and it looked like a cat.

"What's this?" she asked

Thunderchild looked up and a smile crossed his face.

"It's Mr Mooba. Deis loved him…she…"

His voice wavered and some more tears fell from his eyes.

"She would never have left him behind…"

Domino understood what he meant, and knew that it was probably very likely both his mother and sister were dead…gone now for all eternity.

They stayed at the house for another half an hour while Thunderchild searched through the ruins for any memoirs of his home, having a small cry whenever he found one at the memories that object brought back, and the reality that it hammered home.

Then they walked back to the craft, meeting the rest of the group gathered around outside it, they looked subdued.

"You guys ok?" asked Proeliator

Domino nodded

"We are now."

Nagy was sitting on the wing of the craft.

"Where next?" he asked

Thunderchild leaned against the side of the ship and stroked his chin, before going inside and checking the map.

"We head southwest, towards Branbul."

"Branbul's gone," Said Zidane "Kuja destroyed it."

Thunderchild shook his head.

"Kuja destroyed the genome city Branbul…but not the Terran city. I checked the scans, there's a giant mass of blackened and burnt landscape about ten miles from here…I reckon that is where the genomes built Branbul…but where we're heading is an old Terran city…abandoned even before the Borg got here."

"I know," said Domino "It's where I was 'born'."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" asked Thunderchild

Domino sighed

"The Project Recall laboratories were located underneath the city."

"So that's why the cops were so eager to chase us off the city limits." He replied with a fond smile.

Domino gave him a strange look but nodded.

"The genomes must have moved away from the laboratory deliberately to get away from the memories of the place."

"Or it was destroyed by the Borg." Said Nagy.

Domino nodded slowly.

"It's a possibility."

"But anyway…that's where we've got to go."

They gathered together their food and water supplies and set off, walking through the deserted and ruined streets with only a man who hadn't set foot on the planet in six years as their only guide, but they made good progress and within an hour they were nearing the outskirts of Hallis city, or what was left of it.

The group stopped to eat some of the provisions around one of the fires that had been burning for years, Thunderchild explained that it probably was burning from a natural gas seam and could continue burning for years more to come. The sky glowered a dark grey, threatening a storm ahead, Thunderchild knew he had more than one storm ahead of him as he looked to the horizon and saw a light blue construction that towered partway into the sky.

"Another crystal palace." He muttered

"She sure likes her crystal." Agreed Proeliator.

As they stood looking at the palace, Thunderchild heard a clink of metal on metal behind them, turning he saw a small grey ball bounce across the ground towards them.

"Gre-!" he managed to shout before the ball erupted in white light and the world went dark.

Domino struggled to wake up, whatever had hit them, had hit them hard…for a moment she was inclined to believe the gas seam had exploded but when she looked around herself she knew that the explanation wasn't as simple as that.

Thunderchild was missing from the group.

Zidane, Nagy and Proeliator lay semi-conscious on the floor, in a similar state to her but there was no sign of her husband.

"Thunderchild!" she shouted, standing slowly up, her world wobbling uncertainly.

There was no response…where could he have gone to?

"Thunderchild!"

Nothing.

"Perhaps he's gone on ahead?" said Nagy, as he gently sat up.

Domino looked around, unsure.

"Perhaps…"

Proeliator and Zidane now bit by bit stood up and looked around.

"At least all our stuff is still here…so, do we carry on to the palace?" asked Proeliator.

"We've come too far to turn back now." Said Zidane.

"What was that anyway?"

Domino didn't know, she had heard Thunderchild start to shout something which had indicated that he knew but then she had been knocked off her feet and into unconsciousness.

"I don't know…but I think Jara is behind this…and I can't shake the feeling something's wrong with Thunderchild."

"It's ok! I'm here!" yelled a voice from nearby, Domino jumped to the top of a nearby rock and saw Thunderchild walking towards them, she leapt down and hugged him.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"I think it was a stun grenade…I got less of the blast because I wasn't looking at it but you guys copped the full whack, you've been out for two hours."

Zidane scratched his head.

"It felt like only an hour."

Thunderchild shrugged in response.

"Well, that's Terran stun grenades for you. A different result every time."

He laughed and tugged on Domino's arm.

"Come on, Jara's waiting for us."

"I know, I know…the crystal palace." She said.

Thunderchild nodded and smiled, there seemed something strange about him but Domino couldn't put her finger on it…if anything he seemed slightly happier than before.

She shook her head and ignored the feeling, grief had many different outlets.


	39. Divided Loyalties

They left the desolation of Hallis behind them and headed out into the plains around the city, once these plains were fertile farmlands filled with small villages Thunderchild explained, but now the wind blew sand in their faces and they were forced to pull their hoods up.

"Were the storms as bad as this?" asked Zidane as they bent double against the wind.

"Not usually!" came the reply

As quickly as it started the storm subsided and they were able to see their destination looming ominously over them, the blue crystal shining with a slight internal light. As they walked further, their mood became more downfallen, almost as though the tower zapped their energy.

It wasn't as large as the tower in Ankh-Morpork but it was a bit wider and it shone slightly brighter. Surprisingly for Domino, no-one intercepted them on their way there, it was almost as though Jara really was just waiting for them. Domino began to get slightly concerned that something was not right.

"So…where did you go while we were unconscious?" she asked Thunderchild after a while.

"Huh? Oh, just about, you know what I mean." He said dismissively

"I'm not sure I do." She said, confused.

"I just had a little walk around, is that so wrong!" yelled Thunderchild, a little angry.

Domino backed away from her husband, her hands held outwards.

"Ok, ok, easy, easy." She didn't have to ask what was the matter, after all grief had many, many outlets and anger was one of them…especially if it was combined with apprehension like this was.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Proeliator to her as Thunderchild stalked off ahead.

"I think he's a little apprehensive of what lies ahead."

Proeliator nodded slowly and said no more.

In fact the whole party carried on in silence for the next half an hour, walking closer and closer to the tower until they stood at its base.

"Something's wrong here." Said Nagy

"I know what you mean…she's too quiet." Agreed Proeliator.

Thunderchild walked up to the big double door and pushed hard on both doors sending them slowly swinging open.

"Thunderchild! What are you doing?" hissed Domino as the doors connected with the wall, sending a loud crash echoing through the hallway beyond.

Thunderchild said nothing but began walking forward, not even looking back, after a moments reluctance Domino followed him, and Zidane, Proeliator and Nagy followed her.

The hallway was made of the same blue crystal of the palace, a red carpet with gold trimmings led the way forward on a black and white tiled floor, it was as wide as four people and as tall as two, a short distance further and it opened out into a larger area.

_I wonder if the Morporkian palace looked like this?_ Thought Nagy

Thunderchild was already almost at the other end of the corridor and Domino had to scamper after him to catch up, as Zidane, Proeliator and Nagy followed her there was a grating noise and the entrance doors swiftly swung shut, trapping them within the palace.

_No going back now_ thought Domino as she reached the side of her husband and tugged on his arm.

"What are you doing?" she quietly said.

"I can hear her…she's calling me." He replied softly.

Domino could her it too, a voice chanting very quietly around them, filling the hallway and drawing them towards the light in the chamber beyond. She found it mesmerising but a little spooky.

The chamber they walked into was medium in size and in two heights, the same black and white tiling prevailed and the red carpet led up to a large sprawling red throne which looked as if it had only recently been vacated. Other lush furnishings were scattered around the room, a blood red curtain here, a varnished table there…and that voice was still there.

Looking around she realised that in her dazed state she had been left behind again and shaking her head walked forward towards him, straight into an invisible barrier.

Picking herself up off the floor she tried to walk over to Thunderchild again and was again flung backwards onto the floor, looking back she was surprised to see that Proeliator, Zidane and Nagy were also trapped within the same square shaped force field that she was.

Thunderchild, however, was not trapped.

"Thunderchild! Help us!" she cried

He didn't move, didn't even turn around to look at them, he just stood before the steps leading up the throne immobile. For a moment Domino thought that he had been petrified but then she saw a slight movement in his cloak as he swayed uncertainly.

"Please!" she cried, smacking her fists on the field.

But it was no use.

He turned around finally and sneered at her.

"Foolish genome…you really trusted me…" he said.

"I loved you! I still do!" returned Domino, falling to her knees.

_What the…?_ Thought Proeliator _Was he really working for Jara all this time? Had he only brought us to Terra for her? Was his fight against her all a ruse!_

_**It couldn't be!**_

"You all trusted me…you are more stupid than you look…and as for your love genome? Heh, I have no use for such things from a brainless tool. I have real love."

And as he finished his sentence a voice spoke from the shadowy doorway to the right.

"Of course my darling, our true love…our one love. Good work Yissan…you led them right into our trap."

Jara walked into the room and embraced Thunderchild who eagerly returned her kiss, it was enough to make Domino want to be sick, she felt so…so betrayed.

_Did he really lead me on all this time just to dump me here in the end? _She wondered with a sickening feeling in her stomach, and what she saw in front of her was too much for her to bear, she hung her head low and shut her eyes, defeated.

When the two Terrans parted Jara turned around and walked up to her throne, Thunderchild followed her and knelt on her right hand side as she sat down on the throne.

"Funaho…come." Said Jara, clicking her fingers.

Funaho emerged from the doorway to the left of the room and knelt on Jara's left hand side, curling her blue tail around her.

"So," said Jara "It comes to this…"

Zidane stood next to Domino, his hands on his hips.

"We'll fight you Jara…all the way if needs be."

Jara raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Such strong sentiments from a tool…strong but misguided…you see, foolish genome, there is nothing you can do to stop me. Face it you have lost."

Zidane stamped his foot and punched the force field with his fist, making something in his knuckles crack sickeningly.

"We won't give up!"

Jara leaned forward on her throne and stroked Thunderchilds brown hair with her hand, causing Thunderchild to smile and lean his head towards her hand.

"It is too late for such actions genome…I have everything I need. At my hands I have two of the most powerful creatures this system has ever seen…and they're both under my control. Aren't they?" she said, addressing the last words to Thunderchild and Funaho.

"Of course mother." Replied Funaho.

"I serve and love no other my lady." Said Thunderchild as he bowed his head.

Domino looked up, tears falling from her eyes.

"But you promised to live with me, you pledged to share your life with me Yissan! You married me! Doesn't that mean a thing to you!" she screamed

Thunderchild smiled

"I admit…agreeing to your stupid request was a foolish mistake, one that will be rectified when you are as dead as Gaia, but at the time, I had no other choice."

Domino shook her head furiously and put her hands over her ears.

"I refuse to believe it…I won't believe it!"

Jara laughed and leaned backwards on the throne.

"Look how the feeble utensil fails to grasp the inevitable." She stood up and walked over to where Domino was sitting on the floor, she stood barely inches away from the force field and folded her arms.

"Genome, you are pathetic…face the facts, you have lost him to me…you are nothing compared to me…you are a copy, a mere copy of my magnificence and a bad one at that. You're a degraded unstable failure…you disgust me with your presence."

Returning to her throne she sat back down on the edge of the chair and ran her finger along Thunderchilds cheek. Then she turned his head and brought him up to her for another passionate embrace. Funaho just knelt emotionless at Jara's knee while Domino was really physically sick this time.

"Has it really come to this?" said Nagy quietly

"What?" asked Proeliator, turning to his friend.

"Well…Thunderchild's weird behaviour since the grenade went off, and the fact he wasn't with us when we woke up…"

"You mean…?"

Nagy walked to the front of the force field, ignoring Domino and her condition.

"You poisoned him…didn't you? When we were all stunned, you changed him…like you changed Funaho."

Jara pushed Thunderchild away for a moment and glared at Nagy.

"Silence fool." She hissed

Nagy turned away and nodded to the rest, giving Domino a glimmer of hope, if it was merely a poison then there was an antidote, and the process was reversible.

"Jara…?" asked Thunderchild questioningly, hearing and understanding the question from Nagy.

"Be still my love…we will have our eternity together soon."

Thunderchild settled back down at her feet, apparently satisfied with her explanation.

"You see, nothing you can say will divide them from their loyalty to me. Soon, they will be my 'Angels of Destruction' as they bring the end to Gaia…you should be happy genomes, you are about to see the realisation of your purpose…the completion of the reason you were made. Or is it because in the new order you will be obsolete?"

"It's because what you're doing is wrong Jara, destroying one world for another is madness, how can you place a higher value on Terra than on Gaia?"

Jara stood up quickly and pointed a finger at Zidane

"You know nothing, You do not know what it is like to see your home destroyed around you, you do not know what it feels like to be the one left behind, a lone survivor of a swift and devastating attack."

"But I do know right and wrong, and what you're doing is not right!"

Jara laughed

"Don't lecture me on morals genome, you have no morals, you have what we programmed you with. Just a flick of a switch or injection of a drug and you'll turn back into a soulless killer, and is that so morally right!"

Nagy stood up.

"Well I wasn't programmed or made…and neither were you Jara, we were brought up by our parents, taught what was right and what was wrong through the years, sometimes by trial and error, other times by watching other people. Jara, nothing condones the massacre of an entire planet…by doing this you will show that you are no different to the Borg."

If the force field hadn't have been in the way it was quite possible Jara would have struck out at Nagy, as it was she sent a bolt of electricity at him, knocking him backwards off his feet and sending him backwards across the floor where he lay stunned.

"This is madness." Muttered Proeliator

Jara turned and walked back to the beginning of the stairs leading up to her throne, she clicked her fingers and both Funaho and Thunderchild rose and joined her.

"You truly think you can win against me?"

"We can try." Said Zidane

Jara raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands over her chest. The force field was lowered.

"Go on then…try." She said.

There was a moments pause and then Zidane ran towards Jara, his Ultima weapon drawn and raised, he got five steps before he was struck by a bolt of fire from Thunderchild and Funaho combined and sent flying back to Dominos feet.

"You see, my guardians won't let you hurt me."

Domino looked up and muttered something inaudible, and then teleported to a point just behind Jara, with her short sword already drawn. Her arm swung down, the blade aiming for Jara's back when a very familiar sword blade blocked her blow, her eyes tracked back along the blade to its owner.

"Don't even think about it genome." Said Thunderchild, as he quickly punched her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards with a physic kinetic force.

Jara laughed and twirled around.

"Anyone else want to be beaten? No? A pity, I hoped to have more fun with you…but that will come after the rising."

She hit a button on a device worn under her cloak on her wrist and suddenly the room around them disappeared in a white light, Zidane recognised the effect as a Terran teleporter.

When the light cleared they stood on the outskirts of another ruined city, but in the distance a tall mountain stretched up into the sky, but this mountain was not natural, Zidane could see wires and cables and pipes running up along its side.

"Behold, the harbinger of Gaia's doom." Said Jara.

"Truly impressive my beloved." Whispered Thunderchild in awe.

"But useless," said Domino "Without the crystal to power it, it's just a mountain of junk."

Jara chuckled.

"Yes…for a moment that bothered me, but then I discovered that our two companions here are brother and sister. I've known Funaho for quite some time, finding her as a child stranded on the Discworld, so close to her brother and yet so far. I brought her up as my child, I learnt her hidden powers, I enhanced them, and I refined them. These two people combined, are as powerful as the crystal…you see tool? I don't need the crystal when I have your 'husband' and his sister."

Domino shook her head, frowning.

"You're lying…you're bluffing, you don't know where the crystal is and you want us to tell you!"

Jara smirked and spread her arms wide.

"Well then, if I'm lying, you won't mind if I do this…Yissan, Funaho…show them your true power!"

Thunderchild and Funaho stood face to face, their noses almost touching, and then they slowly reached up both arms and held each others hands. A dull light began to surround them.

"What's happening?" asked Nagy as he slowly stood back up and regained semi-consciousness.

"I…I don't know." Was Zidanes reply

The light surrounding the brother and sister grew until only the silhouettes of their forms were seen, and a sudden wind gusted up around them, circling like a tornado. Even Jara seemed surprised by the reaction.

Slowly, Thunderchild and Funaho lifted off the ground and were drawn upwards into a pillar of light, Thunderchild in the form he took in Ultima trance, with a light blue tail and hair that matched Funaho's. Domino stood, totally aghast at her husbands change in appearance and power.

Then with a loud thunderclap and a blinding flash of white light, both Thunderchild and Funaho disappeared.

In their place, stood a giant dragon with wings that stretched nearly three hundred feet. It hovered for a moment, it's wings creating a miniature dust storm on the ground and then it landed next to Jara.

"My god, it's bigger than Bahamut." Whispered Domino.

"It's bigger than anything I've seen before." Agreed Zidane.

"We have to stop it!" yelled Proeliator, drawing his sword.

As if reading their thoughts the dragon roared and sent a powerful wave of energy at them, knocking all four backwards to the ground where they lay floating in and out of consciousness.

"Go dragon…power the assimilator!" yelled Jara as the wind around her began to gust, sending her hair and cloak into a frenzy.

The dragon roared and flew up into the air, away over the ruined skyscrapers and towards the giant mountain of a machine where it flew up above the level of the clouds.

"How did you do all this?" weakly asked Proeliator.

"All this? Most of it was Lawrence's idea…or Garland, the two were just as bad. I just had the knowledge and the patience…not to mention the power, to bring it to success. Now watch, as your future ends."

There was nothing any of them could do but watch as the machine powered up, hundreds of lights flickered on along the side and the air filled with static electricity. Lightning flashed inside and along the clouds which began to circle around the mountain, a hum which steadily rose in pitch ruled out all of the sounds around them.

"This is it!" yelled Jara, throwing her hands up into the air.

Then the hum stopped and everything went back to normal.

"Welcome back Terra." Said Jara with a smile, waiting for the weapon to fire.

Domino sat up, struggling to watch the awful scene unfolding before her.

The ground shook underneath them and a couple of fissures opened up nearby, sending burning rocks up into the sky and spreading flames around the area quickly.

But then the top of the mountain suddenly exploded, spending house size chunks of metal flying into the atmosphere, another colossal explosion followed, shaking the ground vigorously underfoot and almost knocking Jara off her feet.

"No….**_NO!_**" she screamed, her face white with shock and anger.

"Welcome back Thunderchild…" said Domino with a smile as the huge dragon flew out of the inferno of the former assimilator and returned towards them, crashing into a ruined skyscraper nearby and disappearing in flashes of white and blue light.

Thunderchild stood up, shaking his head, his mind was clear now…her spell over him was gone, and as he looked at Funaho he saw that she was back under her own control now.

"She's gone…her control over me…gone." She muttered

"Welcome back sister." Said Thunderchild as the two of them walked over to where Domino now stood, Zidane, Nagy and Proeliator slowly scrambled to their feet as they approached. Domino flung herself into Thunderchilds arms as he got near.

"I knew you didn't mean what you said!" she yelled

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, she…she had me under her control…some poison she injected me with, made me susceptible to her mind control…I'm sorry, I really am."

"So am I." Said Funaho.

"It's ok…you're both back, that's all that matters."

Thunderchild looked up at the hill on top of which Jara now stood, electricity arcing between her and the static filled clouds above, she just stood there, her arms braced out by her side, drawing power from the world around her.

"Now there's only one thing left to do." Said Thunderchild.


	40. Endgame

He began walking towards her, each step bringing him nearer to his destiny, each step filled with dread and regret. Thunderchild didn't want to go, he knew he would but he didn't want to leave Domino behind.

_All good things have to end_ he thought bitterly to himself as he reached the foot of the hill on top of which Jara now stood, he turned to say goodbye and saw Domino race past him up towards his nemesis.

"Huh? Domino!" he said, whirling back around and running after her.

Domino reached the summit of the hill and stopped.

_If I can beat Jara then he won't have to leave me…we can cheat destiny!_ She thought as she pushed herself into Trance x2, or as she had come to call it more recently, Phoenix trance.

"Domino! No, don't…!"

She lifted herself up off the ground and flew towards Jara, her arms raised and an Ultima spell ready to use. Too late, she saw the red tint around Jara that indicated that she had also gone into trance, too late she realised the power she was up against.

Jara raised an arm and Domino felt the air around her electrify.

Thunderchild looked up, saw the lightning hit her, saw her scream and fall out of Phoenix trance and the sky. He ran to catch her, scooping her limp form into his arms and shooting an evil look at Jara.

"Your genome is pathetic, Yissan."

"Yes," he replied with a sob "But she is my wife."

Domino's eyes flickered open, her breathing was shallow but steady.

"Yissan?" she said

Thunderchild smiled and placed a hand on her brow.

"It's time to say goodbye Yugami…we both know why."

She nodded and sobbed, a tear falling from her eye.

"It's one of the hardest words I've ever had to say…goodbye." He said, reflectively.

Domino put her arm around him.

"Then don't say it…stay with me." She gasped

Thunderchild slowly shook his head.

"You know I can't do that, this is how it has to end."

Domino closed her eyes for a moment and sighed deeply.

"There's nothing more I can do? Nothing more I can say?"

Thunderchild sighed too and leant closer to her.

"No, not any more…just think that, our love will rise out of the flames around us, like the Phoenix that saved your life, Domino listen to me…though I may be gone, I'll always live on in your thoughts, that's how I know that my memory will last forever."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"But memories are never the same as reality." She protested weakly.

Thunderchild hugged her closely and whispered into her ear:

"But sometimes they're all we have…goodbye Domino, live your life as though I never left you because…in your heart, I never did."

She pulled away from his embrace then pulled him close for their last kiss. When they parted she smiled faintly and whispered:

"Goodbye…Yissan, and remember that where-ever you go my heart will be with you…and so will I."

Then she lost consciousness again, leaving Thunderchild to carry her down to Nagy, Zidane and Proeliator and hand her over into Nagy's arms.

"Time to go lads." He said sombrely.

Nagy nodded while Zidane baulked at the idea.

"What! No! We're here to help you!" he protested.

"No Zidane…this is my fight…my destiny. There's nothing any of you can do."

Zidane went to walk up to Thunderchild, to force some sense into him but Proeliator grabbed him by his coat and pulled him back.

"Listen to the man Zidane, you can't interfere with destiny…you shouldn't even try."

"But what about Domino!" tried Zidane in desperation.

Thunderchild bowed his head and sighed.

"She'll move on, we all do. Just, be there for her for me? Promise?"

Zidane pulled away from Proeliator and bowed in front of Thunderchild.

"I don't agree with what you're doing…but I understand how you feel…two years ago I risked my life to return to my dying brother, I did it on my own…against the advice and wishes of all my friends, and I nearly died doing it, I didn't have to do it…but I wanted to…I needed to. Good luck Thunderchild, and I promise I'll take care of Domino."

Thunderchild smiled and patted Zidane on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Nagy, still holding Domino and Proeliator now came to say goodbye.

"Be careful TC…and, good luck." Said Proeliator with a nod and a handshake.

"You'll win Thu, hands down…just make sure you come back alive, for Domino's sake, ok?" said Nagy with a smile, indicating the limp genome in his arms.

Thunderchild grinned and blushed.

"I'm lucky to have friends like you. Now go! Don't wait for me, get in the Phoenix and get the hell out of here!"

He turned and walked back up the hill towards Jara.

Nagy turned to Proeliator.

"You'd better bring the Phoenix here, there's no-way I can carry her all the way to Hallis…use the teleporter, Zidane do you know how to operate this thing?" he asked, indicating the slightly battered and aged control panel.

Zidane walked forward and looked at it.

"Yeah…I think so, I can try putting you within half a mile of the Phoenix, Proeliator, although you might land up in a wall or something."

"I'll have to take that risk." Said Proeliator with a grim determination.

He stood on the teleportation platform and as Zidane operated the controls, disappeared with a shimmer of light and symbols.

Then they turned around to watch the battle begin.

Reaching the summit, he drew Draconus and advanced slowly towards her.

"So…the circle is complete…"

"It ends here Jara…you know as well as I do."

Thunderchild was aware of creatures surrounding him, surrounding them, not quite visible but not quite invisible, they moved slowly and made strange disturbing noises.

"Can't you hear them Yissan? The lost, wanting to find their way home…I gave them a chance, I gave us a chance to bring it all back…and you condemned them to stay lost forever!"

He was disturbingly aware that the creatures he was seeing were the lost souls of Terra, brought back from their eternal slumber by Jara's meddling with the flow of souls.

"No-one should have to live with the guilt of several million lives being murdered. What right have we to dictate who lives and who dies Jara? We are not gods!"

Jara walked forward, a cruel smile on her face.

"But that's where you are wrong Yissan…for I am a goddess and you will fall before me like grass before a scythe!"

She lifted her arm and Thunderchild braced himself for a magic attack, instead she created a golden rod with three blades at either end, it looked a lot like Zidane's Ultima weapon but glowed with a fiery light.

Then she swung it at him and he moved Draconus to block the blow, when their weapons met there was a tremendous noise like an explosion and a bright light blinded him for a moment, when it cleared he saw her swinging it back around for another blow.

Proeliator materialised within inches of a crumpled steel structure, breathing out slowly he thanked whatever had caused him to miss a grisly fate. He took a moment to orientate himself and set off for where he could just about see the Phoenix in the ruined plaza. Far away in the distance there was a low rumble and the ground shook slightly underfoot.

"So…the battle's underway." He muttered, looking back over his shoulder as lightning rent the horizon, then he turned back, focusing on his destination and their survival.

They battled fast and furiously, Thunderchild using his ability to slow time to move as a blur of colours to onlookers Zidane and Nagy, but where-ever he moved, Jara was there blocking his move and making an attack of her own. They blocked, parried, attacked and somersaulted through the air, flashes of light being created whenever their blades met. Then for a moment they paused, circling each other.

"It isn't too late Yissan." Hissed Jara.

"To do what? Become a god of destruction of ruin? To become like the genomes you so despise?"

"I would treat you as an equal Yissan! Together we would reign over the reborn lands!"

"No chance Jara!"

"Then I have no choice than to kill you."

Thunderchild nodded and readied himself for another round of onslaughts.

"I'm prepared to die for what I believe in…are you?"

Jara responded to his question with a Thundaga attack which caught him off guard and threw him backwards. He rolled to the side to avoid being skewered by her blade which crashed to the ground where he had landed. Then he stood up and threw a Firaga spell at her which she brushed aside.

Nagy tapped his foot impatiently.

_Where is Proeliator?_ He wondered, feeling the ground shake beneath him as Jara and Thunderchild once again traded blows above them. He could see the worry in Zidanes eyes too.

"You ok?" he asked the genome.

Zidane didn't move his eyes away from the battle but replied.

"I've never seen such power…such speed…not even Necron…"

Nagy nodded, scanning the skies for the Phoenix.

"Yes…I don't know what's happening up there but it's no ordinary battle."

Proeliator leapt inside the ship and ran into the pilots chair, he looked around with a momentary feeling of panic as he surveyed the alien writing and read-outs, but then what Thunderchild had taught him came back and he began to power up the ship.

"For gods sake Proeliator…don't screw up." He muttered as the ship began to come to life.

They had given up using their weapons and now had resorted to throwing magic at each other, Jara flung both her hands in front of her and a bolt of electricity arced through the air towards Thunderchild who saw it coming and sent a bolt of his own back. The two bolts met and blocked each other, the energy gathering in one large ball of light in the middle of the red and blue beams coming from Jara and Thunderchild respectfully.

Eventually Thunderchild weakened and the full force connected with him, sending him flying off the hillside and into the sky, where he stayed, hovering in the air. He raised his arms and cast Mega-Flare, sending four large balls of light crashing down on Jara, turning the hillside into an inferno as he lapsed into Ultima trance.

Nagy and Zidane ran clear of Thunderchilds attack as the hill behind them exploded, sending shockwaves through the ground and knocking both of them off their feet. When Nagy hit the ground Domino rolled out of his arms and hit a lump of masonry, causing her to jolt out of her unconsciousness.

"Wha…what's happening?" she slurred, semi-coherently.

"We're getting the hell out of here!" yelled Nagy as he picked her up again and ran with Zidane.

Behind them, out of the flames, rose Jara.

"My god." Muttered Proeliator as he flew into a scene of chaos, he could see Thunderchild to his right, hovering in the air with his hair a distinct light blue and a blue tail coming from his back. Meanwhile Jara in front of him rose up from the inferno that was their former battleground, she had her arms open and looked like an avenging angel. When she saw the Phoenix she sent a blast of energy towards it, causing Proeliator to rapidly evade and dive towards the ground.

The Phoenix eluded Jara's shot and before she could follow up with a more accurate attack, Thunderchild attacked her with his own energy force. Using Mega-Flare again he managed to distract her away from the spaceship and refocus her attention on him.

He then dodged left as she retaliated and cast Child of the Storm, sending powerful streaks of lightning hurtling down out of the sky at her, bizarrely she not only blocked the attack but returned fire with the same spell, knocking Thunderchild out of the sky and sending him crashing to the ground.

_How the hell did she do that?_ He wondered briefly as he stood back up and returned to the air, a little more wary this time.

Proeliator landed the Phoenix nearby as the ground once again shook underfoot.

As Domino saw them heading towards the craft she regained almost full consciousness with a jolt.

"We can't leave him!" she yelled

"And we can't stay." Replied Nagy as another fissure opened up nearby, spreading fire across the ground.

Domino pulled herself out of his arms and ran towards Thunderchild, Nagy swore and followed her.

"Don't be stupid Domino!" he yelled.

Fortunately for both of them, a large fissure opened up between the battle and Domino, she went to jump over it but the violent shaking of the ground around her and the heat from the plummet to Terra's molten core persuaded her not to.

Nagy grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge and back to the Phoenix. She went limp in his arms, sobbing and wailing, her arms outstretched towards her husband who had sustained another direct hit from Jara.

Thunderchild saw Nagy, Zidane, and Domino join Proeliator in the Phoenix out of the corner of his eye and judged it to be the perfect moment to use what he hoped was the finishing blow to Jara, she also had the same idea in mind, hoping to kill Thunderchild and still be able to destroy the puny spaceship before it was too late.

They were now both fighting over a landmass that was tearing itself apart, in the near distance the assimilator exploded in one almost constant detonation, the ground rocked continuously and in areas close to the assimilator lava had leaked up through the ground and was spreading itself over the area. Dozens of fissures to the core of the planet had opened up, their heat causing the surrounding area to burst into flames. Lightning tore the sky asunder but the thunder could not be heard over the blasts from the collapsing assimilator.

He crossed his arms, just as Jara did and cast Overdrive, sending a whirling cascade of purple and blue light streaking through the air towards Jara while falling out of Ultima trance at the same time. Jara used the same technique and fell out of her trance, both attacks struck each other in mid-air and detonated, sending out a violent shockwave which threatened to knock the Phoenix into a fiery abyss.

Both fighters landed on their feet, staring at each other, they had landed within a circle of fire, there was no escape, one fissure had cracked the earth open between them and suddenly Thunderchild knew how he had to end this battle. He knew the only way he could defeat Jara…and he knew why he had foreseen his end in this place.

As Jara leapt over the fissure to advance and attack him, he broke into a run.

Domino squinted to bring the battlefield into a clearer focus, she could see Jara cross the fissure to attack Thunderchild.

"There's no way they can beat each other…they're too evenly matched." Said Zidane from next to her, Nagy nodded and grunted in agreement.

As the Phoenix took off into the air and circled once over the battlefield, Domino saw Thunderchild break into a run.

"What is he doing!" she yelled, banging her hands against the window.

She saw Thunderchild collide squarely with Jara, his shoulder hitting her chest, she stumbled and fell backwards into the gap she had just leapt and with her fell Thunderchild. They disappeared from sight almost instantly, and a flare of flame leapt up into the air from the fissure, sealing their fate.

"NOOO!" screamed Domino, as she collapsed to her knees.

"I've lost both their lifesigns!" Reported Proeliator.

A large explosion made Nagy look to the rear of them. The entire landmass was erupting in fire and explosions as the assimilator finally broke down into itself.

A chunk of rock the size of a small house flew past the ship, missing it by inches as more and more fissures opened up across the land, sending more burning debris up into the atmosphere and towards them.

"Proeliator, get us out of here!" yelled Nagy as another huge rock hurtled skyward.

The Phoenix accelerated rapidly and climbed quickly into Terra's stratosphere. Proeliator hit a couple of switches until one of the viewers on the control panel in front of him displayed an image of the landmass they had just left. It was slowly collapsing into the ground, there may not have been a sea there but if there had have been it would have fallen into the sea. As it was it was merely disintegrating, lava bubbled up in many places as the skies were dark with clouds of ash and debris, but, rather miraculously, the destruction seemed to be limited to that one small continent, the rest of Terra was still relatively intact.

_Well, that's one thing that's good about this_ thought Zidane as the Phoenix headed across the stars towards Gaia, and home. He turned and looked towards Domino, she was still on her knees and her face was blank, almost in a state of shock. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, remembering the promise he had made to Thunderchild. She looked up, her face still blank.

"Even though he said he would go…I didn't believe it…at the end of the day, I never expected for him…to go like that."

Zidane picked her up by her arm and lead her towards the beds at the back of the ship.

"Come on…you need some rest."

She followed him, not knowing what else to do…now that her guiding star had faded away.

Once again, she was alone, adrift in the vast space of life.

And she felt so empty without him.


	41. Into the Inferno

They fell into the inferno, grappling with each other in mortal battle. Jara's hair whipped around Thunderchilds face as she locked her hands around his throat. He grimaced and snarled before punching her in the face, around them were steep stone walls lit with the glow of the lava furnace they were falling down into.

He kneed her in the stomach and forced her to break her death grasp, then moved back in to try and grab a hold of her a second time. This time he noticed something different about her, she seemed more subdued than violent.

"Jara!" he yelled over the whistle of rushing wind.

She looked up at him and smiled, not the cruel, sadistic smile Thunderchild was now used to seeing from her, but a real genuine heartfelt smile which took him back to the days when they had been together on Terra.

"Yissan! It's me! I'm back!" she yelled.

Thunderchild grabbed a hold of her arms and they briefly embraced.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Save it for later Jara!" replied Thunderchild as he manoeuvred himself towards the edge of the fissures wall, the heat from the lava was becoming unbearable, and Thunderchild knew that it was merely a matter of minutes, possibly even seconds, before it killed him and Jara. He reached his hand out to the wall and managed to grasp a ledge and hold onto it.

They both swung and collided with the fissure edge heavily, Jara almost slipping out of his grasp.

"Hold on Jara!" he yelled, trying to clamber up onto the ledge, the heat burning away at him, he could swear that the ragged remains of his clothing were on fire.

"I can't Yissan! I can't live with what I've done!" came the reply.

Thunderchild frowned and looked down at her, just about seeing her from the glare of the lava flows below, she looked extremely sad.

"Jara, don't be stupid! We're both going to live dammit! I haven't come all this way to lose you at the last minute! Not now that you've come back!"

"Please Yissan, it wasn't me, please believe me…I wouldn't have done what I did…I was possessed!" she sobbed, tears rolling from her eyes and evaporating on her face.

"I believe you Jara!"

She looked down at the lava and back up at him, a sudden lurch brought his attention back to his hand gripping for dear life on the rocky outcrop, the area around his hand was starting to give way, he had to act and now.

"Remember me as I was Yissan!" shouted Jara, bringing his attention back down to her. They locked eyes and she smiled at him as she opened her hand and let go of his. Falling backwards into the glaring light as if in slow motion.

"Goodbye!" she yelled as she plummeted away from him.

"Jara! No!" yelled Thunderchild as he hung, powerless to save her from her fate, powerless even to save himself as the rock ledge crumbled even more. Now he wasn't sure he even wanted to save himself, not now…perhaps it was best to fade into the darkness.

Before he could make such a decision, the ledge collapsed, making it for him.

The temperature soared as he fell down into the depths of Terra, the brightness of his surroundings increasing until all he could see was white.

"Good…bye…" he croaked as he felt the fires engulf him.

He felt only one regret, that he had never been able to live his life with Domino or Jara, that he had had to leave her so soon after meeting her again.

_How cruel is life that it robs us of such joys._ He thought, closing his eyes.

With a heavy impact he landed on something hard, winding him and forcing his eyes open. Instead of seeing the fiery hell-like crevasse which he had been plummeting through, he found himself in the middle of a forest, a very familiar forest in fact as he looked around and saw the crystals growing in the trees.

"What the…?" he slowly said, sitting up gently and looking around more.

There was a gentle glowing light in the trees to his left and so he decided to stand up and walk towards it.

_Is this it? Is this what lies beyond?_ He wondered.

Something landed on the ground behind him and trilled, making him jump as the silence surrounding him was broken.

Turning around slowly he saw a black cat staring back at him, looking at him intently it quirked its head to one side and meowed. Thunderchild smiled and bent down to make a fuss of the animal, picking it up after a while to fuss it in his arms.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked

The cat trilled again in response as he walked towards the light again.

"Well, yes, I guess we're both lost aren't we?" he said with a gentle laugh.

The cat began struggling so he put it back down on the floor, immediately it ran onwards through the trees towards the glowing light, stopping every now and then to look back and meow at him. It was as though the cat was leading him on.

"Ok…you lead then." Said Thunderchild with a smile.

He felt by his side but Draconus was absent, but he doubted that he would encounter many monsters in the Twilight Forest, and if he did he was sure Reiganna could help.

Eventually he came to a clearing but even before he saw the occupants of the clearing, he could hear their voices.

"I don't know what happened." Said Reiganna.

"THEY WERE DESTINED TO FIGHT EACH OTHER…BUT THERE IS SOMETHING MORE." Intoned a heavy voice which sent shivers down Thunderchilds spine, he knew that voice from experience on the Discworld.

It was Death.

"But the crystal is safe…order has been restored." Said Reiganna.

"AT LEAST WE HAVE THAT ASSURANCE, IF ONLY THINGS WERE THAT SIMPLE."

"I know…but how was I to know that he would live?"

Thunderchild chose this moment to enter the clearing, the black cat that had been leading him trotted over to Death and began rubbing itself around his cloak.

"Thunderchild…you're…here?" said Reiganna, raising an eyebrow.

"I know…why, shouldn't I be?" he said

Death shifted his scythe uneasily.

"YOU'VE PRESENTED ME WITH QUITE A PROBLEM YISSAN GOJENTA…NOT ONLY ARE YOU NOT ACTUALLY FROM THE DISCWORLD, BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN DEAD."

Thunderchild stared at him.

"What do you mean not dead? I just fell into the middle of a planet, how can I not be dead!"

Reiganna sat down on a log, the cat ran across to her and began rubbing around her ankles, she reached down and tickled it behind its ears which made the cat purr even louder and rub her hand. She went to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of a woman with short brown hair wearing a loose fitting cloak walked into the clearing.

"MARIAH GOJENTA." greeted Death, prompting a nod from the woman.

"Mum!" yelled Thunderchild as he ran into her arms.

"Yissan…you're so grown up now. You've exceeded my greatest expectations and stopped the fiends plans…you saved Gaia and Terra my son, thank you."

"It's ok Mum, I did what I could," said Thunderchild, then he stood back from his embrace and stared at her "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Mariah bowed her head.

"I came over from the spirit realm with Death, to see you, I knew that you'd end up here, the place that your father spoke about. It's…bigger than I imagined it."

Reiganna frowned.

"Wait a minute, Thunderchilds dad spoke of the Twilight Forest?"

Mariah nodded

"Yes, he said of a planet to which all worlds are connected, where he came from originally."

Reiganna breathed out harshly and raised both her eyebrows.

"You mean Thunderchild is a descendant of the original inhabitants of the Twilight Forest!"

"I guess so…"

Reiganna went silent and looked at Thunderchild with a new found sense of respect.

"He has to live," she said after a while "He can replace me as guardian of the forest."

"What! Hell no! You're doing a great job Reiganna!" said Thunderchild hastily.

Death groaned, making Thunderchild raise an eyebrow.

"LOOK, HOW ABOUT WE LET HIM CHOOSE, ALTHOUGH BE SURE," he said, staring with his blue lit eyes at Thunderchild "I DON'T GIVE MANY PEOPLE THIS OPTION…IF ANY."

"I know, I know…"

"AND YOU'RE NOT CHEATING ME…NO-ONE CHEATS ME, WELL…EXCEPT MAYBE AT CRIPPLE MR ONION, BUT NEVERTHELESS…"

"I know, I understand."

They all looked at him, even the cat.

"So Yissan…what will it be? Guardian of the Twilight Forest or a member of the spirit realm?" said Reiganna, indicating herself and Mariah.

Thunderchild leant back against a tree trunk and thought long and hard, but to him the decision was simple.

"I choose neither."

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean 'neither'?" asked Reiganna, looking confused.

Mariah Gojenta smiled and looped her hair around her finger as Thunderchild always remembered her doing when he was a child.

"I think he chooses the third option."

"THERE IS NO 'THIRD OPTION'." Protested Death.

"There is," insisted Thunderchild "I wish not to be the guardian of the Twilight Forest but guardian of something far more precious and valuable."

He outlined his request, and after a lengthy talk and some persuasion from Mariah he was granted his wish and left them.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON HIM…HE IS A STRANGE ONE." Said Death as he clicked his fingers to summon his horse, known to him as Binky.

Both him and Mariah mounted Binky and cantered off into the stars of the Twilight Forest, leaving Reiganna alone with the cat.

"Oh Nikita…what a strange world we live in." she said.


	42. Epilogue

She stood alone on the grounds outside the castle of Alexandria, staring out across the lake at the town. She had been standing here for the best part of an hour, appearing perfectly calm on the outside but wracked with sadness and guilt on the inside.

_It should have been me and not him_ she thought _This was my mess, and he suffered from it._

"Come on Domino…you'll get a cold standing out here." Said Zidane from behind her, he walked up to her and put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"You know, I keep expecting him to just turn up again, and say it's been one big joke."

"He's gone Domino…you'll have to come to terms with that one day."

"Don't you think I know that Zidane!" she yelled, turning on him "Don't you think that I wish that I could just hold my head high and carry on with my life…but when a part of your heart is wrenched away from you, you can't function, you can't think about anything beyond the moment that you're living now."

"Because you realise your own mortality and it scares you…I know Domino, I know."

Domino sobbed but fought hard not to burst into tears.

"How can I go on without him Zi?"

Zidane shook his head.

"I don't know, but you have to…you have to go on, for the memory of him if anything."

Domino nodded, remembering the last words traded between them.

"……goodbye Domino, live your life as though I never left you because…in your heart, I never did."

"Sorry?" asked Zidane

Domino started as she realised she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Shaking her head she began to walk towards the castle with Zidane.

"Nothing…come on, I take it the wake has begun?"

Zidane nodded

"I think TC would have been pleased with how we've done it."

She looked back across the lake, watching the autumn wind blow a leaf far into the sky across the still waters.

Let us, for a moment, follow that leaf, its red and yellow merging together in perfect harmony, let us trace its path just above the surface of the lake, dancing in random patterns influenced by the wind eddies.

We watch it land in the outstretched hand of the passenger of the Alexandrian ferry who examines it for a moment and then lets it blow away into the waters.

"Autumn's come early this year." Remarked Serrina, the boatwoman for this particular day.

"Indeed." Replied the cloaked figure, he had said very little since boarding the ferry, she presumed he was going to the wake at the castle, she hoped to get a chance to visit it later, if only for the free food.

_Not so fast Serrina, have to watch your figure_ she chided herself.

"Ever been to Alexandria before?" she asked

The figure shook its head and said nothing.

Serrina shook her head gently as she guided the boat into the dock on the other side of the lake.

_Give up gal_ she thought, and kept quiet.

The stranger began to hum a familiar tune as the dock approached.

_Haven't I heard the Queen singing this song?_ She thought

The party was going strong when Zidane returned with Domino, she walked away from him and took up a place staring out of the window, alone as usual.

_How long does a tear take to dry?_ Thought Zidane sombrely as he rejoined Garnet.

"Domino still grieving?" she asked

Zidane nodded as he helped himself from a plate of passing delicacies.

"Yes…I don't know how long she'll stay like this, could be months, could be years."

Garnet sighed and bowed her head, her long black hair falling back down in front of her shoulders.

"I know how she feels."

Zidane smiled and rubbed gently against her.

"Yeah, well, the difference is I came back."

"Yes, and then you went away again."

"Yes…but not any more."

Garnet looked up, her ears not believing what they were hearing.

"You're leaving Tantalus!"

Zidane nodded

"Yes…if anything, this adventure has taught me that life is too short to waste time without the one you love…when you find that special someone, you should hold onto them and never let them go…for one day you might turn around and find that they're not there and that day you will weep that you didn't turn around sooner."

Garnet gave him a long, tight, heartfelt hug.

"Welcome back Ziddy!"

"It's good to be back…Dagger." He said with a smile.

Not far away from the happy couple, stood Nagy and Proeliator, admiring the many races in the crowd of people around them.

"I wonder where Funaho went?" asked Proeliator

"I don't know…she disappeared after Domino attacked Jara, I hope she got out ok."

They stood quietly for a while, staring into their drinks.

"You see those rat-like people over there?" asked Proeliator suddenly

Nagy nodded

"I heard someone say that they're Burmecians."

Nagy raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Indeed…I also heard that they had a splinter clan called Cleyrans but most of them were wiped out." He said

Proeliator raised his eyebrows.

"Nasty."

Nagy took a sip of his beer and looked around him.

"I wonder what TC made of this place when he first got here."

"I should imagine he was as confused as we are."

Nagy laughed, almost spilling his drink.

"Adelbert Steiner." Said a voice, making Steiner turn around, behind him he saw Regent Cid.

"Regent, sir." He said, saluting.

"At ease Steiner…and call me Cid. After all you went through with Zidane, Garnet and now Thunderchild, I think you deserve it."

Steiner relaxed slightly and continued eating his slice of cake.

"So, what do you make of all this?" asked the Regent.

Steiner thought as he munched his way through the berries on the top of the cake.

"When I met Thunderchild he was battling a group of mercenaries from the Discworld, I was bringing a message from Alexandria for Zidane but happened to see the Cleyra come down and arrived in time to help."

Cid nodded.

"I heard about a man arriving from another world just after the Black Mages started attacking, naturally I was curious and since the Prima Vista was due to dock at Lindblum I decided to send someone out to bring him before me. He seemed a nice man, and yet slightly mysterious…fancy him being an original Terran."

Steiner nodded

"It's quite remarkable."

Regent Cid smiled and walked up onto a stage at the end of the room and cleared his throat, seeing him up there the room fell silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and other associated species, we are gathered here today to say farewell to our brave departed friend Yissan Gojenta, who in sacrificing his life to save the lives of everyone on this planet demonstrated that even in the darkest of times there are people who have the strength of heart to stand up against those who would commit atrocities."

Cid paused, looking around the room, he had the attention of everyone in the room, even Domino who stood unaccompanied by the far window, alone in her grief.

"What makes up such a person…what drives them? Often it is hard to tell…but I think in this case it is pure love, love for the one person who made his life complete. For many years both Domino and Yissan spent their lives apart, each one not knowing that the other existed…and then they were brought together again for one last time. Giving us the opportunity to come to know Yissan, and giving Domino another chance to be with him. For that, we are truly grateful. To Yissan Gojenta, a hero of this planet." Said Cid, raising his wine glass, everyone copied him, the whole room muttering 'Yissan Gojenta' and then the bustle continued as the party moved on.

Cid walked down off the stage as the door opened next to him, a cloaked figure walked in and looked around, the face obscured underneath a dragon mask.

"Where is the widow, I've come to pay my respects to her departed husband." he asked

Cid was slightly surprised, he thought Domino would stand out like a sore thumb in the corner, but nevertheless he pointed out the solitary genome to the man and the man strode into the crowd, walking towards her.

"Who was that?" asked Zidane.

Cid shrugged.

"I don't know."

Another tear joined the many which marred her face, Cids speech had broken the barrier she had tried so hard to build to keep back her emotions. This was a time she wished she was still a soul-less drone, with no feelings to take her over.

"Domino?" asked a voice behind her, for a moment, as it had countless times since she had lost him, her heart skipped a beat as she expected to turn around and see him standing there waiting for her. Instead she found a cloaked and masked man standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your…hey, you're crying…"

She sobbed some more, unable to hold back the tears.

"Well…what do you expect? I've just lost my husband dammit!"

"But…didn't he promise he'd never leave you?" asked the man

_Who told him that?_ Thought Domino

"He did…but…now he's gone…" she said, turning away to hide the next outbreak of tears which joined the others.

"And I feel so alone…" she finished the sentence with a sigh, perhaps getting used to the fact that she'd never see him again.

"But that's where you're wrong Domino…you're not alone and you never will be…I keep my promises."

She turned around in surprise, to see him standing there, just like she had dreamed ever since seeing him plummet to his death, seeing her staring at him he broke into a smile and dropped the dragon mask and held out his arms, inviting her to embrace him.

"THUNDERCHILD!" she yelled, throwing herself into his arms, he laughed and swung her around before putting her down and holding her close.

"You came back!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Of course I did…how could I go on without you by my side?" he asked with a warm smile, a tear trickling down from his eye too.

"How did you…?"

Thunderchild put a finger to her lips and made shushing noises.

"It doesn't matter…I'm here now…to stay, for now and forever."

She pulled away and looked him in the eye, her eyes wet with tears.

"Please, don't leave me again."

"I won't…I promise." He replied, taking her and hugging her tightly again.

The sound of someone clapping took her attention away from the reunion, looking around she saw Zidane and Garnet staring at them and clapping enthusiastically, Nagy and Proeliator held their glasses up in a salute to Thunderchild, their faces in broad smiles, all of the room was applauding them. Celebrating their reunion with them, whistling and cheering at the happy couple.

She turned back to Thunderchild and smiled.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too…for now, for always and forever."

Then they kissed, their fires of passion merging with their lips, reunited to stay together forever.

And so ends our story of three world and three hearts, brought together and torn apart through love, hate and jealousy. But it is only the beginning of the adventure that lies ahead for Domino and Thunderchild, rejoined together to face a life of whatever fate throws in their way.

But, what is certain, is that whatever they do face, they will face it together.

As one.

_**The End.**_


End file.
